Tornadoes For Sighs
by Ovidae
Summary: Tatsumaki makes a deal with a money pincher Saitama to get more information about the inhabitants of City Z's Ghost Town. They end up spending too much time together and she sees the Baldy Saitama grow (not his hair) but his confidence, lust for life and love for her. She learns to ignore his tornadoes for sighs and fall in love with him, too. SaitamaxTatsumaki. Tatsumaki-centric.
1. Chapter 1: Public

**Summary:** Tatsumaki makes a deal with a money pincher Saitama in order to get more information about the inhabitants of City Z's Ghost Town. They end up spending too much time together when she hangs around to see the Baldy Saitama grow (not his hair) but his confidence, lust for life and love for her. She learns to ignore his tornadoes for sighs and fall in love with him, too. SaitamaxTatsumaki.

**Pairings:** Saitama/Tatsumaki

**A/N-** I saw the lack of love for Tatsumaki and thought, hmmm. Fubuki Who? There are 2 seasons of One Punch Man, I could totally start a new story about these two goofballs. This starts before season 1.

###

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 1-  
Public

"TATSUMAKI-SAMA! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, PLEASE MARRY ME!" A stranger declared with the courage of a hero.

Everyone was so charmed, cheering like animals at the sudden nature of the proposal. The set up was so lavish and undeniably divine. The sidewalks were splashed in soft cucumber greens and blacks.

Tatsumaki, the greatest person on earth, walked into a public trap like a dumbass.

There were streamers, banners and everything that would make this public proposal in City Z's residential area _sensational _and sweet.

These onlookers with delicate feelings, tied hands and hope in their eyes were scum. Why'd they cheer him on like this? Scum met with scum. Or, they at least crowded each other to form swamps of cesspool-like support.

Tatsumaki wasn't _happy _nor _aware _of why this stranger proposed to her.

This man was hunched on one knee, spiritless and _weak._ He was soft in the middle, without a strong moral or social core. He broke into old age and his moral sense withered away. He had chubby cheekbones under thick, unattractive glasses. There were zero traces of presence.

He didn't have any will or chi and he wanted to gain her hand in marriage?

Pffft. _As if._

He carried a bouquet of flowers, petals falling into a sad halo under his trembling hand. Then there was a beautiful ring. Fireworks set off in the bright, humid sky of azure. Tatsumaki's face was a pixelated, pale on the nearest building— _nope_, they just broadcasted it to multiple screens now. A budding ache of dread exploded in her forehead.

People were so happy and bright while she looked like an asshole.

He had a whole monologue about why they needed to be married. Fuck off! What could he know, he was a stranger!

Flimsy string had more of a spine than him. He forgot about fear because he didn't _fear _death. Proposing to her like this, _BIG MISTAKE_!

He was a corporate worker, too. Tatsumaki would've considered him for half a millisecond if he were a hero, but he wasn't. At all. Gag. Even Amai Mask would be _better _than this bub.

This Love Boy had a stiff suit that threatened to bust if he moved too quickly. He wanted to marry her because she was a top hero and he loved her strength.

Her fans were too extreme! They even wanted to know if Tatsumaki wore panties. She did! Not that she would _tell _anyone. Her adoring fan base always asked for marriage. It was harder to duck these rings nowadays.

These low kneeling idiots all put her through this familiar scenario; a sorry proposal. Couldn't she have just one good day without some weirdo belittling her status as an S-Class and embarrassing her this much? Holy.

Tatsumaki even felt _weird. _City Z was so fucking _weird._

Only parasites would think it's okay to propose to her. She wanted to be impressed. She wanted to crack Lover Boy's shoulder blade.

Tatsumaki clutched her grocery bag filled with apples and cabbage products. City Z had a festival yesterday. She wouldn't dare tell Bearded Worker that she indulged herself instead of hunting monsters.

She came to City Z to investigate. She came to investigate City Z's increasing rate of Mysterious Beings and their rabid presence of monsters. City Z just happened to have another monster, too.

Maybe it was this blushing bride… And she could beat anything up. _Anything._

This blushing bride wasn't even visually, mentally, or physically appealing. Tatsumaki hated when people put her in these situations!

Tatsumaki faced the man as a hush consumed the once-raging crowd. They all unconsciously leaned in, taking pictures and such.

"So, Tornado of Terror," Lover Boy shakily started, unable to be even-toned or forward.

_So. Fucking. Pathetic._

His dark dots for eyes were ripe with fear of rejection. "Will you marry me?"

"No," Tatsumaki grumbled.

A pin could drop in this City Z.

"Listen up everyone!" Tatsumaki shifted, looking at all of the idiots. "And especially you. I am not going to marry you. No… No. _No! _I won't marry you."

"Huh?" screeched Lover Boy.

"Are you _trying _to die?" Tatsumaki inquired impassively. "Listen to me."

Tatsumaki's power surged, rushing through her veins with a green familiar glow. She aggressively leaned forward, her enormous power straining her voice.

The crowds all seemed way too dismayed, shocked gasps everywhere. _Oh no! She won't marry him. I can't believe her! She's so rude. _Blah. Blah. Blah. Losers.

Tatsumaki was strong enough not to marry someone weak and misguided! Lover Boy was so STUPID! His shining overbearing eyes had the mental capacity of a green bean. Fans were so creepy, wanting to get close to S-Class heroes in order to be exposed to their glory.

"I am a Hero. I save your sorry butts for a living," Tatsumaki seethed, holding onto her grocery bag tightly. "I am completely married to my workplace, my job, and getting the weak out of trouble! I don't need to be proposed to by small fries who can't even remember their names. Or better yet, _mine_!"

"B-B-But Terror of Tornado, I love you! I saw you save all those people and you're so gracious and strong." Love Boy stood, the flowers finally falling to the ground. "Please, I would be able to support you and help you!"

Everyone's jaws dropped. The bustling street surrounded by skyscrapers stopped shining. The asphalt road burned with a sad, melancholic gleam in the unrelenting midday heat.

As the silence got cold, Tatsumaki took the temperature of the situation. These people were on the weakling's side. Whispering. Why were they on _his _side?

One dumb-ass murmured through a question, "Why isn't she marrying him? He seems so kind. He spent so much money, too."

"Why is she always so cold? Those heroes are so arrogant. Why?" One person asked.

"Tornado of terror never could get married with that body." Another whisper through the mumbles.

Some other bitch joined the damn train."Yeah. I heard that she is foul. At least someone wants to marry her—"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Tatsumaki thundered.

The crowd jumped two feet in the air. Her fingers flexed. Concrete _shifted_. She dislodged trees and chairs and cars, to make them really pay attention to her.

"You all disgust me! Who stands around and watches a proposal like this? Get a life!" barked Tatsumaki.

She's going to drop a galaxy on their stupid heads. Maybe the streets would become red.

"I don't need to remind you insolent maggots who scuffle at the bottom of the totem pole that _I _am S-Class, an Esper who doesn't need a man to complete me because I am already whole!" Tatsumaki vowed, acid staining her tone. "Are you all different types of idiots NOT to comprehend that, huh?"

None of them seemed to know it.

Tatsumaki lifted herself, glaring at the puny man. She floated even higher, groceries rising as the sky began thundering. A hurricane of winds whipped and snapped their hair, drapes of fabric and lanks of hair.

"Tornado of Terror…" Lover Boy croaked. "Are you really saying _no_?"

When her eyes levelled on him, he squeaked, like he's never contemplated the possibility that she would say no.

Lover Boy was completely heartbroken. His eyes watered, face red while pouting. The fireworks in broad daylight were like bullets in his heart.

Lover Boy continued… pathetically. "Please say yes. You're my idol and I- I love you—"

"Bah! Idolize the dirt when you pass."

"Oh my god! She's a monster!" Someone gasped.

Tatsumaki flinched. Monster? She looked around and identified their threatened, scared faces had implied just what someone was brave enough to emphasize. She was a hero! A hero!

They thought- oh God. She would be lectured later, she admitted to herself.

She didn't want to make a bad impression. Damn it! Tatsumaki wasn't going to kill Lover Boy— well, yeah, she _was _before but that wasn't the point. Okaynowshewaspanicking. These individuals were supposed to trust her with their lives and she screwed that up. Fans were dumb but civilians needed to like her. How else would she _save _them?

And just like that, no one liked her again.

Amongst the crowd that stopped and stared, there were those who walked past. She flailed around. There was a dull man with a dull expression in a dull outfit. Him! She needed _him._

"Don't worry, public. I don't want to be married because I am not a monster. It's just," she paused and jut her arm in another direction. "That— that man is my beloved!" Tatsumaki declared.

Everyone gasped. She nodded emphatically, ignoring the bit of vomit on her tongue.

"Yes! See, see all you little fries— er, I mean _people_, I don't need to be proposed to because I have someone who will already support, cherish and adore me!" she announced. "He's _mine._"

Tatsumaki pointed to clarify her "beloved" to those idiots who couldn't close their gaze on him.

The plain, slender man looked up, noticing the large crowd. He wore beige shorts, legs thin and of average length. He was sort of tanned, in a subtle way, that suggested work in the sun. His clothes hung on him in a way that hinted at nothing chiselled and sculpted as he possessed no fine features. He didn't even have hair.

Nothing will come from this proposal. Nothing _ever. _He's too boring. She won't fall in love with him or remember him, to be honest.

He was a regular, untrained man in his mid-twenties or thirties, with groceries. Green stems of tall vegetables poked out. He did remind her of an octopus, for some reason. Such a shiny, bulbous head.

Everything about him wasn't detailed or compelling enough for her to appreciate in the long term. He was forgettable and could definitely get lost in a crowd of more interesting people.

"Yes, dear honey, you!" Tatsumaki said like the words were honey and not razor blades sliding down her throat.

"Me?" He seemed nonplused, thin brows twitching. "You are mist—"

Tatsumaki made haste and flew over to him, with all of her terrifying energy, she pulled her face to his. "You _are _my beloved," she repeated, surer of herself.

He hesitated.

"Play along," she growled forcefully. She wanted to get these mutts away from her. He was the key. Egghead.

Egghead boldly shook his head. "I am not." he leaned back. "Really."

Bold words for someone who doesn't want to die. "Just play along." Tatsumaki hissed, following his every movement. "Or else!"

"Are you in danger, kid—" He stopped and blinked at her, cocking his head to the side. He imitated a dumb, flinching crane when he looked between Tatsumaki and the crowd behind them then at the idiot Love Boy.

Tatsumaki gracefully spun around, ignoring the intimate personal space she just invaded. The somnolent man just planted his feet in place, clutching his grocery bags tightly. He was unexpectedly complacent to her ploy.

Tatsumaki smiled though she spoke through her teeth. "This man, this…" Tatsumaki checked his idiotic expression, shiny head. "He's the one I will marry."

"What? _Why_?" Lover Boy demanded, his nose carmine and eyes teary. "I am strong enough to be at your side—"

"No! No, this man is the strongest man in the world _and _he's _MINE so _I suggest you stop with your proposal." Tatsumaki cleared her throat. "Get lost. He's the jealous, emotional type. It's great."

Lover Boy's shoulders scrunched together as his mouth opened and closed. "Tornado of Terr—"

"Get lost or you lose your life!" Tatsumaki said obstinately while baring her teeth. "GO!"

The man ran, emotionally flailing away. Lover Boy promised he would become stronger but she didn't care. God. They were all so annoying. She felt a little sick.

The crowd dispersed after the threats were unleashed. They all grumbled, leaving her in the street. She dodged another unwanted situation. She sighed in relief then turned away. "Ha, ha, dodged a bullet there, me," she told herself.

She swung around and yelped. The man was standing in place. "It's not cool to tell people they'll lose their, er, life." An empty voice told her.

Eh. Her beloved. He was trying to tell her how to live? What a fool. What place was he to criticize her _anyway? _He was just some civilian she didn't need anymore.

Tatsumaki ignored his words and came at him with her own barbed ones. "Who do you think you are? Why are you still here?"

He scratched the back of his head, awkwardly maneuvering around the plastic bags he held. "I'm confused. Why did you do that?"

To escape the public and a marriage proposal but she didn't need to explain herself to anyone, let alone him. Eggshell was surprisingly determined to sleuth to get his answer. He still looked at her in earnest.

Tatsumaki didn't want to be —she internally sneered at this— _helped _this idiot anymore, so she huffed and ignored him. The silence was interrupted by honks, couples walking by and kids laughing across the street.

_And wait a minute!_ The ballsy stranger didn't even try to answer her question…

Tatsumaki put an unassuming air and dismissed him with a wave. "Some impulsive thing must have spawned it, but it wasn't intentional. You are not my beloved."

"Oh. Good. Kids do the strangest things." he sighed in relaxation and relief. "Now that that's over with…" He turned away as if he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life. Her powers will eat him up! For good!

"Who do you think you are? You have some nerve calling _me _that!" Tatsumaki seethed, gritting her words out. "Asshole!"

He turned around, slow and steady. "Nerve?" he blinked dumbly. "Asshole?"

"What? Why are repeating all of my words? You hard of hearing, octopus?"

He seemed affected by her harsh tone. "Kids aren't supposed to use that language." He lectured to her as if he were some scholar. "Someday you will be married. Not to me."

"Don't you think I know that!" A vein throbbed.

He seemed even more lost. "Then what's the problem?"

Tatsumaki clenched her fist. "How many times do I have to repeat it? I spent time on a nobody like you. When I look to you and see _nothing. _I tried to get it through your egg head but your soft-brain can't process that I am not—"

"Twenty words or less per sentence. You talk too much as a sassy, small child." the bald man expressed with an idle sigh. "Do you even breathe when you talk?"

He was lanky, thin with a despicable aura. His presence was disgustingly indifferent but he wasn't afraid of her whatsoever.

"I am not a child!" Tatsumaki yelped.

"Huh?" He seemed completely dumbfounded. "Are you lying?"

He scanned her body, eyes gliding over her thighs and breasts in an inspecting manner. He jumped, groceries in tow.

"Hey! What happened to you? Your lost parents are worried." he scanned the shocked crowd. "I bet I could…"

She's so going to beat this egghead into the dirt.

She didn't have parents. Kizashi and Atlas _sucked _as foster parents. She didn't need them because she wasn't 7. Tatsumaki ground her teeth, steeling herself. She'll kill them. Totally! Him! She will kill him. Why do the people in this world behave like parasites? They're all uncomfortably stupid. Especially him.

"I don't need my parents! I am twenty-eight years old, you blind, dumb imbecile. Quit being pretentious and know that I am twenty-eight!" cried Tatsumaki in a spasm of embarrassment.

"Twenty-eight?" he asked blankly. "That doesn't answer anything."

Tatsumaki raised her fists, cheeks aflame. He pissed her off so much! "Don't look at me like _something _is wrong with me!"

"There is," he said bluntly, face still smooth. He was totally convinced. That scoundrel.

Tatsumaki despised when people depreciated her because of her height. Tatsumaki didn't mean to end up like this. She's a top hero, so she's like seven feet tall already. And all the testosterone in the Hero Association left her depressed whenever she dealt with height comments. She heard them all. Her height didn't _change _anything.

Tatsumaki could do anything, beat ANY monster, did it matter if she was under five feet? It's not like this egghead was perfect, either!

Tatsumaki reached to point at his head, gesticulating wildly. "What happened to your hair, fucking baldy? You're dumb and you're fucking bald, too bald! You must be WAY older than I am."

This pulled his small provocation through his tone. It was undetectable for the most part.

"I have no medical problems, this just happened," he complained.

He kept on eyeing her, a dry, funny twang to his voice. It was slightly monotone with odd inflections, hidden with emotion, but his face didn't change whatsoever. He was so different from her but oh so stupid.

"It's not like I could dictate my DNA, egghead, so me being like this HAS, is and will _always_ be normal." she huffed. "Got it?!"

"You're suspiciously small, though," he concluded. He pulled out a banana from his purchased bags of produce. "You must've not eaten enough of these. Eat while you wait for your parents. I'll help you."

His hand was broad and flat but had a banana he offered. The fresh banana was ripe, beautiful in a sort of its dimensions and dynamics. It was perfect and succulent AND TOTALLY WHAT SHE DIDN'T WANT TO SEE RIGHT NOW.

"I don't need your help, egghead." Tatsumaki huffed.

"But bananas help people—"

"I don't need bananas or help and I am not people either!" Tatsumaki shouted.

She pointed her finger, focused on the perfect banana then lifted it up to space, as far away from egghead as possible. The naked eye couldn't see it. The yellow rocket ship shot into space at the speed of light, separating at its atoms, shredding its lovely flesh into little incinerated hydrocarbon bonds.

_Ha._

Tatsumaki smirked, flipping her hair. "I don't need to eat it. Take that, Baldy."

He released a deep and low panicked scream. "Hey! Those bananas were on sale! They only do that every few months!" he rubbed his bald head worriedly.

Tatsumaki felt a thrill in her stomach. A tickle.

"What the hell, brat?" he turned to her. "Why'd you do that?"

Tatsumaki puffed her cheeks out. "You don't deserve anything good in your life, that's my reasoning."

He collapsed, sighing. He sounded devastated like he was at a wake or something. Tatsumaki couldn't believe it. This idiot. He was more concerned about his banana than the fact she used telekinesis to send the banana into space. He didn't mind that _he _could suffer the same fate.

"Oi. That was on sale. You have to respect that." he said, still blubbering like a child.

Tatsumaki stuck out her tongue. "Listen to me, penny pincher! I am not a child who needs help from anyone. _Ever. _Don't tell me what to do or what to eat."

He mumbled his annoyance. Not anger, which was weird. He forlornly stared at his other remaining groceries, too.

"Besides, apples are superior, traditional and standard. Why would you ever give _people bananas _as a gift? They're not coping mechanisms." Tatsumaki grumbled. "I bet you can't ever host people because of them."

"C'mon brat, bananas are good for you. They're cheap and healthy." countered the stranger.

"Don't call me '_brat'_!" Tatsumaki shrieked. "Hmph. Candy apples are better. You must have a lazy eye or lazy brain since you don't understand that."

"Those bargain deals are rare." He stood, brushing himself off. "Well, whatever. There are many more bananas left in the world."

"You can buy bananas that aren't of dubious quality when shopping at any normal store! What the hell is your problem, Avocado? Huh? Why are you so pressed about BANANAS! What I did—"

"Oi. Say it in twenty words or less!" he groaned. He was slowly preparing to walk away. His bald head was too shiny and weird. She didn't like seeing it as he turned away.

"You can't just walk away when I am talking to you! Stop ordering me around and stop interrupting me, asshole! I am SO going—"

"Why'd she even try to marry me anyway? It was pretty weird," he added, to himself, forgetting that she was there.

He… he just interrupted her again. Treating her like a child. Offering her stuff. He wanted her to momentarily _rely _on him, which she hated. He kept on ignoring her! _He will die!_

He stretched then tapped his chin. "What's the other sale coming up?" he wondered, already off the subject of Tatsumaki.

Tatsumaki was going to rip her hair out though she curled it this morning. He was so air-headed. And he never listened. Power welled up, alongside her burning fury at his lack of tact, attention and seriousness when facing her. He really didn't try to cover his disrespect up, either. This albino eggplant was trying to make a fool out of her with bananas and whatever small talk and rules he put on her.

Twenty words or less? It'll take twenty seconds to send his stuff into space. Why wouldn't she just send HIM up there too, huh? She never found this stuff amusing.

"Don't screw with me! Know your place!" Tatsumaki called out to his back.

He stopped and looked back. "Huh?"

Baldy looked at her then at her aura, then the darkness consuming her face.

A roll of sweat formed. "Brat, you… you okay there?" he gulped.

Tatsumaki lifted her fingers. She couldn't help but be annoyed that she couldn't manipulate his chi too much but she made him uncomfortable. That was enough.

"Egghead, you know that fine line between idiocy and insanity, those who try to propose like this rearranged it to play hopscotch. But like lifting a building or even a city is like hopscotch, child's play," she informed him.

"City… Child's play?" he repeated. "What do you mean? You're not making much sense, brat."

Her psychokinesis was such a sweet, exalting power to have. Tatsumaki grasped his grocery bags with little to no effort and sent them up. Up and up into the sky. It made a thick trail of smoke as it raced towards the eternal darkness. Ha. Ha. Ha. Even bananas are good for nothing in space. Healing people her ass!

"Exterminating idiots is child's play," she whispered.

Tatsumaki smiled at his pain and realization as it dawned on him. He was shrieking like a monkey, watching his groceries fly away into the atmosphere. She loved it. She loved hearing his cries of pain so much more than if she actually were to kill him.

It made saving him worth it. Tch. He should be grateful, too.

###

The next week, Tatsumaki was involved in flying back to City Z, defeating monsters and spilling guts after finishing her jobs. Seventeen Mysterious Beings or _monsters _as the civilians dubbed them all, were shredded, not even a match for Tatsumaki after sending the groceries to space. She loved being fierce and second to none, fighting all of these monsters.

Awesome, right? _No. _Not good, at all.

Fighting monsters at every turn like this in City Z was mildly disturbing. Tatsumaki loved the bloodshed but City Z had the greatest percentage increase in monster appearings in the last ten years. This was bad for the number of people that will be called in, and take away ALL of her cautious fun.

This part of City Z has led the place to be abandoned, scorned and derelict. It literally was a Ghost Town. This presence of sinister beings wasn't lost on Tatsumaki. She had all the power to release it.

It was enough to keep a city awake at night.

Many civilians are rightly afraid of these highly strong Mysterious Beings appearing so frequently. Civilians migrated away from the east, closer to the centre of the city since it was safer. The condensed population made for high rent prices _and _more people get hurt once these other lower-class monsters came to attack.

Besides, it was suspicious that such a high Mysterious Beings population flocked towards this place.

What was so great about City Z?

The concrete had stains, so she floated. The sidewalk wasn't bruised whatsoever. Gray bricks with slanted roofs didn't make the contemporary neighbourhood any better. The harmony between rubble and plants exploding in their pots was eerie and unbalanced.

City Z was past its prime.

The roads allowed for a lot of inhabitants but she would hear the whistles of _air,_ the gloom between the narrow alleyways and worn subways.

It was surprisingly such a mass of people were so near to the Ghost Town when Lover Boy proposed.

Many motels, saunas, hotels used to be in this area. City Z was famous for its gorgeous beaches and vacation spots. Now it's known for rumours about Mysterious Beings gathering and their low population of heroes. The modern, central areas were very elegant and sophisticated but this part, the Ghost Town was much too faded and worn.

Tatsumaki came here to find why these Mysterious Beings found Ghost Towns to be a paradise for them, not humans.

Besides, the Hero Association _did _call her in but she was done with the actual job. She wasn't being paid but what she lost in dollars she made up in mild interest.

Tatsumaki didn't need to be paid, Tatsumaki was always up to look for these Mysterious Beings anyway. She fully believed Fubuki would _miss _her dear sister too. She had to hurry in this unravelling of the mystery.

Tatsumaki passed a gnarled bench, almost black when it's paint flaked off. Her groceries solemnly followed behind her, the brown bag covered in some Mysterious Being's guts.

Ew.

Tatsumaki turned away, getting a phone call. It was Aihara Atlas. She groaned. He never gave up!

Atlas was basically her caretaker, who took care of the orphaned Fubuki and Tatsumaki when they were younger. Atlas didn't mind the house being destroyed by their little spats, he encouraged Tatsumaki and Fubuki as if he were their father. He liked seeing them grow and train. Atlas also watched the news, being an unnecessarily strong man for a normal human. He saw her a lot, which upset her.

He was so irritating.

Tatsumaki never liked how he doted on her after she moved out at age seventeen. She was off chasing the millions of things she wanted but he always found a means or reason to reintegrate himself into her life! Grrr, couldn't he just leave her be?

Tatsumaki was almost thirty, three decades old, yet he treated her like a scared eleven-year-old. He was too involved in her life, for an old man. Whatever he was calling her, for now, was interrupting her chance to feel again. The once numb feeling inside of her became a flame of irritation.

His voice had a deep baritone, ripe with satisfaction and affection, which reminded her of a parent's kindness. "Tatsumaki-san, you missed six of my calls. I was just wondering—"

"Why do you call me when I am working?!" she snapped. "I am not a kid, stop treating me like one. There are six calls, yeah. I chose not to answer six times because I didn't want to speak with you!"

Atlas didn't even miss a beat. He never tried to correct her. He only respected, actually _admired_ her gloomy, withdrawn self. She wasn't easy to take, but he carried a smile over and welcomed her back with open arms. He's too dumb, trying to trip her up and laugh at her. She won't fall for it. She won't be tricked by love.

"Tatsumaki-san, I was wondering if you would stop by at home, the kids want to see you. They adore their big, strong older sister." Atlas said amicably, but with a taste of desperation.

Tatsumaki groaned. He was a real mother bear, picking up strays. All the kids he took in had one thing in common; they were orphaned, damaged kids who rebelled without care. They weren't very good kids but he cared for all of them.

Slowly but all at once, they lose their animosity and accept him as their father. Glory and gore were Tatsumaki's parents, her freshest victory was her father that raised her.

"They're not my siblings. None of them. Only _Fubuki _belongs to my family." she hissed. "I'm basically hard at work, fighting a war."

"Maybe the war's happening but maybe you're fighting yourself. You're tired, yeah? The kids opened a space in the waiting room for you. Come and rest, take a day off. Have you eaten?"

He knew about her time waiting by the phone, hoping for a call from the Hero Association. Days off were for the weak. She didn't need to rest. She needed to fight. And screw Atlas for seeing.

His concern was just as bad as assault. His caring was choking her. It was the bitter salt of blood in her mouth.

Why'd those little ones care so damned much, too? They'd fight just to talk to her on the phone. They loved her! Loved her. Not to mention they told people that their _big sister _fought monsters, was so high-up in the Hero world. They went out and said the other kids should be _so _jealous that she, Tatsumaki and them, the six brats were related.

The only thing she did for those little ones was send money. She had too much, anyway. Why were they like this?

"Did you get the money for the brat's birthdays?" she rolled her eyes.

"We don't need the money. We just want you over," he said humbly.

That's it! She's had enough!

Tatsumaki stopped on her heels, her voice growing skeptical and high. "This world only needs money, did you know that? Your little revolving door for orphanages need money, that's all that parents need from their kin. Or they just use you!" Tatsumaki folded her arms together, sending a small glare to the phone. "Isn't that right? The kids should eat birthday cake with it, and stuff their faces. Atlas! Isn't that completely correct?!"

"No, we'd still love to have you over, Tatsumaki-san. I run a home, not an orphanage and all my children are welcome, including you," he replied, non-judgemental love and temper charging the static. "You are my family. No matter what you say. You'll always be my daughter."

Tatsumaki face-palmed. Was no one listening to her? A caustic feeling saturated her body, she was repulsed. She held her stomach a little.

"I won't be there." she snapped.

"See you."

He didn't even falter, entertaining himself with trivial stuff. He couldn't ever understand her because he never lost someone close to him. He probably was smiling, talking nicely. She wasn't interested in keeping any relationship.

She couldn't be crossed when it was humid like this. "Don't call me. I am not your kid." She snapped the phone shut, breathing fast.

She felt the subtle taste of her overstayed days at the house press against her skin. Couldn't she just be alone with her monster-slaying tendencies? He didn't need to check up on her! She didn't need to have friends or family. Those relationships were parasitic, at least, according to Blast.

Blast. Why was he still missing?

Blast said that Tatsumaki couldn't rely on anyone to save her, which was true. Tatsumaki owed him her life, the least she could do was keep true to his advice of _staying away from those parasites._

Why couldn't Blast return? Everything was troubling her. Couldn't he just return and save her from this mess of life, too? There have been so many monsters yet he's been missing. He will come if humanity was in _real _trouble. She could drink up his movements and be refreshed for life. She looked at the great sky, wondering about her sweetheart Blast.

When would he drift in from a great place, materializing out of the sunlight?

Her phone rang.

She was so out of it, she answered, knowing it was _him._ "Blast?" she asked hopefully. Her heart tickled.

"Tatsumaki-san, it's Atlas," Atlas' cozy voice rolled into her ear.

_Crap. _He genuinely never gave up. She was unhappy it wasn't Blast's husky, creamlike tenor and supercilious strength.

"Just calling to say I love you, my daughter, see you later—"

Tatsumaki hung up by crushing the phone. The bits and pieces of old cell phone fell to the concrete, plastic and electrically sighing. Hmph.

Tatsumaki wanted to be away from Atlas, who watched her grow up. He kept on calling in the hopes of seeing her. It kept her up a level, never to care about Atlas. Her skin turned black and blue when she softened up and let people in.

Atlas's generosity flooded her mind with memories and gashes of her family history. Talking to him made her unresponsive and wary but she knew he cared about her.

Only Blast carried her through a strange time in her life. He didn't know that he spellbound her but Blast wouldn't ever call her! Just as much as Tatsumaki idolized Blast, Tatsumaki was in love with him.

Tatsumaki was an idiot. That's why she wanted the call… from Blast.

Blast might just be a myth she built. Did he really exist at all? If she asked him about saving her, would he remember? Even she didn't remember the blur of faces she saved. Could she really say she stood out in his memory? That he excited—

No! He was real, the number one top hero in the world. What was she doing, doubting Blast?

Tatsumaki dug another apple out of her grocery bag. She stopped by one of City Z's many stores to find her apples. Oh. She loved apples! The sour taste comforted her. She had apples wherever she went.

She shouldn't believe that someone would help her eventually, even Blast… Would he ever buy her apples?

That's when she heard it. _A monster._

Her apple rolled onto the ground. Tatsumaki turned, dashing through three blocks just to reach the demonic laughter. Its sheer insane sound would undo those with fair and fragile civilians lives.

Tatsumaki preferred this. She got irked when she didn't get monsters to kill. It was the only thing she was good at, anyway. She was bad with people and math.

When Tatsumaki peered at the monster, it was looked like the reincarnation of a bloody rag. His skin was draped with bloody tentacles in layers over his limbs. It was like an umbrella with droplets of scarlet horror dribbling off its elastic arms.

He plodded down the inert street, beating away dog-sized boulders with the ease of someone kicking a soccer ball. His black eyes were above a sharp smile. He was strong, reeling around with a trail of red like a gory river starting at his feet and flooding the sidewalk.

He didn't notice her but when he did, he sighed exaggeratedly. "Oh. It's a little girl." he lamented.

_You bitch!_ Tatsumaki cursed internally.

Tatsumaki boiled. These idiots always mix her for a child! She has sex-appeal! She can seduce! She has the hips, and— and she may not have so much meat on her bones but she's still sexy.

"Hey idiot, I've come to exterminate you," Tatsumaki shared simply.

No fear lingered in his heart. Nothing in his character changed. He just seemed even more DEPRESSED!

The monster was offended. "How dare these puny humans swear that they could send a small, little girl in order to defeat ME?" A shrewd disbelief coloured his tone, twisting his actions.

"I am Inchor Chaos!" he belted out, pointing a crimson tentacle to her.

"So?"

"So?" he repeated, affronted that she didn't care. "Little girl, I've come to enslave the human race for the rivers, oceans and skies will be dyed red. Nobody is safe and the Hero Association dare test this by sending a small, human runt of the litter to surrender to my graciousness?"

Even if she comprehended his story word for word, had all of his reasons, she still wouldn't care. She never cared much for their monologues. They took so much time preparing to "enslave the human race" and died in seconds. It was a waste, you know?

Tatsumaki cherished playing around with the idiots for a while, just so they _understood _who owned who. There was supposed to be a tickle at winning, but that was long gone. She never was challenged. She wished to be but wasn't. Whatever. She didn't have a panting chest, furious tears of desperation running her face because she wanted to win so badly.

Now, she felt like yawning. She didn't even need to be awake for this. "You look like a used tampon. You can't enslave the human race." Tatsumaki cajoled.

Inchor Chaos got even redder as his fists balled up and his dark eyes howled with anger. "U-Used tampON? You will take that back once you cry and beg for mercy! You will think that death is the only escape!" he bellowed.

She truly yawned.

Inchor Chaos howled like a wounded dog. "You can't yawn! I am telling my story and why I hate humanity! You all are rotten! I thought that you'd be at least a bit more interested in my reasoning for killing you!"

"Ha! Think again!" Tatsumaki shrugged. "Dance for me. You don't have a lot of time left. Small fry, your vendetta bores me. Big issue."

"BoRES YOU?" Inchor Chaos flailed his arms. "You're going to die! Time to think about your death! The littlest people are always the ones who bleed out the quickest." Inchor Chaos licked his sizeable, prehistoric teeth, enthusiastic for a meal.

Why were Mysterious Beings always so hostile towards humanity? They terrorize humans and wreak havoc for cities. They never let up.

The tip of her left hand's french nail was enough to kill him. "I'm little but I am coming for you! I'll always win, I don't even think about death!" she said.

Then, shining light and warmth. In a calm and cathartic way, Tatsumaki was grateful to her powers and abilities because she could keep people safe… but she wished she could have something to look forward to during these fights.

Before… she had to sweat. Now she never does. Those days, she got to wonder if she was doing well, hard times interspersed in the good times. She often roughened up her mind so she was ready to fight but that was in her pre-teen days.

Tatsumaki had become soft. If that made sense… It was easy to be soft when nothing touched an untouchable person.

Demon level threats never successfully scared her or forced her to get any better. Dragon level disasters never got her blood running anyway. And now she's the point of not remembering when she used her powers, when she entered the fight and when she won.

It was all just a flat, flat sensation when she was nothing. She didn't even remember feeling strong. She succumbed to the numb flow. Her head was all mushy inside… and she knew now. She wanted to remember winning… Did she?

"Damn. That was close. Can't go to the store looking crazy." A dopey and calm voice said.

Tatsumaki… recognized that voice. She turned to see the egghead sighing, looking at his hand blankly. He flexed his fingers and shoved them into his pockets. He didn't act like he just killed a massive twenty-five-foot monster. He didn't act like anything at all.

Tatsumaki blinked.

She hadn't moved from her position. She… hadn't actually used her powers. It was… the egghead. He… He just punched that monster and defeated it… In one punch. The entire street was flooded in red as he walked, nonchalant and bored.

He wasn't wrong. He wasn't covered in any blood. How was he not celebrating? And how… Was he a hero?

When she collected her wits, she closed her mouth. "Baldy! What the hell was that?" Tatsumaki demanded, flying towards him at an accelerated pace.

He ignored her until she huffed right into his face.

"Baldy! What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

He took a minute, staring at her face. He must have had affliction because he narrowed his stupid eyes. He must have seen emerald eyes that were open and slightly intimidating. Her hair was bright green, freely curling upwards. She was the most incomparable hero of them all!

Not to mention the cutest. Kya.

After a vague, too long and too uncomfortable lapse of him just gazing, he finally reacted.

"Oi! It's the midget grocery thief!" Baldy jumped back, justly so.

"That's not the first issue here! You're an idiot, you know that? This is Ghost Town! Do you want to die at the hands of a cruller, stronger monster?" Tatsumaki asked, lecturing this idiot.

"I'll beat them," he said, shrugging coolly.

"Where's the A-Class hero you called for? Why were they this late?!" she looked at him with wide eyes.

He tilted his head. "I didn't _call _anyone."

"No one?!" Tatsumaki choked on her hysteria. "You're brilliantly pointless. Normal civilians can't just galavant in these streets. It's restricted."

"Why are you here, then?" he accused.

Tatsumaki wanted to bash his face in.

"Hey! Don't compare me to you. I am way beyond those greenhorns below S-Class! You and I— we're not even in the same league, you can't just beat a monster without asking for help."

He didn't agree. "I don't need help. I don't need help from midgets, either," he said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I am not a midget!"

Tatsumaki breathed, refocusing herself. "Everyone needs my help or help in general. There's nothing wrong with confidence but understand what you can't do. You know this is the insult of the century. All these damned monsters _live _here and—"

"I am not a monster _but _I live here." he rolled on his heels.

Tatsumaki blinked. "Do you have a _death _wish?"

He scratched the back of his head. "The rent's cheap and you find a lot of _free stuff._ People leave the cheapest things during monster attacks."

He seemed proud of the last part. Stupidly. No one would willingly act this aloof and evasive in front of her, a national celebrity. Right?

"You really don't know who I am, right?" Tatsumaki eyed the egghead.

He nodded. "I don't wanna know. You'll probably kill all my groceries. Those groceries were expensive, you know that?"

She ground her teeth. "Enough about those groceries!" Tatsumaki halted.

Why does she get so mad when speaking to this guy? Where's that numb feeling from earlier? What was this guy doing to her?

"Can you tell me about those who _live _here?" asked Tatsumaki.

He flinched, a worried expression on his dopey face. "Huh? You wanna live some place near here, too?" He seemed troubled by that.

"No. I want those who live here _to not die._ Why would I ever want to live in this dump, huh?" She pointed at him. "I am not _dumb._ Normal civilians can't be here _without _consequences. Their senses get dulled and they get bogged down. Civilians can't survive here. They need someone like me who could protect them."

He looked at her, eyes widened. "What will you be doing, then?"

"Protecting them!"

"How would _you _do that?"

"I— oh my fucking god! Were you even listening to me?" she screeched. Men never listen! Ever. _Ever_!

He scratched the back of his head. "You lost me after fifteen words."

Tatsumaki watched the man. He never listened to anyone! He had fifteen words long of an attention span? That's absurd! Tatsumaki huffed to herself. What the fuck?!

"I should have sent you to space!" Tatsumaki sputtered.

Tatsumaki forgot just how damned infuriating this idiot could be when he tried.

Baldy blinked at her. "It'd be cool to go to the moon," he murmured considerately. He then groaned. "I would miss my workout! Nevermind, I can't go to space like that."

He's got the brainpower of a broken can opener. She wasn't inviting him out!

Tatsumaki groaned. "You guys, the ones who live in this Ghost Town have… some sort of communal aspect, right? Do you know who else lives here? Can you direct me to them?" she urged.

"I don't care for neighbours." he yawned.

"I'd care if they were constantly under the threat of you know, death! Tell me who lives here!"

"Why? I don't want to be your neighbour. I'd starve. All my groceries would go to space!" he openly fretted.

"I'll buy you groceries if you just tell me who lives here!" Tatsumaki burst out.

Tatsumaki was now desperate! This guy was impossible! It was literally like talking to a damn wall!

"I'll buy you some— carts of produce from the most expensive, high-quality shops and marketplaces if you just answer my one question for once!"

His entire face lit up then emptied. "I'm not sure if a kid like you has that kind of money." he sighed.

"I'm twenty-eight, egghead!" Her powers surged as she shifted as she displayed a debit card. "Over 100k in spending money. This is an honest business. Just tell me where the hell these other inhabitants are."

He tapped his chin. "How'd you get all that cash?"

"First, I embodied the natural law of the world," she purred casually, inspecting her nails. "Then I make people go extinct."

"Huh?" he got nervous again.

Tatsumaki grinned. "I got all this cash by exterminating idiots like you. It pays well. I keep these people safe, too. That's how I get cash. So don't test me anymore, alright?"

He nodded twice then hacked a bit, looking in a different direction. "You'd save so much more money if you didn't shop at the highest quality places. I know where there are sales and such. Good ones."

Tatsumaki grit her teeth and lifted her chin. "You'll tell me where everyone lives, yes?"

"I know just the place," he said. He eyed her once more. "You won't send them up to space, huh?"

Tatsumaki considered it for a moment. "Yeah," she said neutrally.

He sighed in relief. Triumphant.

"I might." she watched him stiffen. "So, Baldy, keep in line because I'll just take you instead," she said evilly.

Tatsumaki walked on ahead, scowling. He was certainly the worst thing to happen to her.

But hey, those were good stories in the end.

###

End Chapter

A/N- Sooo. what'd you think? Tatsumaki and Saitama are both weird, hard characters to write. Tatsumaki is over-involved and imperious but tries to act distant and modest. It's weird to keep this subconscious battle up. Saitama is just dimwitted but also really smart. Sigh. These two have a long way to go. :) Wait for the ride. It'll be fun. Oh yeah. This begins before season 1- like a month or two before Genos.


	2. Chapter 2: Call You Never

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 2-  
Call You Never

TATSUMAKI DIDN'T FANCY MONEY LIKE BALDY PROBABLY DID.

The two stood outside of the shabby convenience store called Beano's Store. Baldy used Tatsumaki's shade as she floated beside him. As always, Tatsumaki was slightly above him so everyone knew who was boss.

The egghead was on cloud nine. Tatsumaki couldn't understand the appeal of Beano's Store, the _cough, cough_ 'best store with sales and such. Good ones'.

Beano's Store was a corner property. It was not too far away from the apartment Baldy rented, as loosely as anyone could use the word rent. This place obviously had criminally low prices and bad quality.

Beano's Store windows overflowed with half-naked models, gaudy colourful signs advertising sales and the shelves chock-filled with numerous items. It was practically in a shoddy state with too many parking spots and _no customers. _Some suspicious people loitered around the parking lot.

Baldy spoke to a homeless person on the way here.

Well, Tatsumaki could call the hospital on her new phone if there was an unhappy accident. Baldy mentally wrote his grocery list with items that might give stomach viruses. And he had coupons. Yeah because sicknesses should come on sale. How much of a frugal man was Baldy to have coupons wherever he went?

"How will you carry all the food? I don't want to touch any of their stuff…" Tatsumaki asked Baldy.

"Buckets."

"Excuse me?"

"They use buckets, I like 'em. They're hopeful."

Hopeful? Why? Actually, Tatsumaki never understood idiots, why did she try?

"Anyway, I'm surprised this place got a health certificate. It's dowdy." Tatsumaki commented as the silence went on.

"It's the best store in City Z," Baldy promised with such cool admiration that she was shocked by its sincerity. "I'll share some of the groceries and meat."

Tatsumaki scoffed. Best store? Yeah,_ right_. It's probably the best place to get rabies. She didn't believe in sharing, either.

"I want nothing from you but phone numbers. No meat. What type of meat is sold? Don't buy the rat meat." Tatsumaki looked at the store.

"Brat, there are lots of different types of meat in there." he gave her a side-eye.

Tatsumaki growled. "That's not my name, and I don't believe you! Why'd you even choose this one? I gave you the top one percent's grocery budget and you choose this? Wasted opportunity!"

"There're hot pots, obentos, fried chicken. It's a good place. You'll just have to settle."

Tatsumaki stared at the man. "Who gives a shit about the fried chicken and nikuman? We're here for a damn business deal. If you stopped equivocating, we wouldn't have problems." she pointed to him. "Don't waste my time!"

Hearing her rant, he blinked at her. "You're no fun. You gotta enjoy life more… Who doesn't like chicken?" asked Baldy flatly.

"I don't like chicken!"

"You're not even human." he deduced concretely, nodding to her.

"Bite me." she hissed.

He grimaced. "No thanks. I try to cut fat out of my diet," he said bluntly.

Tatsumaki gasped. "I'm not fat!"

"You are little." he justified.

"That isn't the problem here!"

Tatsumaki's hardly 100 pounds. She's not fat and— and what's wrong with him?! This insolent idiot ping-pong head. Tatsumaki could kill him or send his groceries to space when he buys them! She hates him. She HATES him!

Tatsumaki grabbed his sweater's string, tugging his body and face closer. "I wouldn't let you bite me! You get to buy groceries, whatever you want if you _only _tell me the names of people who live in your Mysterious Beings infested home. Don't talk to me so I don't have to talk to you!" she yelled in his shiny face.

Baldy didn't seem to be listening, either. Yawning, stretching an arm, Baldy was completely unaffected.

Tatsumaki pushed him away. Confrontation was useless. "Tch. You're honestly so annoying!"

Tatsumaki could call an ambulance to take him away when she broke both of his legs. He seemed to be readying himself to go inside. Well, she'll just wait out here then look into the window from time to time.

Tatsumaki opened her new phone she bought on the way here. Baldy couldn't comprehend buying a phone just like that, even now. She wanted to work instead of being annoyed.

_No calls? That's weird. Usually, those people poke into my business by now,_ Tatsumaki frowned to herself. _No calls at all?_

Baldy pointed to her face and her furious texting.

"No calls?" he repeated.

He heard her. Shit. She thought he left. He lingered like a plague.

"Why'd you even get phone service if no one talks to you?" he asked, genuinely curious, distracting her.

"Huh?" Tatsumaki's cheeks blazed and her fists shook. "I h-have plenty of friends! I talk to them ALL the TIME! Many people talk to me and I got proposed to! You IDIOT!"

Tatsumaki lifted the phone out of her grip, just so she wouldn't break it. She couldn't! She wouldn't! Not again!

"How do they manage to talk if you're occasionally screaming the last words of your sentence?" asked Baldy innocently, loosening his ear canal with a pinkie finger.

This— this _man _was so annoying! Tatsumaki had friends and no free-time. She had way too many contacts but… still! Who _says _that?

Tatsumaki shouldn't have broken her old phone. She could have showed Baldy her contacts! Tatsumaki didn't much like hearing the voices of her old contacts but she still had them— and that was enough!

"Just go do your shopping, Baldy," she said, pointing to Beano's Store. She stopped paying attention to him.

Tatsumaki impulsively took a photo of the store. She will _so _give this place a bad review. Tatsumaki ignored him, huffing and turning away from the lingering Baldy. _Anyone would bite me, I'm so sweet. He's just dumb… and peculiar_, Tatsumaki grit her teeth.

Tatsumaki decided this man wasn't capable of conversation. She liked it; there were fewer chances of him saying dumb things. Conversely, it was annoying that such a crucial figure to her plan _actually _didn't have the brains to respond to ANY of her words.

Would she ever remember him? She couldn't even picture him after their strange encounter. How would she put him down as a reference/correspondent when she made the report on Ghost Town? Would a name be enough? Will she remember his face in two weeks when she inevitably has some free time?

Tatsumaki took a photo of the egghead. Phones never forgot. Tatsumaki had a dumb face on her phone for reference.

Baldy seemed really disturbed. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Taking photos." Tatsumaki took another one.

"Hey, stop that!"

"_No_." Tatsumaki took another one, just to annoy him.

"It's creepy," He frowned at her apathetically and she laughed. Messing with him was a highlight.

"Just in case you die here. I want to get your insurance money," she said deviously, voice low and scary. She couldn't include him on top-secret information yet.

Baldy chuckled awkwardly. "That's… That's not how it works." He stepped away, for safety.

Deleting two photos, Tatsumaki snapped her phone shut and glared at him. "You're strange. I'll keep an eye on you, buster."

He was freaked out by the statement but soon moved on.

This guy was peculiar. The plain, ordinary bald man lived in the Ghost Town without problems and defeated some monster with one punch. He witnessed her miraculous powers when she shot his groceries to space and he held no grudges.

It made her feel uneasy. Baldy didn't drop everything he was doing to praise her, fear her or even ignore her. Baldy didn't absorb every ounce of energy Tatsumaki put into her masterpiece attacks in order to become her underling. People liked swearing their allegiance to her at an unhealthy, abnormal rate yet he wanted nothing to do with her.

Baldy reminded her of those people who fell asleep at night smiling like they didn't know it breaks their teeth. Yet he's here, with the preservation instincts of a pigeon.

"Hey… Baldy, how _did_ you survive in the Ghost To…" Tatsumaki faltered.

He wasn't even there! Baldy shook the nearby vending machine, waiting for treats to fall. What a useless cheapskate. She floated over to him. "I'm so curious. What are you good at?" asked Tatsumaki.

He didn't answer at first, she fumed. He put the vending machine down. The vending machine jostled into place, green and tall and a bit crumpled where he grabbed it. What was wrong with him, picking up a vending machine _and _not only that, leaving dents in the box-like metal structure?

"I guess I have no luck," hummed Baldy certainly as the doors whooshed closed.

Idiots never have luck. He's such a damn ape! And even apes could still TALK!

Tatsumaki ambled through her omnipresent annoyance to realize he… He… He literally picked up a vending machine as a civilian. Most of her fellow _S-Class _heroes did that, it was a normal sight but he was a civilian, nothing special but he wasn't… Baldy didn't break a sweat, and acted as if it were completely normal… as if this weren't the first time. Lifting vending machines wasn't something civilians were supposed to be good at, anyway.

Tatsumaki lifted the vending machine subtly, ignoring how people watched with interest, ignoring how they both broke stranger's tiny brains.

Amongst the dark dust and dead things, there were coins.

Baldy nearly killed himself to get the coins. He said he was unlucky but he lived… and lived. If she took her eyes off of him, he'd just fade away… But now she believed that this guy would be in her memory for too long.

When looking at Baldy holistically, his skin and bones, Tatsumaki wondered, why was he so peculiar, if he were just a normal guy? How'd he catch her— take her with a glance, anyway?

###

Just as Tatsumaki thought, it was worse inside of the damn store.

Outside, Tatsumaki got bored and hot. Wearing all black was a dumb but oh-so-stylish idea. If she stayed in the parking lot for longer, a massacre would occur and she didn't feel like doing the paperwork for that.

She was the princess of the Association, they would forgive her for anything.

The whole store site was coloured with shiny artificial wrappers, an overstuffed front counter and bells that constantly flashed sound. Bright blue buckets with obnoxious smiley faces in yellow watched her.

The reek of freezer burn and plastic made her dizzy. The compact aisles more claustrophobic and people who _spoke _risked swallowing fruit flies. _But this wasn't the worst thing! _Tatsumaki heard the textile fluttering of a mat.

Apparently, a red carpet was laid down for Baldy. Baldy _seriously _was a local celebrity?

Simultaneous shrieks of joy and awe erupted. Three _loud_ employees clapped, treating Baldy with dignified respect. They outright not-so-surreptitiously worshipped Baldy like she was supposed to be liked!

Why was _he _so special? Baldy indifferently accepted their flaunting praises. Baldy continued to walk the laid red-carpet, not bothering to wave. He seemed eager to shop and waste money on chicken; everything she hated.

Tatsumaki's brain bubbled over. For such an unattractive person, he attracted a lot of trouble…

A giant mass of muscle with a hard mouth stared down at Baldy. A death gaze. He blocked Baldy's crimson path like a fellow thoroughbred hero on her radar. He could kill the coltish Baldy! Tatsumaki was sure it was _over _for Baldy. Thrilling scorn rushed through her. Tatsumaki was about to hit Superalloy Darkshine's rip-off with a building, telekinetically yanking it towards Beano's Store.

Seconds before impact, an octaves lower voice said, "Welcome back, Beano's saviour!"

The words were bent with tenderness. She dropped the concrete building with tenderness too, a rumble that everyone but Baldy and the man noticed vibrating their feet. Baldy _worked _here?!

The big man clapped Baldy on the small shoulder, his hand bigger than Baldy's shoulder blade. The showdown ended with Baldy's battle inertia.

"Hatch? Can you move now?" Baldy asked, removing Hatch's huge hand.

"I just wanna know when you're gonna drop your resume, yeah?" Hatch asked, patting Baldy's shoulder again.

Baldy looked traumatized by the expectation on Hatch's muscular face. Hatch's smile changed his whole appearance.

"I only ask respectable people to join my team of Beano's Store employees. Please join our group!" Hatch beamed.

Hatch was strong. He had a melon head and bok choy textured hair and _respected _Baldy? Tatsumaki recoiled. What the hell was going on?!

"Paper's expensive." Baldy deadpanned. "No thanks, I'm busy," he added as an afterthought.

Hatch chuckled. "Tch, c'mon, Saviour-sama! It's most people's dream to be apart of our legume family!" Hatch pressed.

Baldy looked annoyed now. "You know my dream," he said shortly then passed by.

Soon, Baldy was booking it down the aisles, picking up what he wanted. He weighed heavy melons and knocked on them. He inspected some sugary snacks and things that seemed interesting. He only veered towards things that had sales with tacky stickers displaying things like:

** _50% OFF!_ **

** _Buy 2 Get 1 Free!_ **

** _Only For A Limited Time!_ **

Ugh! This store was always yelling at Tatsumaki. The bright colours and bolded words annoyed her. Like, who_ cared_? Baldy asking the manager about limited offers was a soundtrack for her utter contemplation. Why was she the only normal person she knew?

The thieving haggler was like a strange hawk for deals, scavaging desperately. Unwilling to pay, Baldy ate off of a grapevine, swiping taste samples of fruit when_ everyone noticed_.

"Hey! That isn't sanitary! You don't know who's touched your food!" Tatsumaki flinched to smack the grape out of his hand.

Baldy dodged her hand, unusually agile. Him sharply moving his arm away had the temporary air-power of a hurricane. Products went flying, tomatoes smashing on the windows.

How… No one's fast enough to dodge her at her full strength. Not even Fubuki was that advanced. And he was still putting the unwashed grape in his mouth!

"I'm not greedy, want one?" He offered the grape.

She shuddered. "Don't make me throw up!"

Baldy waved away her shrieks of bewilderment. "I do this all the time." he chewed on more. "Don't worry, it's all safe."

Worrying about him? That wasn't what she was doing! "Convenience stores aren't sanctuaries of health! That type of thinking will kill you!"

Baldy suddenly had a strange expression she couldn't decipher. It made the smell of coffee and wheat and fruit around them _bitter_. He had a slight smile that was drenched in presence but felt simultaneously far away.

"You can't kill me. Nothing can." Baldy shrugged.

That tone didn't have the usual arrogance of S-Class heroes who died moments later. That tone had _fact_… well, the confidence accompanied by telling facts.

"W-Will breathing the same air as you will make me sick?" Tatsumaki wondered aloud, teasing and awkward because she wasn't sure whether or not to take his words seriously.

Tatsumaki's chest hurt for a moment, a small sliver of time, where something pierced her with a needle. She absolutely hated needles.

Tatsumaki shook off her emotions. It's painful to think about her past. Why was she was drawn to those who made her think about it? All that emptiness and loneliness shouldn't be brought up when she was around people.

Even those without a presence like… egghead made Tatsumaki think too much.

No. Tatsumaki turned away from wondering about him. She didn't care about him. Whatsoever.

"I'll get your groceries since we're slacking off by doing nothing. Every moment we waste has someone who needs help," she said sternly.

He eyed her dubiously. "I thought you didn't care about those people. It was just for appearances." She faced him with a glower yet he continued.

His brain was loose and stupid, he shouldn't make deductions about anything. Tatsumaki ignored him when he tried to speak.

"Come on, bean-heads like being with other bean-heads. You need to belong with the dregs of your crop." Tatsumaki floated away. Tatsumaki internally laughed at her pun. She's a genius. Genius!

Looking back when she didn't notice a dead vine latching onto her in earnest, Tatsumaki met Baldy's confusion.

Baldy tilted his head. "But I didn't buy beans." He looked at his bucket. "I don't eat beans. Or bean heads."

Tatsumaki groaned. He didn't understand that he was a Beano employee to be? And her pun was so great! He's a dork for not laughing.

When Baldy put in all of the items in _his bucket,_ Tatsumaki assumed would be worth well over _50 _bucks but that didn't matter. Tatsumaki made bank with her paychecks.

Tatsumaki did have to go shopping for Fubuki's snacks. Fubuki was an eating, sleeping ghost at their apartment (that Tatsumaki generously paid for). However, Fubuki and Tatsumaki lacked the contact needed to be roommates… or even _sisters_. It bothered Tatsumaki. Spiritually, of course. Shivers crawled against her brain. She hated ghosts!

Soon, Tatsumaki and Baldy reeled down the aisles with nothing good to say when he stopped to stare at this cactus he put in his bucket. Cacti were useless to modern society, no wonder he wanted one.

They stopped at the cash register. The man there was Hatch. An air of competition and testosterone made her annoyed when Baldy and Hatch stared each other down.

"Did you remember all the prices?" Hatch challenged.

Baldy looked determined. "Everything."

"Then it's another half-off Friday!"

Half-off Fridays?

All the employees cheered. Granted there were 3 of them, it shouldn't have been as loud or enthusiastic. But it was. Tatsumaki was _missing _something when Baldy listed off ALL the prices of everything. They kept on quizzing each other in this macho way she hated.

"What's the price of these sandals?" Hatch asked.

"300 yen!" Baldy yelled back, equal in his stare and vigour. He really wanted those sales.

"These two chicken breasts?"

"126 yen each!"

Tatsumaki groaned. Baldy was quietly complacent and self-important. Notwithstanding her eternal horror, the two continued on with their idiot spiels.

"These avocados!"

"44 yen each!"

"This Romanian cabbage!"

"85 yen!"

Hatch kept on pulling out items and more items in rapid succession. The whole team egged on egghead's winning streak, abandoning their tasks in order to watch. Hatch actually scanned and put into the blue bucket, he accidentally pulled out an unexpected bottle.

Baldy froze, a bit tense when the plastic bottle was revealed. "Crap. That wasn't supposed to be in there…"

The store held its breath. Tatsumaki thought it'd be worse, like lube or something but it wasn't! "And you even got shampoo!" Tatsumaki breathed.

It said, "_Dr. Gray's Shampoo with a hint of rosewood and argan-oil. Can be used on beards too!_"

"And you… Your beard! HAGH!" she laughed.

Tatsumaki couldn't handle it anymore. She died laughing, floating in the air with multiple mini-heart attacks of joy breaking her chest. She couldn't breathe with how much her ribs hurt. What does he need shampoo for?!

"O-Oh my god! You literally bought _shampoo! _Ha! HA! Ha! _Ha! _I've gotta tell Fubuki."

Later, Tatsumaki calmed down with panting breaths. She never laughed. What a new development. She blinked to see Hatch patting a downtrodden, dark-faced Baldy murmuring nonsensically.

"It's okay to have hope!" Hatch grinned, clumsily soothing the man from afar.

Hope was for parasites! Tatsumaki started laughing again.

Baldy pushed away from Hatch and gave her a slow look. "Be quiet. I just wanted to remember what it feels like to have hair." snapped Baldy.

"You'll feel nothing! No hair!" Tatsumaki guffawed. Aw. He really gave her another laugh. Ha. Ha.

His eye-twitched. "It's an old habit."

"For your medical conditions?" Tatsumaki taunted. "Do you think Dr. Gray Hair Growth and Replacement will help your case? Ridiculous!" She wiped away a tear.

That set Baldy off. "Be quiet! You're mad because you can't get medicine for height."

"Oh yeah, for surgery, maybe I'll just break both of your legs and use them as walking sticks!" she hissed.

"You'd still be shorter than me," he countered.

"You think you're such a smartass, a real Dr. Gray who could fix problems, huh! You're not. At all!"

The mood turned sour. Baldy glared at her for a moment or two, overreacting _too _much. He was sensitive about that. It was a weakness. And he made this personal!

Tatsumaki flicked her wrist. "Want your groceries to get help in space, huh? They can't get a dose of _your stupidity_ there!"

Tatsumaki lifted all of the groceries. Green energy silking around them, parading them in the air like a child's carousel.

Two of the other employees were mildly unimpressed, one whispering, "Don't mistreat the produce!" but was too coward to say it to her face.

Baldy looked at Hatch. "Is the shampoo about 500 yen?" he asked, all irritated and bent out of shape.

He was still buying it? All the employees sighed, just like her.

"You were on a twenty item streak. All of these will go for 1878 yen." Hatch grinned. "Soon enough, you'll have all the prices down. And you'll work here."

"I lost because of you." Baldy petulantly blamed Tatsumaki.

Pfft. Baldy lost all the time, what's the big deal about this one?

"Hey, all of the groceries are for Baizou. He'll appreciate this. We all win." Hatch smiled, handing the bucket back.

Baldy seemed mildly appeased by those words. Tatsumaki was still lost. Why did he play all these games with these people and_ who was Baizou?_

Hatch caught her confused expression. "We're tryna snatch Saviour-sama here to be our employee. Our bases need to be covered and he's pretty good."

"Do you really think he's got that potential? I don't think he could read labels." Tatsumaki remarked innocently. "Especially _shampoo_ labels."

"Yeah, we want him. He's having trouble as a hero while I'm successful as a store manager. I wanna help people!"

Tatsumaki looked at the skinny, weak Baldy, who wanted to be a hero and knew too much about sales. Then she looked at the muscular Hatch, who was built like a hero but wanted to be a store manager. The world was _weird. _

"I am an average hero who doesn't want to work as anything else. I want to be a hero." Baldy declared with as much enthusiasm a funeral possessed.

Hatch shrugged. "When it doesn't work out— er, I mean… _if _it doesn't work out you have a family and a home here." he gestured to the store.

Baldy didn't seem too thrilled by the comment. He didn't seem bothered by it _either. _

"As a top hero, I want to welcome…" Tatsumaki paused for a moment then studied Baldy. She… She doesn't know his name. "What is… your name?" Tatsumaki asked lowly.

"Saitama," he said quietly.

Oh. Okay. _Whatever. _Tatsumaki took out her debit card from her bra then reverted to full volume.

"As your senior hero in the top tier, I welcome you to the pariah's den of _my humble _abode with the payment of the 1878 yen," she smirked.

"I'll be paying now," Baldy said, dropping all of the 2000 yen onto the counter in coins.

Him? He didn't have money and the deal was that she paid for him telling her where the residents where! What type of fresh hell was this?!

He couldn't just _do _that! He had money the entire time? Why wasn't he using the coupons? Baldy didn't give Tatsumaki much time to process when they all looked at her expectantly.

"What?" barked Tatsumaki.

Baldy was the only one _not scared shitless _by her cute question. "You're not supposed to play with your food, kid."

Tatsumaki glared at him, a cute smile on her face. "You're looking into the eyes of Armageddon, tread carefully whilst cheating death," she said quietly.

"Yo, kid," He got pale again. "Y-You haven't put set down all the products in the store." He pointed behind her.

Oh. Tatsumaki minorly returned everything in its place. Nitpicky and annoying, everyone fussed over their "bad" placement. Fuck this.

"We will talk," she said without looking back. It was quiet with confusion. "You know who you are. _What _you've done."

Tatsumaki pushed out of the store. Tatsumaki wanted to rant to someone special and who cared. Tatsumaki called Fubuki, expecting her not to answer. Fubuki jumped to answer _which was weird._

"Hello?" A husky voice said statically.

Fubuki hadn't answered Tatsumaki when she knew Tatsumaki's number? She's disappointed but not surprised.

Tatsumaki was like clockwork, calling in the mornings at 7 because most respectable people woke up then. Tatsumaki also called at 7 in the evenings when most respectable people settled down, drank wine and talked to family members.

Fubuki was a darling but she never answered. _Ever. _As baby Fubuki's mentor, Tatsumaki tutored her sister every Friday; in commemoration of the day they escaped the crazy lab with Blast. Fubuki didn't care about the weekly holiday nor did she like celebrating the fact that they survived hell.

Fubuki blew Tatsumaki off the past two Fridays during noon practices.

Tatsumaki _never _got stood up until Fubuki made it a trend. A trend Tatsumaki hated! To blow off steam and cheer herself up, Tatsumaki went hunting for monsters and purged on _candy apples _or just _apples _when she got really hung up. And Fubuki answers to a stranger rather than her own sister?!

The prolonged silence led Fubuki to be a spitfire of coldness. "This is Fubuki. I will call Tatsumaki, you know, Tornado of Terror. Both of us will come for you if you _call _me like this!" Fubuki threatened, all frosty and emotional.

"It's rude not to see the person you talk about, Buki," she whispered.

People who talked behind her back usually kissed her ass but _this _was Fubuki using her as a shield. She didn't mind but she never wanted her help, only her name. Huh.

"Buki…?" Fubuki gasped in sharp recognition. "T-Tatsumaki? Why do you have a new phone? Why are you calling?"

A sister can't check up on her younger, trampling sister? Tatsumaki was unimpressed by her whims being ignored her all the way. Tatsumaki's dear, dear sister could pay attention to her. However, Fubuki was distraught. There was something wrong, Tatsumaki could hear it in Fubuki's voice.

"Why do you sound like you've lost a battle? I told you not to talk to me rudely when you lose like this." Tatsumaki said lowly. "Why didn't you ask for my help?"

"Can't you be normal and _ask _me about my day?" Fubuki grumbled with a hidden tremulous waver. She really lost hard, huh.

"People who are normal are the same. Why haven't you come to training on Friday? Actually, pardon me, I didn't mention how you skipped _both _of them!" Tatsumaki looked at the phone. "What's up with you answering an _unknown _number rather than me? I paid for your phone to have Caller ID."

Fubuki groaned, seeming inferior and with a dilatory, begrudging answer. "I got defeated by some monsters during an earthquake in City F. Many of all of them came out, agitated by the earthquake _someone _started."

"What happened to you? Why'd you cause an earthquake? Can you even do that?"

"Tatsumaki! You caused ALL of these earthquakes in City F! People don't know it's you but I know because only YOU would do this to me! My men got hu—"

"They're spineless, how do you expect them to walk, let alone fight? Of course, they got hurt! Ditch those losers."

"It's still your fault," amended Fubuki. "We have to pray for them."

Tatsumaki shook. "I wouldn't cause an earthquake! Get out of here with your ridiculous accusations! If I could cause an earthquake there, I wouldn't _leave _any dumbasses standing. I don't want the innocent hurt," Tatsumaki bristled. "Aaand I taught you better. Stop praying to God, put some holy water on your knuckles and punch all of your enemies. Couldn't you keep up with Sneck and some of the other heroes? I taught you better—"

"I am not like you," Fubuki interrupted her, voice calm.

"I should be what you aspire to be! All you need is me and all I need is me. Can't you not trample on yourself? You should have come to practice on Fubuki Fridays!"

Fubuki sighed on the other end of the phone. "Only you would say that…"

"Fubuki, your tears get longer and longer! You could burn your enemies with the flame of psychic power, how hard is that?" Tatsumaki hissed.

Fubuki sighed again in the wilderness of their apartment. Or not, Fubuki didn't come home very often.

"What have I told you, huh? You can't die in the living room, it would be ironic. Ironic and embarrassing! I don't have a sister who is weak!" Tatsumaki said.

"All your life lessons tell me that _everything _turns out to be my fault. Why are you being so harsh, huh? I almost died."

"Usually, I can sense when you're in danger. I sensed nothing. You couldn't manage a small fry that didn't put your life in danger?" Tatsumaki sighed. A benefit of her psychic powers, she was able to monitor Fubuki's life force.

Fubuki didn't answer.

"You wanna live?" demanded Tatsumaki.

"What type of question is that?"

"If you want to live, why are you so _weak_? I'd rather die than lose. Falling short is the worst thing to do, aside from being a parasite."

"God, Tatsumaki."

"Hey, I didn't say anything _wrong!_"

After a total silence, Fubuki hung up.

Tatsumaki glared at the phone.

Fubuki ran around in her little B-Class failure group but she needed to learn to trust Tatsumaki! Tatsumaki could make a literal impact. Fubuki's disinterest with Tatsumaki was cruel. Those A-Class rejects can't help Fubuki. They make her lose any notion of success! How could they help Fubuki if the B-Class group can't help themselves—

"Who was on the phone?" Baldy asked like he had some right to know, worming into her brain.

And he scared her. How did he sneak up on her?! The last person to do that was Blast! Her heart raged, feeling preyed on. Tatsumaki was still too numb to speak.

Baldy took her with that glance, being too concerned.

Tatsumaki looked at him firmly, hiding her phone. "It doesn't matter to you, right?" Tatsumaki asked with dragon teeth.

Baldy still looked at Tatsumaki with bewildering condescension. "You're a moron. Is that how you talk to people you care about?" asked Baldy without judgement.

Baldy's cactus looked especially prickly, though. A certain tension was in the drawn-up line of his shoulders.

"You know nothing about me! Nothing is wrong with what I do." Tatsumaki said, acting as if that conversation didn't knock her off her feet. "You're perfectly out of place. How much did you hear?"

He tilted his head. "Enough."

Tatsumaki straightened her spine. After the pause, she composed herself. "I used my good graces and _we had _a deal you didn't honour." She narrowed her eyes.

"You're a hero. You should spend your own hero-earned money." He shrugged.

Tatsumaki shifted a bit. "What about _my_ phone numbers and help?"

"If you want help, you could buy it. You got enough money." Baldy looked at his cactus. "Besides, you're against succulents."

"All this stress for this response? I watched you get your stupid cactus and _chicken_! And not to mention getting Dr. Gray hair shampoo!" Tatsumaki's tone was sour.

Baldy scanned the mostly empty parking lot. Most people were shrieking at the building in a heap of concrete and mortar in the distance.

"Oi…That last one didn't happen," he said quietly.

"It_ did_!" she shrilled.

"If I could live without remembering that, you could too!" he said loudly.

"You won't be able to help others in your Ghost Town _without _help from me!" she said.

"I don't want your help. I don't want to walk a bit slower because you need to catch up."

That one really annoyed her. He keeps on hitting on the fact that she was short.

"Damn, talking to small people make my neck hurt." he winced.

"I know a good chiropractor," Tatsumaki muttered.

"Do the people who talk to you get this problem a lot?" Baldy rubbed his neck concernedly.

"Shut up! In ten years after ALL of the doctor's bills, the tips and tricks and you'll appreciate me. As Tatsumaki, your S-Class senior Esper with abilities second to none. You'll think, 'I'll miss that Tatsumaki-sama since I was a dumb person with chicken. I'll miss her.' And me, as a hero would have taught you how to feel, defend yourself and act."

With unfailing talent, Tatsumaki was better than everyone. This welp couldn't even try to disrespect her without consequences! They're not even in the same league.

Looking at her with mild distaste, Baldy stepped back. "If this is how heroes act, I don't want it," he said.

"I act in a way that provides myself with everything." Tatsumaki was confused. "You can't be different from those who grovel for a chance at _being _better. You won't win if you don't say yes to me. You don't want to help people?"

"I do." He surrendered. "Call me at 81-9012345677."

This was a real phone number, yeah. He didn't just play keyboard bongo. She put the phone number in her phone.

"As long as you leave me alone, you're welcome as a fellow hero," he said congenially and stalked away.

"Fellow hero? You're not a hero!" Tatsumaki yelled loudly, she went off and followed him. "You really don't try to fulfill your dreams, huh? I catch a glimpse of what I want and I continue going after it no matter what. Why didn't you just become a Beano's Store employee if you weren't going to do what it takes to become a hero?"

"Because I don't want to become an employee. I don't lose." he looked at his cactus. "Nothing will change that."

"Cacti are useless to modern society. What are you doing to contribute to this society?" Tatsumaki yelled.

There was a standoff, eyes staring at each other. None of them blinked. It was some kind of invitation to danger. What would he say?

"I am a hero for fun, that's enough," Baldy smiled then walked off.

For fun? Tatsumaki didn't care. She thought he was useless. Until she saw him disappear into the inverted oasis that was the nearby derelict road. Under the blue lid for a sky, Baldy gave all of his coupons to a homeless person. All of his bucketed groceries, too.

She watched that for a long time.

Beside her, she felt someone shift closer. It was Hatch, huge, long-legged Hatch. It felt like standing beside a familiar ally Pig God with the sleek stealth of Atomic Samurai.

Hatch felt… nicer? He looked like the vain Darkshine, just with fair skin and a well-filled, tight red uniform. Hatch's attention was fixed on Tatsumaki, _not on himself… _Darkshine was, unfortunately, an opportunistic vain asshole.

Hatch's low voice vibrated her chest but she didn't listen to his small murmurs. "We just put out the newly updated magazines. I didn't know you guys were a thing… Tornado of Terror-sama…"

Tatsumaki ignored him. "Why does Baldy give away his groceries to that homeless person? It makes no sense. He's poor, too!" she snapped.

Hatch, an easy-going guy, took her prickly words in stride. "Saitama knew Baizou from high school. They just happen to loiter around each other but Baizou was a bully. Saitama Savior-sama just happened to become a hero while… Baizou fell once his family was attacked by a monster."

Tatsumaki looked at Hatch dubiously. "Who… who saved him?"

"It was about four years back? It wasn't Saitama who saved him but Saitama wished he could have done something."

How does he… take responsibility for something he couldn't have prevented. Why him, why now?

"'Leave something for someone but don't leave someone for something,' is what Saitama would always say when he got stronger than his bully and did acts like this." Hatch chirped.

"Stronger? Don't make me laugh," Tatsumaki grit her teeth.

Hatch looked uncomfortable. "At least that's what he says. He probably is C-Class or something. I want him to have a safety net if things don't work out like they often don't. Being a hero is thankless."

That's not true. If someone was useless to the hero business, they were rightfully thanked less... if not at all. They should be grateful for the opportunities and not screw it up. She remained quiet as Hatch looked on at Baldy.

"He gets half-off on stuff, special allowances from Beano's because being a hero is thankless towards him. A hobby or a dream, but it didn't reward him with glory." Hatch got a little sentimental, catching himself.

"What are you trying to say?" Tatsumaki asked.

He shrugged, looking at Tatsumaki with wide, deep-set eyes. "Saitama's not a bad guy, he's just a_ guy._ Not a hero. That's why it's nice that you're with him."

Tatsumaki gave Hatch a side-eye. Hatch didn't believe in Saitama, either. Aside from that last comment, that made Tatsumaki question whether Hatch deserved to sleep forever.

Hatch bounced a fist off of his chest. "My father thinks Saitama thinks like a hero. This era isn't ready for him yet. Saitama thinks like a hero, too. You know, he thinks deep down, everyone should get along. Anyone could be saved."

Maybe Baldy helped people. He was a real Dr. Gray but for more than just hair. He was a small time thing but he helped Baizou, a common enemy _which is dumb_. It was understandable but dumb.

"Everyone should get along, ridiculous! You only make friends with the people who bring you more work then you dump them. It's a perfect comedy. But he's being dumb." Tatsumaki said quietly.

"Huh? You're really an S-Class hero?" Hatch jumped, nervously staring at her then at Baldy talking with Baizou.

A green aura surrounded her palm as she pointed at Hatch. He sweat buckets, hair curls unfurling with the amount of sweat.

Smiling, Tatsumaki rolled the sweat off of his temple and collected it into a ball of death. The teaspoon of perspiration was a tough diamond when controlled by her, mixing it with glass and dirt and concrete.

Tatsumaki launched the torpedo weapon at a concrete wall. The cracks crawled up the wall with crunching screams. Patches of spider web-shaped debris fell out, eventually crumbling under its weight. Chaos, chaos and more chaos rumbled through the air when the building collapsed.

"Want me to show you what S-Class power does to blood?" she asked quietly, smirking a bit.

"No— no, er, that's fine. I know your power." he waved his arms. Looking at the hole in the city line, he gulped. "You… play with blood?"

"I am allowed to have hobbies," Tatsumaki shrugged.

Hatch held his chest, face white. "That was terrifying, Terror of Tornado-sama!"

"Don't be a baby." she snapped. Tatsumaki eyed the man for a little. "Speaking of infantile matters, why'd you use buckets? They cheaper or _hopeful_?"

"People usually come back with the buckets, that's why we let 'em go through our front door. They trust us and we trust them. It works." Hatch got red cheeks. "I just wanted to give our customers buckets of hope so they never run out."

Tatsumaki just opened her mouth a bit in shock then closed it. "Have you told anyone this?" she asked clearly.

"Aside from you?" he asked.

Tatsumaki shifted a bit, nodding once. "Yeah, who else knows about your "hope"?"

"No one." he shook his head.

How the hell does Baldy know? Tatsumaki folded her arms, an annoying throb of pain in her head. He was too annoying and smart… _Baldy— no, Dr. Gray doesn't want to learn how to be like me. It's stupid! So stupid, _Tatsumaki huffed, glaring at Baldy in the distance.

"I didn't know ruts went this deep," Hatch ran a nervous hand through his green hair. "You know, I didn't know hero's spats went this far."

Tatsumaki turned away. "They don't. Someone usually dies."

This was enough for today. She flew down the street, past Baizou and the crumbled building to find Baldy. He seemed pleasantly uncaring of anything, even the fact he walked back to Ghost Town without a single _damn_.

"Dr. Gray's rip-off!" she called out, furious at this fool but needed to _communicate. _"Baldy!"

Baldy turned around to her. She wanted to smack his face, dull as it was. And he was empty-handed _too_. Why was he such a good guy? Damn it.

"Your insolent self still has a link to me. I have your phone number. I am busy for the next week, the company's chief needs me for a bunch of safety missions in City A through F. Earthquakes occurred _because of someone_. You'll see me on the Disaster Channel." she pulled out her phone. "Don't forget to update me if you're a real hero saving people."

He waved his hands in front of his chest. "We're not working together—"

"Negative."

Baldy blinked. "Huh? N-Negative to what?"

"We're still working on saving people. Heroes _always _work together when they're weak."

"But I said—"

"Yeah, whatever. Heroes always work together when they're weak. I am an exception but most others are weak."

"Weak?" he asked.

"You qualify in that weak box thus far. I know others have a personality defect where they can't handle me but I don't mind. I don't care if you like me or if you don't. I. Don't. _Care_. In Ghost Town and even in the residential area, if your weak comrades of the human race are going to survive, you work with me! Not against me. If there's a damn problem with a monster, that's what you should dislike more than me," Tatsumaki pointed to herself. "Got it?"

He began stretching again. Seemingly defeated, he slumped, hands in his pockets. "Call me all you want." His tone was monotone and creepy. It was as if he felt nothing when holding her gaze.

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes then turned away. "You seem pretty dead and you have the survival instincts of a capybara but if you really want to make it to your next meal, don't tell ANYONE that we know each other!"

"You know, you speak novels sometimes." he groaned, yawning.

She gave him one last look. He was all too strange.

He suddenly paid attention once again. "What?"

Tatsumaki came close to his face, observing him. "To me, you're either a parasite or a survivor. Choose when you're around me. Act accordingly." she narrowed her eyes. "Dr. Gray, call me when you decide how you contribute to me."

Tatsumaki shot off before his inevitable dumb response.

Thick trails of white streaked the air. She needed to get to City F and sort out this business. The commute was boring, as _boring _as Tatsumaki's mind made flying… Sometimes she hated herself for making these _fun _things boring.

Mostly, she wanted to get away from what Dr. Gray Baldy meant. He would have rather not known her, a trend in her days. And why was he a hero? He wasn't even successful! Only the strong survived.

And Fubuki was being annoying again.

Fuck her life.

###

-End Chapter-

**A/N- Ovidae here. **

**Lots of reviews, lots of follows. Awesome. Imma just continues. BTW, I won't withhold chapters bc I don't get reviews. I honestly write for my enjoyment with opinions, feels and considerations of the readers. **

** I'll probably upload on Tuesdays bc One Punch Man updates Tuesdays. Either a chapter every ten days or when I feel like it bc its summer and being 17 WITH exams is annoying. Summer is way better spent indoors tho. Lol.**

**And what'd you think? And do you guys want Fubuki around a lot more or you don't feel bad for her? I was trying to be neutral towards Fubuki's inferiority and Tatsumaki's overpowered arrogance. Shit's hard. **

**I didn't know you guys would like this as much. I do have a plan but I uploaded the first chapter on a whim. Lol. I have a plan for this but not as in-depth as I would have liked. :(. Back to the drawing board. **

**See you next week. **


	3. Chapter 3: Work Stuffs

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 3-  
Work Stuffs

TATSUMAKI WAS MAD AT ZOMBIEMAN FOR BEING SO _BRAIN-DEAD._

For all the saving and sleuthing away, Zombieman was the only person Tatsumaki cared to think about during the rescue session in City F. He was loosely a working partner that also had a loose brain… He didn't check in with her for_ three fucking days!_

Bearded Worker told her to look after Zombieman. She's losing sleep. Not that Tatsumaki slept much over the past 48 hours. She's never slept very much. But this was ridiculous.

The populous City F was ensnared by the violence of the natural disaster. The disaster was unprecedented and covered as a strange phenomenon. City F wasn't really the scene for random but destructive earthquakes.

City F was under the protection of Sneck but the A-Class, rank 38 hero was useless to anything that required any skill. Tatsumaki didn't like his suit or his snakes. Creepy.

Zombieman volunteered to oversee City F with her as he knew Tatsumaki would be there. Zombieman was dedicated to doing the job, fighting fatigue, curiously keen on serving others and had the durability of some immortal being.

Zombieman was trying... all the time. Tatsumaki liked that, not that she would admit it. Zombieman knew how to kill monsters. He was easy on the eyes, too.

Zombieman was incapable of really fixing the city, so Tatsumaki left the dangerous monsters to him, which was a mistake. Tatsumaki tasked him with the fun and blood-curdling killing of monsters.

Tatsumaki assiduously helped civilians from under the rubble while crushing the small fries she came across. She cleaned up the wreckage and cleared the roads with monster guts. She nearly fell asleep restoring a highway and that didn't end favourably. She was usually diligent and she didn't cause more devastation than necessary.

Tatsumaki wasn't a damn architect or anything— she was a hero! Tatsumaki liked obliterating monsters to sate her boredom. Still… the lives of the harmed civilians were more important and the buildings were heavy.

**12:57 A.M**

She huffed at her telephone then at the note.

Just about when everything was just going back to orderly, Zombieman left a note on a dead monster. He said to meet her near the multi-millionaire Zeniru's turd building. The feces-shaped gold statue on its rooftop didn't _get ruined_, much to her chagrin.

Zombieman wasn't dumb, in fact, he was remarkably intelligent, but monsters saw the note too. He purposefully did that to cheer Tatsumaki up, since she got to annihilate the monsters who showed up. It didn't really help. He wasn't here.

_Everything bad in life, I hope happens to Zombieman_, Tatsumaki cursed. Zombieman was still so late!

Tatsumaki liked to make sure Zombieman was alive but he didn't care since he regenerated. Zombieman was a nihilistic tick at times then he was some free butterfly, unwilling to flutter back on her terms.

Why were all S-Class heroes constantly late? The cell phone screen glow had her distracted from the reeling figure a block away.

"Green Eyes! What's up?" Zombieman called out into the nighttime. "I wasn't late. My dog buried my Volvo in my backyard."

"You don't have a dog or a Volvo or good excuses!" Tatsumaki crossed her arms, shutting her flip phone. He was slow and gave excuses as to why he was always late. At this point, he told _ridiculous_ lies.

"Green Eyes—"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Tatsumaki yelled, tucking her phone in her bra."I told you to check in every midnight and your bright self thinks you're some higher power and you don't bother contacting me for the last _three days_!"

"I was busy." Zombieman stretched.

"For three days?" Tatsumaki growled.

"Hey… Green Army Eyes, on a scale of 1 to 10… how much do you want to kill me—"

"Yes."

He audibly gulped. "Will I assume room temperature if I get closer?"

"Positive."

"Damn."

"That's all you have to say? _Damn_. Give your report from there, about twenty metres away or I won't even allow you _to _work with me ever again." she snapped. "I can't deal with you if you're like this. I will cut off all ties if you can't contribute to me."

"That would kill me for real," he called out glumly.

She rolled her eyes at him while he gave the report.

Amongst other details of how safe the civilians were, where they would dispose of the monster corps and just how many people were at the hospital… it was the usual news. There were a reported 16 Wolf level threats, 3 Tiger and 1 Demon over the past few days. Tatsumaki defeated around 5 wolf level threats, on the mildest of days she would defeat at least 10 tigers.

Everything was stupid.

Amai Mask was dumb too! He went to City F only for publicity. He didn't even help ANY of the noncombatant civilians.

Zombieman was more concerned about being closer to Tatsumaki than the fact that all these monsters — who aren't usually intelligent enough to work in an assemblage— planned this oddly small but fated attack.

Then Zomebieman was an airhead. He wasn't replying. "Hey, want me to dig up your ears or you listening?" she asked, in the middle of putting statistics out about how monsters were getting _stronger_.

"I was just listening to the sound of your voice," he said, cool and smooth. "Music, I reckon."

Tatsumaki threw a rock at him. "Asshole! You really like to risk your immortality around me!"

He dodged it. "We've been discussing for about forty minutes of things I already knew. Can I see your face and if you're alright?" he requested, again, _cool and smooth._

He came closer. Tatsumaki groaned. There was stupid and then there was Zombieman! Why couldn't Zombieman clean himself up in front of her? Of course, Zombieman was disgustingly bloody, drenched in red and green blood. His ragged body had deep scars, festering wounds with soot and sod. His wounds were healing but the blood didn't get off.

"Sometimes you look like a suspicious intruder of human society, you goddamn alien! You're also not healing fast enough. What the hell is wrong with you? Clean up around me, around a woman." she said quietly.

Despite his missing mass of skull and the bone marrow, the most romantic smile spread across his face, trying to make her soft and warm in the middle. On most women, it would, but she wasn't like that. She mentally located a river with clean water.

He wiped away some of the gore, though he was leaking all over the street. "Hey, did you miss me?"

"The hell kind of conspiracy is that?" Tatsumaki shrieked. "You are just really dumb, you know! Your inability to listen to me is impressive. In the future, you better not slack off! If you die, it'll make me look _so _bad especially if I'm looking after you."

"I'll take that as a convoluted yes." he stretched, cracking a stiff neck. "Under all those insults, you're thanking me for being alive during my absence. I was just busy. I was coming to see you. You are the highlight of my day."

That's exactly what she _wasn't_ saying but he can't just say things like that with a straight face and _mean it_. He's so strange!

She glared at him. "You are so dead for saying that!"

She ignored the radioactivity on her cheeks.

An obnoxious mumbled laugh blackened his pretty eyes. "Are you blushing—"

Hardly concentrating, she dropped three gallons of lake water on him for an impromptu shower. The pool of watered blood hurried to the manhole. He gulped large volumes of water, yelling like a swamped cat.

Coughing up his lungs and rubbing the water out of his eyes, he frowned at her. "I hate when you do that."

"I don't care about your rights. You were late and bloody, a burglar stealing my time. Now you get a shower. You'll have a clean getaway," she said quickly, calming her cheeks.

He should repent and shut up. He's lucky he didn't catch a fish in his big mouth.

Zombieman's normally ivory features, sculpted chin, and the dark precipice eyes retained all physical handsomeness. He was naked— that was a penis. And it was Zombieman's!

She held a hand to her forehead. "Put on some clothes!" Tatsumaki turned around.

Tatsumaki forgot. Every time she saw him rambling about to headquarters, he was naked! Disgusting. No matter how familiar she was with a man, she couldn't have a normal conversation with a nude man. Fellow S-Class heroes stripped constantly like Puri-Puri Prisoner, Darkshine and at times, Zomebieman.

"I have no shame. You shouldn't either." He murmured. "All human bodies decay into non-beings where nothing is everything. I want to die like this."

"I am ashamed of you and your nothingness. So put your shit on around me!"

"We were born naked, our souls die naked. I don't know why you get overwhelmed by it. You barely wear clothes." Zombieman pointed out.

"You're barely going to have a life to live, wanna keep on talking?" she threatened.

"You normally don't mind." Zombieman lamented. "Scavenging for clothes takes too much energy at the moment."

Normally, Tatsumaki didn't care or mind. Tatsumaki was aware that her dress was… quite scandalous compared to the other women in the corporation. However, she admired her dress. Fubuki approved it and based her outfits on it too. Therefore, Tatsumaki saw nothing weird about it.

She peeked over her shoulder. He was still naked! Doing nothing.

Due to his corpse-like inaction, Tatsumaki dragged a totalled car in front of his body with a thought. She tried picturing his long, tattered trench coat, dark shirts and his two machetes and scruffy dark hair. He liked using antiquated, conventional weapons. Tatsumaki never liked those items that men play around with.

"I know _why _the association puts us together on team exercises." Zombieman tapped his chin. "They do anything to make you happy."

The company liked when Tatsumaki suffers, that's why.

"Don't change the subject, where are your stuff and clothing?" she hissed.

"Centre street." he lamented. "Killed some monsters. I forgot the baggage. My clothes always come off. You know this. It hadn't bothered you for _two years. _Why do you—"

She hit his head with his pack, to make him shut up. She didn't answer as he groaned.

Zombieman picked up his pack during some rustles. "It's heavy," he noted.

"You can't lift that up? You'll have trouble lifting your I.Q."

"It must be the Hero Association's favouritism towards you." He laughed, the sound coming out like silk, with the brightness of a nova and the impassioned heat of the sun.

"Oh shut up." Tatsumaki glared at him then turned around. "The only reason we work together is that you don't _die _whenever I try to kill you."

It was a good two tries. He was immortal. Besides, Fubuki would have _literally _disowned Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki would rather have Buki in her life with an exposed cyst like Zombieman if it meant keeping Fubuki happy.

Too bad both of them got tricked. Tatsumaki sighed. Well, yeah. Fubuki did trick them both. Zombieman and Fubuki dated for four months and Tatsumaki witnessed the bloom of new love. _Or _so she thought.

Fubuki used Zombieman's S-Class status and training regiment to help her B-Class rejects. Zombieman was used but he didn't care much. He said, 'As long as we're friends, Green Eyes. I don't care about the rest'. Tatsumaki was shocked by his _loyalty _when she disliked him so much.

"I am reluctant to admit anything _intelligent _requiring forethought since most can't process information but you seem to be above average. Yet you almost die _horribly _excessive deaths when around me, it's kinda gross."

"The meaning of life _is _death," he hummed. "Amai Mask recently has a drama out about demons. His co-worker played a zombie. They got it all wrong."

"Oh, be quiet. The dead can't get offended."

"We can. Amai Mask had two shirtless scenes the company had to pay big money for—"

"Don't _continue_. You'll make me throw up."

He walked around the car, wholly clothed and she faced him fully, still frowning.

"I only want to make people smile," he said wonderingly.

"Smiling is for the weak. Happiness comes with the smell of blood." Tatsumaki hissed then looked at the moon. The night was still young. There were monsters to kill. "Have a night. I'll send in the report when I write it up," she said.

Zomebieman sat on the nearby car, not minding the broken glass and crumpled metal. He looked at her, all stagnant and death still. "Can't you relax? There are none left to kill, nothing left to report. Come back here."

How did he know that she would… go and kill monsters?

"Don't tell me what to do." she snapped. "Besides, there are always monsters to kill. Don't think to kill all the monsters in City F, my fun, would be considerate. All of them are _dead_."

"Talk to me a while. I'm helping you relax."

"I don't care for conversation. Relaxing is for the weak."

"Well, Amai Mask smiles a lot and is weak. I wonder who let that creature exist. He can't breathe and smile at the same time. I swear he's going to die like that. I am going to kill him." Zombieman rambled on quietly.

Tatsumaki stared at him. He usually wasn't bold enough to disobey her and start conversations. He just _followed _her around. He was a noisy mess of options and confusion.

"He sings everywhere. He sang one of Fubuki's favourite songs. He wasn't terrible. I didn't feel like _dying_." Zombieman gave her a sunny look. "That's high praise coming from me. What about you?"

Tatsumaki stared at him. Why does he always try to involve her?

"You don't hate Amai Mask? Talk about him if you won't talk to me," he said laconically.

She considered him for a moment, reading his lips. "Humans spent two hundred thousand years to reach the present-day society's momentum and _technological _advances. He wasted it all by regressing. Then he became a degenerate loser on stage! Amai Mask makes me want to start smoking cigarettes so I die slowly." she shuddered.

He laughed, a bit bitter and unhumorous. He kept on staring at her.

"What?" asked Tatsumaki.

"I want to meet your guy," he tilted his head, crimson eyes gleaming, "and kill him."

Huh? Her guy? Tatsumaki floated right up to his face, slightly above him. "I know you don't have the zest for life or saying _extremely _dumb things. What's wrong with you?"

"You," he grumbled lowly. "Why do you have a "beloved"? You're in a serious relationship with some nobody in a nobody city. He proposes to you, and you didn't even tell me—"

"What do you mean a _serious relationship_? And a 'nobody' proposed to me?" Tatsumaki's voice got higher and higher. "Wait. How do YOU know about my "guy"?"

"You and him were televised, everyone knows."

Tatsumaki stopped time for a moment. Something _was _amiss. _Oh. Shit. _He wasn't lying at all. What the hell. What the hell! When Lover Boy proposed, _it was being _televised. Then she announced Baldy was hers on television… Ten days ago.

"You started this chain of earthquakes when speaking to him, right? It's a casual feat. This is the first time I've seen you take responsibility for it, though." Zombieman shrugged.

Tatsimmaki grabbed his arm then went to the TV store on the other side of town. Miraculously, none of them were broken. They stared, watching the screens through the window. Using her psychic remote, she changed the channel to find the one talking about Baldy.

News Channels made their stupidity three dimensional by writing out the headlines and also having the clips. Assholes. Headline after headline was about _her. _The news reporters usually gushed about her and men were terrified, so it was a good balance. She hated this.

** _Beloved Of Tornado Of Terror An Unknown, Unsafe Man?_ **

** _Tornado Of Terror Losing Her Edge Since Getting Into A Relationship?_ **

** _Why Did Tatsumaki Destroy City F In Order To Spend Time With Her Fiance?_ **

** _Here Are The Details AboutTornado of Terror's Engagement._ **

** _Terror Of Tornado Not Suited To Be Hero…_ **

Tatsumaki's going to murder that Lover Boy and all those reporters. She totally will. What do they mean she lost her edge? Why the hell would the public think that _personal _relationships affect her work ethic? And what the hell is this sexist stuff?

People have been less friendly since it's accepted fact that she caused this earthquake. With that, people refused her help after she spent time fixing their city. Made sense.

And they were playing Baldy and Tatsumaki's interactions, editing it to make it seem like Tatsumaki kissed him. She got Dr. Gray Baldy mixed up in this news hurricane of idiots, too. His dull face wasn't very clear but his bald head was there… She basically besmirched his image more than genetics did.

Tatsumaki didn't mean to include him in this storm. The public has been confused about her and how to feel. The Princess of the Association has gotten into a relationship, acted erratically and also caused a natural disaster.

They stared, the colours straining her eyes. Zombieman, unknowing of the circumstance, didn't realize she saw him watching her.

_I'm not really in a serious relationship. Why does ANYONE care about what I'm doing? Was Zombieman looking out for the day he was close to me? _Tatsumaki thought, gazing back at him. _No. Impossible._

Zombieman was perplexed, hissing at how smoothly Tatsumaki jostled Dr. Gray Baldy all over the screen. "Why'd you choose someone you could kill? He's fragile. He probably will die." he winced. "Not that I mind. I just wanted that pleasure."

"As opposed to him, I would choose _you_, a tardy detective?" Tatsumaki drawled.

"Don't cheapen my existence. My face is quite desirable," he protested.

"I can find plenty of pictures of dumpsters on the internet. I can't do the impossible and like you either," she smirked.

Zombieman sighed, deeply troubled by her words. "I don't understand how he could tolerate your attitude. How did you ever find someone who would tolerate it?"

"Hey, the word 'love' is lighter than air. It's a dirty lie people tell themselves, a demand at the end of conversations but I am capable of it. Lots of it. How dare you say that I'm not ready enough?"

He stepped back, raising his arms up. "That's not what I mean—"

"Huh? What do you mean? My attitude is something he _adores_—"

"You can't pretend it's desirable."

That made her mad. "I am totally desirable! He gets me. You don't get to say that I'll never find anyone. You wanna die knowing that I am in a relationship with someone who loves me?"

"Green Eyes— I am just trying to say… that I am surprised. You don't wear a ring and you haven't said his name yet… I'm just surprised."

"Why? You don't get to judge me or anything I do. We're not familiar enough to be like that and what's wrong with me having someone I care about?" she pointed at his dumb mug. "You're so damn annoying. If I had known you'd bring all this personal shit into _work, _I'd have to educate you on professional etiquette and what have you."

She floated up, annoyed and tired. Stupid Zombieman. Insinuating that she couldn't be in a relationship. She knew this was a problem. People got irked by her, fairly easily, and that wasn't a problem. She built walls instead of bridges, which was okay. She just… it got lonely but no one was a match for her. Especially not Zomebieman.

He looked half angry and half fascinated with her. "That's not what I meant—"

"Does it matter?" She turned around. "We're no longer working together! Fuck you!" She flew off, prowling the streets for monsters for a while.

Anyway, Fubuki wasn't home. Tatsumaki didn't get texts or notifications. She decided to leave a message that she was coming home. When Tatsumaki passed through the city, the streets were calm and the city lights reminded her of fireflies.

She ignored the crumbled bridges and the dusted city-scape. She can't believe she caused that earthquake. The throb in her head reminded her of a hollowed-out piano, playing notes of pain no one could hear but her.

That earthquake. She couldn't have done it, right? She felt awful about that.

She was unkempt, flyaway hairs everywhere and mind spinning with adrenaline and disappointment. She was working on _keeping _her dry eyes open. She just wanted to settle down and sleep but nightmares plagued her. She hated sleeping when there was something interesting to do like killing monsters but she couldn't find any monsters. Zombieman, that prick.

Her apartment was nothing special._ Boring, wealthy, cold._ Fubuki didn't like staying over and was gone most of the time. Tatsumaki's bedroom was quite empty, having a vanity mirror, the one plastic tree in the corner and her king-sized bed, nothing caught the eye.

She didn't have much to stay at home for, really.

Tatsumaki didn't have very many things she cherished. Aside from the all-black kitchen she specifically designed with a huge bowl just for candy apples, Tatsumaki didn't care much for the humble abode.

However, when she got to her residence, it was a breath of relief. She felt like a cat walking in the rain, out of place and uncomfortable. Everything was hot in City A, and it was _too _vexatious.

She pressed the keypad password but was too annoyed and exhausted to get it right. She pressed her forehead to the french doors. What was it? Argh.

_2334?_

** _Wrong._ **

_2343?_

** _Wrong._ **

Argh! Tatsumaki narrowed her eyes. She was caught within a walking sleep, weight on her shoulders and sweat cloaking her whole body.

_2678?_

The door clicked open. Using muscle memory, all Tatsumaki did was trudge past the living room, contemplating the day's work. Sounds stopped. Something brushed her foot, causing pinpricks. She lowered her eyes. A crushed beer can?

"Tornado of Terror-sama?" Someone's hushed whimper brought her out of her trance.

All of those crowded in her living room shot alertness to her eyes. She summoned all of the kitchen knives nearby, shielding herself. Someone shrieked. She knew these intruders! All of them were _there_. Here, infesting her home with B-Class pant-suit parasites.

She pointed the knives at the B-Class assholes. Most of Fubuki's idiot members seemed like they were holding a business meeting; all suits, chiffon shirts, chinos and stiff shoulders. Someone will barf a patterned wool jacket, all looking _scared sick _of Tatsumaki, crowding each other on her expensive chairs with supple black leather.

Balloons drifted aimlessly. Coloured cups and stacks of presents littered the floor like happy garbage. The room was categorically stained with iron reds, river blues and streamers and cake. Cake! What the hell? It's 3 A.M in the morning and they're still having a damn _birthday party. _

Why? The night bore down on her and these idiots were throwing a party.

"It's hot and all of you guys are here? I guess the amount of idiots increases with the temperature." Tatsumaki sighed, using her nail to pop a nearby balloon.

The only one who wasn't afraid was Fubuki, who normally brightened Tatsumaki's days, but only succeeded in making her stormy and irritated.

"Welcome home," Fubuki said sweetly, standing before all of her cowering goons.

Fubuki looked adult and classy with a wine glass in hand. Her dark green form-fitting dress spilled like a waterfall. Her huge fur coat lounged on the chair with prestige. Tatsumaki normally didn't get jealous of her sister's curvaceous figure but today was an exception! Fubuki was radiant with her hair styled in a sleek alternative bob. Fubuki was _so _developed! Everything about her had womanly charm.

Damn it. Damn it. And Fubuki had so many people around her. All the time. Tatsumaki hasn't seen her sister in a week and the first thing Fubuki does is this?!

Fubuki's goons —Eyelashes and Mountain Ape— stood along with her. "It's Lily-chan's birthday," Fubuki informed Tatsumaki's glower.

Tatsumaki interrupted at inopportune moments, huh? The candles on the icing with small white littlies were lit, small bowls of finger foods laid on the table. There was alcohol since the teen girl, Lily, was turning fourteen but everyone else was _over twenty_.

Lily was glowing with happiness, surrounded by her pseudo-family. Ah. Lily crowded Fubuki every day since she was Fubuki's personal assistant. Of course, Fubuki would host Lily's birthday party here. Lily was unremarkable as a hero but pretty damn good as a secretary.

Tatsumaki pointed at the girl. "You, pipsqueak, why didn't you call me ahead to tell me of this party?" Tatsumaki asked the birthday girl. "Why didn't you tell me? Whenever you guys have these weekly parties, you guys hold it _in other places._"

Fubuki sighed. "We did, multiple times. You didn't answer. We wanted to do something nice for her, and also plan on getting a car. Everyone wanted to relax." Fubuki smiled. "We thought you would be _at _City F for another day, too. It's too late to be travelling."

"True. Even so, don't throw parties like this without a missive. Nothing was said to me! See!" Tatsumaki held up her phone. There were no messages.

"We sent the message at the end of February and again on Friday."

Tatsumaki broke her phone two Fridays ago when meeting Baldy. That was when Lily had her old number. Today was Tuesday, albeit the wee hours. Still.

"I have to endure this damn party when you guys constantly throw up at these get-togethers. Puking on my damn floors." Tatsumaki sighed.

One of Fubuki's goons, brave but stupid, took offence. "This apartment belongs to Fubuki-sama. 50% of it. Besides, excuse me, Tornado of Terror-sama, it's natural for people of our calibre to a party like this. You do know what fun is, yeah?" he jeered.

"I might kill you and that'll be my copacetic fun," Tatsumaki told him. "As for the puking, maybe you have that effect on people. You're untenable." Tatsumaki pointed to Eyelashes. "It is my home. Therefore, I have _total _control over how long you overstay, low-ranking B-Class."

Mountain Ape strained his large muscles. Everyone held their breath, the weight of their inferiority and their grudges against her was heavy on their shoulders.

"N-Not all of us B-Class are losers! We're not useless. We have Boss Fubuki-sama." Eyelash spat frustratedly, his sunglasses shining. "We deserve to stay."

"Oh, you mad? Do you want to stay in my house, weakling? Why the hell are you giving me _attitude_? B-Class are in no position to order me around! Don't make me beat you in front of your teen fairy girl." Tatsumaki stuck out her tongue.

"Fairy girl?" Lily asked awkwardly.

All of them got uncomfortable with deep frowns and cold-eyes. Fubuki took offence, arms folded, her wine-cup held so tight, her knuckles were white. She looked beautifully angry. "Eyelashes," Fubuki said, stopping the one she argued with.

Eyelashes acted with instant deference. "Okay, Fubuki-sama."

Fubuki avoided Tatsumaki's glare. "They aren't dead weight. They're everything I've worked for. They make sense." Fubuki said to Tatsumaki. "We're going steady to kill Dragon-level threats. We're strong. You'll see."

Tatsumaki gave a bleary sigh_. Fubuki, you'll rest in your grave if you don't ditch them_, Tatsumaki sighed. Fubuki won't let go of her dumb mafia group.

For all of Fubuki's high-class necklaces and fur coats, why would Fubuki think that these idiots were worth her time? Talking to these little philistine fries was like going through a meat grinder. Low-ranking mafia idiots.

"Stop bullying my group." Fubuki finished quietly.

Fubuki always spoke quietly to Tatsumaki. No power, no passion, no courage in her words. But she ruled with authority when speaking to others.

"Buki, don't tell me how to spend my free time. They should know their place outside of my house at 3 am." Tatsumaki huffed.

"Their place is with me. With the strong and the worthy." Fubuki groused with truculent eyes, daring Tatsumaki to argue.

Tatsumaki dared. "I will purposefully bash my skull against a rock just to forget what stupidity you just exposed to me," Tatsumaki said. "Just because you're the leader of these idiots doesn't mean you could throw these parties when people should be sleeping. Don't you guys have an apartment where you all assemble?"

Lily nodded, eyes shining in admiration. Fubuki gave a tender, crinkly-eyed smile. Every smile between the two was like a concussive hit.

"We got kicked out. We have no choice but to celebrate here." Fubuki said, implying their low funds.

"You did? Oh. If you got stronger, got to A-Class like you are capable of then you would have afforded to have the world. Hell, even this apartment on your own."

Fubuki shook her head. "Can we have a nice day without you tearing people apart? But Eyelashes is right, this is my apartment. You shouldn't monopolize what happens during these celebratory times. Lily deserves a party and I don't think you should ruin it."

"Ruin it? I just want to sleep! The day was exceptionally upsetting." Tatsumaki said emphatically. "I've been fighting nonstop for three days. Why the hell should I sleep in another perfunctory hotel?"

Their glares met.

"You shouldn't be here," Fubuki announced firmly. She nodded to herself then became iced in her gaze. "Yeah, go away for the night," Fubuki ordered.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Tatsumaki demanded.

"Because you're not invited!" Lily erupted, bursting like a volcanic mass of dyed hair got on her fit.

Tatsumaki turned to the bratty half-pint fairy. "You're kicking me out of my house?"

Lily nodded. "You're stressing Lady Fubuki-sama out and your attitude super-sucks! It's my special day and I don't want any non-Fubuki group membres ruining it. If you didn't get the message or forgot since we reminded you many times, it's your fault. Besides, B-Class are invited. _Only_."

Tatsumaki observed all of the people then remembered she wanted to sleep. Sleep. Their laughter would nauseate Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki turned to the party plates, the confetti and the idiot smile curling on Fubuki's lips. It was the longest of days and starriest nights, why was she trying to do this? She's exhausted.

"Eyelashes, Fairy, your memory of disrespecting me will become your tears," Tatsumaki said, teeth grid together so hard that her teeth pulsated. "Fight in your pond and be _glad_. Train for the next couple thousand years, before you come to my sea, B-Class, and fight monsters."

All of them were alarmed. A breeze stirred the grey haze of Fubuki's fur coat.

She smiled dangerously. "If any of you B-Class idiots come to S-Class, I'll purposely ruin you. I promise. You're _not _invited. All of you!" Tatsumaki rolled her eyes, burning with rage.

Tatsumaki left, ignoring the gasps and Fubuki's annoyed yell. When Tatsumaki finally found a suitable place to be, the affluent hotel was conspicuously tall and operated on privilege.

Tatsumaki went through the shiny glass through revolving doors. Newspapers and stands with magazines of Amai Mask's face were there. Tatsumaki couldn't help but look around in dead wonder. Gold. Brightness. Marble floors. Chandeliers. Business. Suits—

And paparazzi? What the hell? Despite the picture flashes and coos of love, Tatsumaki managed to avoid the paparazzi enough by stapling them in place with her psychic ability.

Tatsumaki's yawn drew her attention to the zany screen with a handsome face. A commercial showing Amai Mask helping people in the clip disturbed her. He was in City F? and didn't even kill any of the monsters! He went there for the press! She hated him!

Amai Mask was the single most popular hero, a teen-pop sensation with an artistic flair. All of his concerts and shows built up some monetary reliance on him. Though funding for the association was large, Amai Mask was a breadwinner.

He was also the figurehead of the Hero Association. Popularity alone keeps him around the office. The higher-ups valued him. Be that as it may, Amai Mask was in the A-class, rank 1 position, he wasn't _completely _useless. Sadly, he didn't fight monsters unless it threatened his existence only.

What sucked was he could easily be S-Class but chose the life of hedonistic pleasures and pretty faces. Amai Mask was so annoying and so, so pretty. He wore more makeup than Tatsumaki.

Not that Tatsumaki wanted him around, it was a waste that he didn't _apply himself_.

When Tatsumaki got to the front desk, the hotel receptionist woman was in a trance. With wide bright eyes, a professional uniform fitting her minced waist and cheeks red. She was starstruck.

The woman's perkiness just couldn't be dulled, even though it was nearing close to four a.m? Tatsumaki couldn't care less. At least she couldn't overreact to Tatsumaki's presence.

"Give me your nicest room," Tatsumaki grumbled, sliding her card over. "I don't care about the price or the bed size or your frilly recommendations, give me your nicest room. With apples and wine..."

"That's already taken for Amai Mask but we could give you another suite close to his. That way, you could tell me ALL about what he looks like in the morning—"

Whatever. Tatsumaki lurched forward and paid attention. "Wait— did you say _he _was here?" Tatsumaki sucked in a breath. She was so unlucky! Unlucky!

The woman nodded. "He's staying here. Would you like the floor below his for better access? That's for less charge—"

"Don't put me anywhere near him. At all." Tatsumaki slammed a hand on the front desk. "Nowhere near his existence."

Tatsumaki's psychic powers splayed for a moment. The woman recognized the green luminosity and regrettably Tatsumaki's identity. Her already wide eyes almost popped out of her skull. Tatsumaki mitigated the incoming shrill scream of adoration by covering her ear.

"Oh my god! You're Tornado of Terror! Amai Mask is totally staying here for the night. I didn't know you'd show up, too, Tornado of Terror!" she spoke quickly.

"I am me. I know. He is him. We are here, together, but it isn't like some planned premeditated murder scene. I didn't want to come here. This is completely a coincidence." Tatsumaki frowned deeply, giving the woman mean eyes.

The front desk woman took Tatsumaki's card. "Is the Prince of the organization going to talk to the Princess? Is that why you guys met?"

Tatsumaki wasn't a stranger to how people wanted Amai Mask to be romantically involved with Tatsumaki. It seemed like the "perfect" couple in the tabloids.

Tatsumaki gave a smile that wasn't too acrimonious. "No. I just wanted to spend the night here without distractions—"

"That's alright," The woman winked companionably, her sing-song voice a nuisance. "Your secret is safe with me."

"There is no secret. Just don't tell him where my suite is, okay! That's a promise—" Tatsumaki cut herself off before a death threat bled through her lips.

"Okay," she drawled, voice high and unconvinced. "You're his girlfriend but you're not his girlfriend. You're just a friend for the night."

Every time Tatsumaki argued with this woman, she squandered napping time.

Tatsumaki was dour and unmistakenly murderous but her face softened up and she released laugh. She smiled in a tight, rigid way. How Atlas forced her to smile during portraits.

"Whatever. Just give me a room on the 16th floor." Tatsumaki said through her teeth. "Now."

The woman nodded, handing her the key card. "Tell me everything when you check out. I want all the details. You will enjoy your stay." she slid over her number. "Tell me everything."

"Okay." Tatsumaki turned away, marching to the elevator. She absolutely loathed everything about hotels and people.

###

The dark sunrise was harsh on her blood-red dry eyes. The city slept for a minute. Tatsumaki hadn't fallen asleep since every embarrassment and mistake played through her mind on repeat. The guilt was worse, though.

Tatsumaki created that earthquake and Fubuki was such an asshole at times. Fubuki prioritized the Fubuki Group over spending time with Tatsumaki. It was so rude.

Tatsumaki threw apple cores off of the balcony, watching them fall, watching them confuse those walking about.

Tatsumaki hasn't slept in 20 hours. This headache was a dagger pressing into her skull and eyes. Damn it. Maybe that's why she hadn't noticed the person settling beside her on the balcony as quickly as she should have.

She spat the apple seeds into the concrete jungle below. She needed about 3000 apple seeds in order for cyanide poisoning to kick in and she'd _escape _her new company.

"What? Your date cancelled and you want to die, Amai Mask? I would happily take that offer." Tatsumaki groused, looking over. Why did he have to stand so close?

Amai Mask leaned on the railing, easygoing. "For the date?" Amai Mask's embers for eyes burned for a moment.

Some people would _die _just to stand here, near the Amai Mask with his golden eyes and muted cerulean hair.

People wanted this intimate closeness, a brush of skin and the smell of his hair because he was beautiful. His eyes sang songs to people. Eyes don't have to meet to know he's special, he demanded to be seen.

She bet all of the stars in the universe came together to illuminate his presence. Breezes wanted to touch him or maybe he put that breeze in his hair, in his face. His hair was forever tousled. Tatsumaki _swore _she'd make him go extinct him one day, starting with his hair.

"No. To kill you," Tatsumaki tilted her head, biting her green apple menacingly.

Did that receptionist _tell _where Tatsumaki was staying? Or was it those pathetic paparazzi? Legions of his fans told him anything, even going as far to leak information about companies just to get his attention.

Or… being the A-Class monster she knew, Amai Mask probably found out and climbed up the building or conversely jumped down to her balcony.

"Why the hell are you here on my balcony? This isn't Romeo and Juliet. Spoiler alert, Romeo dies. Juliet kills him." Tatsumaki continued, spitting three apple seeds he dodged. Easily. He might as well _dodge _bullets without fret.

"That isn't how it ends." Amai Mask gave a gentle, practiced laugh.

Tatsumaki feigned incomprehension. "Well, I would kill Romeo." Tatsumaki inspected him closely. "I would kill you, too since you found my room like some stalker." She took another big bite, waving her apple in his face. "_Stalker_."

Amai Mask blinked and took her apple forcefully but her hand was unsteady, limp.

Her jaw dropped.

Spotting where her mouth made contact with it, he bit it, looking straight into her eyes. He even ate beautifully and tossed her apple over the edge beautifully. He spotted her bag of apples on the chair beside him and hauled them over.

Tatsumaki was too exhausted and superior to do anything, watching them smash down below.

"Hey— what gives?" she shrilled, a window shattering nearby.

"Pay attention." The sun made his eyes a pale red colour. Blood filled. "Is that a way to talk to your senior, Princess of the Hero Association, my association?" Amai Mask smiled, assuming a power position by staring down at her.

Most people would be charmed, letting that smile choose for them but all Tatsumaki saw was a veiny, creepy boss. Amai Mask was the association's spokesperson though he sucked at talking to people, civilian or _hero_.

Tatsumaki squared her shoulders, glaring at him. "Why the hell are you even in City A? You might be late for another promotion commercial. You know, no one wants to join because of your face." Tatsumaki quipped, though… she couldn't help but feel she was in the presence of a monster.

"Not according to the statistics, Princess Tatsumaki," he reminded her, using her pet name.

Tatsumaki grimaced.

"City A has clean and organized streets. Headquarters is right there. There's the lively nightlife. Beautiful environment. No restrictions. It's a nice place. I'm sure that you won't cause an earthquake here?" he said sweetly.

"I don't follow your words or songs as easily as your brainwashed fans. Don't say dumb things."

"It's a serious question. I am considering you a threat to the justice of the world." Amai Mask narrowed his eyes.

Tatsumaki scowled. "You were a threat to my apples."

"Don't be childish. You know what I'm talking about."

She grit her teeth. "It'll be justice for me if you go have a fucking pasta party and leave me alone. You might be the PR of the Hero Association but even Puri-Puri Prisoner doesn't like you. He hasn't hit on you, what makes you think you're human? I don't think you're allowed to criticize me. I am not a threat. I am talent."

"I could get you locked in a tower because your talent, Princess," Amai Mask said squarely. "Don't do it again."

A cold northern chill settled on her body. People in the association bowed down to Amai Mask. She normally had messages conveyed to her by Bearded Worker but sometimes, Amai Mask would order her around. It's weird when _bosses _take orders from their employees. Or it's the other way around. Either way, he had too much power in that curled grin of his.

"Your A-Class lackeys would lock me up?" Tatsumaki chuckled. "None of them of the range and versatility of my powers. You aren't on my level of my psychic powers. You and the other A-Class idiots sweat profusely when you see those Dragon-Level threats."

"What's with that glare?" He seemed mildly disgusted by her yelling and tilted his head. He leaned back. "Your psychically charged ego is your worst enemy. It destroys more than it creates. It can't create at all. Your ego won't handlebeing separated from the company. You are hard-working and disciplined but you can't meander while ruining the company's image. You know what the industry expects from you."

Tatsumaki stopped laughing. Suddenly. _Worriedly_.

"Your dependence on the Hero Association... I know of your reliance on killing. Your job, your ranking is everything you have meaning in. I could take it away, maybe put you on suspension. You'll lose points."

Tatsumaki got defensive, fist ready to hit and powers charged_. _She couldn't help but just listen, held in his glare.

"Separated from her group, Fubuki does have talent and potential. I would be willing to train Fubuki as a new Princess if it meant you wouldn't ruin the industry's image." he proposed casually.

And now he's done it.

"Don't touch Fubuki or I'll make you go extinct," she said, pointing debris, cars and everything at the building, despite the chaos below.

"I won't." he smoothed out his face, laughing. "You're cute when you're terrified. Fubuki is developed but not as a proficient Esper. Don't think I won't give out consequences if you're too reckless."

"Hmph. As if _you_ could do anything." She set down all the items in an orderly fashion.

"All the Hero Association's social functions, meetings and everything pass through me. You are called the Princess of the Hero Association, but nothing you do is lady-like. The only language you speak is yell and your adolescent face is marred by your social ineptitude. You are a mess. You made the association a mess after causing this indescribable disaster. Why did you do that?"

"Hmph. I don't care if you're bothered. Cry me a river and drown in it, little flipper." Tatsumaki shifted.

"You're not beautiful but you are strong. I allowed you into the S-Class. Don't take that for granted." Amai Mask warned.

"Stop acting like a young God and taking the credit for my feats. You haven't audaciously learned lip service, parasite. You didn't allow me _anything_."

He was amused, chuckling while pleased. "I let all of you into S-Class. Remember that, Princess."

"A-Class, wanna meet the S-Class member who will let you keep your life? I'll sign my autograph on your grave." she threatened. "I despise all of them but the S-Class aren't beneath you. Remember that!"

"Even your threats are cute." He shook his head. "I will train you to have all the beautiful tactics I have. I like testing limits and setting people straight. Especially after your subpar performances and acts like yours. So unrefined."

"Unrefined?" Tatsumaki hovered in the air, eye-level with him.

"You must be the only good-looking thing on disaster sites. I will teach you that."

So many frosty words shouted inside. Amai Mask thought being a hero was about looking nice. He's so fucked in the head.

"You're so fucked up. I saw you in City F. Several monsters were in your area but there was a photoshoot and you didn't bother to help because of that stupid philosophy. The real reason you were in City F is because _of publicity. _I didn't see you helping anyone but other fake flimsy paid actors! You suck!"

That ruthless shine in his eyes returned, the one where he looked like a monster. Amai Mask flashed his fangs with the smiling come hither eyes of his. "The people needed to be reassured after the stunt you pulled, Princess, don't forget that. Besides, no one got hurt. It was taken care of."

"I don't believe you, Amai Mask. Guess what, I don't get tricked by lying smiles." she said quietly. "And it's not your association. If Blast were here, he'd fuck you up. It's his association. _His_."

"Blast isn't here. Come into the office this morning. We have a lot to discuss."

Tatsumaki shook her head. "I'm not going. I'm not taking orders from a guy who shows up at my balcony and threatens my job. You're all too shady and I don't want to."

Amai Mask craned his neck. "Anything I say is for the betterment of the Hero Association. You are in no position to deny my words." He leaned in, lips beside her ear. "Be there or there will be consequences on Fubuki and everything else you care for. We'll go to lunch to discuss the consequences."

"Oh sorry, I'm full." Tatsumaki snarled.

"It's mandatory." he snarled back.

"To me, I deem it optional," she smirked, shrugging. "What I say is, therefore will be."

"You're going." he insisted.

Tatsumaki stuck her tongue out. "That's not my problem."

"Princess, it will be if you don't show up," He tipped his head as if he were a gentleman. "See you there."

Bathing under sodium light, his smooth skin had the milky fluorescence of an angel. Maybe his dewy skin was enticing in a crass way. Amai Mask's regeneration always restored his muscles without a scar. It sculpted his abdomen's shape and duvets through his shirt.

He had the body of a star. One star. Blast was the universe. So far away...

Tatsumaki glared at the man when he suddenly jumped off of the balcony and went _up, _to his master's suite.

Amai Mask represented perseverance, strength and nobility, the epitome of _heroes. _Like he talked stars down from the sky. He was an idol, a star, a performer— not a fucking moral person. He managed heroes and killed monsters if his day job didn't fill in his time, which wasn't even the point of being a hero.

He wasn't a hero, he was a narcissistic asshole who took part in the Hero Association. And whoop-di-do, he was at the top… where Tatsumaki was apparently at. Was... she immoral like him?

Tatsumaki looked down at her hand. Trembling. He's the prettiest monster she's ever seen. It's rare Tatsumaki felt unsafe around other humans but some monsters were intimidating. He wasn't a monster but... why did she feel like getting rid of him? How was a monster inside of the association? Actually, what was a monster?

###

-End Chapter-

**A/N- Ovidae here. Sorry for disappearing. There are two chapters since I wanted to include Tatsumaki's work consequences along with personal ones too. I mean, with this chapter we see that she doesn't take care of herself, she doesn't work well with others and she also has a jaded view of Hero's Association. It was just a peek into the corrupt scenes of the Hero's Association or at least just how much she could trust the company. And duuude, this is Tatsumaki-centric so sorry for not having our favourite smartass Saitama. **

**Sorry for any errors. They are all mine. I will be going over them. **


	4. Chapter 4: Yugen (You Again?)

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 4-  
Yugen (You Again?)**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 4-  
Yugen (You Again?)

PFFT, TATSUMAKI DIDN'T MUCH LIKE ANSWERING TO ANYONE BUT HERSELF. So, she never did.

Lunch was better spent in solitude.

Tatsumaki was an uncomplicated woman, she enjoyed being alone. Of course, Tatsumaki didn't go to Amai Mask's meeting. She soon left the hotel minutes after he _went _back to his suite. He couldn't locate her too easily.

Stupid Zombieman calling. Stupid Fubuki. Stupid world.

Coffee in hand, Tatsumaki finally marched home, five hours of sleep on her mind.

Morning light leaked onto the grey-flecked walls as she scowled into her living room, a poisonous vibration rumbling through the floor. Those B-Class idiots _snored,_ tangled on top of each other like family in the morning white.

Fubuki wasn't there. Her psychic school called her.

Tatsumaki selfishly looked forward to talking to Fubuki, a second coffee in her left hand. She wanted to be awake while she confronted her baby sister.

Tatsumaki settled on the marble island counter, finishing apple pudding and toast. She absently watched the smoke waves of grey over the latte Fubuki would love.

Fubuki's favourite stuff and expensive taste were everywhere but no _Fubuki_. Who needed decorative towels?

The compulsive shopper Fubuki used satin and cashmere to fill that endless void of hers. Tatsumaki didn't care about materialism or Fubuki's materialism. It would be nice to see her blood sister instead of her latest shopping spree.

The second coffee cup got cold. Only _then_ did Tatsumaki realize her sister was avoiding her. Fubuki used to play with Tatsumaki ALL the time. Tatsumaki was so popular and great, _Fubuki _thought. Whatever happened?

"Princess, consequences will be executed. Excuses won't save you," was the fine, tender voicemail from Amai Mask.

It was warmer than any sweet nothing Amai Mask could have left, no glitter or eye makeup. Tatsumaki _loved_ ruining people's mornings with toes snug in her bunny slippers.

Smirking, Tatsumaki turned on the squatting TV on the dining table. The explosions were loud, bothering them. Those freeloading B-Class could go deaf for all she cared.

Humbly swilling coffee, watching the latest devastation and burning city was a nice way to start the day.

City S, City G, City J and City N had some small scale attacks that were taken care of. Nothing exciting but the street punk Metal Bat talking rudely on TV.

Tatsumaki wanted to steal the attention from Metal Bat and his ridiculous hairstyle, though. She hated baseball and weird street kids like him. That pillbug head, his skinny baseball bat and his sister were _so irritating_.

Bearded Worker hasn't called Tatsumaki in for anything… Tatsumaki cleared her life's schedule and dedicated her next few hours into _irritating _Metal Bat.

Then a glasses-wearing reporter introduced this monster in City Z she couldn't help but want to _kill._

Tatsumaki was mildly sympathetic for the pale, shrivelling reporter giving info, risking his life for the public. The reporter in City Z must have seventeen thousand heart attacks if he typically remained in City Z to record these demons. Tatsumaki might give him a candy apple if he perseveres.

_"**BREAKING NEWS!** DEMON-LEVEL MONSTER SEEN IN PARK AREA OF CITY Z! NO HEROES ON THE SITE. MONSTER BURNING TREES AND HOMES ALIKE. SELF-IDENTIFIES AS_ _ABBADON._ _ HERO'S ASSOCIATION HAS NOT DEPLOYED A-CLASS OR S-CLASS HEROES."_

Footage of a huge skeleton with flames for hair, bare-bones swayed about on her screen. Abbadon had a vendetta against the living, as it tried to burn down City Z. Abbadon targeted non-burning things and frightened people with its phalange fists of flames.

People were fearful of its charred footprints. Abbadon demonically laughed, heart beating like some unfortunate time bomb.

Tatsumaki had battle attacks, thinking of ways to kill it _and _have fun, expecting the call from HQ and Bearded Worker. Oh, this was gonna be exhilarating.

The TV twitched and the fraught journalist unwound. He clumsily dodged white shards of _something _falling.

No one was scared, running for their lives in the background. Firefighters rushed to the scene, literally grinning. Tatsumaki frowned into her cup, sipping a large gulp for caffeine. _The fun's over?_

"Thank God! Coming in now, Abbadon was taken care of. By whom, only an anonymous hero with one punch." The blabbering reporter articulated.

Tatsumaki spat out her coffee, slippers flying across the room. "One punch?" roared Tatsumaki.

Tatsumaki's coffee cup exploded in her hand as she growled. That was Dr. Gray's damn M.O!

"Its bones ribs are raining all throughout the city. We cannot find the body but one witness says it was defeated in one punch. It might be an exaggeration through the shock but we all are thankful for that hit. Abbadon is dead." The reporter laughed gratefully.

It was Dr. Gray. Maybe. Argh! Tatsumaki wasn't seventeen thousand percent sure but it should be him. Tatsumaki screamed. What the hell was going on? Dr. Gray Baldy _didn't _call her! Tatsumaki went onto the Disaster Channel website, where they listed monsters seen in the cities. 4 cases of monsters _with _2 Tiger-Level threats in the past four days!

Has Dr. Gray even thought of calling? That idiot! Dr. Gray killed Abbadon without Tatsumaki! How the fuck did he do that? And how long has he been doing it? Was she going crazy?

It was raining bones like some apocalypse. It was all Dr. Gray Baldy's fault! Was Dr. Gray capable and strong? Dr. Gray lifted a vending machine _and _did all those heroic deeds… But could he do that _times ten_?

_Why do I care so much? _Tatsumaki paused, glaring at his picture. _Am I really this bored? Was it something else?_

Tatsumaki will never depend on someone. _Ever_. Walls. Walls. She'll build more walls instead of bridges. Tatsumaki always went to bed knowing nobody was screwing her over. But she never slept.

###

81-9012345677…

_81-9012345677?_

** _81-9012345677?!_ **

That number was burned into the back of Tatsumaki's eyelids. Tatsumaki's called it so many times, she might as well change it to her last name and marry it. Out of the two-hundred times Tatsumaki called, left messages or texted… no one responded. Tatsumaki will kill Dr. Gray for every missed call, left message and text _times _infinity.

People normally caved now. Tatsumaki was irresistible. Well,_ not anymore._

Amai Mask leaked Tatsumaki was supposed to work closely with him (whatever that meant) to the press. The media tore Tatsumaki apart because she wasn't being their princess. They alleged Tatsumaki slacked off, failing her heroine duties. Maybe Tatsumaki neglected her normal patrols but this hunt was necessary! Tatsumaki wanted her bloodsport caught.

City Z was a pleasant city, monster-ridden— exactly the scene for heroes to show their strength and grow famous. When heroes get promoted, they customarily chose a city to protect and build a fanbase. Self-serving heroes cared about the later. Monster populations declined substantially.

Yet City Z didn't have a hero who claimed it.

Maybe because it was too damn big. Tatsumaki couldn't find that bastard in this inordinately large city! Dumbly, Tatsumaki had no inkling where Dr. Gray lived!

Interestingly, over the next two days, she found forty fresh monster corpses of varying threat levels _killed _with one punch. One powerful, calamitous attack that abolished the monster in forests, streets, and highways— restricted areas, where no one was.

Did… Dr. Gray do this? Probably not… but Tatsumaki wanted to know who possibly could.

Bearded Worker —Tatsumaki didn't know his real name, she forgot— was genuinely trying to help her. Evidently, he didn't trust her very much when he provided no straight answers. Tatsumaki wasn't supposed to go poke around Ghost Town but screw about company protocols.

Bearded Worker groaned after the five minutes of heckling and pressing. "I can't tell you all the happenings of the company and classified information!" he parroted, for the millionth time. "If I tell you who supervises the city, you will bully them."

"And?" Tatsumaki asked innocently.

"Oh, Terror of Tornado-sama, all due respect… but… but I bet you bullied other kids when you were young and bulldozed people. A lot."

"I stole their lunches too." Tatsumaki deadpanned. "Don't destroy the coherency of your answer and avoid telling me. _Tell me_!"

"Are you in City Z again?" he mumbled tensely. Tatsumaki confirmed it. "Why? Why do you frequent that city? The investigation into Ghost Town wasn't apart of S-Class affairs or concerns." ranted Bearded Worker.

"You telling me I'm not good enough to roam the city?"

"_No_—"

"Then don't worry and push the line." Tatsumaki scoffed. "City Z homes many monsters to fight and win against. I'm afraid I'm the last line of defence, too."

"Last line? You haven't claimed a city." Bearded Worker disclosed wonderingly. "Are you interested in City Z, when you have City A—"

"Don't make assumptions." Tatsumaki snapped.

Tatsumaki was needed everywhere hence why Tatsumaki was never in one city at a time, though City H or City A were exceptions.

Tatsumaki's never had loyalty to City H. However, City H had Atlas with his brats. Tatsumaki lingered in City A because of headquarters. The occasionally homeless Fubuki trained her psychic school and the Fubuki group there. Wanting to shelter Fubuki and work drove Tatsumaki to buy an estate. But Tatsumaki doesn't like protecting the innocuous, monotonous and rich City A.

"Enough lies! Want me to send a meteor to HQ so you could tell me? No pressure." she added casually.

"Hey! So many people would die and Metal Knight would send hundreds of missiles to your bedroom if you did." Bearded Worker grit his teeth. "You wouldn't!"

"Don't make _false _assumptions," Tatsumaki instructed, all steely.

"Fine. No one has claimed City Z due to its substantial amount of Mysterious Beings. C-Class heroes avoid it, too, or rather… die when trying to. Some A-Class heroes move away to calmer cities. We don't send in our men very often," he declared, "or women, either like you Terror of Tornado-sama, not to suggest that women aren't apart of the organization—"

"I get it." Tatsumaki cut him off.

_Cowards._

A-Class heroes who left chickened out. Great! Just GREAT. That just meant someone claimed City Z and hasn't told HQ! They don't know how to write so they have no reports, either. Tatsumaki gasped. Like a certain hero for fun…

"Tell me who works in this city and died. The heroes and villains, of course. Give me the reports of everyone who's done a job here. Send it to my laptop or if the file's too large, send it in fragments to my phone." Tatsumaki explained.

"No. The information is sensitive. I don't like being liberal with information like this, especially under strenuous situations. Who does that?" he croaked.

"Hmph. I like disturbing the comfortable. Besides, your beard would've survived the attack." she shrugged.

"I shaved this morning." he groaned, presumably sweating buckets, head on his desk. "I'm on it."

"Good boy."

Tatsumaki policed a deserted alleyway with a monster husk. It had a cylindrical _wound _where his heart should have been. One attack. One punch mustered. She cautiously took the photo of the weird dolphin monster.

"Is this monster in our database?" Tatsumaki forwarded the photo to Bearded Worker.

"Nope. He isn't registered," he responded.

60% of the monsters Tatsumaki took pictures of _weren't _in the company's database nor were they reported. Sometimes, there were bloodstains with monster-like outlines and no remains. She only took photos of the dead monsters' heads with general descriptions of its features. She didn't report the cause of death, though she knew why.

"Tornado of Terror, you don't have to busy yourself with small matters like this. I am looking over it." Bearded Worker seemed moderately offended by her actions. "City Z has some destructive monsters. In fact, Amai Mask is looking into City Z to assign new heroes and he wants you out of there, too— he's considering visiting City Z—"

"Huh? No! Don't bring him into the City Z! I won't ever forgive you or him. I deny his access. There."

"Err, Tornado of Terror— denying Amai Mask doesn't work like that. In fact, here's the message he passed along to you. "Consequences will be executed," Amai Mask said. What are these consequences? Didn't you have a meeting with Amai Mask?" he questioned.

"Nope. Negative." Tatsumaki crossed her arms to further affirm that. "Keep him away from what's mine! City Z's mine. I claim this territory! It's _mine_. Mine." Tatsumaki stomped her foot.

"Yours? Do you want to claim City Z after those earthquakes? Good move. I'll confirm it with Amai Mask." he began.

Bearded Worker idiot wasn't using his seasonal intelligence to say smart things! She kinda tolerated his advice but this was intolerable!

"It's nice to see him involved in monster work, frankly. City Z needs a guardian and he's pretty equipped to give media attention to the problem within the area." Bearded Worker proclaimed. "And it's good to work on team-building, Tornado of Terror. It's like eating at a new restaurant. You don't know the menu but the person you're with helps with recommendations and company. Go to the meeting later today."

"Fat chance. Eating at a new restaurant? Finish eating the crumbs out of your beard before telling me what restaurants to go to," she mumbled.

"I'm not asking you to get personally involved with him, having a partnership in the Hero Association is good. You need the people skills," he assured. "Why don't you lend him an ear and solve this problem together?"

"I'll lend him both of mine if it means I don't have to listen to him."

"He said it would be exciting." he urged.

"Welp, oops, I'm boring and I don't want to meet him. There's nothing charming in him." Tatsumaki thundered. "I am tired of _him_. I don't want to see him."

"Wait—" Bearded Worker inhaled sharply. "You _skipped _the previous meeting? You didn't reschedule? You weren't killing a monster?"

"Nope. I _walked _away from the meeting. There's a difference. I don't ever skip. That's for children!"

"Tornado of Terror-sama… that isn't how you treat Amai Mask. You have to spe—"

"Sorry. I can't understand you. Goodbye." She hung up and hung her head.

Amai Mask was weaselling into her life like a damn worm. She despised worms. And Bearded Worker was acting like a larva. What was Amai Mask doing, breastfeeding Bearded Worker? Why did he tell Amai Mask everything? Why was he answering to Amai Mask? Bearded Worker was Amai Mask's boss, _not_ his fucking intern.

Amai Mask talked too much while Dr. Gray talked too little. Tatsumaki held her forehead. She had a migraine.

In City Q, Watchdog Man stayed in one place and completely gained his status through others reporting his feats. He habitually claimed there's nothing to report. Everything's dead, he killed them, and he had no more living enemies to report…

City Q was a hot zone for monster activity, even more so than City Z. Maybe the people who defended City Z controlled the monster population so City Z wouldn't become like City Q. Hmm.

Tatsumaki didn't think this Dr. Gray man was on the savage Watchdog Man's level but killing advanced monsters deserved some recognition. The world would rejoice at someone seeing this slew of slain atrocities but no one saw.

Dr. Gray had time to massacre a small city of monsters but not to call? She got lunch, a meatball sandwich that Atlas usually made for dinner. Food tasted bland when she didn't eat at Atlas' home. She denied that it had anything to do with him raising her.

She went back to searching. After a couple more hours of no luck, she called Bearded Worker.

"Any mouth-breathing heroes not doing their job lingering around here?" she pressed. Someone should take responsibility for this mess in the city. "Tell me the heroes in the city now."

Maybe Dr. Gray was a registered shitty doctor, hero and dumbass.

"There is Mumen Rider," Bearded Worker revealed quite easily. She wore him down.

So, Baldy was _Mumen Rider_? "Is his name Saitama?"

"No. It's _Mumen Rider._ Were you listening?"

"Let me talk to him," she said. Tatsumaki wanted to lecture this Mumen Rider for not being present like Blast. She had two speeches ready for Blast. Three if children are present.

"Mumen Rider will give you tips about the road and maybe the small-time crooks but I don't think he'll help with Dragon-Level threats." Bearded Worker said, office sounds interrupting him.

_Pfft. Yeah. Anyone who isn't me won't help much but I need to have a word with him!_ Tatsumaki rolled her eyes.

Bearded Worker began listing off facts. "He's C-Class, rank 1. His weapon is a bicycle and gauntlets. Nicknamed "Justice", he is very diligent and has been described to never overlook any crime or criminal, no matter who he's facing. He had remained the top C-Class hero for half a year but denied the promotion to B-Class due to other stronger heroes deserving the spot."

"So… Mumen Rider, he's a useless jackass to this city." Tatsumaki sighed.

Well, Dr. Gray's (Saitama?) work wasn't C-Class… So, Mumen Rider was different from Baldy. If Tatsumaki lectured every weak hero, her vocal cords would snap.

"No. It's honourable. He does patrols during Christmastime. Very popular with the public." Bearded Worker added, charmed.

"Yeah, me too. I work. _Hard. _He clearly hasn't, stuck in C-Class! People in C-Class are embarrassing to humankind." she groaned.

"Hey, I'm C-Class level in strength!" protested Bearded Worker.

"Yeah, you're a noob. Beardy boy, you've lowered my integrity as a human by conversing with you. Do you know how much you've drained my power levels in the past three years?" she joked.

"If you dislike me so much, why do you use me as your associate?" he sighed into the speaker. "You throw fits whenever someone else consults with you on these things."

Bearded Worker tapped away, probably looking at several screens in an ominous office with a beard. She kinda liked him. Bullying him mercilessly about beards was the fun part of her day.

Tatsumaki wouldn't let anyone have him, though. Not even Amai Mask.

Bearded Worker was assigned to her the first day, him in administrative affairs and her with lowly jobs. Tatsumaki had a head injury when formally applying for the association and almost flunked the written test.

People deemed Tatsumaki and Bearded Worker useless, so they were useless together for a month. They both rose in ranks as Bearded Worker was acknowledged for his technological and leadership skills and Tatsumaki, well, for everything.

"Simple. You buy me candy apples. You're S-Class in intelligence and compassion. You also don't have to use a dictionary for the words I use," admitted Tatsumaki.

"That's not a compliment."

"And I don't throw fits, idiot." Tatsumaki snapped. "Hey, your beard eats other beards for breakfast. That's admirable, you never have to pack a lunch. Chomping away like that."

"That's not what beards are for and we don't do that. I don't even have that much of a beard. Do you know how facial hair works?" he demanded, the only company worker able to use that tone.

"It's a lunchbox for lazy people." Tatsumaki nodded to herself. "C'mon, don't cry. You'll water your beard. If you need comfort, hug your beard."

Bearded Worker wasn't thrilled with her answer. "Anyway, Terror of Tornado-sama, here's a text of his appearance. He will meet you at Yoyogi park in the east. I have real work to do. And no more favours. After this meeting, you're done in City Z…"

Bearded Work gave her the coordinates and Tatsumaki sighed. Mumen Rider really looked like a jackass. And Bearded worker couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted to. Who the fuck was kidding him?

###

Tatsumaki was sure rays of disappointment shone down on her when waiting for Mumen Rider. She texted Bearded Worker whilst lounging on a bench.

**Tatsumaki:**_ So. He's bad at everything. Including coming on time. It must be a hero-thing. To be late. I'll kill him._

**Bearded Worker: **_You're meeting in a public place for a reason. There will be less casualties. :) _

**Tatsumaki: **_I promise nothing. ;) _

**Bearded Worker:**_ :( _

The park was fresh with kids, people with businesses and hobbies. Childish yells of fun and music were bothersome. The metallic park had bright yellow heated slides.

The open plain of grass was near the inner part of the city, an oasis of green. Many people walking around with sporty wear, stretching or jogging around crisp grass and trimmed trees. It was endless.

City Z had many parks and kids and families and dogs. They interacted with charming street vendors and the flat edge of the river bank.

Tatsumaki stood, comparing the photo to the physical version of the underwhelming Mumen Rider coming closer.

_Oh my god, his outfit is worse in person,_ Tatsumaki thought.

Mumen Rider had a huge beetle green helmet with yellow straps, brown shoulder pads with glasses obscuring his eyes and a dark suit under his thin armour. Mumen Rider was of average height with precipice-dark hair. His goggles were just so old-style with his maroon armour. She was scowling, seeing her narrowed eyes in his wide lenses.

Mumen Rider's green bike made her eyes burn out of her skull due to the rosiness on her cheeks. She wanted to scream nicely and _die _because she couldn't ride that bike. Or any bike. She never learned.

Mumen Rider didn't notice her wanting to hide behind iron curtains. Even so, Tatsumaki was struck by the sun found in his smile. Tatsumaki ignored the urge to reach out to know if it were real. She was pissed.

Mumen looked like he wanted to shake her hand or _hug her _or stare forever but he restrained himself. Luckily. She didn't like killing people on Thursdays _anyway_.

He bowed slightly. "You are Terror of Tornado! Hello, Tornado of Terror-sama! It's n-nice to meet you. Welcome to City Z! I heard you wanted to meet and d-discuss heroic things. Like a _team_." Mumen Rider gushed.

"I don't do teams," Tatsumaki told him.

"Well, we could get udon. I k-know a great place near here where we could chat. I will pay, for sure. No fighting on splitting the bill. I know there are always fights. But hey, you'll win that one like every epic battle. Even so, I'll try my hardest to treat you." he rambled, nodding his head.

"I don't eat with people. And I don't think your body moves like mine, so you wouldn't ever run strong in that race," Tatsumaki tilted her head. "Ever."

Mumen Rider didn't seem attacked but caught off guard. "Yeah." he chuckled, a bit inferior. He settled his fists on his hips, sprightly and comfortable after her comment.

"I didn't think you'd come here, to my city but I've seen you on the news, patrolling. It's not very often I see powerful S-Class heroes in this part of town." He paused. "Is this your text message?" Mumen Rider held up his phone, which was the model she had. Bearded Worker's slow mannerisms found its way into text alright.

Tatsumaki nodded, watching him impassively. "My Bearded Worker sent you a message detailing the fact we needed to meet. I didn't expect to actually _see _your bicycle." she directed her glare at the dreaded bike.

She will conquer that distorted tin can.

Not hearing Tatsumaki's sarcastic disdain, Mumen Rider was flattered by her words, accidentally opening space for conversation. Mumen Rider observed his bike, proud like a father. How Atlas looked at her whenever she _didn't _fail her finals.

Mumen Rider beamed. "It's pretty cool. A n-new model with a revised head tube, chain rail and rear derailleur. I could manage to go 2.5 times faster. But I don't get tired as easily." Mumen Rider said confidently. "And it's—"

"Hmph. I never much liked bikes. They're a yawn." she said, voice high pitched.

At 28, the guy was 2.5 times faster than she was. Talk about embarrassing. The green colour paint job was okay, the colour of fresh green apples before the harvesting season.

However, it didn't spare him but he truly used a bike. A _bike to roll in and kill enemies_. Ugh.

He nodded, voice not wavering. His fair and fragile persona didn't falter. "I like motorcycles more. To be honest. These are pretty handy, though." he laughed, flustered. "Especially a-after I lost my license."

"There's a story there." hummed Tatsumaki.

"Yeah. It's actually pretty—"

Tatsumaki held up a hand. "I don't need to know. Trust me."

"T-Trust?" Mumen Rider repeated.

Tatsumaki nodded concisely. Mumen Rider turned around, settling his worried arms. Tatsumaki wanted to reach out and flick his helmet, maybe to shake up his brain but she couldn't handle it.

"Shall we go?" Mumen Rider dislodged the kickstand and held onto the handlebars.

"Negative. I don't want to eat." Tatsumaki got closer while they stared each other down. Well, Tatsumaki did.

He looked away. "I'm the bicyclist for justice, Mumen Rider. A C-Class professional, have been for a long while helping people. I've only seen you on TV and in the elevator going to the places with the higher-ups while I'm on the streets for justice and you're fighting Demon-Level threats. We aren't fighting, er, and you don't want to team up… so Tornado of Terror," he swallowed, peering back at her owlishly, "why did you meet with me?"

"Let's skip the formalities and the hassles of meeting. Veteran heroes have a lot to deal with. I found it important to have a summit and ask." Tatsumaki cleared her throat, folding her arms. "What are you doing in City Z if you're not helping much?"

Mumen Rider steadied his bike, kickstand and all with expertise.

"Get it through your helmet, to your brain that your City Z heroes are not making enough effort. Not reporting stuff, not asking for help or not getting stronger. If you're on the level of my sister, Fubuki, why the fuck haven't you helped or trained more? You're on a bike, not a tricycle. You have the opportunity of a full-grown man, hero, whatever. Do something about it."

He took a while to recover but spoke. "D-Do something about it?"

"Yeah! 600 people have died in the past year because City Z can't find better heroes. Why are there are only two of you heroes here on a consistent basis?"

"My skill set matches my opportunities. I only have a bike and a helmet and justice on my side but that's more than enough!" he countered, timid but defensive. "I try to keep this place safe from harm."

"Then why didn't you ask the Hero's Association for help? Aid. New fucking bike wheels! My help! You're there in this company for yourself but not by yourself." Tatsumaki yelled. "You dumb or something?"

"That's not true. We're in this Hero's Association to save people, not to boast about accomplishments and feel good about ourselves." Mumen Rider gave a laugh. It was sort of sad and small, breathy.

So much of the association was about public perception and strong social, societal impacts. Mumen Rider hinted it shouldn't be that way. Why didn't Mumen Rider trust the company? Yeah, there were some creepy bosses like Amai Mask and slouches like Bearded Worker but she liked working.

"I take pride in defending the city indiscriminately. I may lose, at the end of my strength but I fight. I have to fight to protect the peace. The S-Class doesn't care enough about the common folk to appear in this City Z regularly." Mumen Rider explained. "Only the big, devastating monsters are responded to and even then, the S-Class chooses when to appear or how much to fight."

"We don't need to if you'd had just done your fucking job! Oh my god! Demon-Level threats aren't even that hard to defeat and you struggle with a Wolf! It's pathetic. All of you C-Class heroes are pathetic and soft!" Tatsumaki spat.

"I know." he conceded.

Tatsumaki blinked. He wasn't supposed to agree. Those heroes she talked down to normally had pride.

"I know all of that." Mumen Rider lowered his glare, arms shaking with discernible disgust and rage. "I am not strong enough to perform up to your standards but I gravitate towards pain rather than softness and I don't quit this city. I do all of that. What are you doing about the tragedy of City Z?" asked Mumen Rider challengingly.

Hunting a certain Baldy for _not _calling back, Tatsumaki wanted to say but she didn't. She'd rather rag on Mumen Rider because he hasn't tried to get better. He settled.

"Me? I'm just bringing up the problem to oblivious tricycles like you! You've fallen into the culture of inaction! By dinting your helmet with reality and facts, you'll learn that maybe you're supposed to be complaining about your obsolete self as a defeatist!"

"Why aren't you helping?" he asked simply.

Tatsumaki stopped and looked at him for a moment. "Me? _Helping_?"

He shifted, pausing loftily. "Tornado of Terror-sama, I'm not a doomwatcher and there is a problem in City Z. Y-You're complaining but you aren't doing anything to help because you think complaining is enough. It isn't. Not in heroism." Mumen Rider said.

Tatsumaki was an autumn tree at the moment, stripped bare by those windy words. She was embarrassed.

"You're a weak, minor C-Class. What _do _you know about h-helping people? Why commit suicide in your work clothes if you can't help?" she sputtered.

"I'm a hero. Dying's apart of the job. It's not suicide if you're saving someone. At least I'll be here and that means something. Are you going to stay and do something about City Z?" he asked quietly.

She didn't know. Probably not. Tatsumaki responded with silence.

"I'm here, consistently and the public has someone reliable and dependable. You're powerful but absent. Our City Z monsters seem like a nuisance to you." Mumen Rider said bravely.

Tatsumaki sighed, waving her hand. "What are you trying to get at, assuming shit like that? I thought you stood for truth."

Mumen Rider got fiercer, aggression in his body and stance. There was a strange emotion within her but it wasn't pity or jealousy. It churned uncivilly in her stomach.

"No matter how the world changes, justice should remain constant. My justice will remain constant. With power comes duty but with the willingness to fight evil and have justice in perpetuity, people you like should keep." he spoke.

Tatsumaki was angry. Angry at Mumen rider for speaking like that and the guilt inside— no… that was humiliation or guilt. _I'm here. For now, _Tatsumaki thought. Did that matter? It should. Did it?

Tatsumaki was paranoid now.

"I'm going to go fight monsters or a purse snatcher. It was nice to meet you but I would like to go help now," he said, getting onto his green bike.

Mumen Rider was trying to sting Tatsumaki. _Mumen Rider, I only answer to progress,_ Tatsumaki thought but couldn't say. Tatsumaki didn't normally hesitate or lie but saying it felt wrong.

Mumen Rider watched her for a long while, a slight smile on his face but it was subtle and sour. Like water with a dash of lime.

"What? The meeting's over. I will get no help from a C-Class. As always," snapped Tatsumaki, ignoring how people were staring.

"Ah. It's nothing." Mumen Rider turned away. "Just saying, all S-Class heroes were C-Class at one point." Mumen Rider reminded her and pedalled away, to have a sword fight with q-tips or something.

He left her _speechless._ She blinked. All S-Class heroes were C-Class at one point...

Tatsumaki sighed. Well, he was useless. She knew that. It didn't get better when yelling at him. Mumen Rider was without filter, without defence. It was incredibly easy to just yell at him… but also acknowledge his purity.

Would it be suicide to him if he died fighting for justice against an enemy he knew he couldn't beat? To her, yes. But he seemed like the type to try anyway.

After standing in the odd scam that people called life, Tatsumaki wondered about the major incidents in City Z she's missed. The natural disasters, terrorism and the dangerous monsters. She complained about them. C-Class looked for purse snatchers, robberies and random attacks. They handled the small grunt work and have to take cold calls. They also complained about it.

People complained but they don't help because they think that's enough. Tatsumaki sighed at him and opened her phone, browsing the monster pics and other photos. Dr. Gray appeared, bald and awful and not calling. Was she trying hard enough? At anything?

The city was quiet. Maybe Tatsumaki should just go home. Metal Bat needed a daily insult to keep healthy and she wasn't helping anyone.

She was about to set off, floating with a bird-eye view of the park. With that one cursory glance, Tatsumaki saw him. Lounging in the sun in the middle of the park, laying on the grass as this mass of yellow stupidity.

Rage. Full-on rage enveloped Tatsumaki with the burn of dry ice_. _It made her heavy as she settled on the ground. Tatsumaki incredulously stared him down, hands on her hips, blocking the sun from caressing his yielding, tanned skin. Dr. Gray does not get to sunbathe. No. Nope. _No. _Not after the shit he's pulled.

Dr. Gray was at ease, unusually slack-faced. He wore a belt with a brown buckle, securing his dumb yellow one-piece suit in place. His red gloves and red boots were jarring to the naked eye. He enjoyed the breeze as he was cushioned by his white cape.

So, this was his location, a lovely burial site. Oh_, _his face will be a punch card. A punch card. Tatsumaki will drag him to a grave, kill him, and bury him with attacks.

Dr. Gray Baldy had the I.Q of a lemon and the suit of one too. Lemons don't hide very long against sharp knives like Tatsumaki.

Dr. Gray's eyebrows twitched. He wasn't able to bask in the sunlight and noticed the interruption.

"Is it cloudy?" Dr. Gray murmured softly to himself.

Hell usually had acid rains. So, she guessed death was pretty cloudy. "Get up, idiot." Tatsumaki kicked his knee.

The pain came a thousandth of a second later. Tatsumaki just kicked a steel box of gold. She held down the scream. She's endured worse than this but how was his skin— like that? Was it his _suit_? What the hell!

And her foot pulsated. _Hurt. _Ouch. She hasn't been dealt with physical pain for a long time. As if a fly landed on him, her hit didn't deal any damage. She hasn't resorted to using her body in such a long time and it backfires?

"What was that?" Baldy yawned, becoming boneless and skinny and weak.

Finally, Dr. Gray made eye contact with her. They gaped at each other with varying degrees of horror and scrutinizing disdain.

"Oh, shit. It's that midget grocery thief—" Dr. Gray's eyes widened.

"Don't call me that! Address me with respect after the shit you pulled!"

Tatsumaki wanted to kick him again but that seemed like a bad idea.

"What did I do wrong?" He noticed her glaring. "Hey… Why are you here? How'd you find me."

"You are sincerely the father of _all _nonsense. All of it." Tatsumaki held her forehead.

"That didn't answer my question. Man, you're too evasive."

What a _fucking_ hypocrite! _Tatsumaki_ was too evasive?! Dr. Gray Baldy was the one who evaded her for almost a week with his weird, shitty chameleon tactics. He was the background characters in dreams with his bored eyes and placid complexion. Such an evasive bastard. He was evasive.

"How I came here doesn't matter." Tatsumaki steadied herself again. "I'm curious, Dr. Gray. You haven't answered ANY of my calls and most of the time, there were monsters around. So hell yeah I'm curious, why didn't you call?"

"Don't be curious," said Dr. Gray simply.

"Huh? Don't be curious! You're kidding me! I have _so _many concerns and questions—"

He rubbed his eyes. "Why's there more than one?"

He seemed irritated by this. _Smartass._

Dr. Gray's the spawn of evil. The evil spawn if he doesn't know what's wrong. With his attitude, she was shocked he was still alive did he really kill those monsters? She was half-sleepy when she made the theory and jealous… Many S-Class heroes could kill with one punch.

Tatsumaki walked to him, hands on her hip. She levelled her face with his, dying to ask the big question. "Hey, Dr. Gray, perpetual novice, did you really kill all those monsters?" Tatsumaki asked quietly.

"Which one?"

Pause. Dr. Gray got uneasy.

"These." Tatsumaki showed him the pictures of all of the monsters she found and all of the corpses that were there too.

Each time Tatsumaki switched the pic, Dr. Gray sweat even more. Something like _satisfaction _and recognition flashed through Dr. Gray's eyes. So… it was him. Dr. Gray closed his eyes after she repeated her question.

"Will you leave me alone if I did?" Dr. Gray opened a sole eye.

"Quite simply no." Tatsumaki folded her arms. She couldn't.

Dr. Gray Baldy didn't even hesitate, taking on the most ridiculously morose voice. "Then beats me, I dunno who defeated all of those monsters." he put on a dead ass expression. "I, uh, don't know _at all…_"

"You're a TERRIBLE liar!"

"And you're blocking my sun. Move outta the way, people are trying to relax."

Tatsumaki scowled at the idiot. "Attached to the sun, huh? Wanna see it in high definition? I'll ship you to another dimension for ignoring me." For five days!

"As long as it has a sun, I'm good." Dr. Gray shrugged, arms cradled under his bald head.

"You'd be good? I would've dragged you back by your hair but you don't have any! Your last brain cell will do." hissed Tatsumaki.

Dr. Gray glared at her. "No one was talking about hair! Damn it." he waved his arms, covering his face.

Tatsumaki shifted on the spot. Huh. He's a not-so-perpetual novice. Tatsumaki gazed at his red fist. It didn't seem deadly but… it was. Being around him made her uncomfortable.

Tatsumaki acknowledged him and his dead ass expression. But her house of judgement has been refurbished. He was more concerned about the sun rather than the fact he claimed City Z without alerting the Hero Association. The worst thing was that she saw these monsters on the Disaster Channel. Some of the monsters he killed match up with the ones seen on TV!

"Tch. I thought you'd call when you figured out you needed my help. You needed help with those monsters, remember!" said Tatsumaki, testing whether or not he'd react. She didn't really _believe _the words but maybe he would justify himself or his strength if he got angry.

"I don't lose and you have a lot of free time," he said resolutely.

Fr-Free time?! What was with this guy's answer? He didn't get provoked by anything serious and didn't even try to say he was strong. Tatsumaki's foot throbbing told her something else, something she didn't want to confront. Tatsumaki could make him her lackey and they will unlock the mystery of the restricted area and the plentitude of the monster population. Starting now.

"Hey, disgraceful baldy, get up." Tatsumaki tilted her head. "Let's go and kill those leftover monsters. See how you contribute to me. See if it's actually you."

"I'm risking it all if I go anywhere with you," Dr. Gray said, quite conscientious and afraid.

"What are you risking, aside from your shitty habits? Just follow my lead. You won't have to think so much. Not like it happens much anyway."

Dr. Gray scratched his head, groaning. "You're really persistent. I thought to humour you then blowing you off would do it but it isn't."

"Why would that work?"

"That's how I usually avoid bigheads."

He was such a dick!

"Me? A bighead?" Tatsumaki shook her head. "I have perfect proportions. Did you know that clams live up to 400 years? They can be small, the average weight of 0.5 to 2 kilograms. Tiny. The tardigrade or "water bears" are tiny and they could survive underwater or in space. It's _science _that I'm not a big head."

"If I were those things, I would come for Poseidon." Dr. Gray tapped his chin. "That'd be a great challenge."

"It's a challenge? Poseidon doesn't exist and Poseidon is a mythological God. You'll find many monsters who live in the sea. They're pretty challenging. There has been a rather large emergence of deep-sea creatures."

Dr. Gray considered it for a bit. "Noted."

"So, tell me where you find all of these monsters. Don't forget I need to find other idiots like you living in the restricted area." Tatsumaki nodded. "I want to format a concise map of monster hotspots so these monster attacks won't affect so many people. There will be personnel specifically placed in that location to protect people like you. Maybe even a whole regiment of trained heroes who will _defend _City Z since _you _nor Mumen Rider can't do it."

Bearded Worker _didn't _want her to get involved for some reason and she just gave a speech about her rough plans.

"It's okay, _I'll _just defeat them." he waved her away.

"Maybe you didn't hear me! I'm not gonna mince words. Tell me where they are." she raised her voice, frowning at him. "Better yet, let me answer your question, we're going to go look together and find all of these monsters. A tardigrade was the first animal to survive in space. Behave and you won't die in space."

"Hey…" Dr. Gray said concernedly. Annoyed. "I'm busy and I don't know your real name." He squinted to her. "Is your name—"

"Don't hurt yourself. My name is Tatsumaki-sama. Terror of Tornado. We have a business to do."

"No, thanks, Tats." He leaned back down, lounging in the sun like some societal reject.

"Huh? You wanna call me that without p-permission? That's not what I am. It's _Tatsumaki-sama_ for you. Always."

"Okay. I'll compromise, Tatsu," The line of his smile has a mischievous curb. He was riling her up on purpose. Purpose!

"Curb your mischief, hairless swine, it is Tat-Su-Maki. Not Tats. Not Tatsu. It's Tat-Su-Maki!" she stressed.

"It's too long. It almost has fifteen syllables." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Zuzu is way easier to remember."

Bastard! Tatsumaki impulsively kicked his knee again and collapsed because of the pain. _What the fuck. _Why did that hurt?! Fuck. Fuck!

"It's dangerous to keep on kicking me, Zuzu. Your foot okay?" he asked, concerned.

Tatsumaki toughed it out and pretended not to hurt. "No, but my hands work. I will beat you until my hands have no blood left to bleed."

"Why not just go to the park, you'll have more fun and luck there?" he asked genuinely.

Tatsumaki raised a fist, trembling and full of threat.

He smirked a bit. "Zuzu, if kicking he was no good, why would you punch me?"

"You really don't care about your life, huh? I almost paid for your shitty lifestyle and a comb for your ear hair." she rolled her eyes.

Dr. Gray tapped his chin. "I like to hoard money like my resources in a game but when buying stuff, it's the thought that counts. And the bargain. Always find a bargain."

"I say, it's not the gift that matters. It's the _price_ of the gift," she said.

"That's not how it works." he mildly frowned.

"In my book it is." Tatsumaki shrugged.

"Can you read properly then?"

"Shut the fuck up," Tatsumaki got back on task, floating instead of just sitting there, on the ground with him. "How many more did you kill? Aside from my counted forty?"

"Wasn't counting," he answered… or rather _didn't_.

"Do you know any numbers past ten?" Tatsumaki groaned.

"Why'd you come and talk to me if you're all smarmy? A big head."

Tatsumaki composed herself before wanting to punch him into the fucking sun. Tatsumaki sighed. People say time stands still for love and careers are like hand-knit sweaters. One thread or one _news report _could undo years of work. She couldn't explain the low current of electricity buzzing through her as she glared down at him. It was… weird.

"You are a terrible beloved." Tatsumaki face-palmed. "I can't believe this snowballed into this."

He sat up quickly. "What does _that _mean?"

"If you've been watching the news. You'd know." There was radioactivity on her cheeks, too hot, so she turned away.

"What's the big idea? Why'd you turn like that?" he asked.

"Shut up, kneecap! I-I'm just scratching my chin!"

He didn't buy it but let her be. She calmed her face down after a minute or two.

She offered a flustered shrug. "The m-media's confirmed they have nothing but filling for skulls. All these idiots say that we're together. _On the news_. So, I turn to you since you probably saw the rumours." she said stiffly.

"What rumours?" he asked. "You lost me. There was a cloud that looked like Kombu. Haven't had any in a while. But continue your boring story."

"There are rumours about you being a jackass and ones of you and I being engaged. Being _Beloveds_, by the way, you're terrible at it."

He was appalled and shocked. "You in love with me or something?" he accused her casually.

"No! This is a really bad thing!" she growled. "I don't even like you, let alone love!"

He raised his arms in surrender. "I'm not supposed to have stalkers at this point. And I'm not lookin' for marriage. You're looking to get married but I want to be happy."

Tatsumaki would make anyone happy. She'd make so many apple pies and buy them festival tickets! Tatsumaki should feel worse for including him in this public mess but he was the useless jackass to her. He deserves to be dragged to filth.

He scratched his head. "The media needs hobbies. I don't care much for people's opinions. They were all bigheads."

"Even so, we're a _thing. _Fake, awful but a thing. People think that you and I are in a relationship. The public isn't supportive of me at the moment." she admitted, casting a look his way. "Beware."

He considers after Tatsumaki suspended him in silence. "Are you going through some redemption arc?" he asked.

"No."

"Man, those don't end well." he blew air out of his mouth.

"I don't care about what people say! Those small fries like you can't even handle the true potential I possess. Redemption arc or not. Being in a relationship is tiring, useless and a bad coping mechanism to everyone who can't deal with their pasts."

"I'm not a small fry, I'm a full potato. Ba dum dum tss," he said.

Tatsumaki gave him a dry look.

"Get it... it was making a joke about fries," he clarified, thinking she didn't understand because of the scowling.

Exasperated, Tatsumaki buried her hands in her face. "This world is hopeless. People are useless. The media is useless because people are useless and the world is hopeless. I can't believe the media thinks I'll _marry_ you."

"Why didn't you just tell the media it was a lie?" He widened his eyes when she looked at him. "Are you doing it for the attention?"

"Fuck attention. I'm not shallow. There are always rumours of whom I'm dating. You think the media would believe me if I told them the truth? People don't _like _the truth! I just needed to give you a heads-up _since _you're a participant in this circus too. You don't care, though."

"I don't. I didn't need to know." Dr. Gray tilted his head.

They remained in resolute silence, which was a balm for her nerves. She didn't like starting conversations or participating in them either.

"Enough chattering, let's just go find a monster. I'll pay you to shut up." Tatsumaki changed the subject. "I need to know your power level. It's probably an odd number or you're just too lucky. We'll crush monsters and I'll see who you really are."

Watching her, he noticed the determination in her eyes. "Why do I feel like I won't have a choice in this?" he murmured.

"Because you don't. Let's go to the restricted area and you'll kill a monster," she said.

He sighed, getting to his knees like a tired ox. He brushed himself off. There it was, a man surrendered! Something kind of lucky gleamed in her eyes. She was beaming and cool as she triumphantly floated away. He frowned at her back, she felt it. "I have a feeling you won't leave me alone," he said simply.

"I'm a real slave driver when it comes to doing work." Tatsumaki looked back with a sweet, lily-soft smile. "It's my best quality."

His shoulders completely hunched. "Why are you _bragging_ about it?"

Tatsumaki laughed then choked. How was her dry and colourless heart laughing? That was the second time he made her laugh. Tatsumaki turned away, suddenly covering her cheeks and mouth.

"Zuzu? You okay?" he inquired.

"Don't call me that! It's Tatsumaki!"

"Zuzu, you angry?" he teased, enjoying himself.

"No. I just hope you die from an iodine overdose while your thyroid problems take over your life." Tatsumaki fumed.

"What are you talking about?"

A simper grew on her lips. "Kombu has extremely high amounts of the mineral iodine. It breaks down sugars that the gut can't digest so yeah, you'll be dead, gassy, and huge since thyroids produce hormones to make you grow. _Uncontrollably_." she said darkly. "Die."

"Kombu is cheap and great." Dr. Gray gave her a nod of respect. "I didn't know you were some science wiz. You just seemed like a sassy, lost child in grade 2."

"Grade 2?!" Tatsumaki shrieked.

Dr. Gray measured her height against his. "Nope. Kindergarten, that's what I first thought," he corrected himself.

Tatsumaki gritted her teeth. "Listen here punk, I didn't know that you, a doctor, can't figure out the secret to hair growth. Pity you don't use your intelligence for good or how to reverse ageing." she shook her head. "Sad."

He held his forehead protectively. "So what if I don't have hair? Why the hell are you so mean if you wanna kill monsters with me?"

Dr. Gray stopped abruptly. They were walking on the gravel path in order to get to the restricted area. She didn't know whether or not to trust his sense of direction or... his anything but he seemed pretty confident until now.

He did have a valid question, though. One she was endeared to answer.

"City Z is in danger and I'm going to do something about it. I like to get things done by myself but you're from City Z. You've been killing long before this city was on my radar. So. I'm seeing _why _people are dying. With you."

"We've become your project?"

"Yes. You seem to be competent?" Tatsumaki tilted her head. "No other heroes work in City Z because they're _dead _or _weak. _So, you, my last option have to work for me. You are loosely... a working partner."

Baldy eyed her. "You don't seem too happy about the fact."

"Working with people wastes time and people waste my time." she snapped. "I insult them just to equal out the score."

"That doesn't make sense," he said. "It's just _rude._"

"Yes, it does! It's revenge, sweet, sweet revenge!" Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "It's not like you'll get it."

"That's a bad ideology. It's dodgy and dark."

"Well, Mr. Negatve, do _you_ like working with people?" she huffed.

"No," Dr. Gray frowned at her pointedly. "Not really."

"So work with me here," she ordered.

Tatsumaki didn't care about making friends. Caring was creepy, acquaintances were creepy and family was terrifying. Tatsumaki opened her phone. Bearded Worker hasn't texted the files back. So, he was certainly holding out. She'll wear him down.

"You say contradicting things," he informed her then took off. "I guess it doesn't matter to think about it."

Tatsumaki matched his footsteps so he couldn't wander off.

Anger bubbled in her chest. "Oh yeah, why _did_ you give me a fake phone number?" Tatsumaki asked, words like acid coming up her throat.

"So you wouldn't call," he answered honestly. "I thought it'd work."

"Too bad." Tatsumaki had slits for eyes. "I called anyway and not calling doesn't stop me from getting what I want. Do I need to put that jigsaw puzzle together for you?"

"How many pieces?" he chirped back.

"Hm. 22. For every bone in your skull I'll break." she informed him. "You'll probably die by the time I'm done. So, puzzle-to-be, you will get a phone, right?" Tatsumaki said though it wasn't a question but intention.

"Phones are too expensive."

Cheap thug.

Tatsumaki looked at him, the musculature and his dull features. "You made a terrible first impression on me and then you don't keep promises. I humbled myself for you and you took advantage of that." she shook her head. "That's so rude."

"Rude? I didn't promise anything." he stopped, looking down at her. "Since when did you humble yourself?"

Tatsumaki clucked her tongue. "I thought it was a promise and that bad impression stuck. Now you've killed all these monsters and created some case that I have to investigate. Do you think you help people?" she asked after a pause.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Then we'll help someone survive by killing the monster we find. You have to care about the job you're meant to do, not the people you work with. Human interaction is the worst part of humanity, after all." Tatsumaki preached.

"I guess you have nothing better to do, either," Dr. Gray said, watching her closely. "You're bored."

"I'm bored when I don't save others. Is that fucking wrong?" she demanded.

"Not a bad reason to be bored." he shrugged.

"It really isn't." she agreed.

Tatsumaki, for the first time maybe, agreed with him. And that wasn't the worst way to be bored. The hunt was over and he wasn't bleeding yet. The monster will take care of that task when they encounter it.

Tatsumaki was mean since caring was creepy. Carelessly, she was caring for this Dr. Gray. Did she help people because she was bored or because she wanted to help others?

That was the question she couldn't answer when looking at Baldy. Was she trying to help him or herself? Damn Mumen Rider for leaving her with these thoughts.

###

-End Chapter-

**Ovidae here. SOooo. The two are finally speaking. I love Bearded Worker, idk why. He's kinda like Amai mask's pet in the anime- as I see it. Tatsumaki wonders what it is to be a hero and what'd you think. By the way, I posted two chapters. This is the second.**

**Sorry for errors. **


	5. Chapter 5: Scientists

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 5-  
Scientists

TATSUMAKI DIDN'T LIKE HOW THE MONSTERS DISAPPEARED WHEN THEY HUNTED.

Dr. Gray and Tatsumaki wandered for hours, getting lost and found in their hunt. Dr. Gray used the necessary street signs with transit to complete their job. Or rather to not complete it.

He mostly led the way since he knew the city better. Tatsumaki did try to dominate the situation by trying to direct him, somewhat. It didn't much work and he brushed off her words anyway, like invisible dust on his shoulder.

Tch. Asshole.

Aside from criticisms, Tatsumaki didn't speak the whole stretch they walked but Dr. Gray found it _necessary_ to talk. For such a closed-off guy, he was expressive. It was strange beside her hot-headed, abrasive but selectively quiet behaviour. She never shared her true, true thoughts unless she was angry at the person.

Anyway, he said he wanted a break. Baldy was weak for saying he wanted to take a break. Weak. He couldn't count on breaks. Superheroes didn't care for breaks. Diligence was the mother of success, after all.

Halting in the shopping district wasn't Tatsumaki's intention. Tatsumaki hated seeing her image sliding over the window, washed-out colours all watery and misplaced.

Despite Tatsumaki's protests, Dr. Gray stopped in front of a_ Hero Association Merch Store: All Of The Heroes Clothes, Figures, Gifts, Posters & More Here! _and casually window-shopped while she complained about moving forward and beyond.

He didn't care much and studied gadgets, books, and tattoos with child-like awe.

Tatsumaki was apprehensive of how people made money off the heroes in society. Even Tatsumaki. It was also creepy to see her face on cups, phone cases, posters, action figures and the weirdest ones— body pillows. That was weird.

But Tatsumaki was thrilled she was at the top of the roster, with a lot of merch. It showed her omnipotence as S-Class rank 2. When Tatsumaki wasn't present, other small fries believe they'd get her spot. Who the fuck was kidding them?

The top ten S-Class heroes and a few popular A-Class figurines stood frozen, with arguably remarkable qualities and characteristics everyone cherished. The action figures were the same sizes, not minding the reality of height. Not that Tatsumaki _minded_ a centimetre or two of added height. Heh. Heh.

Nohow, besides Amai Mask, King was extremely popular. He was more embellished than her fellow S-Class action figures.

In real life, King was a compact, tall man with this menacing atmosphere. His mean, steady eyes and sunken cheeks were handsome above his distinguished jawline. Tatsumaki's never witnessed the physical prowess he possessed and he wore a turtleneck. Barf.

His action figure failed to capture that fearsome brute strength.

King was six feet and Tank Top Master was seven foot three, some boring piece of muscle. But they were huge in real life. Compared to her fellow heroes, Dr. Gray Baldy was smaller, weaker and way _lamer _than her colleagues.

Maybe Dr. Gray was truly a civilian, getting excited looking at these S-Class dolls in the window, face close.

"They must be real famous to get action figures. Even that guy." Dr. Gray pointed to King with a red glove.

"They might be rich and famous but he's just a guy to me," Tatsumaki shrugged.

King didn't treat Tatsumaki like some God and he didn't act immature like other S-Class heroes. At meetings, the heroes played games to see who could say the dumbest things. Metal Bat usually won. But fuck, King wasn't perfect. He was so picky and never tried hard on the battlefield.

King shouldn't be picky! Why was Blast allowed to be picky? He should be there! Always, too!

"Seems important. That guy," Dr. Gray murmured.

"His name is King, S-Class… rank 7… A good guy?" Tatsumaki cringed. "He even wrote a book, or a manga, I don't know. _How I Developed Indomitable Will, _it's called."

"Oh. You ever write a book?" he asked, for some reason. More like _no _reason.

Tatsumaki smirked. "See, small fry, when you get to a point like mine, people write books for you. About you, all the time."

Aside from merch, books about her were always being bought. No one knew her true story, her true history and she sure as hell wouldn't tattle. They had all these assumptions and questions but they ultimately knew nothing. Would they ever? _No. _Did the public need their noses in her backstory, fuck no!

Besides, people could assume and hope all they wanted but they wouldn't ever squeeze a biography out of her. She was no bleeding heart.

"Ah. You're just lazy, then," he said with a sure nod. "Good choice," he added proudly.

Tatsumaki sighed in exasperation. He missed the point. Then she took offence. "I'm not lazy! What do you mean it's a _good_ choice?"

"You're like me. It'd be troublesome, tiring to write all my achievements down," he admitted after a long hum. "Who'd _want _to do that?"

Yeah right, she internally scoffed. It's not hard. Everyone wants to see their achievements plastered and recognized. It's like spreading her ego onto a page and seeing everything good about her.

"I get your reasoning of why you wouldn't write a book." he continued.

"You're the lazy one here, bub." Tatsumaki hissed. "How long would writing your list of achievements on the battlefield be?"

"It'd take too long," he said thoughtfully.

Was that a roundabout way to brag or was he being truthful? What the hell? Actually. She didn't care, she admitted to herself.

"You should read his books. Check them out, if you will. People should take his advice as an S-Class ranked hero." Tatsumaki shrugged.

Hearing her words, leaned in close, a careless expression on his face. "Hm. You trust him? You got some strong words for 'im."

"No. I don't trust King but my praises are his glory." Tatsumaki corrected him. "It's only higher law that I carry him on the battlefield."

"Tell your friend he's pretty cool. I'd like to see him fight," Dr. Gray said, slightly happy. "Maybe he does martial arts."

"I'm not friends with King!" Tatsumaki huffed, provoked by this assumption. "I'm trying to crack down on him. He gives up so damn much. The last time I saw him on the battlefield, he avoided fighting! I don't know if he does martial arts. No one knows if he does anything. It's _weird_. A waste of a hulking brute. And damn that Blast for being picky. Damn Blast."

Dr. Gray had a considering look on his face. He seemed to be calculating and speculative like a real doctor.

"Then what does King do?" he queried.

"_Nothing_! The Association calls me instead when he feels lazy and shut-in-like. The Hero Association treats me like a fortune spirit. I deal with all of their problems." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes.

Before maturing, Tatsumaki was a delinquent with a bad reputation, who came to the Hero Association to get a better score. Tatsumaki was working to help. Many other heroes stepped into the business to be the recipient of glory and monetary gain.

King wasn't for any of that. Tatsumaki liked King, despite him never doing _anything_. He would come and help just like Blast when things were in danger.

Tatsumaki had a healthy distrust for the other heroes' fickle tendencies and the shortcomings of theirs but… King wasn't as useless as Tatsumaki made him out to be.

Hmph. She didn't like to defame the survivors or the strong.

Tatsumaki cleared her throat. "Eh. King steps up when needed. He could easily duke it out and win against a God level threat. His reputation proceeds him immensely." Tatsumaki said in full confidence.

"Ah, understood," he nodded. "King's strong..."

He looked concentrated and hopeful. His fingers twitched and his back muscles (which Tatsumaki didn't know he had) flexed within his jaundiced suit.

Seeing how his lifeless eyes lit up a little, she laughed.

She knew exactly what he was bulking up for. Dr. Gray would be killed after hearing that famous King Engine. All that audible bloodlust, capable of shaking the earth. Dr. Gray's dumb for wanting that.

"You thinking about fighting King? Ha! Don't be dumb." Tatsumaki warned.

"Nah," he sighed, all of his zest for life gone. "That's too selfish."

What a weird response. It made her snark too.

"Yeah. King shouldn't take your life._ I should_." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes.

Dr. Gray shoulders tensed and he got all depressed. Or rather _more _depressed.

"That's not what I meant." he finished, gazing at the ground.

The way he got all empty and blue… was familiar.

It was almost like telling Fubuki that there were no more crab cakes in the fridge. All of his interest collapsed and he was empty. What the heck is wrong with him?

Tatsumaki didn't know how to deal with the comment, like when he said nothing could kill him. This atmosphere he created made Tatsumaki feel like floating garbage.

"Zuzu," Dr. Gray called out. Before she could tell him to piss off and stop calling her that, his eyes roamed her face. "You kept on mentioning that guy. Who's Blast?"

Shit.

Horror rushed through her. When did she _mention _Blast? Tatsumaki's whole body filled with a raspberry crush, as her heart beat faster. All of those feelings hurt like heaven. She knew he wasn't around but did he slip into her speech? Damn it!

Tatsumaki swallowed the squeals of embarrassment. She turned away, shaking her head. "He's nobody."

"Oh, so-"

"He's nobody but don't mention it," she said sharply, her voice high and annoying, even to her. "Ever again. Just forget him."

Seeing her aggression and her anger, he gulped. "Al-Alright, who's Blast?" he surrendered, chuckling nervously. "I don't know him."

That's what she thought. Putting annoyance aside, she roared at her idiot self for memories of Blast. Since when was Tatsumaki so _careless_? Tatsumaki should be on guard. Dr. Gray watched every word she said, despite leaving the impression of the opposite.

A moment later, he chuckled at the rest of the heroes standing on display while Tatsumaki was internally scolding herself. He was looking at her figurine. A sexy, totally womanly figurine if she said so herself. And he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" she hissed.

He pointed. "So, you got a real action figure. I can't even tell the difference between you two."

Tatsumaki glared at him. "Hey, dork, it's seven thousand yen for my action figure. You'll have to lick seventy-five people's boots in order to make that kind of money."

"What kind of calculation is that?"

"The most accurate one."

"How's th—"

Tatsumaki ignored him. "It's a pity that we couldn't find any monsters. They respond to loud sounds and agitation, so you were clearly endangering us. Fix that when we end your imposed break and leave in two minutes."

His mouth fell open. "Huh? You kept on taking photos of me. I kept on finding mosquitoes. They suck."

Tatsumaki was unimpressed. "You're a baby if you can't handle mosquitoes."

"I'm not a kid, _kid_." he groused.

"You're real annoying, you know that! I'm twenty-eight!" Tatsumaki yelled, crossing her arms. "As for the photos— I just wanted proof that you weren't some damn ghost after your actions. I _hate _ghosts," she shuddered. Fucking hate them.

She actually took the photos to thoroughly document their time together. If Bearded Worker was going to bitch about her going against his wishes, she wanted to have proof that everything she did was proper and good. But also because she legitimately wondered if he was a ghost.

Damned ghosts.

Amused, he zeroed in on her fear. "What are you, scared of them?"

Of course, ghosts were scary! That's why Tatsumaki feared Zombieman for a while since he was linked to the spiritually damned. Paranormal activity scared Tatsumaki so damn much.

But did _Dr. Gray _have to know that? Nope.

"C'mon, Zuzu, tell me. You afraid of 'em?" he teased.

"N-No! I hope a durian falls on your head to get that stupid i-idea outta your head. Ghosts… they just freak out normal people." Tatsumaki turned away, calming her face.

"Dude, ask yourself reasoning questions. Ghosts don't exist, Zuzu," he said drily.

"You don't know that! You don't know _anything_." she snapped. "There are absurd creatures in this world. How the hell don't ghosts exist?"

"I thought you weren't afraid of them?"

Espers were useless against apparitions and ghosts. Ghosts were see-through and completely unexpected and creepy! She shuddered just thinking about it. Ghosts represent the worst things ever!

She closed her eyes. "Dr. Gray, you pulled some scary ghost stuff in the past week. I just needed to know you were real," she said, opening her gaze to him.

"As much as you guarantee you do, you don't need to look after me." Dr. Gray gave her a sure look.

"At this rate, I believe you lack something in your DNA that makes you not pick up on social cues. It's ridiculous. You're supposed to call_ back_. Until you get it through your head, I'll tell you." she pinched the bridge of her nose, defeated.

Dr. Gray shuffled uncomfortably for a moment. "I don't have a phone, remember? And I wouldn't call, anyway."

"Oh. That could be solved." Tatsumaki got a devilish smirk on her face. "I know, I'll just hang out with you every day."

"Oi, don't threaten people with hell so easily," he shook his head.

Tatsumaki wanted to smack him. "I am great company! Amazing company!"

Dr. Gray didn't seem convinced. "Eh…"

Tatsumaki ignored his doubt. "Nothing in the world would interest me less than doing that but work is about getting things done." Tatsumaki looked over. "You'd have to tell me where you live and that will be our HQ. I will mail all the information we gather. Tell me your address."

"Nah. I don't think that I want to do that." He shook his head.

"I wouldn't come over! I just need to mail you!"

He hesitated.

"And well, you have no choice. Just give yourself to fate," she commanded, aggressive in her tone. "You'll walk all the way to the restricted area with me, on Saturday at seven hundred hours in the morning. You may not make it to my home since you normally wear shabby shoes and walk in them."

"Holes have good ventilation on hot days," he suggested, shrugging.

Tatsumaki twitched. "Just how cheap are you? I know you don't care but can you listen for once?!"

He looked irritated. "None of this "hunt" you're hosting is working. I'd just relax on days like these. I have a manga to finish." he said honestly.

Children read manga! He should read books like an adult!

"Even if you don't find relaxing embarrassing, I do. Either you help or you're my damn accomplice." she hissed.

He considered her words for a moment then an agitated tone coloured the air. "Hey… Hey, that's the same thing!"

"You can't get what you want but you can get me. I just wanted to kill a bunch of monsters. There were so damn many before I came here. Maybe you're just bad luck!" she accused him.

He got to have his fun, where's hers?! There should be so many damn monsters for Tatsumaki to kill at her disposal.

"Evil reincarnates and heroes fight those who oppose them. Just wait." he eyed her foot tapping and her muscles twitching. "You know, patience is a virtue."

"Right now, it isn't." Tatsumaki face-palmed. "This conversation is as useless as you buying shampoo."

"Or you growing a millimetre." he retorted.

_Rude._

"Don't look down on me." she narrowed her eyes, pointing to him.

"I already am." he chuckled, looming over with more than a foot of height. "I need to call the doc already."

Motherfucker! And he had to crane his neck, just to look at her. It was uncomfortable and awful! And he completely bested her. She wanted to beat him with a cactus and make him die by fighting some overwhelming monster.

_Aha! When I'm done eating, I'll transport one sea folk from the beach then see what he's really made up of, _Tatsumaki thought happily. _If he doesn't die, I'll just slaughter him._

Tatsumaki wanted some food before watching him die. She observed the location across the street. The sandwich shop was homey and cute in its bright colours. It had appetizing pictures of the sandwich she wanted to buy. Not many people were inside. Perfect.

"Drop dead for all I care. I'm going to go eat. I'm getting a sandwich." she waved him away.

Dr. Gray brightened. Seeing his pleasure was a pain. "Can I have some of your sandwiches?" asked Dr. Gray. "Halfsies after a hard day at work."

No. He should die seventeen thousand times. "I owe you nothing! Not even half of something." Tatsumaki raised her voice with rough anger.

Dr. Gray drooped. "I didn't eat lunch since we've been hunting. Agh, it's embarrassing but I'm low on funds. I'll pay you back." he promised earnestly.

She wasn't budging. She'd rather chow on roadkill and die. It's her money. It's her food and money and he's a dick. So no!

Sensing this reluctance, Dr. Gray continued. "Y'know, being a hero for fun isn't very lucrative," he said thoughtfully. "If I had one yen for the times someone said I was frugal, I'd save so much money."

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. _Again_.

"C'mon, we're stranded on this victory road for food. You're not tempted?" he asked, gesturing all around him.

"I don't get distracted."

"Oh," Dr. Gray halted awkwardly. "Man, it's all tempting."

"Uh-huh."

Tatsumaki _did_ notice the number of restaurants and shops advertising food. This was sort of a dream spot to get an early supper but she wasn't tempted by anything.

"You owe me for the one hundred and ninety-six calls I did without you trying to answer. You owe me for every text, every message and voicemail. Let's not forget the fact you stupidly had that left a bad impression on me." Tatsumaki brought up.

Desperate, stomach growling, he surrendered. "Fine, I'll do it."

Really? He's giving in? This was the first time he's really done that willingly. "For one sandwich?"

"With veggies," he said.

Tatsumaki got in his face, watching him with fire in her eyes. "I'm not generous to those who have less posture than string. One thousand _good _impressions you owe me. And I take my promises seriously."

"Me too. I return favours, the next time it comes up." he tried to assure her.

Tatsumaki had a feeling he was only saying this because of the food he wanted. Tatsumaki rubbed her skull. He's so weird and talked a lot about nothing. And didn't listen. It was like a challenge and now he wasn't trying to obey her... He was an enigma and she... Why did she keep on forcing him to work with her—

Dr. Gray started talking, interrupting the rapid-fire of thoughts she _shouldn't _be having. "Hey, can you add cheese?" he said, almost interested in the conversation. Which was weird.

"Yeah. Maybe it'll shut you up. At this point, I love cheese if it has that possibility." she told him seriously.

"That'll make us like a mouse. Ba dum dum tss." he chuckled to himself. "Well, mostly you."

Huh? Tatsumaki turned back. What the hell did he just say? She bound him with a dirty glare. "What the fuck does that mean?"

He shrunk, not as affably amused. "I made a joke about you eating cheese and being tiny. 'Cause mouses love cheese." he explained.

Another joke about her damn height. For a guy who made no effort for anything, he started a bunch of fights. And he was dumb.

Tatsumaki sighed. "Mice, not _mouses_, would eat anything of little to no nutritional value. They might even eat your IQ if they found it and be hungry for days. Besides, they'd rather prefer grain or fruits, given the choices."

"Don't you like apples?"

Tatsumaki nodded. Promotion for the fruit was key to everyone loving it too. "They're the king of fruits."

"You're still a mouse-"

"Baldy, speak one more fucking word and I'll send your dick to space," she said quietly. "Literally. I dare you, just talk and say I'm a mouse one more fucking time. I _dare_ you."

He opened his mouth then closed it. All silence from him. That's better. Ah. So much better. She floated across the street to the sound of music- Baldy shutting up for once.

"Zuzu, you're still getting it, right—" he called out as she crossed the street. "Hey! You're no—"

Tatsumaki went inside of the petite restaurant, greeted with the smell of fresh greens and cooked meat. She gave him an evil smile through the window. A small wave.

Tatsumaki liked seeing the terror and desperation on his face.

Tatsumaki didn't like going full chihuahua on him. She hated when people talked about it. Being under five feet made her seem nothing short of harmless. The men and women of the association underestimated her. She would usually kick them and they would stop being so fucking rude.

Dr. Gray kept on surprising her. Tatsumaki made deals with those who wouldn't surprise her. Why she still got surprises anyway bothered her. She couldn't be caught off guard. And he's always getting her angry.

And now she was getting him a sandwich because unlike everyone believes, she was actually quite polite. If he wasn't energized, he wouldn't be able to kill anything at his full strength.

Did he have full strength? Who was he? What did he do? Why was he so... bored with everything? Was he really a hero? All these questions about him kept on drawing her nearer.

Even so, Tatsumaki can't believe she's spending money on him. Idiot. She needed to be the bigger person (when she could) and show him the real way to behave.

What did he want again? Tatsumaki studied the options and choose which one to get for herself and for the other guy.

Someone in the back of the line, standing with her in the air-conditioned bliss looked at her intently. "Hey," The girl asked quietly. "Is that your Beloved?"

Tatsumaki didn't like strangers and she didn't like answering people… but this was important. And she might run to social media and cry about how _rude Tatsumaki _is.

So, Tatsumaki straightened her back. "Whom might you be speaking of?" she asked neutrally.

"Outside the window. The media says he's bald. It's all people could talk about. We're trying to find his identity." she whispered. "You probably know better than anyone."

The two women turned to see Dr. Gray struggling to stand upright because he almost nodded off. Through the window, they look and this is what they see?

He dared her anger. Couldn't he stand straight, damn it, and not embarrass her? And he was bald. That was one of many shortcomings. Perhaps the most identifiable.

Tatsumaki forgot that people obsessed over Tatsumaki and other relationships heroes seemingly had. Common folk would bring it up to her. Not that she's spoken to very many people as of lately. Tatsumaki forgot people only cared about her relationship instead of how she saves the world many times over.

As much as it pained her, she had to play along.

Tatsumaki had to say something sweet and kind, without attitude to show Zombieman that she had a great attitude. Fuck him, she was lovely to be around.

But did she have to compliment him? That was asking _too _much.

Tatusmaki's mouth was dry. "Y-Yeah. We've… been going pretty strong. I'm ordering his favourite vegetarian sandwich with cheese and we'll go to the beach later on."

The woman laughed. "That sounds perfect! My guy wouldn't even take me to any beach."

"To me, my Beloved," Tatsumaki recoiled, "is perfect. He'd do anything for me."

The woman seemed aggravated. "My boyfriend is so afraid of the sea folk around there. My dad was a hero before the Association was around, so those fish never scared both of us. My boyfriend should be fearless. He swore we'd go if I offered him something special," she said with a sexual innuendo involved.

Tatsumaki sighed. "Well, some men have more balls than brains." she shrugged.

The woman's laugh rose out of her like a melody. "You're funny, Tornado of Terror-sama! They don't usually put that inside of the magazine articles." The woman complimented her.

Tatsumaki's cheeks burned red as she turned away from the whole woman's cooing and happy face. A while later, she got all of what she needed and left. When she went outside, the man looked like a melted puddle.

"Zuzu! Oi!" he called from across the street. He was obvious and loud, and not melted anymore.

"Dr. Gray, you bellowed," she sighed. Tatsumaki settled in front of him, taller than him of course. With that, she held her bag of two sandwiches tightly.

Dr. Gray inspected her nervously. "Zuzu, did you get it?" he asked.

"The name's Tatsumaki-sama! None of that Zuzu shit." she gritted her teeth. "And I got it."

All of his confusion and doubt cleared like mist rolling away from the sea. He was triumphant. The thought of her not getting his food might have alarmed him.

"Sweet!"

Then, he smiled. His plain face illuminated. Sparkled mutedly. It was like the universe coughing stardust on him.

Tatsumaki didn't know what to do for a second. He usually just had a blank, blank face. It was almost broken.

He looked different. Tatsumaki gathered her wits and looked away. Idiots always look the same, no matter the face.

"Me feeding you…" Tatsumaki finally gave him the sandwich. "This doesn't mean I give all my affections to you. In fact, all my dissent stems from you wanting _cheese_."

He took a healthy bite after unwrapping the sub. They settled, leaning like delinquents on the window of the shop Hero Merch Store window. She couldn't believe that this man killed all those monsters. All of them. All these monsters were annihilated by a guy with a broken face.

She felt his eyes gliding over the photos she looked at. He shifted, obviously uncomfortable. Why couldn't she kill all these monsters? Wouldn't it be fun—

"How do you look at monster pictures when you eat?" he asked, striking up a conversation once again. "They're rotting."

"Huh? You a baby?" she teased. She looked at the photos of dead corpses on her phone. "This isn't that gross."

"No. It's creepy _and _gross," he said, munching some more.

"You don't have to look."

"You've got issues, man. Get a new hobby."

Tatsumaki gave him an icy look. "As I said, you don't have to _look_. You get a new hobby!" she snapped. "Hmph. I wanted to know how you killed them. Not how fast you could eat a damn sandwich."

Which was pretty fast. Dr. Gray finished his sandwich, basically inhaling his food. He ate it with the etiquette of a starving Pig God. It was crass and gross. At least Dr. Gray didn't eat as much as Pig God.

"I'm not buying you another one," Tatsumaki mentioned offhandedly, cutting off the breath he took.

"Huh? That sucks. They're really good," Dr. Gray stared at her expectantly.

"I-I'm not going to change my mind." she stuttered.

Tatsumaki could feel the gaze of his burned into her skull. She ignored it successfully for a little while until she looked at him and then her half-eaten sandwich. And this dog-like stare made her feel so damn guilty.

Moments passed and he stared at her nibbling the bread. She didn't like eating this sandwich and she lost her appetite.

"Can I have some of your sandwich?" he asked.

"No," she said, taking another bite. "I know it's half done and I don't really like it but no."

"Why not?"

"I don't like your mouth." Tatusmaki retorted.

"But—"

"I got you your own, fatty," she shouted. "Don't be like Pig God!"

"Is that an insult or something? What's a pig god?"

Tatsumaki made another disinterested noise, ignoring him. Dr. Gray might get a gray scalp for if he worries way too much. Or if he asks too much.

Being sadistic, he screamed when she tossed it into the trash. He blabbed about how she was so damn wasteful and she laughed.

They were in the business district, hoping to see something causing disarray.

The streets were filled with suits and ties, people leaving their offices. They weren't cheerfully dashing into the sunset. An attack could happen any time now. It was nearing five in the evening. She hoped someone was

Tatsumaki turned around. "Let's go."

"Eh. Fine." he agreed, letting her take the lead. Doing so as Tatsumaki pleased, they toured around the city until they encountered a sea of white amongst the concrete streets.

There were near a laboratory with a metal dome, its window showing large machinery. The sleek building was dotted by white coats. Nothing natural was happening. She hated the stainless steel and their cold eyes behind glasses. She hated the mirrors and the cold cleanliness.

The whole street was decorated with banners, tables and stands with sophisticated people chattering about findings. All she focused on were coke bottle glasses and flapping white coats. She hated lab coats.

It gave her flashbacks of being sold to a bunch of scientists as if she were cattle. Like a cow.

Tatsumaki stiffened.

If these scientists saw her psychic abilities, she would obviously draw attention to herself. She couldn't. They would try to... ask questions or inspect her. She didn't want to be violated. Never again.

Reluctantly, Tatsumaki made herself less defensive. She eased her shoulders and frowned a bit less. She relaxed the green glow around her and settled on her two feet. She looked normal.

Baldy watched Tatsumaki mildly, weirdly attuned to her.

"You good?" he asked.

Again, she gave him a wary look. How the fuck did he know she was uncomfortable? She has to be careful. She couldn't show any of her feelings. She didn't want to be this transparent. She had to strap down her feelings.

Tatsumaki ignored him and gestured to the scientists. "What the hell is all of this? They should be thrown into garbage cans."

"Well, a classroom is a garbage place." he shrugged. "Not my scene."

"Child Emperor would kill you for that comment." snarked Tatsumaki. The kid would probably be able to chase him with one of his creepy bots.

Tatsumaki was so jealous of Child Emperor's weapon proficiency and his skills in soccer. Tatsumaki couldn't even play most conventional sports! Tatsumaki growled. Damn her baby legs. Most of the guys in S-Class didn't care that they were so buff and built. It was annoying. They could naturally pick up ANY sport they pleased.

"Who's he?" Dr. Gray asked.

"S-Class hero. Such a cheeky kid, a genius," she said. "He's also four feet but his brain's probably bigger than a grown adult's."

"You mad 'cause he's taller than you?" he asked.

"Drop dead and die again and again," she yelled. "Tch. Child Emperor was doing integral calculus and playing soccer at the age of two. What the hell were you doing?"

"Yeah. I wasn't good at school." Dr. Gray admitted.

She gave him a knowing look. He ignored it. "So. Amongst math, what other finals did you fail?" she asked casually.

He sweat, chuckling nervously. "Failed three of my senior year finals. My mom didn't care."

Oh. Lax. Atlas was the same. As a caretaker, Atlas didn't think she had much of a future with the sciences. She didn't either. He didn't care about her long history of violence and her terrible school track.

"My pops did though. Mom may have married the wrong man but she gave birth to the best one," he said smugly.

"Oh," Tatsumaki looked at him seriously. "You have a brother?"

"Zuzu, I was talking about _me_!" he insisted.

Tatsumaki grinned evilly.

Did he have a brother? Tatsumaki's better off not knowing the trouble in his life. It's not like she needed to know.

They perused around, no one paying much attention to them. The scientists' clipboards and pocketed pens scared her but she would transcend it. She still wanted to know why this was happening.

"Hey you," Tatsumaki said to the nearest scientist with loafers, cuffed beige pants and his lab coat. "May you give us information… Just what is happening here, sir?"

The scruffy scientist gave her a wary look then turned in the other direction, arms holding a stack of paper tightly to his chest. He looked down at his shoes, not in front of him.

Asshole! Tatsumaki rudely put up a barrier and he scurried headfirst into it like some cornered rat.

"Zuzu," Dr. Gray said lowly. "What the hell?"

Tatsumaki smirked.

The scientist's papers exploded. It was a blizzard of black print and hypotheses. He screeched and tried to collect them, yelping about the pain on his forehead.

"How... What was that?" he asked, to himself.

"So, you think ignoring me is smart? Think hard but not long," she called out.

The scientist hesitated on his knees. "You just look scary and he doesn't understand the binary code." he trembled, looking at his research strewn about.

"Then there's option one and two, you either tell me what's going on or I just bash your mouth in and you forever hold your silence. You'll swallow your teeth, yeah."

"My— my teeth?" He whimpered when he collected his stuff, sighing. "Fine. Fine, I'll tell you though we have an information desk."

Dr. Gray sighed. "Why do you feel the need to do that? He's just a normal dude. Be nicer."

Tatsumaki ignored him.

"Well, most alpha females try to assert their dominance. It's a tired act yet I'm rolling my eyes." The scientist said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll roll your head!" Tatsumaki said, pointing to his skull. "Tell me what's going on."

He obeyed instantly. "Ar-Around me is a science convention. Scientists have normally locked away, doing their studies. It's one of the few opportunities that we would convene," he said. "Socialize with others from other departments, if you will."

Tatsumaki nodded. "It wasn't that hard to answer a question, wasn't it?" she muttered under her breath.

Dr. Gray shot her another disapproving look which she ignored.

"We test and find monsters and examine their abilities." The scientist raved. "This convention is mainly an exhibition where other scientists vie for attention. The competition between scientists is evident as those who get the most funding have the most publications and tools to unlock the mystery of where these Mysterious Beings originated from." His eyes lit up and he spoke quickly. He radiated uncompromised intelligence. "You both know the theory of how monsters form?"

Tatsumaki thought for a moment. "Humans can turn into monsters from the desire to transform into something else. It's like a demonic makeover." Tatsumaki tasted the words, not liking it too much.

_Then superior heroes like me chose their funeral outfit. Ha,_ Tatsumaki internally laughed.

"Well, yeah but not _completely_. Human bad habits, obsessions and desires ignite a transformation when their cells have an abnormal reaction. Some changes happen through engineering, pollutants and environmental changes. City Z has many monsters but its the scene where those specimens are found." The scientist said.

Tatsumaki turned to Dr. Gray. "See! Even these scientists know that there's something wrong here. Let's work to dispel the curse of the monsters."

Dr. Gray groaned. "You're just looking for problems. Problems and trouble. Let's go back."

"Be quiet. This is _important._" Tatsumaki hissed.

Dr. Gray looked at her through the narrow corner of his eye. "Zuzu, we shouldn't wait to go," he said loudly.

"Hey, hey, patience is a fucking virtue!" she whispered. "Just work with me here."

They glared at each other for a while. None of them looking away or blinking. Why wouldn't he just bow down and surrender like everyone else? They both shared the same irritation.

The scientist blinked at Tatsumaki and Dr. Gray with wonderment. "So… you work with her?" he asked Dr. Gray, casting a skeptical eye.

"Nah, man."

"Yes, positive!"

Dr. Gray and Tatsumaki said at the same time. They locked eyes, both glaring in open disagreement.

"Wh… So you're his working partner?" The scientist looked at the growling Tatsumaki.

Before Dr. Gray could say anything, Tatsumaki stepped in front of Dr. Gray. "It's better to be the right hand of the devil than be in her path. Isn't that _right_?" she purred over her shoulder.

"That's right... right," he said, obviously intimidated by her sharp look.

Tatsumaki nodded, giving a predatory smile to the man. "Good."

Tatsumaki was happy, bruising his feelings. Suddenly, watching the two of them, the scientist started laughing. He's laughing! Tatsumaki gasped. Why was he laughing, pointing at the two of them…

Tatsumaki considered it for a moment. "You're laughing. At _me_."

"Yeah. At you." he chortled. "Your tough-guy exterior. It's cute-"

"Stop making aggressive lawnmower sounds! Don't call me cute!" Tatsumaki growled. "Stop that. Or I will eviscerate you."

The scientist's laughs cut off abruptly as he collected himself. "I thought it was cute." he adjusted his glasses. "It was a joke," he added quietly. "_Joke_."

"Yeah, sorry man, Zuzu doesn't like jokes," Dr. Gray shrugged.

"Yeah. That's why I don't like you." Tatsumaki retorted, pursing her lips.

The scientist and Dr. Gray shared an odd look of exasperation and she tsked at the both of them. Scientists were so fucking weird, acting like they know stuff. Tatsumaki's adoptive mother was one after all. Aihara Kizashi. That's why they don't get along. Tatsumaki hated scientists so damn much.

And there were so many of them around.

"Even so, why the hell are you lab coats swarming the streets?" Tatsumaki asked. "Couldn't you guys just stay inside?"

"We're looking at the samples and specimens that the scientists collected over the years. Some of them are alive! One demonstration will have the dissection of Quark, the monster who can reach temperatures of minus forty degrees. He's dead, of course, but we got loads of data from him. But magically he reverted back into a human, which contradicts our research. Some other people are like that. It'll be fun to observe Quark's kin under extreme situations and the reaction to cages."

"They're in cages?" Tatsumaki thought back to her days.

"Yes."

"They're being tested on, yeah?"

"Yep!" he paused, looking at his trembling hands. "Maybe one of them was an Esper. We're trying to get one of the kids from The Psychic Sisters' school to allow us to do some minor tests on them," he said wonderingly.

Fubuki's school? Did he want to start gobbling up Fubuki's students? For science? Research?!

"Huh? The Psychic Sisters? Who were they?" Dr. Gray asked.

"The specialists from the Alis Association about twenty years ago had a safe, consensual academy where they got an insurmountable amount of findings because of Terror of Tornado." The scientist nodded. "She was obviously taken care of _and _now has benefitted from the Alis Association, that's what I'm told. She is S-Class rank 2 for a reason."

Tatsumaki controlled her flinching. The public was told that they tested on children at an academy?! And Tatsumaki _gave _those bastards fame and fortune and findings?! What?

The scientist's cheeks were red, eyes excitable. "It was _fascinating_. Fascinating, I tell you!" he gushed.

He looked completely blissful, talking about the suffering she endured. Motherfucker. Experimenting on monsters was fascinating. Her suffering was fascinating. Maybe one of them was an Esper? And what the hell was that human getting tested on for?

All things were beneath her notice, blaring away, words too indiscernible to understand. Her heart pounded and all restraint escaped her.

The scientist looked at Tatsumaki. "You kinda look like her but you must be a fan, you don't have her famous glow but nice cosplay—"

"Hey," she whispered, feeling hot and angry. "Scientist."

A smile coloured his voice. He was smiling before but the smile was sincere. "Yes?"

"I'm gonna exterminate you," she told him frankly, sucking on her lip. "For safety."

"What-"

Before Baldy and the scientist could react, debris and dust sliced through the air, spinning, spinning so she could watch his work be destroyed. Their papers got sucked up and shredded.

Tatsumaki threw the scientist around, spinning him like the tornado she famously caught her epithet from. City Z was a victory road for food, life. Yeah? There was a lot of prey to devour! Dark cherry blood spilled in small doses. Ha!

"Are your people coming after my sister? And kids! Children! They're babies!" Tatsumaki yelled. "Why can't humanity grow up? Learn that we're people!"

His answers were screams and pleads.

"Don't you dare come to Buki's school! I don't give a damn for your reasons why but you touch that school- church bells will be crying," Tatsumaki yelled. "Stay away from ALL of us espers, fake Raegan!"

The scientist went in circles, a blur of white, beige and pain. He was about to be contorted, but she wanted to play with him longer.

He was so fragile. Was this all he got? She's only given some love taps. Die! Die! Tatsumaki smiled.

"Raegan! Stay away from us!" Tatsumaki warned.

Tatsumaki saw the world spinning so prettily.

Then she saw flashes.

Bright lights. Young Fubuki. Heartbeats. Dark cages. Pain. Tests. So many tests! It all flashed before her eyes. Raegan's dark hair and lab coat. Money. Blood. Young Fubuki.

Young baby, precious Fubuki crying because of Raegan paining her with so many tests. She didn't want to be reminded or without Fubuki.

And her heart stopped beating.

Restraint captured her.

Someone was touching her wrist. Brought her back to reality. Somehow, Tatsumaki was close to the building wall. When did she move?

She pinned the scientist against the wall again with her psychic abilities. She didn't realize Dr. Gray was there. His face was plastered with muted worry. And he was touching her wrist.

No, he held on with a surprising amount of strength and there was a pressured warning. Pain shot up her arm when she attempted yanking her arm back. She stifled a gasp of pain. Tatsumaki's arm could snap if she moved too much, that's how hard he held on.

He could easily throw her across the plain or something, with this grip. If he squeezed harder, he would have literally broken the left side of her body.

Why was this affecting her so much?!

How could she have left herself so open? Damn it. He was so under the radar that she thought he wouldn't be able to _do _anything. He did kill those monsters… she just forgot.

"Zuzu. His name isn't Raegan. Stop it. You'll kill him." Dr. Gray said, just subtle environmental noise.

"What?!" Tatsumaki glowered at Baldy, murderous intent whirling around her. "That's the idea! Death will make his scientific life more interesting."

Dr. Gray looked between her and the scientist. "I'll pay you ten yen to set him free," Dr. Gray said, vice grip on her tightening.

"I'll pay one hundred thousand yen to see him die!" Tatsumaki raised a fist. "You don't even have any money. Who the fuck are you kidding?!"

"That's all I got."

Disgusting! "You're willing to go broke for him?!"

"I'd do anything to save someone's life."

Tatsumaki flinched. "Me too. But not him."

"C'mon, you're making him look like modern art. Don't you have any respect for this building?" he asked calmly.

"No. I don't have respect for him or the dead right now. Nothing!"

"You don't have respect for the dead?"

"Actually, I'd like the scientist to join them, that's how much I respect it! I'll destroy the whole city if it means a brief moment of safety," Tatsumaki said, as darkly and as certain as nightfall.

"Safety, what are you talking about?"

Ignoring him, Tatsumaki settled her gaze on her prey. She will make him stay away from her sister! No matter what.

"If you wanna live dangerously, don't bring others into it. If you keep this up, I'm gonna have to get serious…" Dr. Gray threatened.

Tatsumaki looked up. "Pfft—"

Tatsumaki clamped up, a cold chill going over her body, gelling her limbs together. She didn't notice his sharp expression. She forgot about who she was... and what _he _was. He could kill monsters with one powerful punch. And he… was stronger than she knew. She shut up for her own safety.

"As heroes, we fight monsters. Not humans," he said, leaning closer.

Tatsumaki paused. Why did she feel intimidated? He looked determined without that braindead sort of expression. Now he wasn't looking at his simple eyes and basic mouth, he was going to kill her.

And he was raising his hand, she was prepping an attack. Before a rock could saw off his hand, he lazily flicked her forehead.

"Get that through your thick scalp, Zuzu," he told her.

Relief went through her as he released her. She ignored the slight throb in her wrist.

Crap. Bearded Worker was going to scold her so hard. Fuck. Atlas, too. The press was going to tear her to bits. Tatusmaki didn't kill humans, no matter the rumours or what she said… Why didn't she think a bit?

As the chaos stopped, she let the debris fall. It didn't land on anyone. All that remained in the air were sharp cries of panic. To this entire scene, everyone just saw her randomly attacking some frail scientist. And Dr. Gray probably thought the same.

Tatsumaki ground her teeth, eyes steady on the mostly uninjured scientist. She let him fall to the ground. He didn't throw up, which was impressive on his part.

She wanted to see him cough up blood, a bit. Sigh. Everyone watched as Tatsumaki shuffled all of his intact pages in order. She landed the sorted pack on his lap. All the papers weren't shredded.

She stared him down, ignoring the crowd, ignoring how Dr. Gray watched her carefully.

Bits and pieces of the scientist's research fell languidly like snow. It got in Tatsumaki's hair and the scientist snatched the particles with sad eyes. He was trying to salvage what was left.

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "You're pathetic, you know. Walk away from what your idiots are doing."

Noting how close they were, the scientist jerked backwards. His head collided with the wall but he still retained some pride. He stared at her owlishly, white knuckles clenching his papers. "You won't hurt me, Terror of Tornado. I'll report you to the— the Hero's Association. They'll do something! They'll protect me." he promised, unable to keep his volume low. "I s-swear."

"Whatever. Science ruined you, people," Tatsumaki rolled her eyes.

The scientist gasped. "Science is the closest thing to the truth. Science is infinite and a gift to me as happiness. I would never distort it!"

Happiness was all self-talk. She hated his cause. "Pain is infinite too, you ever considered that?!" she demanded.

He couldn't respond. His clasp on his papers weakened. She shook her head. A scientist had blood on their coats. They ALL have blood on their coats. They're untrustworthy bastards.

"Don't touch them. You know damn well what I'm talking about." she whispered.

The scientist grew even paler. "We wouldn't do anything wrong! We just— I haven't done anything."

_Maybe you don't have skin in the game but this is wrong! Don't you guys study morals, too? For all that scientists know, you guys don't know shit. _Tatsumaki sighed to herself.

The scientist was broken, blabbering. He was anxious and confused. She stood in her heartache. Maybe she was too involved in the past. Blast now scientists talking about Alis Association and Raegan. Damn it.

"Ne, Zuzu," Dr. Gray said quietly. "What's goin' on?"

Oh yeah. Him. What right did this scientist have to know her past? Coming close behind her, Dr. Gray had his aura of worrying that Tatsumaki couldn't stand. She didn't owe Dr. Gray anything. Why did he care? Why was he looking at her like that?

Tatsumaki fixed her cold gaze on him, speaking in a low tone. None of these scientists could hear. She got close to his face, levitating and stern.

"Don't ever touch me." she hissed lowly. "We're still on for Saturday but don't touch me."

"Hey, it's not like that. I just needed to stop you from—"

"I don't need advice," Tatsumaki said rudely. "Don't think you could do anything without _my _permission. You do not know anything about me."

Her ears caught the whispers and high-school level gossiping. Disgusting! She looked at everyone whispering, pulling their phones out, calling the police.

"None of you do, either. For a bunch of smartasses, can't you learn compassion and stop testing on people? Humans! We bleed like you." she sighed roughly. "If anyone is from the Alis Association, I swear to God that I will stop your malicious practices immediately."

Tatsumaki flew all the way to the other side of the City Z, shaking her head.

She thought Blast had taken care of decimating the company? Did he fail? No, Blast doesn't fail. What happened? Were there consequences? She'd never thought about it. She never wanted to.

Now they're trying to get Fubuki!

After getting no calls back, Tatsumaki left a message for Fubuki. "I don't know why you're avoiding me. We both got the same blood. My cursed blood is your cursed blood. Why the hell do you avoid me? If we run, we run together," Tatsumaki said loudly. "You gotta call me anyway 'cause it has to do with your school."

She sat on a building, arms spread out looking at the coming sunset. Since when did pain stop and why did scientists start it?

Since when.

Since _when_.

She took one breath and screamed for the next minute and a half and flew off like nothing ever happened. Because nothing did. Nothing really.

When she got to City A, it was annoying. Articles about how the scientist got attacked came out. None of them cared. Nobody cared. It sucked. Dr. Gray showed some false caring at that moment. She was forcing him to work with her and they couldn't find anything.

Just as she inputted the password that would allow her into the apartment, she noticed something. A mysterious thing found on her doorstep.

It was a gift. It was small, its pot being wrapped in this green, expensive mesh. It was a pretty deciduous tree with thin branches and broad green leaves.

Tatsumaki instantly recognized it. It was an apple tree.

Did someone get her this?

The note that came along with it was extra delightful.

_Hey, Green Eyes. Wanna talk? I gave you an apple plant as an apology. Now you won't have to bother yourself with getting apples at the store if you have an apple tree at home. Just wait a little, treat it with love and care (like you straight can) and it'll be huge in no-time._

_Can you give it time and allow me to also grow it with you?_

_P.S, I find your attitude great. _

_P.S.S, I'm sorry again. Call me._

_P.S.S.S, You probably look great today. :)_

_-Zombieman._

Tatsumaki hesitated but didn't call him.

"Idiot," she whispered, caressing one leaf. "I don't need compliments. Idiot."

Tatsumaki couldn't deny the smile she had. This was so nice. No one else but fans had gotten her presents and even then, she didn't accept them. Those had fake love or appreciation.

No one who was close, admittedly less than three people, gave her anything of value. Or anything at all on a whim... They didn't really like her. Bearded Worker, Fubuki, Zombieman were always exasperated with her. They treated her as a childish nuisance, which she wasn't. _All the time. _Usually, they thought _she _should apologize and she was always a hero on the streets but a bad guy at home. Maybe the roles switched now after that attack.

Even after the earthquakes and now this incident, he bought her something she would care about for years to come. Instead of extending an olive branch, he gave her an apple tree. And he knew she would love it. He was a big dope but one who made her feel better. On the side of being a hero, he's actually a pretty good detective. He may help her find these bastards from Alis Association. And he would actually care...

For everyone that didn't care, Zombieman made up for every single one of them. Sometimes. Just barely. Barely. _Completely. _

###

-End Chapter-

**A/N- Ovidae here. SOrry for ghosting this story. I was working on my other fics but this one had too much potential, sooo, I continued. Hope this chappie wasn't too angsty, next couple of chapters will deal with cannon plot, with Zuzu sprinkled in. All the mistakes are mine. Lol. I'll be fixing them.**

**And look at zomebieman being all cute. And look at saitama being all gentlemanly. He probably knows that tatsumaki is lonely and is looking for fun. Can't blame him for taking pity. and she got all these problems too. Agh. and tatsumaki trying not to be a small, small child. ah. Love all of them. **

**this chapter was hard to write but I have the next three chapters written. This one was a doozy. **


	6. Chapter 6: Senile Predictions

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 6-  
Senile Predictions

TATSUMAKI, FOR THE FIRST TIME, ACKNOWLEDGED SHE WAS A WIZARD OF LONELINESS.

Tatsumaki hated pets. She didn't like people and her family was just… _ew_. It's a wonder that Tatsumaki has a job with the stuff she pulled. Tatsumaki had anger issues and not to mention she didn't have any practical skills aside from murdering monsters.

And that's boring now. Fuck!

On top of that, another Fubuki Friday was skipped by the famous Fubuki. This was the third week of Fubuki missing out on their afternoon practice. Fubuki didn't want to practice.

The next day, Tatsumaki killed monsters from 7 a.m to 4 p.m. It was a good work out. The monsters were bland and easy so she killed them until her clothes were drenched in red filth. Tatsumaki looked like a cattle murderer and she terrified anyone who approached her. Including the monsters.

Tatsumaki came home, watered her apple tree and settled onto the couch (changed into her bunny pyjamas). The house was empty and she never came here unless she was exhausted.

Tatsumaki was _bored. _Did no one want to hang out with her? She rolled onto her stomach, pointing at the sky with her remote. There were no more monsters to kill, no more people to comfort, no more anything.

The TV was a good distraction.

On the Disaster Channel, Pig God's ugly face kept on playing. It wasn't oftentimes Pig God was praised. A reporter kept blabbing about one thing; Pig God protecting orphans. It made Tatsumaki open her eyes.

What black magic was that? Tatsumaki felt… like patting Pig God on his back… or rolls. Shudder. Would it be like touching a mattress? Double shudder.

Tatsumaki had the glory of invincibility. Pig God had the glory of a stomach.

Pig God ate one seafolk when trying out City Z's seafood. Being close to the sea, the ocean carried some monsters into the streets from the waves. Pig God protected an orphanage and Tatsumaki appreciated him, though _he literally ate a monster. _Gross!

Tatsumaki knew he had places to go, people to eat. Money had no substantial meaning to him and burgers had value.

Tatsumaki went to City A's raunchiest burger joint, _Burgers, Burgers & Burgers. _It was popular with bacon burgers and large drinks. Tatsumaki guessed she could get him burgers, then he would be thanked. This was the only time she acknowledged Pig God.

The proportions were idiotic and Tatsumaki ordered fourteen burgers. Anything less for Pig God would be make him starve. Pig God usually got twenty at a time but Tatsumaki thought that was extreme. Did he have no shame?

Tatsumaki trusted the website had accurate information about Pig God's tastes. If Pig God throws up, the world would drown in his violently strong and corrosive stomach acid.

At the counter, the cashier looked unimpressed. She was a slender teen of seventeen, bored and nonchalant with gum popping in her mouth. She was very intent on seeing Tatsumaki's order through.

"So. You're going to eat this all yourself?" The cashier asked, whistling at the bill and burgers.

"No. I know someone who would," Tatsumaki grumbled. Damn Pig God's elastic face.

"Look, little lady, I'm not judging. Sometimes I could see people's spines. I think everyone should eat what they want." The cashier teen rambled. "You're brave."

Whatever. "Put extra tartar sauce on the burgers. I'll pay some more." Tatsumaki waved her debit card.

"Oh. You like tartar sauce?"

Sunglasses hid Tatsumaki's disgusted expression. Why was this cashier making small talk?!

"No. I hate fish. I always had." Tatsumaki said dismissively. "A colleague has a stomach with battery acid. He loves fish. I also hate questions."

The cashier left Tatsumaki alone as she floated humbly, like some lonely island in a plain black v-neck shirt with skinny jeans. Her hair was swept back with a scarf. She wasn't doing hero work now and Fubuki liked shopping with her on the third Friday of the month after practice.

Tatsumaki's womanly heels made her legs look long. Many people questioned if she were old enough to have a debit card. Don't get her started on going to bars and going to the gynecologist. It's hard being small with a youthful hair colour. Her green hair made people mercilessly tease her in high school with never-ending comments.

She's happy no one knew who she was. She ignored the articles and messages in her inbox sent by Bearded Worker. He was _so _intent on meeting her. She's been ducking the press and the internet for the past few days. All she did damage her reputation because she went berserk on that scientist for no reason.

"So," A creamy, velvet _male _voice said invitingly. "Princess, wanna head back to my castle?"

Ah. Another pedophile. Time to rip out his tongue.

"Oh, stranger, I'm a princess but I'll slay _you _like I'm killing a dragon—" Tatsumaki looked over to serve her prey a nice slice of get the fuck away and there it was.

_Amai Mask. _Amai Mask had a tight smile, lips pressed down with handsome curves. Fuck. Now's she pushed her line of luck. Not that she's ever been _lucky. _Everyone was quiet as they bathed in the starlight he offered those obedient insects.

"So. It's you again," Tatsumaki grimaced, voice flat with disappointment. "The eleventh plague released to the world. How did you fit your ego through the door?"

"Same way yours did." Amai Mask purred.

Amai Mask met Tatsumaki's glare with a smile. Amai Mask was the complete opposite of Pig God. Pig God was so monstrous-looking but _completely _caring and kind.

"Here's your order—" The cashier paused in folding up the burger's bag to give to Tatsumaki. The woman recoiled in shock, the bag close to her heart.

Double fuck.

The cashier gasped like all the air in the world vanished. Her eyes caught fire with ardour. "Hey! You're Amai Mask from Love Story Beauty! I rated it 100%. I-I love you!"

"I love all my fans. Be sure to be on the lookout for the sequel coming out this autumn. I will personally give you a chance to rate it more than a 100 percent." Amai Mask hummed in a breezy tone.

"It's done! I use your face mask. My cheeks are so soft." She slapped her cheeks, so spellbound.

Amai Mask nodded, a purr of lust and smooth things whistling a tune into everyone's ears.

"I only offer the best to my fans when aid is needed, in the bedroom, on the screen. Wherever. My autumn skincare line will be released. With two purchases, you have the chance to see me on the red carpet. There's a draw."

"I will _so _totally, totally be there and buy everything!" The cashier teen squealed.

"Oh. We're going to eat, let me take that for you." Amai Mask reached for the bag, a successful arrogance on his face.

"Uh. This is her order." The cashier snatched up the bag before Amai Mask could lay claim.

Ah! Tatsumaki rejoiced. Kind of. The girl was doing her job right!

Amai Mask produced the equivalent to gold in front of the teen. "Here are two VIP tickets to my next concert," he whispered sweetly. "Of course you are a fan."

He gave her two golden tickets, flashy, classy— everything he was. The cashier had a mini-panic attack and jumped around, teary-eyed. None of her co-workers thought the wiser.

Tatsumaki despised being a teenager and she hated other teenagers, so her dislike wasn't anything new.

The teenage girl was so excited! Then the bubble popped and she came back to reality. The teen shrieked at her dark grease-smelling uniform. "I can't go like this! I have to get clean! I'm sorry you had to see me like this—"

"Here a thought, honey," Amai Mask didn't indeed flinch. "To me, you look perfect. All your skin."

"Oh. I understand you." she nodded, voice all soft. "Of course you'd say something like that and mean it. You're my hero."

Amai Mask and the cashier were drawn in this disgustingly tender moment of self-awareness and flashy words while Tatsumaki hissed at him.

"Here's a thought, girlie, why not just think maybe he's average for pete's sake? And average people SHOULDN'T give out concert tickets to fragile teen girls. You could do so much better! They might be suspicious." Tatsumaki glared at Amai Mask. "Extra suspicious!"

"Average?" Amai Mask repeated, eyes smartening. "That wounds me."

The teen hissed at Tatsumaki. "It's Amai Mask, he could never be suspicious. And what's your problem?" The teen demanded, her voice high and curious.

Amai Mask smirked. "Yeah, Princess, what is your problem?"

"You," Tatsumaki looked pain as her voice climbed in volume. "You're damn—"

"Princess, that isn't how you speak to people. Do we need to discuss this in the car? We have a long drive to do." he charmed a threat to sound teasing and reprimanding. "Fans need respect. The heroes do have consequences."

_He _was going to drive _her _around? She wanted to run. Ignoring her problems was strange for her but she didn't mind at the moment. She found it easier to strike than to run.

Amai Mask winked to the growling Tatsumaki. "Hey, this is my friend. Forgive her."

"You're forgiven." The cashier whipped to Tatsumaki. "Oh my god! You are so lucky. He's on the hero rank association! He's so perfect and great and he makes your skin shine. He's literally a god."

He gave a smug look to Tatsumaki. "A god? I wouldn't say that."

"You totally are! You were ranked the number one hero in the popularity polls for twenty-eight weeks straight! I voted for you!" The cashier cooed, heart eyes growing infinitely wider.

"I cherish your continued support." Amai Mask observed Tatsumaki gritting her teeth. "Fans do allow friends to share burgers together. Don't they? Especially my fans. They're supreme."

"Yeah! Of course! Here are your burgers. Have a nice brunch. Come again." The cashier smiled.

"Yeah. I'll have a great time with my princess," he smiled, getting her bag of food and continuing to the door.

"Your princess?" Tatsumaki echoed.

"I said what I said." he stopped. "You coming?"

"Go to hell." Tatsumaki hissed.

"I like hot showers anyway," he laughed. "Let's go."

"Oh my god, he's so beautiful!" The cashier gasped.

"Oh. Really?" Tatsumaki drily turned away. "He's so plain, I didn't notice a thing when he came into the restaurant."

The sun in his eyes suddenly waned, leaving a blood-red moon. Amai Mask successfully gave her a dark look. "Let's go to lunch, Princess. I'm hungry… for answers."

"Starve," Tatsumaki keened. "Just starve and leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that…" he whispered. He waved to everyone, charming them with eyes.

They cooed.

Why was everyone emotionally attached to this glittering guy? Why couldn't teenagers think with their brains rather than their impressionable hearts? And damn Amai Mask for capitalizing on this fact.

Tatsumaki rubbed her temples. Pretty boys with awful personalities and immense powers were the bane of her existence.

They got into his car.

Wearing her sunglasses made the scene darker, which wasn't preferable. She felt like some crow on a tight wire, falling deeper into this conversation made her uneasy. The more she spoke, the higher the bar was raised.

Amai Mask was probably going to eat Tatsumaki alive. Amai Mask will literally tear Tatsumaki apart as his chauffeur cruised across the city.

Amai Mask's car— no, the limousine was leather, smelling like upscale sleek cologne and masculine musk. The seats felt like clouds beside the tinted windows. No one could witness it if he killed her. Tatsumaki was sure that he'd be pissed about blood getting into his bourbon drink tray.

Argh. His biceps could level cities. Nice world, been good knowing it.

She could smell his cologne. Damn! This! World!

Amai Mask watched her with a certain fascination, calculations and sorcery dancing in his stable beauty. Amai Mask cushioned a slender, pointed chin on his hand.

"Will you give me sweet _dreams _tonight?" he asked sweetly.

"No. I'd rather you die after the nightmare I give," Tatsumaki said calmly. "I never sacrifice anything to God. Those who pray on the weak and minor. Like a certain Romeo I know."

Amai Mask sat up taller, asserting himself into the situation. "Such a spitfire tongue. I don't have time for your insults and jokes. Coming from me, a friend." The last words had knives in them. "I invite you to sit closer and have an open conversation."

Open? This was incredibly one-sided.

"So. We're friends? All I know is that you boss around Bearded Worker when his beard could kick your ass." she rolled her eyes.

"You and Bearded Worker are acquainted with me, as per usual with all S-Class heroes."

Tatsumaki held up five fingers. "Oh, then five of your two friends don't like you. Boohoo." Tatsumaki looked out the dark window, though she couldn't see outside. "You know, bosses shouldn't lecture young women on their days off."

Amai Mask rolled down the window, the breeze tousling his hair. "The smell of those burgers make me retch. Do you buy these burgers? Burgers have too much salt and not to mention they make your skin break out. Your pure skin would be marred by the presence of pimples."

Tatsumaki stiffened. She scraped up every nerve she's accumulated over the years to keep the iron in her expression.

Amai Mask held her damn burgers hostage and rolled down the window to toss it. "Discarding it will be best." he dismissed.

"Discard those burgers and I'll discard your fingers, Romeo," she warned. "Go on. I dare you."

For a moment, the air was heavy. It had a hectopascal weight on them.

Amai Mask finally laughed, entertained. "Princess, you were always curious. You could always take a lunch day with me. I'll show you real cuisine with discipline."

"Aw. Do you think I would eat something that you've touched? How sweet to offer."

"Hey, hey." His shadowed eyes were claret and dangerous as he pointed his face her way. "I ain't that sweet."

His voice was uneven now and he was… less beautiful.

"My, my Romeo, you don't like me anymore, am I not your rose?" Tatsumaki rolled her eyes.

"I don't like evil, annoying interviewers and irresponsible heroes. Can you guess which category you belong to?" he quizzed.

Tatsumaki shrugged, a candied smile on her face. "Beats me. Are you implying that I want something other than your happiness? I am positive to your life."

He crinkled his nose in irritation. "You keep on testing the association with your big-lunged words and utter destruction. You and I were meant to speak. You and I were supposed to make a change in your appearance and your reputation."

"My reputation. What do I care about it?" she yelled fitfully.

"You care a lot about it." Amai Mask looked at her, simmering with anger. "You assaulted that scientist. You almost decimated City F. It's one press disaster after another. You embarrass the association. I want you to reform yourself."

"Don't talk about my situation when you know nothing!"

"The ways your past disrespects you is crippling but you do not have to attack scientists."

Tatsumaki's frustration flared. "I don't need your greater narrative. Don't lecture me, either."

"Tch. Looking at you is hard when you're like this." he hissed. "Tatsumaki, you're not the only one who has bad experiences with organizations who specialize," he said loudly. "There are 17 S-Class, 38 A-Class, 101 B-Class and 390 C-Class but only one you. You have a certain pull in the community. People look up at you but you're diminishing my trust in whether you should be so highly trusted. You should retain a sense of professionalism."

"There are 500 or more heroes. I only care about the strong. There are only 1 percent of the people I care within that number." Tatsumaki turned away.

"Five people?" he asked.

"Fubuki, Bearded Worker, me, myself and I qualify as those I go out of my way to understand or seek. The rest of you are conniving, slow ladder climbers." she looked at Amai Mask's gold eyes. "And you want me as the feminine icon of the association. You're a surgeon of darkness and you can't heal the association's view of me. Give up."

"Keep yourself in check," he said. "I want you to keep the company safe. No one has sued us but City F's representatives are more hesitant to come to the year-end dinner. They are more hesitant to donate."

"I don't care about checks, money or reputation but if you care about it. I won't kill anyone. Everyone will be safe with me. I protect everyone, parasite or the strong alike." she announced. "Don't judge my abilities to save. Don't get in my way, either."

"Your appearance is salvageable, however, you must go on a campaign to become a sweetheart of society."

"Hey. Romeo, what do you care about me being in City Z? I have to help them. Besides, Bearded Worker doesn't mind." she stated squarely. "I claimed the city. Did you know that with my claiming of the city, anyone you send in will get torn apart, limb for limb."

"I don't appreciate your words and threats."

"I don't appreciate weaklings who don't listen." she shot back. "Tch. Don't make me set examples or test people. I am a hard marker and I don't like to be questioned, Amai Mask."

They peered at each other then he sighed. "Ah. I guess I will have good dreams, Princess." he beamed. "Now that it's settled, let us go to a restaurant. We're going to go to the headquarters."

"Hey, Romeo," Tatsumaki ultimately settled on the chair. "If you don't drop me at HQ, I will summon a storm and you will taste lightning. _Sincerely_."

He promptly left her at the entrance of HQ. He couldn't even stand a little bit of rain in his hair where sunlight broke through.

###

Amai Mask's talk was less antagonistic than she believed it would be but that didn't mean she wasn't completely hostile. Walking down the wide, dark halls of the association was a relief. She used to linger here, waiting for a job. She pretended she was allergic to the sunlight until she got something to massacre.

Now she avoided HQ as much as humanly possible. She avoided Bearded Worker but he knew where she was. He probably sprinting from his office. He must've heard she was in the building, arriving in Amai Mask's car. He wanted to greet Amai Mask.

Seeing his suit flapping around, Tatsumaki realized that maybe Bearded Worker wasn't fit to run. He panted with a sheen of sweat as he stopped in front of her.

"Run a couple of times a weak, you look pathetic," Tatsumaki ordered. He looked like he was about to fall over.

He rested hands on his knees. "Hagn, Tornado of Terror-sama… I am an office worker. I can't… ha, ha, can't run that fast."

"Still pathetic." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "Catch."

He did, surprisingly. He looked offended. "You know I'm vegetarian," he said forlornly after looking inside of the bag.

Tatsumaki clicked her tongue. "Give it to Pig God. This is payment for dealing with City Z that one time."

Bearded Worker opened his mouth, then closed it. "So you're thanking him? Wow, Tornado of Terror— that's so nice." he swallowed and checked the burgers like a bomb threat. "There's… There's nothing wrong with them, right?"

Tatsumaki balled her fists. "How DARE you insinuate that, idiot? Idiot! I acknowledge the strong. Pig God wasn't a greedy parasite for once and he _did _something. That's so rude. I am so kind, so kind and you spit on this—"

"I am sorry. You are kind! Kinder than anyone I've met." he apologized.

"If you'd like, I'd even make you burgers," she said, miffed.

"I kind of like my stomach where it is."

Tatsumaki glared. "Do you like where your head is too, eh, smartass?"

He avoided her gaze then tilted his head. "There are… 14 buns?"

Tatsumaki clapped loudly. "You can do math without pen and paper."

Bearded Worker ignored that last comment, looking at the burgers with a sort of amazed disgust. "That won't satisfy him. Did you know that he once ate 50 seafolk without leaving a trace?"

"Did you know that a million people just threw up in their mouths?" Tatsumaki shuddered. Why does he have to eat his damn enemies! It's gross! "He should get in shape."

"Round is a shape." Bearded Worker pointed out.

"He's still super huge!" Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "Be grateful I acknowledged someone on a weaker rank than me. It's clemency. I would rather twist my enemy's spine than poison them. It's not my M.O. Tornadoes don't use poison."

"You are the terror of a tornado… I didn't need to know that part," he almost belched.

Tatsumaki giggled at the curve of his set jawline. "You're sheltered. Not even you should be shiny and wrapped like a package of cookies."

"Are you always like this?" Bearded Worker had another sigh in his caramel voice. His molars were blinking. It was a sign to run.

Tatsumaki waved him away. "I don't have time for this conversation anymore. I'm out of town."

He scrunched his expression up, looking scruffy and annoyed. "But you're right here."

She ignored him, aching to get home. "Wish me luck on my trip. Peace," she told him. "I'll give you a postcard. Your beard must have a great signature when you sign it."

"Tornado of Terror—"

Just then, a whoosh of air almost knocked her off her feet. She had enough sense to hold onto the scarf holding her hair in place. Only one dick head would do that in this building and not grovel. Flashy Flash was fast, faster than she could follow. It was quite unsettling just how much advantage he had when using his speed.

Even now, she glared at his long, silky blonde hair cascading over his white cape. He wore a black spandex suit with an oversized belt buckle. His hairpins annoyed her. He was a boy! How was his hair so luscious? It made her jealous but so annoyed.

"Hairpin, the next time you come here to flip your hair like that in here, I swear to _fuck _that I will cut it ALL OFF!" Tatsumaki shouted, fixing her wind-blown hair.

Flashy Flash focused on Tatsumaki, overlooking her provocation. He glared at Bearded Worker. "Why'd you send in Tornado of Terror to that mission? I claimed it." he groused.

Sobering a bit, Tatsumaki flew to him, smug and happy. "I just finish the job better." she stuck out her tongue. "Wouldn't Bearded Worker _want _the job done quickly? For a guy named Flashy Flash, you're pretty slow to do the job." she jeered.

He prided himself on being the fastest hero in S-Class but was he? He was fast but he was weak.

He jerked back as if she gave him an electric shock. "I am faster than you, Tornado of Terror! Don't insinuate anything else. You leave so many piles of debris and messes. There's nothing sophisticated about terrorizing the citizens."

Bearded Worker put Tatsumaki behind her. "Hey, S-Class, let's not fight in the middle of the hallway. There's a reason why S-Class heroes are forbidden from interacting in a battle-filled or aggressive way. Cities suffer. Especially non-heroes like me."

"Bearded Worker, you never have any shortage of killed prey and monsters when I'm on your side." Tatsumaki turned to Bearded Worker. "Don't you like that? I'm just better than him, right?"

"Bearded Worker, why do you put up with this? Tornado of Terror is just arrogant."

"Am I arrogant or am I right?" Tatsumaki snarled.

"She's going to _kill _everyone. Follow that logic up the chain." Flashy Flash yelled. "She's like an aggressive lion with no social _skills._"

"Hairpin, lions reek of ammonia. I smell of greatness and apple cider," Tatsumaki yelled back. "You follow your fucking logic up the chain, footstool! Who cares if I'm not social, I get the job done _before _you."

He laughed. "You should have a far humbler view of what you can do and what you should do."

"I don't need to be humble. Besides, I'm in pursuit of precision. If I left that job up to you, you might have not killed the monster. You get knocked out, constantly, and everyone was counting on a strong, fast hero to calm the situation. You'd have to call a bunch of A-Class heroes and you'd lose points!" Tatsumaki ranted.

"I don't care about points. You don't give heed to its superficial meaning. All I care for is training to become strong." he snapped.

"The naturally gifted don't need to train. You disgust me!"

"Then you are neither outstanding nor gifted if your training is lacking. Your mind tricks don't have any effect on those with a blade." he turned away from her scornful expression. "People from my ninja village were sworn to act with humility and nobility when confronting those like you."

"Those like me? You mean winners?" Tatsumaki grinned. "How would I know anything the good ninjas of your village would say anything about that if they're ALL M.I.A? They probably ran away from you because of your hideous personality."

"You're going through the greatest lucky streak of your life. The association likes to put you on a pedestal but pedestals can be cut down," he warned. "Amongst the shrines, rice paddies and dirt roads… I remember having an Esper or two in my village."

Tatsumaki blew air through her teeth. "They can't hold a candle to me. What happened to them? We should all hate you together." she asked with hope. She wanted to know if Alis Association had a hold on them. She hated how he kept her in suspense.

"Ah. I killed them. All of them," he said, words balancing on the blade of the knife.

Huh? Tatsumaki ignored the trip in her heart, beating a crescendo. What the hell happened in his damn village? Being beside him felt a lot more reckless than it did before. She should ditch the situation now that she's gotten what she wanted.

"You're mad because I'm right," Tatsumaki said. He couldn't have done that, right? "You shouldn't try to be a con all the time. If I were you, I'd not leave my vanity mirror at all."

Flashy Flash gave her the most peaceful smile. Like the moment all to quiet before the tragedy and walked away.

"Come back here and tell—"

Bearded Worker held her back.

Tatsumaki paused, jerking away and shaking her head. "That's the second time you've touched me without consent."

"I treat you all equally but Flashy Flash has a justice rating of five, the lowest of all S-Class heroes. It's in his nature to be strong but not to do what is right for the masses. Do what you will with that." Bearded Worker informed her.

Bearded Worker, in his own way, was telling her to yield. Normally, if she yielded to power, she wouldn't have been _that _much of an S-Class champion. This time, she stepped back and watched Flashy Flash's billowing cape turn red in the dim light.

Tatsumaki peered at Bearded Worker. "Why was he allowed to be a hero?" she asked, a sick feeling in her stomach.

"What made you become a hero," he answered mysteriously then pushed her to write reports of all those who she's killed.

Bearded Worker pestered her about the scientist's attack and she explained that he was testing on children. Tatsumaki had him agree to cover up the incident. How? He said Amai Mask would take care of it.

For the rest of the day, Tatsumaki pestered Bearded Worker while Flashy Flash glared at her. The evening was spent in conflict, killing and killing in boredom.

Tatsumaki concluded that Flashy Flash was just some self-important twenty-five-year-old. A misfit of the violent species but Flashy Flash probably killed everyone… With Mumen Rider telling her off and saying that the company was rotten. Tatsumaki wasn't sure if she could defend it. How did Flashy Flash become a hero… if he killed people…

Was she a good hero? They became heroes for the same reason.

Bearded Worker wanted to escort her to the lobby but they slow-walked through the halls. He was busy on his phone.

Tatsumaki was busy with thoughts. She noticed the interesting amount of guards shuffling down the hallway at a snail's pace. She didn't know what the fuss is about.

Then Tatsumaki saw the big deal. It was Lady Shibabawa.

Lady Shibabawa was a small, spindly lady with gunmetal hair, wrinkles on her narrow, leathery face. She was forever pointing with claw-like black nails. She appeared on television shows as a popular, respected fortune teller. However, Lady Shibabawa was given special treatment because she predicted large national disasters.

With an accuracy of 100%, Lady Shibabawa predicted the appearance of earthquakes and terrible monsters.

Lady Shibabawa also, for some reason, really took a liking to Tatsumaki. Kids hated Tatsumaki and the elderly did too. Yet Lady Shibabawa's thin eyebrows quirked up and she pointed a long, gnarled finger at Tatsumaki.

Lady Shibabawa was old, deeply wise and had some tired sadness. "My darling Tatsumaki-chan," Lady Shibabawa called out, voice croaky and excited. "It's you."

Oh no! There's no escape. Tatsumaki felt small and misbehaved around Lady Shibabawa. The old woman looked at Tatsumaki like she knew Tatsumaki's secrets. And she called Tatsumaki her grandchild. Lady Shibabawa was notorious for disliking heroes. Except for Tatsumaki.

Bearded Worker pushed Tatsumaki all the way to Lady Shibabawa. The woman nodded, lifting an arm to Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki dipped her head, as most people did, and let the woman pat her head.

"Lady Shibabawa… hello," Tatsumaki spoke meekly.

"Oh! You're so cute when you're shy, my grandchild," she said loudly. "You haven't been eating well, I see."

"I eat enough, Lady Shibabawa." she protested softly. "There haven't been good restaurants in City A. And you know I can't cook."

"Come eat with me in City G. We have the best crab. You don't like eating chicken or beef. " Lady Shibabawa said with a twinkly expression. "Come eat with my grandson. It will be a feast."

"I couldn't. You're busy! And there have been so many attacks and… and it's okay." Tatsumaki rambled. "And I wouldn't be able to bring anything good."

Lady Shibabawa's kind eyes narrowed. "Oh my show, Love Fortune!, you see recipes for you younguns in between commercials. Always eating ramen and oranges. We want you guys to eat well and good since you're all concerned with pictures and your interviews… At my show Love Fortune on channel 37, we fill young one's hearts with the future of love and their stomachs. You need to take care of yourself, Tatsumaki-chan."

"Ah. I will." she nodded. "I'll watch the show when I have time."

Tatsumaki was about to bow out since she didn't know what to say. Whenever Lady Shibabawa spoke, it had a purpose. Tatsumaki couldn't just stand here, with all these idiots watching. Bearded Worker sensed her unease and stepped forward.

Lady Shibabawa didn't have any of that. She suddenly grabbed Tatsumaki's hand. "I'm happy to see you because I saw this fortune yesterday. I saw how you would be in love with the strongest man in the world."

Blast? Tatsumaki will be in love with Blast? She will get a future with Blast? He's been gone for eighteen years and she hasn't seen them for so long. She had a chance? An entire world opened up.

"Are you serious?" Tatsumaki shrieked. "You cannot be joking with me."

"I'm too old to joke. One cough could end me." Lady Shibabawa said honestly with a hint of jubilance. "It will."

Everyone gasped in horror. Tatsumaki didn't like to hear those types of jokes from old people. It's scary.

"Don't say things like that!" Tatsumaki hissed then softened her voice. "It scares people."

Lady Shibabawa patted Tatsumaki's hand. "All good things come to an end. I'll pass on the torch. Death isn't scary." she whispered, all sage. "I'm always gasping, gasping but somehow still alive."

Tatsumaki frowned. "You shouldn't be moving around if you feel like that," Tatsumaki said quietly.

"Huh? Are you calling me old?" Lady Shibabawa demanded.

Tatsumaki froze. What could she say to that? Everyone got so uncomfortable, squeaking and looking at one another for help. Tatsumaki gave Bearded Worker a pointed look like, _what do I do?_

Lady Shibabawa laughed loudly, mocking and teasing. It disarmed Tatsumaki. Any time the woman was disconcerted, she could literally have a heart attack.

"I'm just kidding, child. Kidding. City G gets stuffy. An old ox like me needs to run around, see the sights and report if there will be any huge disasters in the upcoming months. The Association relies on me to keep them safe." Lady Shibabawa looked at Tatsumaki. "You too. You've been doing good work."

Tatsumaki's childish heart glowed at the compliment. Something about getting a compliment from an older person, after all, that they've done and seen, is very rewarding.

Tatsumaki nodded. "I will be more diligent," Tatsumaki promised.

"You work too much, though." Lady Shibabawa looked over at one of her personal escorts. "Get her my tea that helps with wrinkles."

The escort nodded and left.

"Wait! I don't have them," Tatsumaki held her face. "Right?"

Lady Shibabawa patted her forehead as if blessing Tatsumaki. "Not yet. Kind women shouldn't trouble themselves with saving the world."

"How do I trust the other idiots? It'd be best to leave the work to you and me, the true professionals." Tatsumaki said.

"In front of me, you are so kind. It's not often others let an old woman talk and ramble. An old soul l needs a listener. We don't always tell the same stories. We also spoil the ones who stay."

"I don't care for gifts. Just your insight is enough," Tatsumaki smiled, genuinely pleased by the old woman.

"You are adorable!" Lady Shibabawa crooned. "Child, why are you so unkind when you can smile like that at me?"

All of the other escorts and men looked at Lady Shibabawa curiously. Lady Shibabawa glared at them. "What are you all still doing here? Listening in to my conversation. You show a woman of my age disrespect? Leave."

Like rats, they all scattered away, even Bearded Worker. They surrounded them and weighed her down but now she felt liberated of their eyes. Lady Shibabawa had so much power and control. Tatsumaki wanted to be badass at Lady Shibabawa's age. Hm. Alive too.

"Thank you," Tatsumaki said, fueling the desire to have the same respect from people.

"You musn't hide your good, good heart from everyone. Especially that strong fiance of yours. The strongest man in the world is waiting." Lady Shibabawa said, a bit coldly. "You can't have walls up forever."

"Ah. My walls aren't… He's… He's…" Tatsumaki stammered, Dr. Gray's face flashing in her mind. "He's not really my, er, you know. _Truly_."

Dr. Gray's rumours reached Lady Shibabawa, too? Damn. Now she felt shame. The only reason why this was happening was because of that proposal from Lover Boy and now everyone knew.

Tatsumaki was taunted by this.

Lady Shibabawa laughed. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you think this old girl couldn't help you with romance? I used to be reeling in the men left and right." she winked. "They loved me and you should tell me everything. I'm not getting any younger."

"Lady Shibabawa… I didn't—"

"Ah. It's okay. Most people are too nebulous for you. However, you are prime for marriage and children. You're a bit slim but nothing like pelvis—"

Tatsumaki face burned. "Children aren't in my view right now! We're in a catastrophe and I am not with the strongest man in the world. Dr. Gray likes shopping and cheese way too much," Tatsumaki bristled then reeled back. "He's quite dense. He really isn't the strongest man in the world."

"Oh." Lady Shibabawa said, disappointed. "My predictions are never wrong. That is what I pride myself on as a seer."

"Well, who did you say was the strongest man in the world?"

Lady Shibabawa tapped her chin, waving her staff. "Isn't his name Saitama?" she said wonderingly. "We discussed this on Channel 37. We didn't say his name but Saitama is the strongest man in the world. Or one of the strongest. I like to brag about my future son-in-law." she whispered blithely.

Huh? Tatsumaki froze stiff. _Excuse me, what the HELL is she talking about? _Tatsumaki thought. _My heart won't ever change for Blast. What does she mean I'm supposed to be in love with Dr. Gray?_

"I can't be mistaken that this "Dr. Gray" isn't the strongest man in the world. Isn't that a shampoo for hair loss? My late husband used it. That was embarrassing. He had no hair, did it matter if it were gray?" Lady Shibabawa murmured.

Something didn't make sense. What? How could this happen? This was so weird? How was _he _able to be the strongest man in the world? What the hell?

Lady Shibabawa patted Tatsumaki's cheek. "You do not know how strong he is? I may not be there to celebrate your wedding. It'll be sad not to see you like a monk. Always happy. Always calm."

All Tatsumaki did was glare at the world. Tatsumaki always promised to mangle people's faces so badly that they couldn't be identified. She liked leaving people at her mercy because they wouldn't make fun of her or treat her like a kid. She remembered how she didn't have history, just hatred.

"I'm not a monk. I…" Tatsumaki shook her head.

"You will be. Everyone will love you," Lady Shibabawa promised. "Your love for others is a bit shy and odd and standoffish but it's still there."

Tatsumaki didn't know what to do. She watched as self-assurance of hers crumbled. And Lady Shibabawa was never wrong, for some reason. She didn't believe the seer if she didn't see how unlikely her prediction was.

_I'll humour this old bat for a while. She is wrong, for the first time in her life. No need to cause that old heart grief, _Tatsumaki thought.

But looking at Lady Shibabawa made her sigh, close her eyes and surrender. "Okay."

###

The next day, Tatsumaki was back in City Z, watching the sunlight pierce through the thick clouds. It was a spruce morning, birds chirping, breezes covering her in a blanket heat. How was it always this hot?

Tatsumaki laid on top of a clean building, a perch she's come to love. It was in the Ghost Town and in surprisingly good shape. She could see the lovely city and her prey. She had a bag full of papers, reports and candy.

Tatsumaki couldn't sleep all night since Flashy Flash killed his whole village and two villagers were espers which impacted the already low population of her kind. Also, Lady Shibabawa said Dr. Gray was the strongest man in the world and she was destined to _fall_ in love with him.

Tatsumaki would rather not suffer nightmares or expectations.

Tatsumaki decided, through the coffee and sleep deprivation, that no, Lady Shibabawa was lying and getting _senile._ That old woman forgot things, started fights in the market and still believed in the confinement period after pregnancy.

No way was Tatsumaki believing in that old goat. Besides, Tatsumaki didn't need to be a monk! No way! To prove it, to prove the elderly woman wrong, Tatsumaki will spend time around Dr. Gray and prove that they could never fall in love.

Once the problem of monsters and Dr. Gray's indescribable strength was uncovered, she won't bother him anymore. The flower of partnership blooms even in hell. No dream of hers got covered by moss or gets buried in the dirt. Until then, she's going to be latched on.

Instead of a yellow blob, Tatsumaki saw a blue tracksuit and the shiniest egghead. It wasn't a stylish get up but it wasn't loud and dumb like his last outfit. He breathed quietly and stealthily, just like Tatsumaki and walked like an old man.

"Hey, Dr. Gray!" Tatsumaki called out.

Dr. Gray owed Tatsumaki 1000 good impressions or 1000 chances for them not to fall in love.

He didn't even stop until he looked up and sighed. "Damn it," he said quietly. "What are you doing in City Z?"

"I claimed this city." Tatsumaki floated to him.

"That sucks. The surface is mine," he said smugly.

The surface of the earth. Bah! That's impossible. The entirety of earth? No way!

Tatsumaki scoffed. "The city is mine. Sucks to suck, Dr. Gray." she stuck out her tongue.

He shrugged, frowning sourly at her.

"Listen here, I have this city. Any happenings I don't like, I make them go extinct," she lifted a soda can and crushed it. "Hurting my companions, my city or my_ people _carry a high price. Anyone who doesn't agree pays for it. And you, you are allowed to run wild in City A under my name." she gave a smile.

"Ah. I feel like you're not listening to me." he scratched the back of his bald head.

Why should Tatsumaki? He should listen to her. She was the boss here, yeah?

He tilted his head at her. "How'd you even find me? This is super unusual."

Tatsumaki shook her head. "Anyway," she sighed, letting the tin can fall to her feet. "I practically memorized the streets. It's difficult to keep an eye on you if the forest isn't landscaped, yeah? I haven't gotten to the Ghost Town since that is your responsibility to tell me about this two-star city…"

"You've been looking for me a lot. Why?"

"Pfft. You owe me 1000 _good _impressions and should want to work with me. Should I write this down?"

"No, no, no," Dr. Gray recoiled a bit, dismissing her words. "Zuzu, look, I didn't promise that—"

Tatsumaki laughed heartily, breathy and empty. "Having hair doesn't collect memories _or brain_ cells. Being bald is no excuse to forget. You promised me 1000 good impressions. Until our work is done, you fucking keep up with your promises." she snarled.

"Uh—"

"When I work with someone, they build a complete dependence on me. What time we have, we spend together," Tatsumaki said. "Until the last word of the report, of course."

"That makes it sound like a relationship." he voiced.

And that's it! Tatsumaki was at the end of her road. She normally could very well be made of chrome, shining brilliantly whilst deflecting the idiots.

"I'm not _trying _to make us sound ENGAGED. Don't make it sound like we're going to our home in make-belief. That's the last thing I want. Can't you think rationally? I am not in love with you. I do love my work. So, get it through your head that I am obsessed with getting this job done, straightening out the restricted area and killing monsters instead of making dumb small talk."

"Killing monsters should be fun," Dr. Gray said quietly.

"Stop lolling around like a dumb old man. Why are you out at this time? I thought you slept in." she said, collecting her stuff while she walked ahead.

He cautiously followed her, behind by a few metres. "Sleeping in? I woke up late," he replied. "6:02 a.m." he elaborated, completely defeated.

"What time do you normally wake?' Tatsumaki asked, curious for some reason.

"6:00 a.m."

So. He's respectable, she admitted internally. And he wandered the streets at 6 am, much like she did. Did he pick through trash or something?

"Wait, what were you doing now?" Tatsumaki gesticulated around her.

"Working out."

Hm. It probably doesn't work since he's minorly buff. To the extent that Zombieman was. Zombieman was ripped and he wasn't some piece of boring muscle. He also got her apple trees. Zombieman's not the worse, she also admitted internally.

"Hey. Mine stopped but do your arms make clicking sounds when you work out?" he asked carelessly, gesturing to his elbow.

Tatsumaki shuddered. What the hell? She didn't work out the way those muscleheads do. Dr. Gray should get that checked out. _Seriously. _She instinctively held her elbows. She didn't have a clicking sound.

"That's not normal. You don't know that? Is that why you failed med school?" she sneered

He moved his elbow, about to protest when there was a clicking noise. They met eyes. What the hell?!

"I swear, that wasn't me," he said, catching her mildly horrified.

Tatsumaki shuddered again. "Let's go deal with the early rising monsters wreaking havoc on society. We do need a desk and I assume you have a cardboard box somewhere around here. Don't worry, I won't blow on it." she promised.

"I have an apartment." Dr. Gray corrected her.

"Ah. Good. You probably won't afford a train ride to City A." she said. "I refuse to pay for anything more for you."

He gave her a skeptical look. "So, what do you have against _scientists?_ You almost killed a guy in front of me. He said some shady stuff but I don't kill people. Do you?"

"I don't!" Tatsumaki nodded. Damn shady stuff. She wanted to kill the scientist for _wanting _to hurt Fubuki.

"There are ambulances who interfere with natural selection. Then there are humans, who allow nature to take its true form. Creatures are everywhere, deal with it."

"Nature is cruel but creatures are kind. You shouldn't act like that, moron." he leaned down and flicked her forehead. "Mo-ron."

She stuttered backwards. How did he do that to her— _again_? She didn't see him move. And what right does he have to touch her forehead?

"I-I act how I damn well please. What the hell do YOU know about my situation?! You're on the outside. The _outside._ Don't try to come into things you don't have any business in."

He walked on for a while.

Before Tatsumaki could tell him to piss off, he was rapt with attention on her. He turned his feet in her direction, eyes trained on her every atom and cell, with him feeling levelled with Tatsumaki.

"Zuzu, if you hurt more people, I'll find you before other people do," he said, cold. "We'll fight."

Tatsumaki turned away. "Hmph. As if you could touch me. You're designed not to be taken seriously. No one but me is."

He just groaned. "You're annoying and you scream like a vocal beast," he said. "Annoying."

Tatsumaki laughed and clenched her teeth. "And you're stupid. Schools crumble when you walk inside. Carry on," Tatsumaki hissed. "Let's go read the documents I prepared. It has the different data me and my Bearded Worker fixed up. Hurry up and escort." Tatsumaki patted her bag.

"Data? You're actually serious about this?" he yawned, stuffing his hand on the pocket of his.

"When am I not?" she said. "Stop making drama like some earnest underdog."

Dr. Gray groaned but sighed, apparently leading the way. Tatsumaki followed him with the small idea of who he was. Was she bothering him? Obviously. Was she putting stock into this person who didn't really care about anything?

Why was _he _important enough for Lady Shibabawa to think about?

"Dr. Gray," she called out.

He stopped, looking over his shoulder. He actually listened to her?

Tatsumaki settled her expression. "Do a good job. I chose you for this job," she said unobtrusively. "I don't usually choose people. So, don't fuck it up."

He got quiet, wind blowing above them. The sky reflected on his bald head, no worry emanating from the guy. Candy apples playing on the edges of her tongue.

"I'm a good choice." Dr. Gray waved away her warning. "It's annoying."

"I said what I said to you. Remember it."

"Ah. I said what I said."

"Tch." Tatsumaki walked ahead. "Whatever."

Tatsumaki popped a small candy in her mouth, sucking on the sourness. Sourness; that's all she could taste lately. But it tasted like apple fields when around him and she didn't mind. She really didn't.

###

-End Chapter-


	7. Chapter 7: Channel 37

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 7-  
Channel 37

TATSUMAKI FORGOT THAT DR. GRAY WAS A DUMB RECLUSE WHO LIVED UNSAFELY.

Tatsumaki wasn't surprised by the cracked terrain that was rough in some places. She dodged rubble and the buildings trying to fall to nothingness. Dr. Gray wasn't disturbed when passing gates screeched open like an alarm.

Maybe he came to this street under this bridge all the time. With the apocalypse running around them, they walked aimlessly without a destination in mind.

The thin veneer of hope was him taking Tatsumaki to his apartment. There, they would solidify a schedule, Tatsumaki would leave him and go kill some monsters.

However, she didn't know if he was honest, not just blunt. Either way, he was an asshole and they were moving.

Soon, they reached a building. It had many hanging rust-coloured balconies with cream painted walls. The parking lot had wide yellow lines separating the spots. The vegetation was sparse and sorry but still holding on.

This place must have had bright, colourful paint, ambient music playing as people drove by leisurely. Happily. This was a nice neighbourhood. City Z homed the rich. When they fled, they left good stuff. It wasn't safe to be here anymore.

Tatsumaki knew _Dr. Gray _was a dumbass who would brave any danger to save a buck. Would he mind sleeping in _dirt? _Were there others forced to live here out of sheer desperation? That made her frown. She remembered being homeless for a brief stint after recklessly running away from home. It sucked.

And this wasn't safe.

What was his address? Actually, would a mailman come here? She guessed she had to come here to drop off documents by herself. Ew.

Tatsumaki rebounded back. That… that looked like monster blood or vomit or monster blood vomit. Argh. _No._ She didn't know what diseases were inside the building and how he lived there.

"Hell no am I taking off my shoes when stepping in there," Tatsumaki stated.

He frowned. "You must've been taught manners sometime between now and birth. In my home, you gotta take off your shoes."

"Hah? I have no desire to get foot fungus by stepping into this building. How the hell are you living here?"

He shrugged. "Rent's cheap."

"You're really cheap! Humanity might be too old to roam the earth and too young to discover space but I am too old to be told when to take off my damn shoes! I'm not going to get a million needles from the government because YOU decided to live in this area!"

He shrugged. "Fine, high-maintenance girl. Don't come in. We don't need to work together, anyway." he huffed.

Her cheeks reddened. "Nope. We do. I chose you. You're a terrible choice. Let's go back around." she shook her head. "I change my mind. Let's meet at the cafe. I don't care about your house. I just wanted an address to ship paperwork."

"We've already walked this far. You're giving up now?" he said, tilting his head. "I thought you never gave up."

That was a challenge, huh. From him? _Him._

She balled her fists, seeing red. "Bastard, I NEVER give up. Take me to your apartment. I'll never wear shoes. Hell, I'll walk barefoot! I can walk _anywhere _barefoot. The sun, easy? Coal, child's play. I don't give up," Tatsumaki spat.

Tatsumaki reached down to her heels.

"Zuzu, you don't have— _what are you_ doing?"

Tatsumaki's feet were hot against the jagged pavement. "When I give in to anything, you know the big bang wasn't worth it. Let's go. I will walk barefoot—"

###

Twenty minutes later of arguments and a tentative float to his apartment, Tatsumaki didn't end up being barefoot. Dr. Gray threatened to carry her inside of his house and she wasn't having any of that.

Tatsumaki didn't want to be a damsel in distress and having him engulf her in his arms made her nervous. Tatsumaki glanced around the room with a petite sense of foreboding. It's was a petite apartment. Cramped.

It smelled vaguely of rice and paper, its scent pushing into her face. There was this shelf filled with manga and the rice cooker beside it answered a question or two.

The walls were a natural light colour, the sunlight reaching into the depths of his apartment. It bounced off the huge flatscreen TV with a small piggy bank on its stand. The light reflected off of the low gray table with some half-finished manga and wrappers from convenience store foods. Some wrappers were crumpled onto the charming coloured wooden planks.

The theme of brown carried onto the mat she sat on. She felt awkward. Dr. Gray was across from her. His huge computer tucked on a high table with a laptop, his rolled futon and the odd lack of space between furniture made her incredibly claustrophobic.

It reminded her of how Fubuki and Tatsumaki were locked up when they were small. Nonetheless, he treated her with slight hospitality as he put a cup of tea before her. Matcha.

"No one else lives here. I can assure you that," he intoned.

Tatsumaki laughed mockingly. "You live here. So there is bound to be _someone_ else who mooches off of the free water and utilities."

Everyone watched _Amai Mask's_ movies. If someone's doing something, someone else would follow suit. Low I.Q idiots baffled her.

He was unimpressed. "They're smart. Even electricity works. That's a steal."

Water and electricity still ran here. Was that due to someone _paying _the government to run it here for those who benefit in these streets or is it some city-wide flaw? Was someone afraid to shut them off or was the government not willing to?

"Who do you pay rent to, huh?" Tatsumaki asked.

Dr. Gray shrugged. "She's a tough lady but I could just do this business on my own. You could just have your tea and leave. It's not bad."

"What could _you _possibly do? Throwing me out isn't an option." Tatsumaki stuck out her tongue.

"Kind of," he said.

Tatsumaki gasped, a bit shocked at his blunt answer.

He said, "Not that I would. I got manners."

"Mhmm." she hummed, unconvinced. "Can you open the window? Actually, just do it."

He did and stomped all the way back to his spot across from her. Now she could feel the fresh air pulsing, pressing against her spine. It made the room feel less stuffy.

_Dr. Gray... Why couldn't you just tear down this wall or choose a high-level penthouse? If you're gonna live in City Z's ghost town, why not just live like a king before you fade? _Tatsumaki thought, studying his face.

"You live here instead of a penthouse. Are you humble or stupid or something?" Tatsumaki asked, her voice bouncing off the walls in this awkwardly rectangular apartment.

"Zuzu, I'm as humble as a man before the sea." He shrugged. "I also have a lot of coupons."

He's fucking weird. How could a man be humble in front of the sea? If she sees the sea, she wants it all to herself. If someone fishes, they have to drain the whole ocean by the time they're through. She liked that type of thinking.

He continued eyeing her, though. "You should just go home _with shoes_. I have stuff to do. Don't interfere with my day because you wanna make yours more interesting."

"My day gets interesting when I do my job." Tatsumaki glanced at him. "Just because I look this way don't forget I'm still your senior. Do what I say. Let's cut the small talk—"

"Was that a pun?" He laughed.

"No, fool. _S-Stop laughing._" she snapped, voice harsh. He laughed anyway.

She seethed. "You won't lose any hair over this. Shouldn't you want to help people? I'm not wrong. You already agreed to work with me."

He just sighed. "I'm not big on files and papers," he answered, then bunkered down as if she weren't in the room. "I'll read it but the people will be safe in my hands anyway."

He started to read.

Tatsumaki nodded. She's worn him down. He was perfectly content with forgetting that she and Dr. Gray were meant to discuss. He didn't seem very big on words or rather, big on Tatsumaki as a person.

He sipped his matcha tea while hers was untouched. Despite her complaints and growls, he didn't stop humming.

He didn't stop humming because he wasn't afraid of her. She could bend his sanity, crumble his very anatomical structure with a thought but he was lounging, leaning on his rolled-up futon with the ease of someone who didn't know her real identity or strength.

Why wasn't he terrified of her? She didn't touch her matcha tea, so he drank hers. He liked sharing.

No one had the balls to look her in the eye _and _deny her. He wasn't penitent and her general existence didn't excite him. The only thing that _bothered _him was his bald head and his groceries being ruined.

Could she get a yelp or a combination of whimpered apologies? Maybe not. She could try to test if he felt anything, even pain. She moved his cactus onto the table.

Earlier, Dr. Gray went on a rare speech tirade about how great his cactus was. He introduced her to it like a member of his family. Gross but she felt that way about her apple tree. It was one thing she could _kind _of relate to… about _him—_

Anyway, Dr. Gray wasn't hyper-aware of anything.

His hooded eyes, numb stare and mindless reading was an indication of his thoughtless state. She slid the cactus into his grip, where he was about to grab his (her) cup.

The effects were delayed. He didn't react at all, looking at his cactus with a mute fascination. "How'd you get there?"

He… just had the dullest reaction to pain_._ The cactus's needles fell to the floor. If she grabbed his cactus like that, her hand would have bled or been torn to shreds while _bleeding_.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled, jolting to reach the cactus across the table.

Using her powers, she flung the item backwards, which went out of the window, past the balcony and away. Just _away_.

Tatsumaki accidentally used her telekinetic powers too aggressively as they watched it fall out of the sky. Shit. She was too emotional. The whole paragon was met with awkwardness and despair. And it was so far away…

Oh. Well, that was shitty. To lose his cactus, the one that he liked. It was probably an aloe vera face mask scrub.

Before she could apologize, she was tossed by a strong, intense gust of air. It forced dramatic tears out of her eyes. Barriers were put up as she shielded herself from the odd anomaly of a wind. She protected the flying items by keeping them in place, so they wouldn't break or jump around.

Were they under attack? How could they choose this particular location? Tatsumaki didn't _sense _anything! What the hell?

Looking over was useless. Dr. Gray was gone out of the messy apartment. Was that a monster with wind attacks? Since when was this a new power given to monsters?

Tatsumaki ran to the balcony, getting away from the tangled drapes. Looking up, Tatsumaki froze.

Dr. Gray dashed across the Ghost Town, mid-air, holding his cactus. Tatsumaki gasped as if she needed an oxygen mask.

Did he fly? Did he teleport? Did he use— _what did he do?_

Dr. Gray landed on a building that crushed under his weight. After years and heights, Tatsumaki was too shocked when seeing _someone else _doing something she was capable of. It was rare.

He made a dust cloud. How could he _crush _a building, dropping like that? How did he jump across multiple blocks? He wasn't even fazed! Was this normal to him?!

So no monster. It was just him, emerging out of the gray clouds like some hero.

Flying over, she coughed, waving away the gray clouds while accessing him. He was so not normal. It was harder to look at him.

Maybe it was guilt. Dark, shifting guilt. She followed him back to his apartment, the walk locked in this troubled silence.

He had a film of fine powder on his shoulder. His hands were broad futon beaters as he dusted himself off.

"I caught it," he said, looking at his plant. "Why'd you chuck my cactus out the window?"

It wasn't her intention.

She hid her face as she coughed. "Well. I thought you were hurting yourself."

Turns out she was right. He didn't feel much. He hadn't felt the pain.

"Weren't you the one who shifted it into my hand?" he accused.

"It's not like I wanted something bad to happen. My hypothesis was right. I didn't think you'd be like this... so resilient," Tatsumaki looked at him seriously. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

That wasn't what she was asking. She didn't care if he had injuries. Just what did he do?

He thought about it for a moment. "I forgive you, by the way," he added. "I don't hold grudges."

"It's not like I want your forgiveness." Tatsumaki snapped, face rosy as it warmed too much.

It was just the sun. _Sun, sun, sun._

Dr. Gray wasn't doing this to embarrass her. He was genuine. However, with that forgiveness, a breath of relief was there.

"You brought me to my second cactus," Dr. Gray justified. "It's deserved."

"I thought you'd have a bald baby-ass tantrum."

He got amused. "Nah. You've had enough for the both of us," he assured her.

"SHUT UP! I don't _throw _tantrums! I communicate like a damn adult, it's _you _who has problems with speaking! Your apartment is a mess. You didn't think your moves through," she scoffed.

Tatsumaki had no idea if her bag was thrown out. What about her candy? Was that ruined, all those files? Damn it.

"Yeah." he sighed, shaking his head. "That's okay. I got my cactus."

"You're so damn weird and your face is broken," she said quietly.

He felt his face, the shiny head and lowly panicked. "Broken?" he looked at her, eyes dead and face stuck in that same dead-ass fish stare.

He was stuck in this perfectly inert, jaded existence. No dreams, no goals that showed on his face. He stared glumly out of the tourmaline eyes of his, with nothing inside of him. When destruction was imminent all the time, he didn't look scared or interested or alive. His face was a blank sheet of nothingness.

Broken. Tatsumaki just wanted to fix it, which left her feeling seasick.

"Nevermind. You'll just clean up the damn catastrophe." she shrugged. "Then I'll leave again."

"Ah. Good," he nodded, putting his thumbs up.

The bastard looked near grinning!

"The sky looks weird again," he said in passing as if this were a normal occurrence.

When they both looked up, the sky was split. Clouds parted like making way for a God. That... how?

"Was that you?" Tatsumaki aspired to confirm it.

He looked up, shrugging. "That always happens. Kinda embarrassing," he confessed, squirming away from her purposeful eye-contact.

"How the fuck is _that _embarrassing? You're an anomaly."

He squinted at the sky. "I disturbed the sky. Doesn't that make you feel weird?"

"That's what gods do," she suggested offhandedly. "Disturbing the sky."

"Exactly." he sighed.

Tatsumaki grimaced. "You're a strange one."

Looking at him like this, Tatsumaki's heart pulsated with wary caution.

Maybe Lady Shibabawa wasn't senile _and _being a fortune teller wasn't a complete scam.

Or maybe Tatsumaki had too many martinis lately and time was weird. Or maybe Dr. Gray _was _all Tatsumaki thought he was.

###

The apartment was mildly wrecked. Papers covered the floor, his shelf was tipped over. The whole windswept area was completely dishevelled. Manga, posters, the futon was in its own tornado.

He picked up a manga, checking its validity; whether or not it was still good. He treated every manga preciously as if it were a gem. She'd be afraid of his messy crying if one was ripped. Even his casual ordinary things were important, dear to him.

Tatsumaki picked and prodded through the stuff, deciding to at least help with some small things. She only touched her belongings. All of her meticulous paperwork was all sifted through and separated and messed with.

And at least the TV didn't fall over and his things weren't too broken. He didn't make headway either, the silence like a physical weight between them.

"You afraid of me or something?" he asked.

Tatsumaki looked at him piercingly. "Why do you say that? I'm not afraid of anything, egghead."

Dr. Gray peered at her consideringly. "Oh. You just hadn't said anything."

Tatsumaki tilted her head. "I was thinking. You try that every once in a while?" she asked.

"Oooh, there she is," he commented.

What does she say, anyway? She couldn't help but look between the hole he made and his dead-ass expression. She heard the crinkling of a wrapper. She knew what it was!

"What? Don't munch on my treats!" she shrilled.

"Thought you wouldn't mind," He continued stuffing his face.

"Well, I do." she glared at him. "Jerk. Next time you try that, I'll nail your corpse to the wall."

Admittedly, it wouldn't be different from the overall decor. He relinquished his hold on her bag when she stomped towards him.

For a guy who liked being alone, he didn't mind being handsy. Instead of cleaning his apartment, he gathered her papers and candy after assuring his manga's safety. He skewed his priorities.

Even so, the quiet went on.

Spending time around Dr. Gray made Tatsumaki feel anticipation burning low in her stomach. It was like gearing up for a long trip or hike without a real map or destination. He kept on looking at her and she ignored it, trying to find order in her papers. It was almost sorted.

"What are you thinking about?" he brought up.

Tatsumaki gave him the most forlorn look. Why does he _care_?

"You think I'll do anything to ya? I won't," he asked.

"You say that to an S-Class! Are you dense now? You think I have fear? Dr. Gray, don't flatter yourself. What do I have to be afraid of?"

He shrugged. "People usually get freaked out by now." he motioned to himself.

"By you? People are _scared_ of a scrub like you?" she deadpanned then laughed. "You? _You_?"

He got offended. "Hey, at least try to believe it."

Tatsumaki laughed. "Go back to training, idiot, get a Halloween mask or something."

He watched her face. "So, you're not afraid?"

Tatsumaki stomped her foot. This again.

"Pfft. As Tatsumaki, Tornado of Terror S-Class rank 2, I do _not _get freaked out. It's a vast curiosity. So… you don't look too heavy or strong. But you jumped about one hundred feet and left a hole in the floor." Curiosity ate her up. "So, what are you?"

"What d'you mean?" he asked, looking at the hole in the floor.

He even left burn marks. The friction of jumping outside of the window left burn marks. He used that spot as some springboard. So much darkness dragged Tatsumaki into his messed up little world. Now her thoughts were abnormal.

Was he a real hero? Why hasn't she heard about him? Why was everything complicated to the point where nothing makes sense? Keeping a cool head around him was hard. What the heck is _with _him_?_

He's human but not everything was as it seemed.

He lifted the vending machine. He almost broke her wrist by holding on. He broke a building. His skin was unusually tough. She didn't know if she could lift him.

He wasn't an Esper. He didn't specialize in weapons or armour like Zombieman or Metal Bat. He also didn't have any strange features or anything visibly interesting. What was he hiding?

"You got any special power?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Nah."

"Did you kill those monsters?" Tatsumaki demanded. He nodded once. "No powers? At all?"

"I'm just a hero for fun. Things go down easily," he admitted.

Pfft. That doesn't sound fun. "Aren't you happy they're down easily?" Tatsumaki remarked.

"Nope," he said simply, fiddling with the manga cover. "The path to greatness is pretty pedestrian."

"Huh? Being strong is awesome. Being S-Class rank two means I get to have fights in abundance. It's awesome," Tatsumaki gushed. "Everyone respects you and they bow down. It's like having a footstool. People stay low like they should in front of me."

He blinked at her a couple of times. "Wow. You say those things without feeling bad? _At all._"

"Why would I feel bad?"

He just seemed exasperated. "Zuzu… I wonder, do you have fun during your fights? Don't you get anxious to compete? Do you get a thrill?" he asked.

Tatsumaki turned away. No. No. No. She's bored. Fights were easy. Life was easy.

Tatsumaki was immune to danger. Tatsumaki had the skills of some modern God. When does fighting get fun again, she asked a lot. Being donated to a slaughterhouse herself would be more interested than the last hundred monsters she's slaughtered.

And she got down on her luck because the flawed city, the monsters she killed tied to society added no value to her days.

"S-Class aren't meant to have fun while being a hero. They're meant to work," Tatsumaki shrugged, voice low, "but no one has fun at work."

"I thought jobs were supposed to be fun," he said numbly. "My job search was bad. Good jobs were most likely linked to rotting away in some office. I didn't know hero work was the same…"

"I don't think you would do great in an office job. They aren't entertaining. They're easy and you have to sit still."

He thought for a moment. "Being a hero… It was interesting and now it got worse."

"Worse? We save people, help them because they need it. It's not about ourselves anymore."

"Shouldn't being strong mean winning?" he asked.

Tatsumaki clicked her tongue. "When you're strong, any obstacle is inadequate. Life on the battlefield _is_ perfect." she grimaced. "Just _perfect_."

"Perfect?"

Dr. Gray gazed at her with an expression she's never seen before. He was listening to all of her words with unbridled curiosity.

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" he asked.

Being the strongest person in the room meant monsters were terrified and they always surrendered. It meant Tatsumaki couldn't challenge herself and monsters were boring.

Outside of being a hero, life for her meant that Fubuki avoided her, she couldn't date people because they were afraid of her success and her family life suffered due to the fact she always worked.

Tatsumaki didn't need others, she knew that but there was always nothing to do... Days off weren't even satisfying. She's killed over five hundred monsters without thinking or having fun. She couldn't _celebrate _because it wasn't something good.

As Tornado of Terror and the Princess of the Hero Association, people think she succeeded. Others see her existence as a win, her standing on top of a mountain of riches, public recognition and respect.

They'd never know she was caught beneath a landslide of problems. Dr. Gray's the first person that's ever had dissatisfaction with strength. That made him tolerable.

Tatsumaki sighed. "Being perfect gets boring since nothing is developed or difficult. We aren't winning or being strong... So, I spice up my life outside of work." Tatsumaki looked over at his pensive expression. "You know, I think you need an apple in your coffee."

Getting out of this intimate air of reassurance and confiding in one another, he frowned. "What the hell? That's not something people should do."

"You _definitely _need the king of fruits brightening up your coffee. And I shall help you fix yourself." she grinned. "Praise me for building your self-esteem."

He held up a hand. "Nah. That's odd. _Don't_."

"Life is odd and coffee is bitter. I will give you anything that makes you better." Tatsumaki winked. Seeing how displeased he was made Tatsumaki grin. "I'll wear you down, Dr. Gray. I always do win with apples."

"That doesn't change the taste of the coffee. Don't cut up an apple for this," he called out. "Hey, it's rude to go to people's kitchen."

"I am a guest. I will do what I please."

"That makes it worse. I'm reading what you want. Don't make any drinks."

"Don't tell me what to do. It'll make you feel better. Just how sick people need onions since they keep the viruses away." she shrugged.

"Zuzu, are you putting onions in my coffee?" he asked. "I'm not sick."

"No! Don't be _DUMB_."

Tatsumaki looked out through the window-like cut out from the wall was disheartening. There was a wall phone hung up, too.

Beneath his words, she heard a man begging Tatsumaki for salvation. She ignored him and fluttered to the empty kitchen. It was small, cramped, with an unusual amount of cutesy items.

There were pots, pans, cups and bottles scattered all over. The theme was steel. Tatsumaki checked in the steel sink. Huh. It's clean. She didn't expect that.

She went to his fridge to find it empty. Nothing was in his fridge except for the base items. Eggs were there, she laughed. He liked to keep his siblings close.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Oi!"

"Saving humanity. It's destiny." she hummed.

"Ah. Destiny." he deadpanned.

"There was always destiny in me," Tatsumaki shrugged. "I'm feeling the destiny in me."

"Okay," He eyed her for a moment. "What are you gonna do?"

Sweeten up life.

Tatsumaki reached into a cupboard. Lifting herself, levitating, she found a cardboard box. Seriously? Out of everything that survived the wind, puzzle pieces in a damn box_._

_Your items' priorities are quite airhead-like or blown out of proportion. _Tatsumaki internally cackled. _Great pun!_

Looking around, it was different from her apartment with luxury items, sets of silverware since Fubuki was always hosting parties.

Tatsumaki just liked having many cups. Back at Atlas' home, there were always sounds, people washing cups and plates being used. It was odd to see he barely had anything.

And he didn't have _coffee_? Just tea? Huh? Dr. Gray didn't have coffee or bananas? How did he wake up in the morning?

"Hey, you have a puzzle but not food?" Tatsumaki sighed, unimpressed.

"Yeah," he said. "I could do that puzzle in under ten minutes."

"Good for you, I guess," Tatsumaki clapped. "So, you gonna show me how you _suck _at putting puzzles together?"

"Huh? Right now?"

"How about next year?" Tatsumaki deadpanned.

"That can be arranged." he nodded. "Nice timing. Go away."

"Idiot! I mean _now_."

Dr. Gray gave her a questioning look then gestured to his dishevelled living space. "What about my apartment?"

Ah. That would be a problem. Tatsumaki sucked on her lower lip. "Well, time to turn back time in this apartment," Tatsumaki announced.

Tatsumaki concentrated, getting a mental image of what the apartment looked like before. She cleared her mind, pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth and carefully supported each atom in the room.

Tatsumaki felt the force of her abilities swirling around her like sunlight pouring through a valley. She gave attention and energy to everything she could sense. It was warm, precise and articulate.

Tatsumaki liked being aware, conscientious of what she could pick up, move and alter. It gave her control but also the peace that she wasn't completely worthless.

She opened her eyes.

Dr. Gray looked at her like she had moved a star down from earth. Which she could do.

Jumping up, happy and lively, Dr. Gray started to clap. The whole room illuminated with his laughing and relaxing amongst her presence. His emotions flowed into her and caterpillars turned into butterflies and they flew around his face.

This was an odd time when he liked what she did. Time stood still, clear cut and her body felt heavy.

"Wow! Everything's back to its place. Man, Zuzu, you did a great job." he said.

Tatsumaki opened her eyes wider. Tatsumaki thought he would hate the job… she did. He didn't even get up and perfectly place his items. He thought it was enough. She realizes she mixed up two of the locations and the TV was sort of crooked and—

"You ever thought of starting a cleaning business? You'd do great. You even got rid of the dust." he clapped with more vigour. "Nice job, Zuzu."

Was that why he was impressed? Tatsumaki stiffened. "Telekinetic powers are more than just a tool for that!"

"If I were you, I'd start one, y'know, a business." he nodded.

Tatsumaki narrowed her eyes. "There are hoarders in City Z but I wouldn't profit off of that."

"I'd make bank. On top of that, you're not too bad with designing. It's exactly where I left things." He started clapping again. "You're great."

Tatsumaki huffed, turning away. "It's not like _people _ask me to clean their houses. I won't ever _do _that. I'm only doing this because you're getting distracted by the items you own instead of cleaning." she hissed, ignoring how flushed she was.

"Isn't that what everyone does? I mean, I have a lot of cool stuff," he said. Sitting down, he sighed a bit at his stuff. "Too cool."

"No, you actually don't have cool things. You barely have anything." Tatsumaki looked around.

"Well, they have a shitty magical ability to fascinate me."

"Ah. I have that too, don't I?" Tatsumaki smiled, winking.

She got the puzzle box and made her way towards his newly placed table.

He made a conflicted face. "I like hanging onto my solitude," he said. "You don't let people be alone, for some reason."

Tatsumaki nodded. "Of course. Why would I? I take them under my wing, they're mine forever. It's kind of nice, seeing someone grow."

Dr. Gray looked at her, perplexed yet he said, "I see."

"I decided to look after you and one of the things involved is to dominate in _everything _we can do together!" Tatsumaki smiled. "Making it to the top is a national obsession but I will be the best at this!"

Tatsumaki spread out the pieces on the table and sat. There were more than she initially assumed. Huh.

"Aye. Just don't break the puzzle pieces." Dr. Gray looked at her hand. "I think it wouldn't be much of a problem with your small hands."

"Shut up." Tatsumaki hissed. "I could still beat you up. It's gonna be super easy, barely an inconvenience."

"I'm surprised at how unperceptive you are with such a scary face," Dr. Gray commented.

"Well, you look like you think about nothing. You're actually terrible at that!"

"You're occasionally yelling but you don't notice much to get so angry."

"You're the worst person I've ever met. You know I hate you more than yesterday and less than tomorrow." Tatsumaki yelled. "Damn! I'm trying to help you despite who you are!"

_I am a goddamn beacon of hope, as lovely as a raindrop and my hands cleaned up your soul. You know, an apartment is just as clean as the person's mind, _Tasumaki internally hissed to him_._

"Read that while I finish this puzzle. Don't sleep. Tell me what you think and we'll make a plan about it. Do it or else I won't suppress my homicidal rage." she warned.

Dr. Gray looked at the TV and felt around for the remote.

"Why are you turning it on?" Tatsumaki tilted her head.

"I feel unwell when the TV is off." he shrugged.

That's weird but Tatsumaki didn't comment. She was busy trying to complete the puzzle everything without flipping the table. But she probably will!

He didn't actually read the papers, he literally watched TV _or _just binged read the manga underneath the table. Tch. Slacker.

She wanted to say something (cough, cough punish him severely) after she finished her puzzle.

At first, she was confident that she'd finish the puzzle. Then nothing was okay. She didn't know what the outcome was supposed to be. She wouldn't ask him anything. He sifted through the paperwork, looking about a minute away from slumber when she glared at the pieces.

"Damn it!" Tatsumaki shouted. "What was this supposed to be?"

Suddenly disrupting the air of vacillating tranquil made him look at her questioningly. "It's supposed to be a rainy night."

All of the pieces were some shade of melancholic gray or intense black with unassuming speckles of white. She couldn't even figure that out. She didn't have a picture reference, either. This puzzle was stupid.

Seeing a fourth of the puzzle completed, he raised his eyebrows. "Why didn't you ask for help?" he asked, putting the papers down.

_Because I am totally capable of this. Just let me do this, _Tatsumaki thought.

Five more minutes of hopelessness. Why were the pieces so small?

Tatsumaki held up a puzzle piece. "Where does this one go? I'm not asking for help. You are obviously just giving me one direction out of the goodwill of your heart. I am _not _and _will not_ ask for help from you."

"_Right_." He pointed to its place. "There."

Tatsumaki picked up another. "And this one?"

He pointed again and it was true. They did this, again and again, Tatsumaki avoiding his brown eyes. Aargh. This was taking too long.

She wordlessly shoved the pile to his side.

"Show me it all," she ordered. "I allow you to."

Then he finished the puzzle. His hands danced around, fitting the pieces in their places. To watch his expeditious actions, the layout of the puzzle was a weird process. This whole day was _weird._

It was like a picture was coming from nothing and he was painting it, with odd shapes and odd colours. His development was quite surprising. But also daunting. She couldn't _do _the puzzle and he could finish it without a single hesitation or hitch. Fuck that.

He threw a confused look her way. He played around with the last pieces of the puzzle.

"How do you spice up your fighting career?" he asked casually.

Tatsumaki blew air out of her mouth. Lady Shibabawa said Dr. Gray was the strongest man in the world… This conversation must be a characteristic of that.

Was he _bored_? Asking her for advice. Did she ever really know what to say to help others? Can she ever know?

Well, she had some words to say anyway.

"I find the next monster to kill and hope and pray it could kill me," Tatsumaki mentioned after a long pause. "That's how you get salt and pepper. Spice."

"Zuzu…" Dr. Gray seemed surprised or less bored than he was before. "You don't think I want to _die _and my question wasn't about darkness or death?"

"I think you're stupid but not completely forfeiting your life. No. I get mad at what can't kill me. They're weak. That isn't darkness. It's logic, you got any?" Tatsumaki said, hating this small talk.

Couldn't he just shut up now?

Dr. Gray swallowed, avoiding her gaze. "So how do you deal with _not _finding an interesting opponent?" he asked cautiously.

Tatsumaki kept neutral. She didn't deal with it. Not really.

"As great as I am, I don't have the answers," she replied.

"Oh." he deflated.

"Idiot, don't sigh. There will always be weak shrimp who I defeat because I'm me. They have a tough time with me because I'm good at what I do. I beat them into submission as I'm meant to." Tatsumaki laughed. "It's the way life goes."

"I know."

"Tough times don't last but tough people do." she pointed at him. "Once all the weak shrimp are gone, the ones who aren't weak, small and submissive roll in. The boring fights and the waiting never ends but you hope for better opponents. That's what spices up your life while you eat your prey for dinner." She moved a puzzle piece while he just openly gaped at her. "What?"

"Did you just try to cheer me up?" he asked.

She glared at him. "I did not cheer you up. I was just saying facts. You're the one who's moping and—" she stopped speaking suddenly.

This was a casual conversation and she's sitting here, like some petty girlfriend trying to get her despairing spouse out of a rut. This was weirdly domestic, god.

Oh god. Was Lady Shibabawa _right_?

This seems pretty stupid, but she was sort of conflicted. Lady Shibabawa was wrong. She should be. She takes too many cough drops.

Relationships were about keeping the proper distance. That was the foundation of peace. Giving calculated answers with much thought was also apart of it. Meeting was the beginning of parting, so being like this helped.

She's been much too close with him, anyway. She contained the urge to run away long enough, so she decided she would go scouting for the rest of the day.

"Did you finish reading the pages?" she asked, her voice suddenly cold.

He nodded. "Pretty good plan. Thought it was a bit long," he said.

"Don't lie."

"The puzzle's finished. Looks good, doesn't it?" he said shakily.

She stood, watching him finish the puzzle. It was supposed to be a sunset interrupted by rain. It was a beautiful but melancholic scene. Why did he keep it? Was it because of the shifting shades? The— doesn't matter. He still was better than her! But no.

"You're not better than me." Tatsumaki hissed.

"Just one last piece," he said, grabbing for it.

Tatsumaki snatched it. "You're not done it. It's _not _finished and you're not better than me—"

Her phone rang. She answered it without looking at the number. When she heard that caramel laugh, she sighed. "Zombieman?" Tatsumaki asked. "What do you _want_?"

He gulped, mildly discouraged. "Hey, Green Eyes…—"

"Answer my question, bub."

He coughed. "Alright. Alright. So, there hasn't been a big disaster, want to look for some? Then we'll go to that new coffee shop."

Tatsumaki made an unimpressed sound. "You want to go for coffee after killing monsters? I see you're _still_ strange."

"Made a whole career out of it." Zombieman probably winked. "So, I'll pay."

"No. I won't go." Tatsumaki shook her head. "Nope."

"Why not? I'm in City A."

"I'm busy," she said. "Or in busy town. I won't send you a postcard. You suck. Loser. Loser straw."

"You are busy? Are you with _him_? Whenever you're with him, bad things happen and you got Pig God burgers and you can't have coffee with me?" Zombieman asked.

How did he know that? Tatsumaki bristled. "Do I have to explain myself to you?"

He relented. "No, but we should talk. I've been getting paired with Metal Bat since he saw me use a metal bat."

Tatsumaki allowed a small smile. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to know _why _he used one. Some fan got a picture. Public information spreads and they think we're in an alliance. You know how the media is. I didn't expect him to follow me. He kept on saying I was unworthy, I lack fightin' spirit. The kid skipped school to bother me. Little shit."

Metal Bat's a well-known problem child. Him being gone from school isn't very looked down upon. He is a hero _and _human lives are more important than schooling.

Still, Tatsumaki got amused. "You were stealing his shine. Don't tell me you stole his pompadour while I was gone? You cross over yet?"

"Why don't you come out and see me? The tree sees you all the time, I'm jealous."

"Continue being jealous," she snapped. "You know damn well why we're not together right now. Sit there in your heartache, loser."

"Can we stop with the name-calling?"

"Nope. _Loser._"

He sighed. "The association wants to give me to the Tank Top Army. For this fitness workout bullshit. A commercial. The idiots keep on leaving protein shakes for me in the lobby."

"Did you drink any of them?" Tatsumaki asked, spurring on his playful voice.

"They get high-end stuff. It's like 150 yen. Tank Top Master hits hard. He's been training me."

Huh? Why did Tank Top Master have to train Zombieman? Ah. He's a boring piece of muscle but a kind, mellow guy, unlike his followers. Tank Top Master had a band of gym enthusiasts. And Zombieman made plans. The rest of Tank Top Master's group _just went with the flow like a certified dumbass. _For some reason, that works for him.

Tch. His army thinks that their Tank Tops are gods. Gross!

"Why are you pairing up anyway? You're usually fine on your own." Tatsumaki pointed out.

"See, Green Eyes, I'm usually with you and that's fine but I don't shine if you don't shine. You are the best of me."

Tatsumaki smiled a bit, warmth flooding her chest. "You were one with pretty words. You want me to slow dance to your voicemails?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'll sing your favourite song, next," he promised.

"I'm hanging up, bye-bye." she deadpanned. "Don't call, loser."

"Wait!" he let out a ragged breath. "I want to _apologize_ in person. Putting me on the back burner wouldn't do much? These changes aren't changing me… I still want to be a friend."

"Friend?" Tatsumaki winced.

"Co-worker," he corrected.

Better.

There were more moments where silence steered the conversation until Tatsumaki gave in. "Where are you?" Tatsumaki shifted.

"City A… HQ," he revealed. "You weren't listening to me before—"

Tatsumaki hung up, looking at her phone for a couple of moments later. Hm. Zombieman hadn't been that bold and now he was acting better. It dawned on her that Zombieman was trying and maybe she should try back.

"Zuzu, who was that?" Dr. Gray asked.

Tatsumaki jumped, having forgotten that he was there. She was still there, in the cramped apartment with the puzzle he finished better than her. And he was munching on something. She saw her candy wrappers.

"Are you eating my candy again?" Tatsumaki squawked.

"No." Chew, chew interrupted by more chewing. "Not really. They're just really good."

Stop eating them, idiot! She glared at him, bringing her candy bag to her side while answering his question.

"That was my stalker," she rolled her eyes, voice sort of soft.

"Oh. Why do you speak to him?"

She hesitated. "It's Zombieman. That's reason enough. You've probably seen us work together on TV."

"I haven't," he admitted.

"I forgot you were clueless. _Anyway_, his eyes leak a lot. He's a brain dead idiot and day time television confuses the jerk. However, when we talk, it's like apple fields."

"Huh? Apple fields?"

"You know, he'd totally drink someone's bathwater for me, that's how much he damn adores me."

"He would drink your bathwater? That's gross."

"He's weird but that isn't what I said. Listen. The guy wears leather pants, like snakes eating his legs. He said he'd eat my legs. Such a freak. He doesn't even like me. Why would he want to eat my legs?"

Dr. Gray got a considering expression on his face. "He's a guy, right?"

She nodded. "What does that have to do with it?! He's still missing brains. He drinks water from his bathroom sink. He says, "Green Eyes, it's all good. It's better than tap water." No, it's not. People shouldn't drink from their bathrooms! I've never heard anything so gross. So, he's a zombie, of course, he'd eat my legs. No. He said he'd eat my thigh."

"Thigh?" He blinked at her. "You… never mind."

He looked a bit shocked. She didn't know _why._

He looked at the puzzle. "It's finished."

She looked at her hand. _Empty_. Since when? _Why_?! She darted her gaze at him. "Why'd you take the piece?"

"I wanted to finish it," he said it like she should've already known the answer. "I wasn't gonna let you be petty, so I finished it. Puzzles are better when completed, right?"

"Not if someone finishes it _before _me." Tatsumaki sighed petulantly. "Shouldn't I be the one using the umbrella?"

"Why? I mean, I finished the puzzle. And the umbrella doesn't belong to me, or you. It belongs to the puzzle piece." He gestured to his work.

He threw his arms over the puzzle and she narrowed her eyes. "Do you have an umbrella?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Near the shoe rack. I didn't know it'd rain," he said thoughtfully. "You could keep it and stay away. Sayonara."

Tatsumaki smiled when she got the umbrella. It was red, totally huge and hid her evil smile.

"This is a trade, Dr. Gray. If you get that umbrella, then I'll get the other one," she said nonchalantly. "Halfsies and a compromise."

"You can't just take my stuff, man. What's wrong with you?"

She walked away with the umbrella. "Read all that paperwork and _read it_, I saw you reading your manga under the desk. You aren't slick. Finish your I'll bring your umbrella back." she smiled. "Sweet reading."

She was about to blow a sarcastic kiss but that felt _wrong._

He slammed his hands onto the table softly. "I didn't wanna be rude but now I gotta know, why do you keep on forcing yourself into my life?" he stood up, absolutely curious.

Tatsumaki paused. "From a work perspective, it's like you know something I don't about protecting City Z," Tatsumaki shrugged. "You don't look like you know anything else but everything about these strange-ass monsters."

"Is that a compliment?" he sat down.

"Hell no."

_Oh please, I don't do compliments,_ Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. Then she remembered. She stopped and turned around.

Tatsumaki darted her eyes to his TV. "If you go on Channel 37 tonight or sometime in the near future, I'll ruin your house."

"I don't doubt it," he said grimly.

"That's what I like to hear, boy."

"Eh, what's so wrong about Channel 37?" he asked.

"They gossip about you and I. We're still technically "engaged"," Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "Lots of goons and goonies are talking about how they're happy when we're having children, how strong you might be or how I spice up your life." she rambled.

Dr. Gray was confused. "Huh? Kids? Spice? You don't spice up my life."

"They meant your sex life." Tatsumaki looked at her hand then pointed to him. "They say you like handjobs and how my hand makes your dick look big—"

He stuffed his face into a nearby pillow. "Shit! Don't you have a filter?" he squawked.

Blushing idiot. "What did _I _say wrong? The media talks about everything! I just needed to give you a heads up! Because they think I give you head. Ha! As if you noticed something—"

He still muttered into his pillow. "You have the personality of kid and you say things like that without shame."

"Ah. Are you embarrassed, egghead? I didn't think you were cool enough to get some bubble tea but dang. You can't even talk about this! You're a coward and you don't deserve bubble tea. Can you even drink it?"

"What does that drink have to do with anything?!" he asked, lifting his face. So he wasn't a blushing idiot.

Tatsumaki closed her eyes. "Just read the damn files and order bubble tea and how do you say it, get some _balls_."

He still looked completely put out. "Just leave. And opening an umbrella indoors is bad luck."

"I'm bad luck." she laughed, twirling under the umbrella.

"I know that."

"Shut up."

Now he seemed completely annoyed and flustered. Now he'll stay away. Tatsumaki internally praised her cleverness. Now he'll never know Lady Shibabawa said Tatsumaki was with the strongest man in the world.

Just to bring it home, she needed to put the nail in the coffin. "Channel 37 talks about us and our exploits in detail. But if you are inexperienced, Channel 37 saves those who are one-trick ponies."

"Now I hate it. Stop talking and leave," he said.

Mission accomplished. Tatsumaki laughed out of the apartment.

_Why do you keep on forcing yourself into my life? _

He did drop the bomb she waited for. It's when she sees something interesting, she wants to mess with it until it's all hers. Not that she wanted Baldy to be all hers. He wasn't easy to piss off. Sadly. She disturbed him but he wasn't terrified of her.

He was… strange.

Many people around her, they were loud, shone like stars and had the personality of can openers. They acted like melodies, attempting to be louder than everyone. Him, he was like a beat in the background and he tried to escape her. He also had the scanty personality of a can opener.

People want her and he didn't. She didn't have to be a hero or be kind because of that. She tried to save the people of City Z and he was the only one helping when she wasn't there. Besides, he's a strange recluse himself.

And Lady Shibabawa said he was the strongest man in the world. She's fucking confused and scared and wondering if it's true.

Well, whatever.

They didn't have to interact too much. She made sure of that in the coming weeks. And did a spectacularly bad job. For the first time, she failed herself. That was new. Very new.

###

-End Chapter-


	8. Chapter 8: Likeness

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 8-  
Likeness

TATSUMAKI REALIZED ZOMBIEMAN WAS AN _EH _GUY. It was strange.

Tatsumaki didn't care about the admiration or vitriol of the crowd. She knew how to make people angry. She didn't listen to young pretty things or older gentlemen because she didn't like losing brain cells.

Tatsumaki chased people away, turning annoying people's spots into free space. She was every colour of the dark rainbow. She never did friendly-looking things. She liked having a dark and ominous personality but Zombieman looked at her like she moved the universe.

She sipped her coffee whilst stared at by Zombieman. She was proud didn't startle like a flinching horse but his smile was always there.

His slim blazer was casual while opened, displaying unblemished skin, eyes incandescent. His broad muscles seemed infinite across his impressive chest. Dr. Gray was probably as impressive as an uncooked noodle. _So not ripped— _WHY DID SHE HAVE THAT THOUGHT?!

Well, whatever, it was true. And he was still _staring. _Tatsumaki got still. Curiosity was not flattering on his features. Everyone else stared, did he need to join as well?

"What?" barked Tatsumaki.

"Nothing. You look nice." he complimented.

"I always look nice." Tatsumaki grimaced. "If you only wanted to talk about clothes, join Amai Mask's sorry blogs. Today, I wanted to escape idiots not be cornered by different ones." she shot him a pointed glare.

"_Relax_."

"Relaxing is embarrassing." she scoffed. _Get real._

"We're relaxing right now."

Zombieman didn't take the bait and smiled at her.

"Positive." Tatsumaki gave him a slight look of disdain. "You're embarrassing me. Button up your shirt."

"I like it."

"I don't."

He hadn't even _apologized. _This was embarrassing. He looked at her like heaven was missing an angel.

"Did you not get enough sleep?" he asked, concern also not flattering on his features.

"First off, whatever amount of sleep I have doesn't change my opinions. I don't sleep much," she rolled her eyes.

"Ah. Green Eyes, that's not healthy. And it _explains _a lot." he added thoughtfully.

"You gotta whittle away on your many defenceless hours. Heed my advice, weakling." she winked.

"_Weakling_? I'll protect you," he promised. "S-Class better stick together."

Tatsumaki gave him a withering glare. "Are you sure about _that_?"

"I'll let you protect me." he allowed.

"Good job," she beamed. "No part of you can beat me. That's just a fact. We could fight this out. I'll help lay down your form."

"Lay with me? They do say the tongue is the strongest muscle in the body, wanna fight?" Zombieman laughed.

There was a thrill in her stomach. "Pfft. As if. I'll send you to space and bring you back down. Do you know how many times your life would flash in front of your eyes?"

"As long as you're my gravity. I don't mind." he shrugged, tongue in cheek.

Tatsumaki smiled lightly, the words tickling her tongue. "I told you to leave your _compliments _at the door."

"Sorry, I snuck them in. I love reintroducing that sparkle in your eye." he winked.

"You mean bitter annoyance?"

"No. I can see myself in those depths," he said. "It's a mirror."

"You look a bit washed out for 24. You sure you're worth the look?"

"You're here, aren't you?" he pointed out.

He laughed and she gave him an exasperated look. He liked bickering with her, teasing and life-affirming. Other people were too scared to speak to her, much less laugh. She liked the fear but she liked it when parasites pushed the line in this way. She liked that.

"How do you like the food?" he asked conversationally.

"Eh, it's whatever," she said, balancing a sugar cube overtop her coffee.

He grinned and snatched the sugar cube out of the air. "Well, it's not the food that's important. It's who you are with. I think sharing a meal is even more important than the food itself." he said, chewing on the sugar cube like a _horse._

"Eh. Food tastes better than my tastes in people..." Tatsumaki sighed. "I don't know why you insisted on a coffee shop. You don't like what I like. In fact, you know nothing about me."

"I do. I know everything you do," he said.

"God, you're dumb. Thank goodness for your pretty little guns." Tatsumaki shook her head. "Wrong. _Wrong. _I hate you, how would _you _know anything?"

"I do," he stated as he knew it for truth. "Mostly everything." he finished with some magical realism.

"Negative." Tatsumaki hissed. "You probably don't know my favourite colour, what book I like leaving in Bearded Worker's office, what zoo animal I hate the most. What person and what makes me laugh the most. You know _nothing_."

"You like black the most because it reminds you of every colour of the rainbow, mixed into your coffee. You leave the book on beard designs because you think he's going to bow down, be respectful and someday let you cut his beard _fashionably. _You don't like ponies because no matter how much they get fed, they stay short, fat and stupid. It's genetics and a bit mean—"

"They're not trying their best! And you damn well know that!" Tatsumaki stammered for the right words to say.

"It's the way they are. And you like to say people falling downstairs helps you survive. It always makes you gasp for air while laughing but you think the sound of hummingbirds snoring makes you laugh the most."

"Well, when they're sleeping like that, it sounds like—"

"Music. It sounds like music but you hate listening to the radio on car drives." he laughed.

Zombieman… always had something smart to say. Everyone claimed to be her fan, know everything about her when really, no one knew anything. Zombieman watched her closely, huh.

"So you could remember all of those inaccurate things but you can't remember to send me a text for three days? Was that not a_ big deal_? And what about all those times you skimped out on telling me your location over the—"

"I remember the important stuff. This is a big deal for me."

"I will stab you with a fork."

"Because you don't like chopsticks." he shrugged, his face relaxing like a knot coming undone. "I know all these things."

Tatsumaki was horror-struck. His grin was near angelic now. She was flustered, not catching her racing thoughts. These simple stories about Tatsumaki didn't leave his mind. Tatsumaki knew nothing about him except for his wilful tardiness and how ripped his body was.

Tatsumaki played it cool. "Hah! You want a medal for your faulty, selective memory? I-I _reject _all those facts—"

"Facts. So I was right." Zombieman flashed a triumphant smile. "I know you."

Sugar cubes and time flowed around her fingers. Something changed.

"I don't want you to… You haven't found any good part of yourself when you met me. Don't put all your thought into something stupid like that. The world is extending, don't get stuck in your head with fake dreams." she advised neutrally.

For the first time, he stopped smiling during their facetious but flirtatious exchanges. He got her coffee… Did this build bonds? They couldn't be open at work, but here they made memories. Was there something under the coffee? Well, this didn't matter because they didn't air their grievances. He was charming until he wasn't.

"Well, if that's how you think, I don't want to catch it." she tsked.

"Green Eyes, would… would ya invite me to your wedding? You weren't comfortable enough to tell me you've gotten someone else. I'd like a sign, blessed." he said, all blasé as if he hadn't cornered her.

Tatsumaki laughed obnoxiously. "What part of my life concerns you? You're not my boyfriend—"

"I know but it would have been nice to… have a heads up." The words came out as a slight gasp. "Are you happy?"

Tatsumaki's hand twitched. "I am getting somewhere."

Dr. Gray was too involved in Tatsumaki's life. Dr. Gray probably was born under some miracle star for Tatsumaki to care this much about him. Zombieman didn't like her honest attempts at shutting down this conversation.

"Tell me what you're feeling, that you mean the engagement. I can take the pain."

"Wait," Tatsumaki shifted, her voice so unpleasantly high, even to her ears. "Why the hell would this be _pain_? What does it matter to you that I am getting married?"

Zombieman's eyes got dark. "You just… I feel like you haven't even said one good thing to me about him that was… true and you don't lie to me."

Tatsumaki just wanted peace, a heartfelt apology and begging. Zombieman just made her feel _guilty_. She sighed. "Maybe it's because you're just annoying to talk to, you know that!" Tatsumaki slammed a hand on the table. "And you act weird whenever I bring _him _up."

"That's fair because this is _weird._"

"You don't know how much I tried to come here, to you, smiling." Zombieman sighed.

"Don't put that sentimental shit on me. I'm not supposed to be guilty!" Tatsumaki clicked her tongue. "I don't _care. _You haven't even apologized! And you want to butter me up, lips at the ready like one of your groupies into _drinking _terribly made coffee with a bunch of random extras from this bougie place and expected me to be grateful? For what?"

"He probably doesn't know anything about _you,_" he claimed, instead of telling the truth.

"And so what? He treats my heart with the sentiment of a man tucking a cactus into his arms, close to his heart." Tatsumaki snapped. "And I like being a succulent."

"Green Eyes, Green Eyes," he sighed. "I just wanted you to know that Amai Mask signed you up for a program. A talk show about whether or not he knows you. Good Morning City A."

_What? _"Why'd you greasy scrubs sign me up for that?" she commanded. "I don't like interviews. Why the hell do you think I don't do them?"

"This one is… It's to repair your image. To see if your love withstands what the media says. You've been more loved than you've ever been. Shouldn't you want to have the people on your side? You'll have more opportunities to appear on camera—"

"I _hate _that!"

"You know image is important. Fubuki has her group but she takes 70% of the credit for some of the feats they do despite never fighting. She even does the famous "rookie-crushing" that everyone despises but Amai Mask overlooks. People, even the ones you like, would do anything _to _get ahead."

"What? 70%? Fubuki wouldn't— I mean..." Tatsumaki faltered. She didn't know what Fubuki would or wouldn't do. Besides, she never sees Fubuki with scars or doing any work. She hides behind the group. "If this _is _true... I love her but I don't want you telling others _any _of those "truths"..."

"It's common knowledge. Everyone in the Association knows about her… nefarious ways. Along with the rumours… There's a rumour that I am the weakest of the S-Class heroes. It follows me like immortality." Zombieman said, his tone vague and unpleasant. "Having that reputation accosted me with shitty hero rescues."

"Weak?!" Tatsumaki hesitated. "The ranks are law. You're rank 8, the Hero Association has no flaws with their rankings. I'm rank 2. You're strong. I chose you as my partner, which was a mistake but that wasn't an unfounded choice."

"The public thinks I'm weak." he shrugged.

"Who cares about them?!"

"I'm too far gone in the public's eye but you're still there." Passion danced in his dark eyes. "You have to protect your image. The importance of protecting your social image was vital. Naturally, you seek to defend your character, getting away from what incriminates you. Amai Mask is shady but he isn't you. What you do affects everyone."

Tatsumaki clenched her fist. _I know! I know I have that responsibility, _Tatsumaki huffed. _I only wanted the money for Fubuki, to look better for myself. Strong enough to beat those assholes from high school but now this shit mattered. _

"If you know _anything _about me, you'd know that I hate all of that I don't carelessly lean into the image of what the public makes of me. I don't care… Since when did being a hero become about social presence rather than strength?" she sighed.

"You are the queen of the Hero Association—"

"It's annoying that I have to be a "queen of the association". You all get it wrong."

"I thought you'd be happy with that senior title. You brag about it," he mumbled. "You know, you could be the queen of my heart instead. We could leave this all." he offered.

Tatsumaki's atrium pulsed. What… was he _offering_? A way out? And she didn't like how he offered.

"Ugh! You're just an annoying idiot. A pushover who put me on a stupid talk show with dim people. Go _gargle _some rocks, idiot."

"I didn't want you to misunderstand or to leave you upset. I didn't agree at first but I do want to know him. Amai Mask barred you from missions next week to prepare. You have lessons with him. So answers must be authentic just as the truth is authentic. I'll see you on Hero Appreciation day." he said.

Who the fucking fuck does Amai Mask think he is? Barring her from missions?! That's why she hasn't been getting calls from distraught people! AND she had to deal with Hero Appreciation Day? WHY THE FUCK WAS THE SKY FALLING ON HER?

"Oh, gargle rocks, idiot!" she yelled and zoomed away. "And button up your shirt. It's awful!"

###

When she got home, Tatsumaki was greeted by Fubuki's body splayed on a couch and a shitty zoo re-enactment with B-Class parasites everywhere.

Fubuki looked glorious, pampered by her mafia group. They handled nail filers and charcoal creams as well as they handled knives and gun powder. Tatsumaki was congested as fuck now, bombarded by steam. The Fubuki Group had a spa day with all-you-can-drink cucumber water glasses everywhere.

First off, gross. Second off, _gross. _Tatsumaki didn't put food on her face. Why do cucumbers get a free pass? Not to mention the candles everywhere in broad daylight. Ironic, huh?

Fubuki's fluffy bathrobe was cinched at the waist, giving glimpses of her bright and dewy skin. Fubuki's delicate feet were in a steamy soak, getting scrubbed free of dirt. Why couldn't Tatsumaki look like that?

Tatsumaki's flat chest was jealous. How does someone look _that _beautiful? Was this how the goddess Aphrodite would live her modern life? Hopelessly beautiful and hopelessly loved by many and all. How omnipotent can one person be?!

Since _when _could Fubuki afford a jade face roller? Beauty products were a waste. Except for the hair curlers Tatsumaki used every night. Tatsumaki would never tell _anyone _she didn't have naturally curled hair. Ever.

"Oh my god." Someone whispered, horror loud and crisp. "We're _screwed. She's mad._"

The jaunty music paused. The room held its breath except for Eyelashes who knelt, shaping Fubuki's nails.

Fubuki hissed. "Eyelash, that hurt. You are supposed to be soothing, not careless. Do you want Lily-chan to take over this job? Be gentle like a kiss on the forehead. You must treat my finger like the stem of a freshly picked rose, not like a withered branch of a tree." Fubuki hummed. "It's common sense."

"Flowers, do liars get treated like that? Hhmm. Buki-dear, the sound of the chainsaw must be introduced to the tree." Tatsumaki held up a fist. "Instead of a kiss, Buki Buki, would you like a punch to the forehead?"

"P-Punch? Tatsumaki— you're _home_." A pale cucumber slice fell off of Fubuki's face, revealing Fubuki's much prettier emerald eye.

Eyelash caught the cucumber slice. "Want me to save it? I know you guys don't have a compost—" he whispered.

"Quiet now, Eyelashes," Fubuki ordered.

Eyelashes popped the cucumber slice in his mouth. Tatsumaki scowled. Eyelashes just had to make this _weird. _"Eat your face cucumbers elsewhere. Leave or I'll turn you all to cucumber slices and paste." Tatsumaki flicked the lights on. "You weirdoes."

Fubuki floundered off the couch but her foot landed in a basin of water. Water splashed everywhere. The group reflected off of their mistress's actions. They scattered away. The door flew open and one got out.

Fubuki stood to her full height, steel in her syllables. "Stay! You belong here," Fubuki met Tatsumaki's glower with her own classic stare. "Someone doesn't!"

Tatsumaki laughed, the sound dry and sweet like cherry wine. She ignored the pain she couldn't possibly put into words.

"They're _ruining _my home. At least I live here. I'm not sure if _you do. _I never see you. We have a major problem with our family! You only care about your dogs who I'm sure you don't _actually _see as people!" Tatsumaki snarled.

Gasp! "That's so respectful. They're my dear, distinguished B-Class warriors. I believe in strength in numbers. They are my strength. We are very strong. They'll help me beat monsters like you. All of us combined are stronger than anyone."

"Yeah, the holy spirit of dumbass just possessed you. That's _so _wrong, to do, to me, _your sister!"_

"It's the only way to eat so we eat." she justified.

Tatsumaki wasn't a monster. She didn't believe in borrowed strength or the imaginary power in numbers. Being solo, looking out for number one (Tatsumaki and Fubuki, always) was the only way to live. Fubuki liked assuming authority without earning it. This group was a crutch for her ego. Tatsumaki was no small fry, she was a whole buffet. She wouldn't be taken down by anyone, especially A-Class rejects.

"Why don't you rely on yourself! Tell others to get out of the way! Defeating me with your power would be your greatest victory. I don't want to beat you up!" Tatsumaki spat.

Fubuki stiffened. "We've never had a formal sparing session." Fubuki shrugged away the information. "One on one."

They don't duke it out like the Tank Top army. Besides, when Tatsumaki offered, Fubuki brought her army of idiots. That's not one on one. She did know how to count. Tatsumaki glared. She didn't want to _fight _Fubuki with her full strength. At all.

"Not everything needs to be done alone." Fubuki sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. "You never listen to me."

Why were the extra B-Class idiots still here with their overconfident smiles and happy looks? They should have dissolved into worried murmurs and _fear. _They're all getting used by Fubuki.

"They're still _here_," Tatsumaki huffed. "Tell them to go. This is a private discussion."

"I need them around. I protect them." Fubuki retorted.

"Or take all their credit. A little bird told me that you take 70% of your group's credit, what kind of _honour _have you got? It's wrong. I know you don't choose your dogs but your dogs chose you. Be a better leader if you'll keep on like this." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "You got a threat against _your _damned school and you're stuck playing God to these idiots?"

Fubuki's face hardened. "What are you talking about? Are you going to attack?" her voice raised, words cobra-quick. "Are you _that _petty when you don't have control? They're children!"

Tatsumaki squawked at the personal attack. "I don't attack children. I am a hero. I would save idiots from themselves." Tatsumaki asserted. "Just because you want to be overdramatic, don't claim something like that! You're getting out of line."

They all stared at Tatsumaki the way one would at a feral beast. No one believed her.

"Tell me about the school," Fubuki finally said, all discordant.

"Fine! It's about Locker Time." Tatsumaki stated.

Fubuki reacted negatively. "Locker Time" was a euphemistic name that wasn't as demeaning as human experimentation. Tatsumaki never talked to anyone about "Locker Time". She never wanted or needed to tell anyone. No one knew. She liked that. Fubuki never talked to her about it. Tatsumaki's past was draining and miserable.

"They're after your school. And you don't like me going to your school. They want to test on your E_sper babies._" Tatsumaki groaned. "I'll give 'em a pasting if you'd smarten up!"

Fubuki stiffened.

City A hosted the only academy with psychic children, peculiar skills or extremely advanced intellect. The children learned to become heroes or productive members of society. Fubuki's academy had the protection of the Hero Association _and _Metal Knight's gadgets.

Metal Knight's technology and security system saved many of Fubuki's students from many attacks. Tatsumaki had to beg for weeks then do a bunch of favours. Tatsumaki retrieved undersea weapons and she excavated rare metals in exchange for Metal Knight _designing _the school.

Metal Knight spent so much time at the school that his prodigy Child Emporer taught there. But not without a cost. Tatsumaki leaked real stories about Blast because the kid was _weirdly _obsessed with Blast.

Tatsumaki did a lot for that school. She gotit good press, she patrolled around it in the afternoons just so no creeps were lurking and she also signed autographs and such for the snot rags.

Fubuki depreciated her efforts.

Tatsumaki was forbidden from teaching since she had a "temper". Some kids weren't comfortable around her Esper powers. Some threw rocks and carrot sticks or whatever the kids drank at that age. Even so, Tatsumaki was awesome at being a teacher but was forbidden from teaching. Now she realized that perhaps it's because Fubuki has nothing but bitterness and bile left for Tatsumaki.

Was Tatsumaki _a moron _as Baldy said? Pfft. Nope. Fubuki was being egotistical and dumb. Tatsumaki was a great tutor… _Right?_

"So, if you'd spoken to me beforehand, maybe you'd have known that they're after the kids. You have to teach children better. You're putting them at risk for being weak without letting me help you." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "If you'd only listen to me. I'm always right."

"Listening to you? What do you mean listen to you? Oh my god, you sound like Zombieman." she face-palmed.

Tatsumaki gagged. "I don't know why you ever dated such an idiot like Zombieman!"

"I thought you liked him. You told me you_ liked him_!" claimed Fubuki.

"Excuse me while I go running through the woods as my true fae self while you continue to lie. I never said _any _of that!" Tatsumaki flew up to her. "Don't change the subject, let me teach at your school! If you did, kids would be safe because you're not willing to take the extra measures!"

"No. I will not let you become a teacher." Fubuki said coldly, icicles gliding across her eyes. "Why would I let you in my domain?"

"Haven't I said that this is bigger than you and I?" Tatsumaki hissed. "Get over yourself. Stop stroking your ego. Not everything is about you!"

"Ego? Coming from you? Take your own advice. I may be luxurious, worse at telekinesis and not able to get into S-Class… I admit, I am weak but at least I have the heart of a hero."

Heart of a hero? Tatsumaki ground her teeth. These children were literally in danger and Fubuki wanted to talk about Tatsumaki. Fubuki wasn't as strong as Tatsumaki. Obviously. Tatsumaki didn't mind, she liked helping Fubuki and took responsibility. Fubuki had the problem and _didn't _accept Tatsumaki's help.

_Fubuki still wants to one me up for no reason after everything, anything I did for her. Maybe I should be a doll and continue saving those Fubuki can't possibly dream to save. Oh, wait, that's all I was already doing! _Tatsumaki paced around.

Tatsumaki felt like flipping a table. Wait, she can't lift a table. She'll settle with a chair!

"Fine! I'll take it upon myself to fix this. I promise that." Tatsumaki groaned.

Fubuki regarded her warily. "What will you do? My say is final. My words are final."

"Oh, Buki Buki dear. There are so many words." Tatsumaki chuckled. "I'll chat with the public. I'll ask if Tornado of Terror deserves to teach at your school. Tornado of Terror-sama funds the school with the Hero Association. Maybe I'll pull rank and they'll make me a teacher— and they'll let me take over the school."

Fubuki went pale, all her colour seeped out. "You wouldn't."

"The poor, defenceless children don't need final words, they need _a _hero. They need me. The moment creeps touch your school, I'll be there." Tatsumaki clicked her tongue. "I'll do _anything _to get what I want."

Fubuki's voice was hushed, scornful where she aimed to hurt. "You are the worst sister ever, using your rank to your advantage just to spite me! You can't take the school away from me. So what if you fund it? I am the one who puts it all together!"

"You'll be the one to tear it apart." Tatsumaki shook her head. "And you don't even _want _to consider that."

Tatsumaki turned on the TV with her psychic abilities, landing on a channel seeing Zombieman sitting in an illustrious TV set with coffee. With the headline, she knew she wanted to level the guy with a meteor.

** _HEADLINE: DISASTER STRIKES BEFORE HERO APPRECIATION DAY!_ **

** _HEADLINE: ZOMBIEMAN CAN'T WAIT TO MEET BEST FRIEND'S FIANCE DURING THE HIGHLY ANTICIPATED TATSUMAKI/MYSTERY FIANCE'S GAME SHOW APPEARANCE. ZOMBIEMAN SAYS HE CAN'T WAIT TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM TOO!_ **

Oh, that son of a bitch.

Tatsumaki will level Zombieman with the entire solar system. Why was he doing this?! She wanted to scream. In all of her 28 years, she's never seen something so outrageously petty!

"Zombieman started talking to me _because _he dated you. Now that you've broken up, he solely bothers me. I bet you'd love to use him again just to teach your idiot pack of B-Class window lickers. You're headmaster of a school but you can't even teach your idiots!" Tatsumaki groaned. "You ALL annoy me."

Fubuki snapped her head up, affronted. "Why shouldn't I support my group? Furthermore, why should I tell you anything? I didn't know you were engaged. At all! You never tell me anything. And how could _you _get a boyfriend? Married, much less. I pity him! I can barely spend five minutes with you and I am _family_—"

Tatsumaki's eyes can't roll back far enough to continue this conversation. "Oh piss off with that. Family?! Since when did that _matter _to you? When was the last time we went shopping and did those daily things? I was so excited to live with you. Family doesn't matter _to you._"

"At least I visit Mom! The little ones don't remember your face and Dad didn't know you had someone. You hurt Mom—" Fubuki hissed.

"Do not EVER call _that bitch _Mom! She isn't my mother." With a huff, Tatsumaki changed it to the Disaster Channel.

** _BREAKING NEWS: GIANT MONSTER COLOSSAL MAN ON ITS WAY TO DESTROY CITY B! DEMON-LEVEL THREAT! NO S-CLASS HEROES ON SIGHT! EVACUATE CITY D._ **

Fubuki's yells faltered dramatically.

There was no footage on TV. The dark screen relayed the awful screams to sounds of destruction. Everyone there must be too scared to report, busy running away.

_Oh shit. _The aftertaste of coffee and familial tension turned sour in her mouth. Two cities were destroyed— almost. Was she not called in because of that manwhore Amai Mask? Fubuki offered to gather her troop of loser scouts. Tatsumaki locked her in the house, piling a bunch of the furniture in the front door. The discussion wasn't finished! Tatsumaki hadn't popped crazy pills to let Fubuki into _City B or D._ Despite their mission vendetta to defeat her, the Fubuki Group wasn't capable of anything.

Besides, Tatsumaki wasn't comfortable working with idiots who wanted to _kill her. _They would be horrible allies. Tatsumaki wanted to help the inhabitants of City B and D, not get dragged down by Fubuki's idiots.

With a superhuman sense of direction, Tatsumaki was already there.

Buildings were left eschewed. It was complete chaos on the land. Some helicopters littered the city floor, knocked out of the air and stained with red. It was like watching a child's lego battle. Instead of plastic, there was real-life concrete and mortar.

And this was real! Police sirens, people crying and debris crashing onto live bones disoriented_ Tatsumaki._

Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid. _Where were the _S-Class heroes?_ Those temperamental assholes with no morals were missing. The other S-Class heroes were always nowhere in sight when the public needed them most.

Guilt burned deep within her. She wasn't there and she turned off her phone, too. Atlas and Zombieman kept on trying to call her. Bearded Worker wasn't answering his phone at all! HQ's line was being bombarded by calls! Damn it. Soon, City B would look just like this. _Wasted_.

The cars zoomed by, people evacuating the city. The damn roads were blocked, traffic was monstrous and everyone was slowly weeded off like damn nobodies. This was why she hated monsters! They cared for no one but themselves after a bloody, bloody massacre. Damn.

A loud raspy, raspy voice hissed. "THIS! THIS IS IT, BIG BRO. THIS IS WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR… TO BE THE STRONGEST MAN."

Tatsumaki assured there were no fires and kept buildings from falling _on people. _Her senses were overstimulated. She had no damned time to pay attention to the guttural voice in the distance.

A warning blared all over the city. "THIS IS AN EVACUATION WARNING. A GIANT CREATURE HAS APPEARED IN CITY D. THIS CREATURE IS CURRENTLY HEADING TOWARDS CITY B. ALL RESIDENTS OF THE AREA, PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT THE GIANT CREATURE IS CURRENTLY HEADING FOR—"

Tatsumaki stopped listening. Everything was white noise when she saw_ the giant. _She never got shocked when she saw these things, just disappointed.

The giant dwarfed everything for miles and miles. It was big, stately like the mountains. Tatsumaki craned her neck. Bitch ass monster. She levitated hundreds of feet in the air. Why the fuck was he still _looking _down at her?!

The giant's body was hell's playground. His laughter was that of a partially drunken, crazed and careless child out to stomp ants. Naked and muscle-bound with a rumbling voice, his shoulders were above white clouds. He had dry cracked skin as if he came from dirt but his helmet of sorts was a faded white.

His gait was hundreds of yards wide, toes the size of houses. He was impossible. His size was _impossible. _He was balletic in his movements, whirled up a hurricane as his limbs swung to and fro.

His white eyes or sunken pits concerned her. The damage he inflicted was major. Major. The monsters the world produced never ceased she gross her out. First of all, it was best to get everyone evacuated. Tch. Tatsumaki saw why those cowards backed out. She was caught off guard but not scared.

Maybe this was interesting_ but_ he didn't seem like a challenge. Her heart didn't beat quickly. Tatsumaki never asked the muscle to slow anymore. She yawned_. _The giant reared his arm back, the force of his attack sweeping away countless buildings in a dirt cloud with one wave of his arm. Tatsumaki used many barriers to stop the debris from decimating even more land.

"I'M THE STRONGEST MAN. THE STRONGEST MAN. I'M THE STRONGEST MAN." The monster repeated, chin slightly inclined to his right shoulder.

Tatsumaki was still incognito. None of those idiots noticed her. Whatever. They'll die with or without seeing her face. Tatsumaki gathered debris low on the horizon. Time to start the massacre. Now—

_What was that? _Tatsumaki hesitated.

A blur of yellow zipped by like a solar flare, landing on the monster's free shoulder. Great. Now a blur of yellow joined the blur of white perched on the monster's shoulders.

Annoyance bloomed in her chest. What type of idiot would interrupt her attack and attack something so dangerous head-on?! She worked alone because no one did dumb shit like this. Tatsumaki never did _dumb _shit like this. Heroes got in the way.

What hero wore yellow? None of the S-Class heroes had made their flashy entrance. No one called her back (Bearded Worker usually interrupted her rescues). Not to mention, who the hell could jump that high? Bang and Metal Knight's bots could jump that high but Metal Knight never bothered saving civilians. Bang _couldn't get here from City Z that quickly._

Bang wouldn't attack from the shoulders— that's unfeasibly stupid. The monster paused and paid attention to the yellow blur. Tatsumaki imagined stupidity and bananas and a certain doctor… Wait, what outfit was dumb and loud and… No. Way! That— it shouldn't be.

Tatsumaki's power latched onto the yellow blur. Their molecules and atoms couldn't… be enveloped by her warmth and strength… It wasn't MOVING. _WHAT THE HELL?!_

Normally, Tatsumaki could lift _a person _with ease. Ease. It was like picking up fluff and air. Air and fluff. She'll try again— IT WASN'T _MOVING. _Her heart seized her chest. The yellow blur wouldn't _move. _Tatsumaki moved everything! She moved thousands of people out of harm's way— why couldn't she do it when she needed it most?

She gasped. The monster randomly hit his right shoulder, squashing the blur of white. Tatsumaki tsked. Who cared about the monster killing the white blur? The yellow blur survived.

The monster cringed, his whole body tensed around his shocked expression. The monster checked his hand for… something. His red-veined eyes widened. His tears trembled as he held a hand to his face.

"NIIII-SAN!" the grief-stricken monster screamed hysterically.

The sound pierced Tatsumaki's brain. Her heart flinched. The scream was desperate, bordered on terror and was… almost painfully raw… and human. The monster had killed his brother. Family.

The monster clenched his fist, his whole body quivering with fury and distress. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? I JUST WANTED TO BE STRONG. AND I FINALLY AM THE STRONGEST MAN, BUT…!" he rumbled, narrowing his fury onto the yellow blur. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT MY BROTHER IS DEAD!"

Everything was still. Tatsumaki's instincts wouldn't _react _fast enough.

The monster grabbed the hero and the crumbling building noise greeted her.

The neverending ambush of pummels, punches and strikes were pounded into the building where the yellow blur died. So much hostility was in the brute's fierce and unequal attacks. Bullet fast, the explosion of dark dust and debris went in all directions.

The monster pounced onto the previously decimated building, making sure there was nothing left. The solid ground morphed into a liquid sea. The surrounding buildings hopped, riding the wave of the monster's force.

A chill stole her skin. The brief but hopeless onslaught confirmed what she knew. That hero was so dead. Dead. Dead. _Dead. No one could survive that!_

"BEHOLD OUR BROTHERLY POWER!" the monster said, out of breath.

The monster's ugly abdomen flexed and rippled as all his strength intensified. The last punch let out the largest cloud of smoke as the plain was free of structures. He cleared the land as if farming for harvesting season.

What type of world was this?! People asked her why she was always sullen. Tatsumaki saw City D being cleared out along with that idiot yellow blur. No one got hurt when she worked alone! _Fuck. _Tatsumaki didn't expect others to save her but she sure as hell could save others. Normally.

The monster made a deep and wide crater with billowing smoke. He was uncaring of what he's done. The monster studied the disaster appraisingly, almost pleased. He panted, face in this closed grimace.

He lifted his hand. "I AM THE STRONGEST… SO _WHAT _IF I AM? I FEEL EMPTY." the monster said sadly.

He wasn't as passionate, he looked tired and burdened and sad. Weak. He looked weak. He killed his brother then all these fathers, sons, brothers and he dared to say so that? Tatsumaki will _kill _this thing! KILL! The need to do it was an ache in her stilled muscles.

Tatsumaki rushed forward, debris boulders like a small army behind her.

Suddenly, something shot towards the giant's gargantuan face. Chunks of his helmet flew as his neck elongated, skin stretching to accommodate the killing blow. Blood sprayed and his skull cracked with an awful sound.

With one devastating punch, the giant flew backwards, falling onto another open patch of buildings and people and cars. Tatsumaki stopped before the yellow blur, lost in vivid burning yellow. The blur of her surroundings, the sheer vice-like pressure around her chest rescinded. Going away. Her heart released a sigh.

Dr. Fucking. Gray.

Their gazes met.

Tatsumaki closed her eyes. So. He's alive. Good. Candy apples replaced the coffee in her mouth. Pleasant, pleasant— Tatsumaki's eyes snapped open, reality coming back to her. _Why was HE here?_

"Hey, Zuzu," he said casually. A shallow hello.

They were falling out of the sky, weightless, pressure a biting cold while his cape flapped. And he looked calm as fuck on their downward spiral.

"Dr. Gray have I gone crazy or you became one punch man? Why the FUCK do you think you're equipped to _fight Demon-level threats?! And how dare you get in the way— you could have died or WORSE GOTTEN HIT BY MY ATTACK AND SURVIVED WITH MANGY zombie bones! _And— how could you just throw yourself into the battle like this, I mean— that threat was something that _could be_ defeated by me and you just came_ here and_— and it's_ dead._ How did… you…" Tatsumaki took deep pants, gasping for air and answers. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Tatsumaki couldn't think or concentrate, way out of depth. She blurted what came to mind at the moment and didn't get to express half of what she felt. The rest she couldn't figure out.

"I forgot that you don't need to breathe between your sentences," he grumbled, cleaning out his ear. "Damn. Up close, you sound like a window cleaning spray bottle."

Tatsumaki made a half-confused, half-I'm-gonna-kill-you noise. "What the fuck! I do not sound like that!"

Dr. Gray tilted his head. "Were you worried? Are you okay? That was pretty crazy for you. This city, more like."

For her? No one has ever asked her if she were okay after an attack. It felt… _new_. Not demeaning…? She just witnessed the fight. No one was concerned about her like that… Who's ever asked her if _she _were okay? A fresh wave of heat attacked her cheeks.

Dr. Gray leaned closer, completely unaware of how she was set alight. "You gettin' a sunburn here, we're that close to the sun…" Dr. Gray murmured. "Do you need sunscreen?"

Tatsumaki hid the radioactivity on her cheeks. "It's just a SUNBURN."

"Sunburn? It looks like you're blushing—"

"Don't be _stupid, _stupid." Tatsumaki shrieked, voice again too bright when denying it.

He winced. "You're taking this situation with a bit too much stress. He's dead."

"You nearly died. I thought you'd be asleep, dreaming about some mistakes you made. And now— now you've done _this. In one punch. _You just borrowed all your future luck, rice grain!"

"Ah. So you _were _worried. Don't worry, Zuzu. You did well, too. You were ready as a back-up."

Tatsumaki reeled back as gestured to the rocks all around them. They were suspended in the air, so she could pummel the idiot monster to death. They were ready like missiles the size of cars.

"I didn't need back up! Pfft! You're just fucking intrusive as hell!" she barked, waving her arms wildly. On these Demon-level threats, it's her playing field, her bloodsport!

"Me? _I'm intrusive_?" he blinked. "I didn't need back up either but here you are."

The air stung her eyes but she stared him down. "You wanna talk about who needs to be here?! I could've handled that, easy! That was a race I could run. Don't talk like I can't fight him."

For the past twenty seconds, she's been keeping a controlled descent, matching his speed. She faltered and grabbed onto his arm. That stopped them a lot. They fell just way slower.

"Seeing you fight him would have been the highlight of my fight." he sighed, limbs falling still, lamenting something.

"Wait—" Tatsumaki recoiled. "What do you mean? You're not satisfied with what you _did_?"

"I'd told you, Zuzu. Don't be a moron," he flicked her forehead. "Having overwhelming strength is boring as hell."

"Bah-boring?! Mo-RON. Don't touch me!" she released him.

Tatsumaki smacked away his glove, noticing how hot it was. Welp, she's just stepped into an alternate universe where idiots thought this was normal. Tatsumaki perhaps lost something between these last twenty minutes and now. Maybe it was time and brain cells.

What else could he do? He's falling and— and she can't _lift _him or move him!

Tatsumaki said, "I'll fly you down, yeah. We'll land safely."

Dr. Gray waved away her outstretched hands, still glum. "I don't think you'll handle it. I'll see you at the dude's corpse. He still needs pants. Fly slow. You should get there before—"

"There you go again. _I _can save you. I don't think you're being sensible!" Tatsumaki seethed.

"I'm better off just falling. I'd survive. Nothing can kill me."

"Would you really? Survive everything?" she quizzed.

Dr. Gray nodded plainly.

Tatsumaki chuckled. "You wanna hit the ground after this fight, maybe it's your adrenaline or the punches from the big lump of fibre. Not getting my help, brilliant idea. Who helped you? Was it your second to last brain cell or was it your idiot ego? Just let me _help _you!"

"I'm fine," he stated, provoked "I won't die."

A thrill rolled over her entire body. "Nothing could kill you, nothing at all?" Tatsumaki leaned forward, voice with a sultry crack. "_Dr. Gray._"

"Yeah," Dr. Gray said, eyes bored. "_Zuzu._"

There was a malevolent simper on her face. There was this unspoken battle between the two of them, a necessity for control that set Tatsumaki's jaw.

Tatsumaki shot out of his personal space. He's _dead meat. _Suddenly, Tatsumaki used all her sonic-speed anger. All the stray austere, dark-gray unpleasantly jagged boulders closed in on him like a recently cooled molten prison. _He wouldn't survive, right? _Tatsumaki queried, in the hind part of her brain.

_BOOM!_

There was a savage precipitous blast of sediment. Then Tatsumaki was surrounded by warm muscles, pressed against rock-hard abs. A laundry scent seeped into her lungs as if it were the only air she breathed. Warm. He was _very _warm. She didn't like that discovery.

"Wha-What? Don't touch me! Seriously! I have boundaries, respect that!" Tatsumaki shouted.

"Jeez. You almost got hit." Dr. Gray complained.

"I almost got hit wh-what?"

Dr. Gray pointed to a falling boulder that would've flattened her. "That one came for you before you knew it."

How did… How did he sense that? How… fast were his _fast _reflexes? They were above this abrupt and perilous rainfall. It rained trouble. Thankfully, the city wasn't destroyed but civilians might get hit. She put up a large barrier over the city, glowing green.

The signature green glow relaxed her. The reassuring warmth helped too. So… Dr. Gray zoomed towards her, caught her and pressed her close. She was neatly tucked into his chest. The whole time, he held her!

"Let's get down," he announced before she could protest.

Then they moved, landing on the ground. The brief taste of dirt and dry charcoal burst on her tongue. How fast did they move? Dr. Gray somehow jumped mid-air. Tatsumaki couldn't move that fast while flying. Tatsumaki rolled out of his arms and tumbled onto her knees, deeply disoriented. Her eyes spun, her stomach an apparent intruder in her mouth.

_Welp, my insides are melted. Woe from a puddle, me, Tatsumaki, _Tatsumaki heaved, dangerously close to throwing up. _I'm just melted!_

Tatsumaki's unlucky while everything _wronged _her. She wanted a damn refund on her life. She glared with murder in her eyes at nothing particular. Stupid. Beanhead. Egghead. Baldhead. Rice grain. Stupid man! She demanded a refund.

"Shit, Zuzu." Dr. Gray called out, somewhere distant. "You good?"

"Don't say anything. I'm fine_,_" Tatsumaki snapped like a dragon.

Yesterday, flying seemed like a damn good design but now this was a terrible idea. Tatsumaki didn't have the mental capacity to flare up at him. He stood, face pinched in concern instead of running away like a felon. "Yeah, I didn't think I was goin' that quick," he whispered.

_Sure. _"You didn't think— that _wasn't fast_? You threw me through the sky. You obviously should know it's not normal and you're a strange and what the hell is this situation—"

"10 words, Zuzu. Not novels." he cut her off. She growled and he spoke again. "Anyway, when I move people, most people are okay afterwards. Did ya eat recently?"

"Not at your barren place. I ate and now I am sick. Sick."

"Man, I'd pay to be sick again." he murmured to himself.

Tatsumaki hissed, "_Shut up. _Would you pay for anything? Especially that_._" Who wished to be sick? Was he even _human?_

"I'm sorry. You okay, though? You've been curled up for a while. I can carry you—"

Tatsumaki ignored the urge to hurl or show weakness. She had a desperate need to stand now. "No thanks. No touching! I am not weak," Tatsumaki clambered to her feet.

He couldn't get closer. At all! _Ever!_ Well, He was just plain ol' Dr. Gray, it didn't matter if he was close… Right? _Nope._ Still weird. Still too close. Still made her confused as to why he made her uncomfortable.

"If you wanna apologize, grovel," she said with grit.

"Ah, now you're back," he commented, amused. She stuck out her tongue.

"We've got bigger issues. Say, some people are in the _chaos_." He gestured to the city looking post-apocalyptic. "I thought he wouldn't torpedo so many things before I decked him."

Again. His casual comments took her by surprise. Weak-ass… Doctor Gray defeated the man, monster. How strong was he? Dr. Gray looked so damned goofy with his cartoonish indifference in his loose superhero costume. He was so damned unimpressive. Why couldn't he stay below her and not do something impressive?

Dr. Gray glanced at her. "What?"

Was Tatsumaki removed from reality? Tatsumaki looked down at her trembling hand. He's just a weak, weak human compared to Tatsumaki. Strong predators weren't afraid of humans.

Tatsumaki clenched her fist and shot off after saying, "You and I will talk. I'll find you before the stars do."

Everything about him screamed average and lifeless. He couldn't be a superhero! It was a hobby. He… He wasn't stronger than her…. when she started. Was she in denial?

She mindlessly helped move rubble, cars and buried people. Tatsumaki did interviews, people gave her flowers— the whole mindless cycle of gratitude went through. Tatsumaki had to take a course on how to accept gifts and how to look good in the light.

It was irritating to be the centre of attention! She collected the boulders she tossed at him then the green barrier wore off. Everyone knew she was in the city, claiming she saved them.

Tatsumaki didn't _save _the city —two cities, actually— it was Dr. Gray. He killed it in one punch, disoriented her and was victorious. Tatsumaki endangered the city in a brief moment of selfishness. Dr. Gray saved her and City D. Then he held her and… held her.

Tatsumaki didn't feel right. She hated this! Tatsumaki hated help and wrongfully taking credit. She did things on her _own_. This was the opposite. She lectured Fubuki on not taking 70% of the credit and _she stole 1000% _percent of the credit of Dr. Gray's kill.

City D was ruined, basically disappointing everyone. Tatsumaki didn't take initiative. What was she a pro hero for? Dr. Gray _hadn't _shown up and possessively taken the credit. How had no one seen him do his punch? Why wasn't Dr. Gray yapping about it? Tatsumaki waited, waited _and waited_.

The sun went down and she hasn't seen his face. He was disappointed about winning and wanted to see her fight, which was bewildering. Different from everyone she's ever met.

After all the rescues and tears from middle-aged women and the abundance of clementine oranges people gave her, Tatsumaki went to find Dr. Gray again. It was her final duty in life to _understand what the fuck was going on. _Anyway, she found him. Easily, for some reason.

The golden sunlight, mixed with greys and a navy blue reflected off the cracked concrete and dilapidated buildings. He looked melancholic, walking through the tumbledown streets. He knelt to pet a cat but it scurried away.

He wasn't a parasite. The photos were right. He used a fraction of his strength to pick up the vending machine. It's a shock he didn't break it. Tatsumaki felt his arms, corded with strength. He was built like a tiger, colours fierce and bright and odd.

"Dr. Gray, what's your deal?" Tatsumaki called out.

He turned, took one look and swung back around. "Go home, Zuzu."

"That fight must have been real hard if you have none left for me," Tatsumaki said. "I just wanted to see your dumb expression one more time."

"Okay…? I am just going home. Yeah, don't follow me." Dr. Gray went in the other direction.

Tatsumaki flew after him, shaking her head. He's so frustrating! His voice was emotionless and it plucked each of her nerves.

"I just want some thoughts on what happened today," she asked, less overbearing. Less aggressive.

"I'm not having any," he said shortly.

"Ah. I suggest you summon some because I want to know what the hell happened today. So take your dark clouds somewhere else and just tell me who you are before I report you to the authorities." she threatened.

He seemed annoyed. "I haven't broken the law."

"Yeah, but you were on the line of lying _and _I don't think you're being truthful. _Whatsoever_."

He stopped and gave her a dry look of mild annoyance. Tatsumaki met his gaze with equal exasperation. "You're not who you seem and that concerns me. You're real strange, you know, bub. You don't report your successes, your enemies go down in one punch and you have, like, three emotions! You don't have feelings of over-admiration and you _don't _like me!"

He nodded. "Yeah. I really _don't._"

Tatsumaki gasped. "Really? You don't _care _that you don't?"

"Not really." he shrugged, his bags crinkling.

She looked skyward, calling upon the gods to grant her strength. "We'll _visit _that later on!" she growled. "Why the _hell _didn't you tell me you were strong?"

Dr. Gray paused. "Why do I have to tell you anything about myself? You just assumed and ran with it. That's not on me."

Tatsumaki's rage reached new heights. "It's your _fault._"

"Why didn't you ask about me, to get to know me better? Actually, don't." he sighed.

_"_I try! Asking you shit. You don't answer. And who lets people— doesn't matter. Why aren't you with the—"

The words _Hero Association _died on her tongue.

If he registered in the Hero's Association, she'd be miserable. She didn't care about the grossly affluent S-Class heroes but he's different. If he were always around her, doing all these great feats, she'd never managed to live peacefully.

And he's strong enough to get into _S-Class, no joke. _If he used more than one punch, what the actual fuck would happen?! She was jealous_, _whatever. She felt threatened by some random idiot who could punch out a random giant on a random day. He was unusually strong and subtle about it.

She overlooked him and she hated it. She hated she didn't know him as a threat. She usually could push around anyone she chose but he was resistant and_ that wouldn't do. _At all.

And… And… He'd get more sick of her. Her red-hot scowl disagreed with that. Again. She didn't want to examine that.

"What, Zuzu, you gonna talk?" he asked boredly. "I wanna go home and this conversation is useless."

"I…" Tatsumaki faltered. "I know that."

She betrayed her motto. She tried to find somebody to work with and tried to form a duo that wasn't from work or former out of jealousy. A clean slate and she's already… _spoilt _that.

Tatsumaki didn't need him on her team. No way. She'll clean up City Z without him. Why'd she even bother with him? He ignored her constantly and he kept on pulling her close... Tatsumaki didn't care.

"I don't want to deal with this. Excuse me for taking time out of my precious evenings just to confront you. I'm too great and too strong to be dealing with this." she said, turning away.

She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to go home, eat an apple and laugh at cat videos and down cold wine to fall asleep. Maybe it'll chase away the growing_ disappointment she_ didn't want to acknowledge.

Maybe she'll chew out Lady Shibabawa for lying to her. Of course, she'd never get along with Dr. Gray. Of course, he'd be a thorn in her side. Of course, any time she spoke to someone they got sick of her. Lately… She's kinda sick of herself.

"And you do that _a lot,_" he said before she took off.

Hell no was he getting the last word. She centred herself and snapped, "Do what?"

"Compliment yourself. You do that _lots,_" he told her.

"I am the flower that talent lands on. As gracefully as a butterfly."

"_Sure,_" he said like a proper sarcastic.

"I am a _fucking _flower, a fucking flower—"

"No, you aren't. There ya go again with self-compliments."

"When you got a status like _mine _and powers that are unique to me, the compliments sing themselves." she rolled her eyes.

Dr. Gray sighed. "If you've got all these compliments for yourself, can't you give 'em to others? Be, I dunno, _kinder _to people?" he asked like she should have known that.

_I was being nice to you! Way nicer than I should be, _Tatsumaki sighed. _Maybe I'm difficult, yeah but he's so hard to talk to and he doesn't ever listen! Maybe… I should have taken a hint._

"My life isn't enveloped in the smell of flowers. People get compliments when they deserve it. Why the hell should I be nice?!" she scoffed.

"Kindness is apart of being strong, ya know? And you're a hero. Shouldn't you _want _to be kinder?"

"Being a hero is just a hobby for you, what do you know?" Tatsumaki hissed.

"Would you be a hero if there weren't an _audience _waiting?" he shot back.

"YES!" Tatsumaki yelled.

"Yes?" he flinched like a startled child.

"_Yes! _My goodness. You all think the same!" she groaned.

Tatsumaki will have an aneurysm. First, it's Zombieman with his bitch-ass existence and Dr. Gray with his bitch-ass comments. Her brain will explode if she hears one more awful thing from another awful person.

Dr. Gray just had the same dumb expression then pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yeah, _you. _Do you think I would be a hero if I didn't like helping people? God, why does _everyone assume_ I'm in it for the fame? Fame sucks! It super sucks and idiots like you think it's like this great rainbow well, it's not. Life is languid, so nothing special happens! It's boring and the fights are boring and the heroes are boring and you know, life is pretty _boring!_ People talk and there's nothing to say, there's nothing to do and everyone sucks because they think I'm shallow. I'm not shallow! Is it _wrong _that I'm not shallow?"

"Not shallow, yeah, but you got a bad attitude while berating everyone." he winced. "Not cool. You take out your misfortunes on other people."

"Who wouldn't have a bad attitude if everyone constantly disappointed them?" she spat. "Think a little! Fuck!"

"Disappointed? All this smack because you're disappointed?"

"I love being S-Class but all you other parasites suck! You ALL dare to try to take my place when I've worked hard. _Hard. _I do what everyone wants and I can give what no one can provide! Why the heck can't I celebrate or be proud? Why am I not allowed to have one good thing? Is it because lame-ass losers are jealous or self-important? You jealous?" she shouted, unhashing years of complaints. "Blast is waiting—"

There was a moment when their eyes met, something _softened _in his small eyes and it looked like pity. She clapped a hand over her mouth. Wh-Why did she tell him _all that_? It's clear that she didn't want to tell him this but it poured out.

This wasn't a benign, healing, conversation in a safe place free from judgement or anger. She didn't like communicating her _true feelings_. These walls were up for a reason. Walls. Walls. _Walls._

She got rigid, her shoulder squaring. "You didn't hear any of that," she said, voice a hushed whisper. "You didn't. I deny it."

"Zuzu… I guess I deny your denial."

"Not now! None of _it. _Are you _jealous,_ though, too?" she changed the subject, almost desperately.

"Nah," he sighed. "But now I know your attitude doesn't come naturally. It's still _shrill,_ though."

She gasped. _Sh-Shrill? _She reached up to her throat. Did… Was her_ voice annoying? _Did everyone? Was it _that bad?_ But she's so great?

"Oh, if my voice is that_ shrill_, then fuck this. I'm not talking to you anymore or at all."

"C'mon, Zuzu—"

"Fuck off!"

Tatsumaki paced around. Everyone thought of her as some dumb hysterical bitch without reason to brag. She was the most efficient S-Class hero _and _she was so powerful. She had _so _many reasons to brag!

In high school, she was _so _far away from the confident, great, awesome person she was now. She wasn't allowed to use her psychic abilities and _everyone, _everyone ignored her since she was small and didn't have big boobs like Fubuki, who skipped two grades since she was hardworking and smart.

Not to mention people bullied her _all _the time and she wasn't allowed to say a word since bitch Kizashi —Fubuki's foster mother— always complained and Atlas nodded along like a dumb idiot.

She never got _compliments from others _about the right things. So what's wrong with giving herself compliments?

Tatsumaki felt stupid and angry. She couldn't cower or at all! It made her cavalier heart crack. She fought off those sleepless nights. She came home covered in blood at times. She took care of her sister. A tough woman was what she had to be. She didn't like being soft, pretty, less awake, _weak._

Blast said not to expect someone to save her and not to lie. She didn't like relying on people. This was why. This fucking day was why. She's sick of everyone, too.

###

-End Chapter-


	9. Chapter 9: Pools

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 9-  
Pools

DR. GRAY HAD A GENUINE DISTASTE FOR TATSUMAKI'S…_ EVERYTHING_ AND IT BOTHERED HER FOR SOME REASON!

It wasn't like_ Dr. Gray_ was anything good and Tatsumaki was interested in him. Why should she run to the knife that cuts when it hurts? Tatsumaki was successful and didn't need a man. Tatsumaki had walls to separate her from everyone. Tatsumaki loved that no one to save her. Tatsumaki needed nobody.

Okay, now she felt worse. Her entire mood dove like a pelican. Why did him not liking her… feel like an elephant sat on her chest? For being a wizard, Tatsumaki had no magic in her life. That was depressing. Okay, no more thinking.

A cool breeze made her focus on the heady nighttime weather, stars blinking at her. Ah, night was bleeding into night, no more reds and azures and fuchsias from the sunset stung her eyes.

It was 9:00 p.m. A natural day went by without Tatsumaki being harassed by Atlas's calls. Atlas always snuck in positive encouragements into voicemails she'd delete. But not today.

Did… he hate her, too? Tatsumaki's mouth went dry. Tatsumaki wanted to hear his voice— she hasn't yelled at Atlas today. That's all.

Tatsumaki dialled a number, leaning against a church door. "Atlas, why haven't you called me today?" Tatsumaki asked.

Her emotions got the best of her! Stupid. Stupid. STUPID. Tatsumaki hung up in disgust. Since when did she want to talk to Atlas casually? AND NOW HE WAS CALLING BACK— It'd be weird if she didn't answer. Tatsumaki did seek out Atlas's telephonic invasion.

"You know, Atlas, I don't have time for this… Please don't call—"

"MAKI-TAN?" a cute, exuberant child screamed.

The only people who call her Maki-tan were Azusa, Tsubasa and Sizuhiro, the three babies of the Aihara bunch. The biological children of Aihara Kizashi. People naturally assumed Tatsumaki was terrible with kids. That she didn't play nice with children despite looking like one. Tatsumaki grew up with six of Atlas's kids. She avoided them but she knew how to treat them well.

There was a battle for Tatsumaki's attention over the speaker. Fans constantly did this —biting, shoving, hair pulling just to get an autograph— but the attention from Kizashi's kids… felt better for some reason. Tender.

"Hi, hi, who is speaking, sweet munchkins?" Tatsumaki asked. "Slow down, slow down little ones. I'm here, no need to talk all at once."

"Me, me— Azu-tan!" Azusa exclaimed.

"Nos, nos, nos s'me, Tsubasa! Ya know dat, Maki-tan!" Tsubasa said.

"NO! Lemme talk tuh Ma-tan, Tsu-tan! We no seen her." Azusa shot back. "We love Maki-tan! Lub you!"

Tatsumaki's heart smiled; the kids were wild about her. That was nice but… she's left them alone. The guilt made her stomach coil with… something _odd_.

Atlas probably wasn't there but Kizashi answered. Tatsumaki mined phone numbers from hell, isn't it? Kizashi's from hell.

Kizashi was a harsh woman of french descent with glinting glasses and green locks pulled into a neat, secretary-like bun. She was always the smartest one in the building, the intellect of the Aihara family. One of Atlas' house walls was converted into a bookshelf. She puts on her glasses the way a queen dons a crown.

Kizashi was a scientist, too. She worked on theories about monsters; why monsters existed, one of the best in her field, chasing logic. She was a tall woman, which Tatsumaki detested. Kizashi was always right, which made arguing with her as a teen mighty infuriating. Still does. Kizashi doesn't surrender and gave Tatsumaki her love of apples.

She could be nice to the world but only to everyone else but Tatsumaki. She did raise—

Tatsumaki needed a mental list.

The Aihara Kids List

1\. Aihara Tatsumaki (age 28)

2\. Aihara Fubuki (age 23)

3\. Aihara Daruma (age 16) *his birthday is coming up in a week!

4\. Aihara Sae (age 14)

5\. Aihara Sizuhiro (age 4)

6\. Aihara Tsubasa (age 3)

7\. Aihara Azusa (age 3)

Atlas adopted Tatsumaki when she was 5 and Fubuki was a baby. Kizashi raised the others so they had a better bond. She's their "mother". Tatsumaki was smart, she didn't trust Kizashi, who was in the same profession as some who traumatized her in the first place. This led to their strained relationship.

Tatsumaki was sure that she wasn't on speakerphone. She couldn't hear the hyperactive twins.

"Hello, Tatsumaki-san." Kizashi greeted kindly.

"Kizashi. You steal Atlas during his first marriage then steal his phone. Tch. Thought you'd learn by now." she snarked.

Atlas cheated on Tatsumaki's first foster parent with Kizashi. Kizashi just seemed untrustworthy from the get-go! The foster parent _left_ Tatsumaki and Fubuki with Atlas, the cheater. Another reason why Tatsumaki didn't care for romantic love; it didn't last and everyone got betrayed.

"Such a pleasure to talk to my most… colourful daughter. Refrain from saying that in front of your siblings, they hadn't spoken to you in a while."

"They're not my—"

"Do not say that. I won't allow you to." Kizashi snapped.

"I'm done with you. Tell the little ones… I'll… see them." Tatsumaki said, clearing her throat.

"Maki-tan, when you come home? I miss you! We're going to uncle Ito's pool!" Asuza demanded. "We're gonna have Kakigōri and taiyaki!"

Tatsumaki stilled. How could a child's single inflection level her heart? Maybe… Maybe she should see how they've changed, how they grew, if their feet were still soft. If they're still so innocent. She's got nothing but time… and that might be magic.

"I didn't want to disappoint— but… I might… stop by. I don't have a bathing suit. Not a pretty one." she tried smiling and it was easy.

"Ah! But you're so pretty, Ma-tan!" Tsubasa chirped.

Kizashi clicked her tongue. "Do not _ruin_ this pool, Tatsumaki-san. Do not add to the first time you uprooted a neighbour's pool—"

"Oh god! That was one time—"

"And it cost us thousands. You make bad decisions when emotional. Please, do not have any burdens and draw them to this pool day. Alright?" The phone jostled and Kizashi's voice got sweet. "Sweetie, Sae, watch the twins until I come back to this room, okay?"

A sullen Sae grunted in response. Such a teenager now. When Kizashi was safe from the kids, Tatsumaki was now sure to get ruder.

"I was a kid!" Tatsumaki protested.

"You were 18! And that's okay but don't destroy property when you feel angry. Fubuki tells me that you took out the block's electrical power when playing a round of_ Eggs of Ostrich_." she laughed a bit.

"Fubuki told you that? What the hell? Why?"

"I want to know. Fubuki tells me everything. Even she didn't know you had a boyfriend." Kizashi asked, "Have you eaten—"

"ANYWAY, you wouldn't let me wear what I wanted at Jun Ito's pool party. The famous Fubuki got a two-piece, a string while mine covered my ankle bones."

"Fubuki skipped two grades and started attending Norogami with you. Jun Ito was a nice boy who wanted to celebrate this event but you couldn't let it be. She was insecure about her abundant chest. She got the courage to wear a swimsuit she liked."

"It barely fit her!" Tatsumaki shouted.

"Do not be fussy. That boy adored Fubuki. He adored her." Kizashi said placidly.

"I liked him first. Did that even matter? I burned a CD for him and he dared to play my playlist in front of _Fubuki_. He kissed her and told everyone that I couldn't swim. He said I looked horrible in my bathing suit. So yeah, if I couldn't swim or look good, then nobody of those idiots got to swim!"

"I didn't know any of that. I apologize but no telekinesis in the house. Telling you is depleting and thankless—"

Tatsumaki groaned. "Oh, my god, leave me alone I swear to fu—"

"Stop. The babies are here." Kizashi said evenly while one toddler tittered. They followed her into wherever.

"I'm not baby!" Tsubasa claimed. "Suzi-tan an' Tsu-tan need Ma-tan around."

"You know, Maki-tan is _getting_ married! With a cool man in yellow!" Kizashi turned into this sweet, sweet mother as she cooed and laughed, smooth as silk.

Kizashi's kind mother act was a house of cards on a crooked table. Tatsumaki hated that Kizashi knew. Why would Tatsumaki tell Kizashi _anything_? And it was a fake engagement. It didn't concern them.

Tatsumaki growled, truly growled. "What do you know about it?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kizashi grimaced through her voice. "You're our first child to get married but we found out through the national news? You should have asked for my advice and everything. Despite being well-to-do in hero work, you could get ruined by an unremarkable guy." Kizashi advised.

"The security blanket you're trying to wrap around my shoulders is sopping wet." Tatsumaki hissed. "There's a reason why I ran away from home."

"The babies want to see you since it's Daruma's birthday soon. He's almost 17! Can you believe it?" she cooed.

"I'll send him—"

"No. You _will_ be there. The family _will_ meet him. It's time you stopped running away." Kizashi announced like it was a done deal.

"Running away? I don't do that! Why the heck would I want you to meet him? Your house is like a circus but people usually pay to see it. No way am I letting a psycho meet him."

"I'm trying to see where you're going but you're hard to follow. You wouldn't let anyone see, too. You act with the honesty of an adolescent heart. Sometimes that's phenomenal but be careful. While some fall in love, you shatter," Kizashi stated.

Tatsumaki froze. Tatsumaki shattered? Kizashi's voice was all sympathetic, not scathing. Was the wicked witch of all directions telling the truth?

"Should night fall on this fraud, I just want to be there to say I told you some—"

"Trust me, I don't need you. I won't bother or talk to you." Tatsumaki ensured lowly.

Tatsumaki hung up, hot embers still burning in her gut. Fuck.

Kizashi was as thoughtless as a neighbourhood bully. Her voice got cloudy near the end of the conversation. That crummy niceness, that slender foreign accent and kind words. Aargh. It'll fall in on itself! Tatsumaki hated that Kizashi was so kind. When Tatsumaki fell in love, she liked saying their name in her favourite bar.

Tatsumaki can't act in front of a gameshow, Atlas's family and national TV! And Dr. Gray won't do any of these appearances. Her brain pulsed. This white lie wasn't so pure anymore.

City D gave her more stress than it was worth. When Tatsumaki got home, the glitter, fuzzy towels and mist were gone. Thank god. All the furniture was back in place, too. Ha. Tatsumaki expected the place to be trashed in rage but Fubuki was classier than that.

Fubuki once again lounged in the living room, skimming through a book. Fubuki had the trashiest taste in men, books and movies. Sorry trees, Tatsumaki apologized. Buying Amai Mask's new book stroked his ego. It was masturbation for him in literary form. Everyone jerked that idiot off too much.

Tatsumaki had to spend all of next week with him, too! And he barred her from monster-killing. Sigh! _Sigh_! SIGH!

"You're reading Amai Mask's new book?" Tatsumaki inquired despite not anticipating an answer. "You must have lost a billion brain cells. Can you remember your childhood? I think you should be ashamed to face trees."

Fubuki let out a frustrated sigh. "Tatsumaki-san, can you even read headlines that aren't about yourself?"

"Yeah. You're missing out because you don't have any. When are you going to level up, I'm waiting?" Tatsumaki asked, teasing.

Fubuki rolled her eyes, burrowing her face into the book, mumbling something else. Usually, Tatsumaki would snap at the mumbler and say, "Say it with your chest!" but Fubuki was different. Tatsumaki didn't care about these outlandishly rude people but Fubuki got a free pass.

But Tatsumaki's things were slowly going missing. A book there, a towel here. Her stuff was missing in action. Tatsumaki groped around. Tatsumaki looked at the table right next to the entrance. The bowl she put her keys in disappeared.

Tatsumaki sighed. "Where the fuck is the key bowl?" she asked

"You're never here, why do you need it?"

"I work, not wasting tax-dollars by reading Amai Mask's books. Anyway, I do pay for everything. Can you get my key bowl, since you know where it is?"

"Get it yourself. You're the stronger Esper, aren't you?" Fubuki queried mockingly.

"You put back all the furniture. I think you're especially capable."

Fubuki gritted her teeth and didn't respond.

The next few minutes were awkward as Tatsumaki waited for Fubuki to start any conversation. Fubuki never did. She never got interested in Tatsumaki, which was pretty sad. Tatsumaki lingered around the kitchen, near the stove. She could still view Fubuki reading.

Tatsumaki was troubled by Dr. Gray and wanted some advice. She'd never really asked for help. Fubuki knew something about men. She could ask Fubuki, right? Here goes nothing.

"Fubuki… I've just realized something. Some people don't like me." Tatsumaki said with a slight flush. "It's this one—" _guy._

"You've just realized that now? I don't think you should have this lack of awareness in the classroom."

Tatsumaki was offended. "You know, I carry lots on my shoulders. I'd carry knowledge too when I enter your classroom. It's the best choice for you to say yes to my teaching."

"It's not a choice if you can't say no," Fubuki countered, returning to her book. "I spoke to Mom and she wonders why you want to force me into something I'm not ready for. I think she's right."

"Running to that woman when you have a problem, huh?" Tatsumaki glared. "And you tell her shit about me. Buki, what the heck?"

Fubuki waved her manicured fingers. Dismissive. "That's what normal people do with their family. When the end all be all is happening, you talk to your family."

"Yeah, you never do that with me." Tatsumaki crossed her arms.

"You know it's different with you," Fubuki stated tersely.

Tatsumaki felt dumb. Fubuki didn't care that Tatsumaki had problems. No one did. Tatsumaki didn't want to be a great spectacle of human drama or ridicule. So no more _sharing_. It's creepy.

"You know, family is not about blood. It's about who is willing to hold your hand when you need it most. Would you ever hold my hand?" Tatsumaki asked accusingly, despite knowing the outcome.

Fubuki froze and said nothing.

"Hmmph. That's what I thought." Tatsumaki bristled and stormed away.

Tatsumaki flicked the lights off in a petty act of aggression. Fubuki couldn't read anything anymore. Tatsumaki almost walked away, satisfied with the last word. Except, Tatsumaki wasn't satisfied.

She focused on Fubuki on the light, filling in the blanks of her emotions. Oddly, Tatsumaki wanted to say something. Not for the sake of an argument but to admit something.

She flicked the light on and lingered in front of Fubuki. "You can't blame me for being apart of the elite few in whatever I choose. You can be there with me but you still rookie-crush, breaking others down without doing anything for yourself. Imagine if you took the time you spend grooming your idiots into grooming yourself. If you don't want me to help you, at least help yourself." Tatsumaki said slowly. Wary. "Making a team to defeat me is concerning. It's not normal to partake in rookie-crushing then bring my supposed enemies to my home. It's fucked. I don't want them here."

It was quiet. "You know why people don't like you?" Fubuki mentioned casually.

Fubuki ignored all of her words. Tatsumaki shouldn't have bothered. It was like talking to a brick wall. Brick wall! And her question set Tatsumaki on a razor.

"Because you think you're better than everyone." Fubuki finished idly, turning the page.

"I am the best. I'm good. Good. And no one should treat me like this, like, like I'm a nuisance."

"You are overwhelming. You can't teach other people if you can't learn anything or change your mind. You also can't teach if you never think you're wrong."

"Bu-But… I'm right…"

"Well, you know, if you think you're right… then whatever. I don't want to deal with someone who thinks they're _so perfect._"

"You know, Fubuki, I'm done with your victim narrative—"

"There you go, deflecting the blame." Fubuki sighed. "Tch. This doesn't matter. You want to act like a child, go ahead. You're the one who never grew up." Fubuki seemed distraught.

"M-Me?! I'm older than you in case you forgot."

"Age does not dictate maturity." Fubuki nodded. "I wish you could change!"

Tatsumaki thought she was _okay_. Somewhat. Why the hell did she start talking to Fubuki? This was awful. It was just an onslaught and what was this heaviness in her chest? Her heart has been replaced by a boulder.

"People don't dislike you because you're the best. They dislike you because your personality makes you the most unlikeable. You aren't the sister a sister would like to have and you don't give forgiveness that you've been denying. You know, Mom has done so much for us."

"For you. She did it for you!" Tatsumaki hissed.

"No. She dyed her hair green for you, just so you would fit in on the first day of first grade." Fubuki argued.

"No. Atlas accompanied me on the first day of kindergarten. Kizashi didn't want questions at your expense when _you_ went to the first day of first grade. You can't pretend that she doesn't like me nor love me." Tatsumaki groaned. "Don't lie to people or me."

"It's a true love."

"You know, true love doesn't have to hide," Tatsumaki said.

"You don't rookie-crush because it's not necessary for you. You bring everyone else down with your personality. There's a reason why everyone around you falls to strangers. They slowly wish you weren't theirs. And you never ask, you just assume you're not bothering people with your words. It's not like your love for anything is stronger than your pride, no your arrogance. That's why we don't like you." Fubuki stated. "That's why I don't like you."

Tatsumaki turned away. "I'm—"

"I won't accept verbal apologies, only changed behaviour."

"I wasn't going to apologize! Fuck." Tatsumaki glared at Fubuki, not caring that the whites of her eyes were turning red. "And you know, I love you but I guess I'll stop. I'll… stop bothering you since you don't like it— since you don't like me." Tatsumaki nodded, backing away.

Fubuki's marble coldness cracked. "Tatsumaki…"

"No. I'll leave you alone. That's what you wanted. Uh. Yeah," Tatsumaki's eyes were on fire and her voice wavered. Fuck. "I'll go."

Tatsumaki went upstairs and She didn't know what to say. If she should show her face, if she crossed a line, if Fubuki felt like apologizing. If Tatsumaki felt like apologizing, too. She didn't know she hurt everyone.

The residual bitterness from childhood bubbled up. Tatsumaki has never gone to sea nor has she never learned to swim because of that pool party. Fubuki and Jun Ito dated for three years after that pool party despite how Tatsumaki liked Jun Ito since she was ten.

Since Fubuki skipped two grades, Jun Ito ridiculed Tatsumaki for being stupid.

When Fubuki attended Norogami High School, it was like a goddess stepped into the halls and breathed life into the student body. Tatsumaki mattered less than she already didn't.

Young Tatsumaki was a small problem child, ignored, teased and made fun of while Fubuki was the perfect child. Young Tatsumaki was anything but. At this time, she had gotten a mouth on her. Senior year was when she started crushing people half dead (she got suspended so many times and detention was a daily occurrence).

Yeah. Tatsumaki was a delinquent.

Fubuki had never gotten detention. Fubuki was the school's goodness, kind, beautiful and sexy. Her hands were like ballerinas and she spoke confessional poetry. Fubuki also looked like a slender coca-cola bottle, a tall glass of grace compared to young Tatsumaki's short stack, rioting yells.

Young Tatsumaki was forbidden from using telekinesis because Tatsumaki was "violent". Yeah, maybe she was but those parasites deserved more blood on their gakuran. Fubuki was the golden child until Tatsumaki was good at something. That, to everyone, was a bad thing.

God, fate and miracles didn't allow Tatsumaki to have one moment of peace. Everyone prepared for the day her heart stopped. Maybe Tatsumaki did stuff. Fubuki's spent her whole life with Tatsumaki and didn't like her at all. Fubuki was Fubuki, great and good and honest and kind… She probably was right.

Tatsumaki didn't cry or anything. It wasn't that deep, right? Her heart got broken, she needed the training. She got her heart broken because she needed the practice.

She didn't know how… to be someone people liked. A casually shitty greeting and a shitty nickname and shitty insults were all she got from him.

Practice. Her heart needed the practice. By this time, she already flew out the window, got some takeout and ate. She avoided watching TV since they all praised her for beating the giant. Tatsumaki got a call and she mindlessly answered. Atlas was the only one willing to speak to her. _Period_.

"Atlas— your wife is—"

"This isn't… _Atlas_. It's "Bearded Worker" as you call me. You should stop avoiding my calls."

Tatsumaki was lightly disappointed. Tatsumaki had a tear-stained position within the world… Atlas probably gave up…

"Tornado of Terror-sama, are you attending Hero Appreciation Day?" he asked Tatsumaki, all grave.

"Bearded Worker, you're bothering me about this today?"

"It would be good press and everyone knows they could count on you." he reasoned.

"I win every single year."

"And then you dedicate the trophy to Blast, who isn't even there." Bearded Worker sighed. "I don't understand just how you have so much respect for him, someone who you barely interact with at all rather than those who talk to you frequently."

"Why would any of you small fries deserve praise from me? You all have nothing but time and you all don't improve."

"Eh. Why'd I even ask?" Bearded Worker sighed again. "We still need you to prepare. We brought over the itinerary, it's sent to your home desktop. There's also a script to memorize."

Tatsumaki clicked her tongue. "Bearded Worker, I'm not going. I have something to do. I don't care about money or fame or people who adore me."

Bearded Worker coughed. "S-Seriously?"

"Go talk about this to other idiots who fall for these tricks."

Bearded Worker's voice got low and considerate. "You do know the importance of the day? They want to see the saviour of City D. It's been a fast-paced week, you have to pause and enjoy the world itself."

Hero Appreciation Day was invented by Agoni, the chairman of the Hero Association. It became a national holiday amongst all the cities. That's how omnipotent Agoni had become after grouping all the failures Tatsumaki knew in S-Class.

The multi-millionaire had established the National Hero Registry and got multiple characters to sign with the association (that honestly seemed like a scam when Tatsumaki applied). Yet Agoni's grandson, the one who Agoni founded his association for, wasn't satisfied.

Agoni's grandson wanted to know the heroes personally. The split-chinned kid had never been up close to a hero and never got a signature.

The split-chinned kid knew but one particular hero who saved him from a monster crab man… thing? Urban legends decree that hero was responsible for turning heroics into a corporation, the mastermind behind the Hero Association.

A while ago, heroes were often shown as violent, unapproachable warriors without any charismatic presence. They battled it out with perils. They wiped the scum off the earth but were untouchable. Most citizens asked, "Why should we trust you assholes from the streets?". Heroes weren't called onto disaster sites and most were disrespected in the Hero Association.

It didn't stop at citizens not supporting Agoni's company, patrons and big businesses didn't either. Indubitably, Agoni only cared about funding, rather than getting people to trust the heroes. He genuinely wanted to show businessmen that his company was worth investing in. Agoni wanted cash instead of appeasing his grandson's wishes of "humanizing" heroes.

Agoni created an event where heroes could show their capacities in a good light where people could observe how competent heroes were. Agoni brought the media to glorify his employees while normalizing their societal presence. Heroes were elevated from weirdos in speedos to celebrities and idols in less clothing.

Tatsumaki liked Hero Appreciation Day before the event got ruined. She had a front seat in watching its inevitable decline.

The Hero Appreciation Day events went from a stunning, stunning show of the distinct power and expertise of these up and coming heroes to a long, long bragging commercial. The unbearable popularity contest had bland companies and cheating heroes competing for more attention and status.

A glazed convivial feeling permeated the party atmosphere. New stadiums were built around a fair and amusement park rides. The heroes competed in mock Olympic sports with highly choreographed competitions in between fifty million advertisements.

Rookie heroes were introduced, old favourites are lauded with much heartfelt nostalgia and everyone sucks Agoni's face balls. Newly upgraded S-class membres like Metal Bat got a speech or award. The day finished off a loud, high-energy concert that had Amai Mask or any popular group at the time. Mostly Amai or his band performs.

If you weren't a hero in the designated stadium, documentaries filled with Agoni-themed propaganda played everywhere with the highlight of the most neighbourly, generous and sincere deeds the heroes have done.

The same bullshit heroes were televised and everyone talked about them in interviews.

Tatsumaki didn't like going but she was a pillar of the Hero Association. She often judged the competitions and/or hosted the events. She mostly despised following the careful script and the idiots she had to praise.

This year, Tatsumaki didn't feel like going. She completely forgot about Hero Appreciation Day. Tatsumaki avoided the calls about the event and purposely ignored anyone asking about it. Some S-Class heroes opt-out of it like King and Watchdog Man.

They weren't interested though they were famous, especially King. Noble guy.

With the entire population outside, loud and happy, there were many monster attacks. Many heroes patrol and those filmed rescues also help glamorize heroes. It was a problem she dealt with. And people usually dressed up like her so she had to wear this elaborate outfit to not be confused with the cosplayers.

Tatsumaki sat up from her bed. "Why are we having this conversation now? HAD is _next_ month. In May." Tatsumaki realized.

"Agoni has a trip with his wife that he had been planning since you were a baby." Bearded Worker sounded exhausted and dismayed. "I haven't slept in three days. It's happening next Saturday."

"Three days? That's not healthy. Have you put in apple slices in your coffee? It helps. You really should." she encouraged.

Bearded Worker clicked his tongue. "I get mystified by your bad habits. Don't put apples in your coffee. Normal people don't have coffee with apples. They have a bagel or a donut."

"I know you like being sleep deprived but you shouldn't not take my advice. But seriously, you haven't slept, I hadn't recovered from last year and Agoni still wants this to happen? You think Agoni should inconvenience everyone else because of his silly little trip?"

"He can do anything in the world and we'd have to let him since he is our boss."

"You are such a pansy. Need any knee pads because we're all sucking him off? This isn't acceptable and I don't indeed want to be there." Tatsumaki protested.

"Tornado of Terror…" he whispered.

"Amai Mask makes music to bleed out to. Physically. He kissed me on the cheek after finishing a love song. EVERYONE thought we'd date. Pig God never stops eating. He near picked me up and ate me. I know I'm a snack but it was late and dark and he had the convenient delusion of thinking I was some apple! Superalloy Darkshine constantly flashes me with his damned mirrors. He and TankTop Master takes off their shirts. I reject all their testosterone. They _all_ fight, too. Gross!" Tatsumaki shuddered. "I can't take it anymore!"

Tatsumaki hated hosting with all those idiots who did shit to piss her off. With the cameras on her at all times so she has to laugh it off and plan their demise at home.

"And now you want me to reschedule my burning of sage and my damn massages and anger management classes just because Agoni sucks his wife's face off a month early? Ugh!" Tatsumaki groaned, tumbling onto her bed.

"Ah. I see what you mean." Bearded Worker made a thoughtful noise. "If you are there, you could encourage more females to join the Association. It is a man's world but you are the best in the company. You are a very big inspiration. We know that Blast, the number one S-Class hero, does not partake in the Hero Association. There might be so much untapped potential amongst the millions living in all the cities." he chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"There are people who must be stronger than all of us combined and think it's too troublesome to save others. Or they simply do not know about the Hero Association. I know you've been complaining about how weak the S-Class is. Have you scouted out some new talent?"

Dr. Gray's face popped up. He was untapped potential who probably did know about the hero association but didn't want to join or didn't know how to. And she didn't want to work with him. If she said anything Bearded Worker would pounce on it.

"Pfft. No." she gulped. "No one I like… has come up. At the event, I just want to be alone—" Tatsumaki paused. "It's just that… I planned to be there with someone."

To hang out with Fubuki at the Hero Appreciation Day would be a blessing. To walk around like a normal person and have a good conversation… It would be nice. Oh yeah, Fubuki didn't like her at all. Nevermind.

"Oh yeah. Your fiance. The baldy." Bearded Worker concluded.

Tatsumaki hated Dr. Gray. She didn't WANT to see his face at all. Does everyone expect them to be at Hero Appreciation Day together?

"I don't want there to be any romantic devastation. You could make your big announcement as a couple on live TV. That would make it very stately. Oh yeah, I forgot to congratulate you on getting engaged." he added bashfully.

"Congratulations? I thought you'd hate anything that had to do with love."

Bearded Worker chuckled. "You shouldn't force your views onto others. Congratulations are necessary when someone gets engaged. It's natural human nature and… decency."

Tatsumaki smirked. "I thought you were a virgin college student with an awkward wrist. That's why you can't shave."

"You're mean." he whimpered. "Weddings are the greatest."

"I think heroes are the most impressive thing in the universe." Tatsumaki hummed.

Bearded Worker mulled over it. "In my opinion, I'm impressed by falling asleep, cheering after fireworks, voicemails from the important people I forget and how I'd look like as a grandparent. I do guided meditation for that."

"That's weird. Even yoga is a personality defect along with guided meditation."

"It's fun and reminds you… you'll have someone." he paused. "Heroes… are superhuman with the day to day strength to save cities and move oceans with titan-like strength. You're on the path of unbridled magnificence. However, it's nothing compared to humankind's ability to give affection."

"Affection impresses you more than me pulling a meteor from the sky?" Tatsumaki squawked in disbelief.

"Ah. Affection could pull the whole universe into your chest with just one look. The right one could. Sure you could do all these crazy feats, have the force of a typhoon and all the strength you're capable of but… love is well, it's all we have as humans. It's the greatest thing we're capable of."

Tatsumaki breathed for a moment, wondering how someone could say such sweet things about love. She's been around for 28 years, just killing time but she's never had that feeling. The universe in her chest, huh. Nothing that divine has come her way.

"You been in love? Even when you're tired and haven't slept at all. Mornings must be hell because of that. You still in love?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Mornings of gentle with her, the human form of the joy of puppies and chocolate."

Tatsumaki blinked. Watchdog Man was the human form of a dog and Pig God ate too much chocolate.

"Strength reminds me of puppies and chocolate. Getting strength and being strong… is my life." Tatsumaki nodded resolutely.

"Ah. I guess I've dedicated my life and soul to my partner and love's given me life in return." Bearded Worker laughed, getting her out of this spell. "It's cheesy but I'm serious. Has strength fulfilled you… does it give you life?"

Tatsumaki reflexively would agree but she had nothing. Blast hadn't taken her seriously the fleeting times they've met. She didn't know the brevity of his arms or watch him do paperwork and breathe quietly.

Strength and the hero style disappointed her. Fights were easy and the public expected too much. Mornings weren't gentle because of strength. She wasn't happy. She was bored. Strength didn't give her life.

"I don't think doing interviews is my life." Tatsumaki avoided the question easily.

"You have to give in the report of how you defeated the Colossal Giant." Bearded Worker ordered. "I'll tell the crew that you're taking a back seat, cursory role to the event. Your fiance will be there. I'll make sure that you guys have a lot of screen time. That will boost our numbers."

"Bearded Worker," Tatsumaki paused. "Give me a lot of screen time. I want everyone to know just who my fiance is."

Dr. Gray did damage without thinking it was damage. Tatsumaki felt less than, irritated, shut down by Dr. Gray's attitude. The things he said didn't sit right with her, this close to midnight. Lady Shibabawa was too old to be lying! Both of them gave her stress.

Tatsumaki worked with that inveterate slob Dr. Gray because it made sense geographically. There were so many monsters in City Z and he killed a lot of those monsters. And he lived there, too. No other heroes touched the place. Except for Mumen Rider.

Tatsumaki could publicly denounce him at HAD! He could never be a pro hero with the association and he'd be exposed as an asshole for life! Everyone will hate him. Tatsumaki was an assassin who had her mark. She knew what she needed to kill—

"Hey, you still there, Tornado of Terror-sama?" Bearded Worker asked, breaking out through the silence.

"Yeah!" Tatsumaki sat up, snapped out of her thoughts. "Bye."

"Wait— I have to speak to you about—"

Tatsumaki hung up then felt bad, staring at the plastic box of death (her phone). Tatsumaki wanted to know that someone enjoyed her, if they didn't even like her. That she could be enjoyed, not loved.

Tatsumaki started, "I just… I just wanted to know something—"

"All your questions about the event can be given in point form in an extensive email. It's late and I would rather not be hung up on again."

"Yeah. Whatever. Do you like me?"

An audible gulp could be heard from here. "Ergh, I don't feel _romantic_ love towards you. If, if that's what you imply. I don't think my concerns could ever reach you."

Pause. Tatsumaki bit her lip, talking deftly. "But do you like me, as a person?"

The silence was long and especially powerful. She knew everything about the silence before the 'no'. He didn't even have to respond because the endless silence was so telling.

"Goodnight," he said before hanging up on her.

Tatsumaki couldn't hear any remorse or hesitation. Nothing great.

Tatsumaki knew that getting her heart broken was good practice. It hurt but she wondered why she cared so much. Just a month ago, she didn't care. Tatsumaki now knew that no one cared about her.

She looked up at her poster, _CARING IS CREEPY_. It didn't feel scary or creepy. She got the jumbo marker and crossed out the 'creepy' part. She didn't know how to finish it. She didn't know what caring was anymore.

_CARING IS… _

Tatsumaki stared at the poster until she got called in to do a morning radio show. The marker went dry. The morning glow helped nothing, too. She couldn't sleep.

###

Tatsumaki kind of hated herself for it but she was good at marketing for the wrong things. During the rain that has been in City A for the past few days, hiding under her red umbrella was much more unsatisfying.

The next days were consumed by interviews while she advertised Hero Appreciation Day while "chatting" with other heroes. She shot long commercials random TV show cameos after hosting a podcast about Hero Culture and its greatness. At parties, she hopped between groups, making intros and being hilarious while everyone circled her as the host. They talked her ear off. She barely ate during shootings. She was too busy and people had such _good stories_ to tell.

Now it was the modelling portion.

Standing in compromising positions in varying outfits under the hot, flashing lights made Tatsumaki want to die. People yelled suggestions, fixing her appearance and serving her drinks. The stylist was nice about her unwomanly body but complimented her legs. Constantly. Was Zombieman's comment weirder than she thought?

Tatsumaki despised the sitting still whilst being poked nicely because she was touched all the time. They even straightened her hair. Tatsumaki's hair naturally fell straight but she religiously went to bed with hair curlers. She didn't like having straight hair like Fubuki, Kizashi and every other woman in the Aihara house.

"Tornado of Terror-sama, it's always so great to work with you," Matsuri, a professional photographer, complimented Tatsumaki. "We'll re-return in 10."

Tatsumaki waved to everyone as she danced back to her little corner. Finally, she sighed, _alone_.

Then peace unravelled. Oh, barf. It was Flashy Flash with his slicked-back hair, tight pants and shirts that accentuated his muscles. She had to deal with him ALL morning then cuddle up to him in photos.

"For someone who shames Amai Mask for being a celebrity puppet for the association, you do it better than him." His silky, contentious voice ruined her serendipity.

So what if she's good at her job? In previous years, there were complaints, catfights and thrown set pieces. She was well-behaved.

"Oh shut up, Flashy Flash. You're just jealous your bobby pins are more famous than you. Besides, why are you even here?" Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "Go back to your barn house."

"You and I will be in close proximity for the upcoming event. Do you want to be this unpleasant on screen? Don't act like a child."

"My, my Hairpin, you're the worst. Why the hell should I hide the truth? You worried about your presence? You worried about your reputation?" Tatsumaki eyed him through the mirror she sat in front of. "You have to have a hero career for me to threaten it."

"I have a career. You cannot disrespect others like this. You'll hurt their feelings." Flashy Flash cautioned, iron in his voice.

"You hurt? Boohoo, baby," Tatsumaki yowled. "I remember when you were the new young face. You do like to slumber, don't you? For your superhero popularity, it wasn't flashy but it was gone in a flash. No wonder you're desperate to show up at HAD to not lose face."

Flashy Flash stepped forward. "Silence yourself or it's not only you that will be harmed. I heard that you're bringing your… loved one. Watch out." he threatened.

Ha. HA! Flashy Flash can't bite Tatsumaki who'll only react with giggles.

"You think my fiance is going to be weak? I don't have any taste for the weak. Only the strong stand beside me, you're always seated. Especially next to him." she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not so sure. I saw several photos. He's unimpressive. He doesn't have the face of a hero or the winner in our upcoming battle," Flashy Flash chuckled without any humour.

Tatsumaki laughed, full and deep. "My fiance will rip your hair out. He'd eat you for lunch and take you out in one punch. No, half of one." Tatsumaki corrected herself. "Then he'll treat me to matcha tea."

"You remarkably think he would defend you and your flagrant actions?" Flashy Flash grimaced. "He must be the voice of reason since you primitive brats don't have brains."

"You think I would fall for someone who I thought couldn't misbehave? I'd be appalled if he defended your hairstyle. He'd be dead in the water." Tatsumaki pointed at the ball of hairpins. "I don't care if you don't like him. It's not like you could fight him or me. So move along. You listed your hair routine and I don't care."

Irritation furrowed Flashy Flash's brows.

"And by the way, since you're not important enough to get any schedule change details, I'm not hosting this year," Tatsumaki informed him. "I'll be there. In case."

"You're skipping out because I'll be there? You wanna protect him. How pathetic." he spat.

"Has the summer heat cooked your brain? I'd rather not waste my life with people I don't like." Tatsumaki winked. "And you, you are someone who doesn't try in trying times. Now that's pathetic."

Flashy Flash's scowl was unmistakable when he stared at her for a few moments, mute and bothered.

"You don't get it?" Tatsumaki scowled.

No response.

Flashy Flash watched her impassively, cold eyes steady but she was having too much fun to let it end. Tatsumaki loved when Flashy Flash got bothered.

"String together these fragmented words. Me. You. No. Work. Together. I have two crayons in the back but would you like me to use hairpins for you to understand?"

Flashy Flash leaned closer. "Want me to spell something out, too? You. Not. Safe. Fubuki's school."

"WHAT?" Tatsumaki flinched, yanked out of her playful mood. "What do you mean? Her school is—"

"Tornado of Terror-sama! Let's start working again." Matsuri called out, invading their private discussion. "The theme is summer. We haven't seen you in a swim-suit. Isn't everyone excited?"

Everyone on the dim set cheered. Of course, those idiots would be excited. Tatsumaki sighed, internally. Tatsumaki couldn't fake enthusiasm when Matsuri's eyes met hers, on edge.

"W-Was I interrupting something? Tornado of Terror-sama, not even I could deny the chemistry between you two! _Chemistry_!" Matsuri stressed, sounding too guilty.

Tatsumaki glared at Flashy Flash. What did he know about Fubuki's school? His words were a warning. Not a threat. If he wanted to say something, he would. He didn't mince words. He did whatever he wanted, despite the response or consequences.

Despite her nasty expression, Flashy Flash looked like the first dawn on earth. Flashy Flash put on a charming, elegant persona when it suited him. He was as swift as a coursing river and as aloof as the dark side of the moon. Great for the cameras and his female fanbase.

"That was chemistry? You haven't seen what I feel about you?" Flashy Flash shined a devil-like smile.

"Oh, Flashy Flash, you lie," The blushing Matsuri denied him, waving her dainty hand.

"Real men don't lie," Flashy Flash supinated her hand then kissed it. "You take photos of me but I'd rather keep your lovely image."

"Ah. Flashy Flash, you flatter me. But we're going for a swim." Matsuri jutted a finger in the other direction.

These themes were _too much_. Now the remodelled set had sand, beach balls with an ocean view. No. The sand and the bathing suit was going to give her a yeast infection! She will don a bathing suit. A clothes company that namely made beachwear supported the "aquatics" portion of the Hero Appreciation Day event. The heroes could display their muscles or assets.

Tatsumaki has never, ever worn one at the event. She was too embarrassed to!

"Ah, but I'm still swimming in your vision. It's an odyssey," Flashy Flash said. Matsuri tittered like a cute kid when he pulled her arm towards the "ocean".

"Tornado of Terror-sama, you're weak and they're coming." he hissed like a snake.

She wasn't weak. Why would he say that?! They… Flashy Flash knew about Alis Association's threat to Fubuki's school. Flashy Flash gave one last scowl for Tatsumaki then passed by Tatsumaki like a spectre.

Tatsumaki blurred through the shoot and recuperated in her dressing room. Tatsumaki wasn't forced to wear a bikini that showed nothing — 'cause she had nothing! — she wore a bikini top with a cute black sundress.

However, this bikini top was a problem. She did acrobatics to attempt to take it off. Using her telekinesis was cheating and the mirror was no help. These little buckles of death!

She cursed when there was a knock. "I'm doing autographs later on. Fans have to wait for a little while more," Tatsumaki called out kindly.

"It's Matsuri, the main photographer. I hadn't seen you leave yet."

"I don't recall being fired," Tatsumaki bristled.

"Erh. Yeah! Y-You weren't… I was wondering, do you need any help Tornado of Terror-sama?" Matsuri asked, a bit hopefully loud.

Tatsumaki scowled, fiddling with the knot. Why was undressing so difficult? The fabric was so stretchy and the design so complicated. She was stressed out by Flashy Flash so she snapped at the stylist to give her alone time. That was a mistake.

Tatsumaki's rage burned. She's 28 and can't undress properly. Was she a failure like Dr. Gray, who only read manga and sat around on his ass?

"If… If you need someone… I could call the stylist, Darla." Matsuri offered.

"She's afraid of me." Tatsumaki sighed. She didn't _mean_ to terrify the stylist.

"Ah. That— That's okay. It's not like all of us are… Nevermind. You still having trouble?"

"Do you know how to undo the knots?" Tatsumaki called through the door. It was weird to have a conversation like this.

"Small, delicate machinery and hero outfits… just outfits, in general, are my specialty. I also have stuff to give you."

Tatsumaki groaned and opened the door, gesticulating for Matsuri to come in. Matsuri did.

"By the way. I didn't ask for your help. I don't need someone to aid me." Tatsumaki mentioned with indignation, just to make it clear.

Matsuri nodded, timorously with bright eyes, orange curls and the awkward energy of a preteen. Without her camera, Matsuri was shy and her lithe, slender form lingering like a weird ghost. It was like she was afraid to draw attention to herself.

The photos better look good if I have to deal with this stuff," Tatsumaki grunted, gesturing to her bikini.

Matsuri gave a girlish, not so reassuring grin. "They always w-will. They better."

Despite having the control of a small boy, Matsuri's shoulders bounced excitedly while she set down bags of clothing. All of Tatsumaki's fanmail and gifts went through HQ. Could Tatsumaki even handle the potentially dangerous items? But… Matsuri seemed more likely to be knocked over by a fly than kill one.

Tatsumaki always got free stuff. Gifts. Too much stuff. During the Christmas season, Tatsumaki got 6 rice makers because she mentioned she liked having rice with broccoli. Needless to say, Tatsumaki donated a lot of the things she got.

But she couldn't give these clothes away.

Turns out, the clothes were tailored to Tatsumaki. Matsuri explained this while documenting each article of clothing. Matsuri had the gross concentration of an elephant trying to fit through the eye of a needle.

Tatsumaki was so tiny, 4'11, that the search for clothing was never-ending but she didn't want these designer handouts or cute lingerie. There were cobwebs between her legs, did she need lace there, too? Tatsumaki didn't have anyone to impress but Matsuri insisted. It was hard to say no to such a scarily helpful person. Was kindness supposed to be aggressive?

"Really?" Tatsumaki deadpanned. "I can't take all of this."

"Let me do something for you." Matsuri beamed. "I know how much you hate shopping and clothes and photoshoots. The team and I w-wanted you to have it. As a gift. You help so much. You need it."

Tatsumaki narrowed her eyes. "I didn't ask for it."

"Not really, yeah, but it'd be an honour for you to wear their brands and for us to honour our favourite hero. You look good on and off the set. That's all we wanted." she chuckled awkwardly, ducking her gaze away.

"Where's Flashy Flash?" Tatsumaki asked, ignoring the clothes.

"With the models who smoke on the roof. For some reason, only Zombieman looks alive while smoking. He's handsome." she gushed. "Especially since he has such a bad boy attitude from the posters."

These fans only know him from the posters but she had the displeasure of seeing him in real life. He was a sad sap with nothing better to do than whine and piss of those who care about him. Does that ever show in the posters? Huh?

Tatsumaki ignored the rising bile. "Eh. He's a—…"_ tiring, unavailing, caring, possessive son of a bitch,_ "co-worker. Coming home is much better."

Matsuri brightened. "Yeah, you have your fiance. You must be happy. He gets to look inside."

Tatsumaki directed Matsuri in front of a full-body mirror while Matsuri got to work, diagnosing the problem like a surgeon. She even squinted.

"Eh, Tornado of Terror-sama… Why don't you wear a ring? You deserve something shiny and nice. All of us fans are upset about that." she mumbled unhappily. "Where's the grand reveal? The price receipt? Where's the rock?"

"I'd spend him all my money. He'd marry me at all costs." Tatsumaki softened, lying. "When someone builds you up like steps, getting something nice and shiny isn't as great as their words. Paper rings or sharpie lines would do if you want to get married." Tatsumaki shrugged.

Being practical, like Matsuri wasn't, Tatsumaki knew rings came off during fights…

Matsuri blinked. "You're made up of wisdom and class! I bet you have an enormous house and you've been living on the top shelf all your life."

Tatsumaki now lived like an aristocrat in a palatial house mansion. She just didn't have any maids. However, it wasn't all apples and caramel. Fubuki and her idiots visited Tatsumaki's place. In Atlas's home, there were 10 people in the house at all times. Everyone always bothered her!

Tatsumaki shook her head. "It's a bit cramped."

"Is it true that Amai Mask helped you decorate it? That he painted a dove on your bathroom wall." Matsuri tittered, excited in the pursuit of information.

That's how bad the rumour mill has gotten! For shame. Like Tatsumaki would let that creep anywhere near her house. They weren't even friends. Besides, Amai Mask has never lifted anything in his life. He isn't worth his weight.

Tatsumaki shook her head. "He's too energetic and we see each other at work. Only. He's much too obsessed with fashion and himself." she added with a reluctant simper. "Pretty boys always are."

"Ah! You're so loyal. I'm excited about your game show. I want to know more about you and your fiance. I'm… always happy to see you on screen, printed images." Matsuri dipped her gaze to the floor, drawing into herself. "My photos don't capture your beauty or anything… er… really."

"You're sweet but don't ever say that. The Hero Association chose you. Have some confidence. You shouldn't look down, you're not going that way," Tatsumaki said sternly.

"Looking down? You're just a bit small. Amazingly, you could do all this grand work without trying hard…" Matsuri said. "I'm happy that you're everywhere."

"That's a bit—"

"You are my idol. A saviour when no one bothered to come. A month after the Hero Association was founded, everyone distrusted heroes and no hero was paid. No one took the ads with the company's number seriously nor did the heroes showed up. Everyone had the number saved on their phones as a joke. A terrible trend. Teens are mean with technology. Remember when that rude lady answered all the calls?"

Tatsumaki nodded. "Wretched Runa."

"Yeah! Her. A monster called Thousand Darkness attacked my neighbourhood when we were going to the beach. We hadn't even left the garage when it showed up from hell. Wretched Runa didn't believe the hysterical teen cry wolf. Everyone thought it was so funny to mess around and prank call the association. I wasn't crying wolf or making a joke… I was so afraid in the presence of danger and lost hope and so much blood. Wretched Runa hung up, the police shit their pants and abandoned the citizens they were sworn to protect and my neighbours… sacrificed us since it gave them more time to get away. No one had our backs. No one was coming. Everything was game over."

Matsuri's mournful lilt became lighter. "Then you came. Out of the clear blue, like some miracle. You saved us. Thousand Darkness was extinguished, you twisted him into a ball and he… He seemed like a bug, not something that murdered my friends. You came." The tears that rimmed her eyes fell freely but not sadly. "And you saved us. The media wouldn't believe us, we had no proof nor evidence. People have to take photos or else it didn't happen… I guess. No one believed us nor took pictures. For a while, only I knew how great you were. It was like a secret between you and the rest of the world. It was my knowledge. My secret." Matsuri chuckled snottily. "You know when people get selfish and want something for their own, like a band before they get famous or mainstream?"

Tatsumaki nodded stiffly.

"I didn't want that. I wanted your image everywhere. There was a perfect moment where everything was beautiful and nothing hurt. The glow was ephemeral but permanent. I catch that in photos of heroes, where they'll always live in glory. It all started with you… and now everyone believes in you. I'm so happy we meet again because I never… I never got to thank you for directing me to my life's purpose. You saved my life then gave me a way to live."

Tatsumaki blinked, the pressure of guilt and satisfaction waging a war inside of her. "I…"

"You probably don't remember. You didn't say much, you just had this way about you and I knew that it would be alright. Even now, you don't need to say anything. You're still quietly watching over me." she nodded, her whole aura lighting up. "Thank you and I'm not afraid."

Tatsumaki blinked. "How are you so… free of fear? You're… a civilian."

"I'm afraid but you're here. Life is still scary with a routine malaise. We could all die. Everyone knows. It feels better to focus on happiness." Matsuri grinned, her words true.

"How do us celebrities make you guys happy?"

"Ha. We want to learn more about you, ask if you've eaten, wear your merchandise and support you in your endeavours. Seeing you casually, healthy, just reminds me that you're saving the world but also yourself. You're getting married, Tornado of Terror-sama. It feels like all of City A is getting married." she squealed.

"Everyone's seen a marriage. Or they're in one. Why's mine a big thing?" she winced.

"We get to see a facet of your great life. I can shed tears just thinking of your wedding. We all want to hold you up to the light. Your happiness becomes our happiness." she wiped away her tears.

Tatsumaki just smiled lightly. "Saving you guys makes me happy." she paused. "My marriage does, too, I admit. I want to see him working hard, that I made a good choice." Tatsumaki admitted to herself. "I want to see him working hard," she repeated.

Matsuri gasped like she was punched in the gut. "Tornado of Terror-sama. I didn't know you could make that expression." Matsuri covered her hands. "You're so cu~te. I need a million pictures!"

Tatsumaki glanced at her with alarm, ignoring the lava and heat waves on her cheeks.

"Oh my god! Did I make this weird, again? I'm so, so, sorry," Matsuri bowed deeply, biting her lips raw.

Tatsumaki knew all of the awards, congratulations, gifts and thank you's blurred into one. She forgot how meaningful her rescues were to others. It didn't seem that big to her since they were _so_ _boring_. She loved killing monsters but got astounded by how much others loved her for it.

Tatsumaki… Tatsumaki hated everyone so she stopped expecting others to like her.

Fans… loved her for everything she could do despite all that she couldn't do… Everyone's lost someone to a monster in this pretty shit, pretty dark planet and some rely on these pseudo-relationships with heroes and celebrities. They're superficial relationships but heroes have prevented some deaths, yeah? Heroes pulled others from the underworld.

It's nice to have distractions. People to trust. She hated thinking with the constraints of the people but some people need this mindless gameshow. They just saw that huge monster attack, other monsters get bigger and bigger. It's a wonder people left their houses.

Matsuri's voice was trembling, ready to pull out her hair. She looked like a downtrodden kitty and made Tatsumaki's heart clench in odd acceptance. Maybe some things have to be boring… for Tatsumaki but interesting for the public.

That made her feel very lonely. It wasn't really about her, huh.

"Yeah. You made this weird." Tatsumaki confirmed. "But that's okay. It's _okay_."

The relief was instantaneous. "I still need a million photos. I can't believe I'm meeting my idol! Ah!" Matsuri crooned like a broken, cute doll.

"Okay, okay, _that's enough._" Tatsumaki held up a hand. "Cut it out, Hinamatsuri. Stop!"

Matsuri devolved into chirpy fangirl noises and blushes. "Kya! You said my name— you never say anyone's names. And you gave me a nickname after the doll festival! I'll always remember this! YOU'RE SO GREAT—"

So weird. So damned weird. Tatsumaki smiled a bit, oddly. Oddly. She didn't think she was capable of making anyone happy. This… This was nice. Why couldn't Dr. Gray spend her all his money?

In the meantime, she was fine with her fans. She was doing something good. Something really good. She smiled at Matsuri.

###

-End Chapter-

**A/N- Now we see the Tatsumaki tower collapsing. Next chapter, we see Saitama and Zuzu speaking again. Yaya. How would you guys feel about encountering someone like Tatsumaki? Would you be her friend? She's the antagonist for a while, at least to many people in the story.**

**Vocab**

***Gakuran is a Japanese word for school uniforms.**

***Hinamatsuri is a Japanese festival celebrating dolls. Tatsumaki calls Matsuri the festival due to her young, childish nature and how lively she is- like a festival.**


	10. Chapter 10: Have You Eaten?

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 10-  
Have You Eaten?

TATSUMAKI WANTED TO GET REVENGE.

The shoot was finished fifteen years later erstwhile Tatsumaki was angry at Dr. Gray. No one she liked… liked her. It didn't matter if she did horrible shit. Dr. Gray's opinion couldn't get worse. So, her predilection for hurting others will come out now.

Despite wanting to go home, Tatsumaki felt like confronting Dr. Gray more. She made a perfect, pure and passive-aggressive plan. He needed to get balls, so she planned on throwing Bubble Tea pearls at his face _with the icy beverage. _Ha.

Tatsumaki landed on his balcony and settled her bags down.

Huh? His cactus was there, oddly accompanied by a smaller one. Was that the one she chucked across the _Ghost Town?_ Why has he been taking care of it?

Anyway, Tatsumaki wanted revenge now rather than waiting to nationally defame him. It would be more satisfying on this late Thursday afternoon. They last spoke on Sunday and he probably didn't expect her to throw the drink, start a fight _then win. _Tatsumaki _always _won.

However, Tatsumaki's palms got hot when she held twin cups of matcha and green tea flavoured bubble tea. She wanted to put him in his place, so _why the hell did she get something he'd like_? She bounced on her toes, nervously for some reason. There wasn't anger, ire or acrimony, just nervousness.

Before she had a pep talk to curse away these nerves, the balcony door opened with a gritty slide of sound. She needed to barge in then _talk. _She didn't even look at him, for some reason.

Annoyed, he yelped, "Oi, oi, you can't just barge into my house—"

"I bet your ass I can. Don't tell me what to do!" Tatsumaki's charged _forward _without noticing him intercepting her purposeful stride_._

Tatsumaki's bubble tea exploded over his chest and down the washboard abs of his… tanned… beautiful torso.

Tatsumaki's mind _blanked _while she forgot about the drinks_. _Her eyes drank in the details of his titan's shoulders, chiselled bod and iron muscles. All those muscles. So close. So warm. She witnessed the flex of power, the thrum of his body's dynamics.

This hid under his shirt?! What the hell?!

How is that possible, to be rippled with brawn, like an ocean during a storm— Dr. Gray was _shirtless. _Oh god. Oh, GOD. That was unexpected _and _pleasant and looked good.

NO! He didn't look good. _NEVER! _Why can't she stop staring? Why was there warmth seeping into her bones, making her light?

Tatsumaki finally registered the chill splash on her ankles. Tatsumaki didn't feel that cold— _was it hot for everyone else? _Why did his skin burn hers? Why was he so hot. Actually, his skin wasn't warm, she was!

And— and her bubble tea was on the ground. "I-I I didn't mean to waste—" Tatsumaki's hands hovered over him.

"Waste— is this bubble tea?" he asked, gesticulating to the mess.

"Why- Why would _I _get bubble tea for you! It's boba tea!"

"That doesn't make a difference, they're the same thing."

"WHO CARES!" Tatsumaki shrieked, trying to wave away the problem like a shitty magician. Some bubble tea _flew._

"What are you, a sprinkler?" Dr. Gray deadpanned, wiping away bubble tea from his face.

Was Tatsumaki so flustered that she used her telekinesis unconsciously because of a_ guy? _Tatsumaki was horrified. That hasn't happened since she was _twenty. _She will _never _live this down. Tatsumaki will die! But first, she had to get it all off of him then _leave._

Dr. Gray cleared his throat, which was weird. Tatsumaki reflexively ignored him.

"Uh," he said.

"_What?_" she glanced at him.

"You were a sprinkler, yeah but you don't need to be a towel too, Zuzu."

Huh? Tatsumaki gawked dumbly. "I don't _follow._"

"Dude, your hand is soft but I don't think you're one of _those_ girls—"

What did that have to do with anything? Tatsumaki's brain _finally _connected and peeled away a hand from warmth… Warmth?!

"You're a— oh my god, I'm not supposed to be a towel!" Tatsumaki jumped away. FUCK!

Tatsumaki wiped away the slush from his body. She touched him, spoke meekly while close— the whole nine yards. And his torso was so wide. So much abdomen to clean.

The problem was much bigger than that small detail. Tatsumaki's plan was _destroyed. _Now she had to live with this nonsense hanging over her head.

"I'll— I'll just go," Tatsumaki announced, ignoring how her hand _still burned_.

"Thanks, I have to take another shower. Again…" he mentioned unhappily. "Goodbye, don't be a door stopper too—"

"Wait," Tatsumaki called out.

Why she did get _embarrassed_? Even his matcha bubble tea was fine. Unspilled. Unwiped. Unwi— she will die. But first, she could technically just invite him to Hero Appreciation Day _and _get her revenge. She had to be nice.

Tatsumaki eyed the tall bubble tea drink. "Since you got the abs, you should have the balls too." She jutted her arm out. "Here."

"You got that for me?" he asked Tatsumaki.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes! Take it now," she ordered, her tone getting sharp. "Just take it, baldy."

He crossed his arms, accentuating the certain bulges and shadows over his biceps. Why did he have _to do that? _Why was he so distracting?

"Did you bring the other one to dump on my chest?" he questioned.

"No, I purchased it specifically to dump it on your face." she threw back.

"Still not cool, dude."

"Whatever. I paid for it, just drink it and shut your damned pie hole!" ordered Tatsumaki.

He paused, stopped being a damned detective then nodded. "Okay."

Tatsumaki nodded. "Just drink it now. I'll never have to see you again."

"Again?" He eyed his drink dubiously. "What, _why_?"

"I gotta make sure you won't throw out my goodwill," Tatsumaki puffed out her cheeks. "Accept it."

"That wasn't what I was talking about." He narrowed his eyes. "What type of goodwill is throwing a drink in someone's face?"

"Oh, shut up— And put on a shirt. One that covers all— all that." she looked away, face burning. "I have to go. But first, let me just say that this is a message of war—"

"Hold on," he said, wiping off some ice from his abs. "That's not supposed to be there," he muttered. "Now I gotta hose down my balcony."

"Whatever! You interrupt me again, I swear to fucking fuck, I'm going to _poison _your bubble tea."

"I thought it was boba tea. You're not a very good liar. You can't keep your story straight," he said, amused.

"I— am a _great _liar. I lie all the time! Like—" she looked away. "That doesn't matter. I hope you slip and fall when cleaning up _my fallen _drink."

Dr. Gray looked affronted. "Eh, you were the one who caused this accident. Stay and clean it."

"I am never helping you _ever again_."

"But it's your fault. Where's your sense of responsibility?" he frowned.

She watched him with guarded eyes. "Fuck if I cared. I shouldn't have wasted it on you. All that free goodness _wasted_!" she growled.

He looked like Christmas came early. "It's free, yeah?"

Tatsumaki stepped away from his delighted expression. "Yeah? I got it for you." she rolled her eyes then met his gaze. "I…"

He straightened his spine, expression softening. "Oh."

Oh? Tatsumaki gasped. That didn't come out _right._

"Listen here, I-I just gave it to you because I felt like it. Not because I was thinking of you. Get it right." she lifted her chin up. "Don't be _dumb_, dummy!"

He brightened up. "You're giving me something. That's neat."

Tatsumaki stomped her foot. "NO! That's _not _why I am here! I just remembered _not _wanting to see your face because I wanted to talk—"

"You do like doing that," he interjected.

"Like you don't _love _it," she smirked.

"I don't. I don't even like it," he explained plainly.

Tatsumaki didn't know if he was joking. Tatsumaki checked his expression. He was serious. Very serious. He's up in her space, touching her buttons and hating her voice. Yeah. He really did not care for her _at all._

The atmosphere turned to ice.

Why couldn't she just recommit to being neutral _instead _of partaking in this vendetta stuff? Maybe she's too arrogant to be drawn to someone… Why couldn't she stick with her survival tactic?

"I forgot that you really sucked with bullshit words and bullshit wisdom." Tatsumaki hissed, stepping backwards to fly home. "You suck and never listen!"

"Ay. What's with these daggers?" Dr. Gray raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were cool." he held up the bubble tea.

"We aren't! It's nothing. Would you _even _listen, 'cause my words are too shrill to comprehend, huh?" Tatsumaki demanded. "It's just me with an annoying voice and annoying yell and annoying talk. No, an _annoying, shrill talk._"

And there she went again. Confiding in losers. She cursed. Her sentimental waxing weren't meant for him to hear. His dark eyes roamed her expression for a few seconds while she glowered.

"Man, just wait in the living room 'til I'm done," he announced. Tatsumaki gave him a testy glare, arms folded around her chest.

"What makes you think I want to go inside?" she questioned.

"I dunno. You came here with drinks. We'll table that conversation," he called out, handing her his bubble tea.

Huh? Now they had to discuss feelings? She'd rather jump off this _balcony._

"Just hold onto it until I'm back," he said while ignoring her objections.

With a groan, Tatsumaki put the bubble tea on the table and settled down in the camped, unlikeable apartment. Sitting here while idling was like a surrender…

Tatsumaki spat acid at him and he didn't like her but he told her to stay and she _stayed. _They hated each other! Were their brains slow on the uptake? Thinking about it did nothing but make her more confused.

A cheesy romcom played on the TV, filling the space with distractions. The gossip channels had Tatsumaki and Dr. Gray. The Disaster Channel had Agoni propaganda. Other channels had Amai Mask's movies, commercials from Tank Top Master and Zombieman. Bang also released a martial arts documentary (which no one watched, let's be real).

Looking around, Dr. Gray was a slob, as usual. Manga and snacks were strewn about and Tatsumaki ignored the urge to _tidy up. _It would turn her thoughts away from him and her.

It was strange to have someone take a shower around her. Different. Someone who wasn't family. She's used to solitude while helpless, domestic stuff. Could _this _be what made mornings gentle—

"Oi. I finished my shower." Dr. Gray emerged from a wall of mist, his bald head shinier than usual.

He wore a graphic t-shirt and black shorts, looking awfully solid for a goofy guy. Her heart stopped beating normally, pounding fast and she asked the muscle to slow. The muscles from earlier _were still there. _Just less visible. She didn't imagine them!

How could _he_ have that impressive body? He didn't look like a noodle. He looked like a damn pasta dish that could impress an Italian lover. Dr. Gray's plain white shirt with the word "Keep-kun". A _keep-kun _was a boyfriend to have until someone better shows up. Was he the _keep-kun_?

He hunkered down like a bag of rice with an old-man sigh. The shiny table was between them. He glanced at his drink then at her decidedly bare half of the table.

"You want tea?" he offered.

Tatsumaki shook her head. It was awkward for a few moments. They were at the table. What was he waiting for?!

After more seconds of her grimace, he jumped up. "I'll take that as a yes." he whistled, off to the kitchen.

_I always put up roadblocks for myself. I know I am an obstacle rather than an opening. I didn't get much better but I'd like to bring a certain levity to everyone. It's like I give them the urge to yell, run away or yell while running away,_ Tatsumaki thought.

Just like now. He waited on the electric kettle just to avoid her.

He returned with a cup of hot, aromatic matcha. He was careful until a little bit spilled. He carelessly wiped away the boiling tea with his palm. The redness _was nothing_. He didn't even flinch. Maybe he was a hero if that didn't bother him.

"Ha, ha, usually you start talking by now. Y'know, you share everything. Too much. You're always sharing your ideas over and over." he said.

Tatsumaki shot him a dry look. Did she want to be infected with _bad conduct _if she lingered here? He hurriedly snatched up his bubble tea drink while she occupied herself with glaring.

"Want your hot tea? My bubble tea's gettin' hot. It's not equal if you don't drink anything." he gestured to the drinks.

She quirked a brow up at the cup beside her arm. Huh? "Your mouth could be lonely," he answered.

Tatsumaki pushed the drink further away from her personal space.

His eye twitched. "So spiteful."

Tatsumaki stood. "I don't like wasting my time—"

"So…" he started, indifferent as ever. "About what I said the other day, you seem bothered."

Tatsumaki stiffened but sank to her knees and sat. She was about to cuss him out or relocate his house. Why was he talking about that incident?

"If it didn't bother you, it bothered me," he revealed between sips. "I see it's the stray dogs who bark loudly. They're alone, they have to be earsores for personal protection."

Tatsumaki grimaced. That's what she _waited _for?

"Some folk and mutts have this confidence. Not the brazen ability to say, "I'm great."... They got an ease, a quiet feeling that anything's possible." he shrugged. "I didn't say your voice was annoying. You're just loud and rude." he finished off.

He was so, so great but he stopped singing an opera of logic. She knew she was mean and loud. She subconsciously tore people down and put a firewall between them.

"Most people feel okay enough to come down a few pegs. I get why you brag but not the frequency. You're not the god of plagues but still." he reasoned.

Okay, he's _horrible_ at apologizing.

"You get snarky but not insecure 'til now despite how much you brag, which is _bizarre._ Rooftops don't know how strong I am. I don't like sitting on rooftops, much less yelling on 'em. My sashimi gets sacrificed at a high altitude." he chewed on his straw like a child, mourning all those sashimi slices. "You should jump wherever I'm eating, you know?"

What does _that _mean? Tatsumaki opened her mouth to ask but he stared at her dead in the eye. "You could go have some karaoke turns if you're insecure about your voice. Everyone is predestined to suck so you'd fit in." he offered amicably.

That cracked her. Everyone does suck at karaoke and singing in general. He actually understood her plight; the plight of not liking singing. She laughed a bit. Someone finally understands. Her laugh took to the air as a gull takes to the wind. Her chest kind of hurt but she felt lighter.

"Why're you laughing so hard?" he inquired.

Tatsumaki killed off her laugh after a couple of attempts. "No. Reason." Tatsumaki cleared her throat. "I'd push you off the stage when we go together… You probably have a better bond with gravity than most," she said quietly.

"You actually do, since you're so tiny. Egotistical kids appreciate that type of closeness."

"Asshole," Tatsumaki slammed her hands onto the table. "You could have said that all 20 words or less. You're really bad at helping people. And I'm not a dog!"

"I wasn't calling you that— _were_ you listening to me—"

"You always say the wrong things," she said.

_Why should I listen? His words so were so foul they ate shit. Now I'm stuck here with a shitty man, a shitty house and shitty words, _Tatsumaki face-palmed. She forgot how much they bickered.

Dr. Gray scratched his bald head. "Eh, I said wrong things?"

"You're impossible! You're so dumb you don't know how to apologize."

"Apologize for what? You could have gotten someone else to take your anger out on. Why'd you even come to see me?"

"I…" Tatsumaki looked down, calming her burning cheeks. "Just wanted…"

Her papers, her answers, a conversation with someone about… normal stuff. Not family. Not Hero Appreciation Day. Just actually speak to someone. Did she have to _fight_? She could just talk.

"You know, I caused earthquakes the first time I met you. In City F." she said instead.

Dr. Gray looked at her inquisitively.

Tatsumaki nodded. "Yeah. That's how great and seismic I am. That's how I angry I was. The world shook. I'm just strong like that. I don't hide, you know. You hid like a depressing shadow while you target me for being praised and noticed for my efforts. It makes no sense!"

"I wasn't doing that. You're simply really arrogant. You let it get to your head like a big head." he said.

"W-What did you mean _bigheads_?" Tatsumaki clapped her hands to her forehead.

Was that why he always tapped her forehead? He was just proving she was a bighead… That hurt.

"Bigheads don't take anything in and don't listen. The more problems they got with others are the problems they got with themselves. Arrogant bigheads are insecure."

Tatsumaki squinted. "I'm strong. The weak are forgotten."

"Why do you get mad at others for being weak?" he questioned.

"They're incompetent and _low._ They aren't strong like me—"

"So what? Being strong, that strong is annoying."

"I accept that part. I still deserve to be dipped in gold when the rest are useless charcoal." she huffed.

"Do you attack others because you're afraid you're really charcoal? Some giants are really small." he shrugged.

"Tch. You're so difficult to talk to and that's all I wanna do!" Tatsumaki groaned, sinking like a capsized ship.

Tatsumaki laid back on the floor. Her brain still hurt. He's too troublesome to work with. He's useless too. If he's so great, why didn't he help more people? City Z was rampant with mysterious beings and she saw him doing jack shit.

"Are you seriously sad about what I said and you won't admit it?" he questioned.

"Do not cheer me up an inch. I will make you go extinct." Tatsumaki covered her face.

"I'm shocked you're sensitive about that. You're strong everywhere else." he murmured.

He admitted she was _strong._ Tatsumaki actually lowered her guard a bit. Maybe she gave out that reputation. She didn't like weak people nad she didn't like it when she was weak herself. He was trying to appeal to Tatsumaki's ego, in addition to her heart. Heat sprang to her cheeks, flushing with faint colours.

Were those the hard-fought-for, hard-won words?

"Whatever." Tatsumaki dismissed.

"You know… you're… difficult to talk to as well," he admitted then slurped her hot tea. She blinked. He's drinking _her tea. _Whatever.

"I know I am, too." he finished.

"Yay me for my hard work." she winced, all sarcastic.

"Good job," he shot back, just as sarcastic.

Tatsumaki made a noise to show she was listening. There was a moment of acknowledgement that they were both hard to talk to. Sure he was easy going but that's because he didn't care about anything. He was blunt and honest. And yeah it was hard work.

It wasn't an awkward silence and no one was too angry. It was easier to tell the truth without looking at him.

"Wait— did you sweep?" Tatsumaki asked. She didn't want to lie there with dead skin cells making her sneeze.

"Yeah. So don't go lifting my furniture." Dr. Gray warned.

"Shut up. Your ceiling's weird," she commented. "Sweep your ceiling."

"You mean 'dusting'? It's too much work to dust."

Tatsumaki grimaced. "So gross. I think everyone's bad breath would rise and make the ceiling black at the karaoke place." she shuddered. "_Gross_!"

He cleared his throat, shedding himself of the shocked sound he made earlier. "Have you… never actually been to a karaoke bar with friends?" he asked slowly.

"No. Why would I?" she snickered. "People were useless parasites."

"That's… That's just…" he cleared his throat. "That doesn't happen. People in City Z have clean teeth."

"Ha. Do you polish your teeth as much as your polish your bald, barren head?" she chuckled which earned a small protest. "You know the fact we're fake engaged?" Tatsumaki brought up.

"Oh yeah, the problem _you_ started." he groaned a bit.

"It's not _all_ my fault. I was trying to escape Lover Boy, the creep and I ran into another one. It's getting more real. You're no bento boy but everyone thinks so." she finished gravely. "We're beloveds. We're still _really _real to them."

Tatsumaki can't believe this fake relationship snowballed— forget snowballs, it _was Mount Fuji._

"What d'you mean?" he asked, sounding quite concerned now.

"It's been a week from hell. Everyone is so lame. My family wants to meet you. TV stations want me to do interviews. A game show with knowledge about you—" she paused, realizing she was _telling _him about her problems.

She shouldn't be. Usually, people check out or blame her for her problems… And she never bothered to listen to others._ Tatsumaki, you never ask, you just assume you're not bothering people with your words, _Fubuki's words bounced around her mind.

"Actually, am I bothering you by speaking… with my words?" she asked, trying to get an excuse to back out.

There was a long pause. Too long.

Tatsumaki sat up. "Oh my god! You have to tell me to get out of your face. I don't like people who _don't _tell me what they think. I don't care to _guess. _Just tell me if it's annoying!" she ranted with a red hot scowl.

"You don't listen to people—"

"Fine. Whatever! I'll do it now but you have to return the favour of saying something of use! Like "Get OUT OF MY FACE!" So, am I bothering you by speaking?"

"Nah," he said after a moment. "But if you're tired… then go home. Shoo…"

"I don't play hard to get, I play hard to get rid of," she said, unapologetically nonchalant.

His eyebrow twitched. "I-I can tell. Eh, I'm in the game."

"Ha, ha, you… are. I chose you. When it seems impossible to hold on, hold on." Tatsumaki let a small breath of relief. "Well, the game show wants me to know stuff about you, the lamest person I know."

"Easy. Lie to them," he said simply.

"I don't wanna!"

His eyeballs nearly jumped out of his face. "Huh? You're willing to rule like a tyrant and yell like a siren but you don't lie?"

"Can't I just be a true hero? You say kindness is also part of being strong. What about being truthful? Hn. _Hypocrite_." she jeered, sitting straight up.

He groaned. "You're still a sassy brat. Not to mention you have a perm. My dad gets a perm."

"You're such a guy." she rolled her eyes. "My hair is normally lightly curled, it's not a fucking perm. It's naturally suited for my heroine epithet. Tornado of Terror. People lie and say that's where my twisted personality physically manifests."

"Yeah, Zuzu," he hummed, all certain. "Checks out."

"You're not supposed to agree! Stop calling me _Zuzu! _It's Tornado of Terror-sama! Don't forget it." she barked.

"You shouldn't get mad at me since you frequently forget everyone else's names." Dr. Gray retorted.

"They're idiots." she eyed him warily. "You lost your privilege to _call _me anything but. It's like calling God _dude._"

"But God is a dude. _Right_?"

"That's not… what I meant," she sighed, face-palming. "I'll have you know, I'm the one with the burden of keeping your stupid answers. I'm the one on live television making sense of your idiocy. I'd be surprised if my brain just didn't suddenly combust—"

"I get it," he interrupted.

She smirked. "We'll be forgotten and absorbed into the earth below in a city of cement and thousands of guilts. The day turns to night and you're _alone. _Don't you want to know everything? It gives you superiority. The senior title."

Dr. Gray shook his head. "I don't care about the senior title. I'd work like a rookie for the rest of my life."

"Huh? Don't us seniors do all the work?" she scowled.

"Something's hardest when you start it. A rookie hasn't established themselves. They can't do much but they're still doing a lot," he supplied.

Tatsumaki was top dog with an expression that could bite out at someone _at all times. _She was a top dog but wanted those below her to work hard. Getting better was always good. It would be sad if they just _stagnated. _But he made it seem like _she, a senior,_ was nothing great.

"Yo… I like my superiority. Even if it's useless. It tastes good. It's my taste." she shrugged.

"Why should I care about _your _tastes?" he asked then drank his tea.

Yeah. He really didn't care. Tatsumaki hesitated. He wanted to kill her, huh? She just wanted to figure him out. She had so many questions. One part of her was appalled that she wanted to know but the other didn't care.

"Some questions I want to know about you," Tatsumaki started. "I… Where did you grow up? Or… how?"

He was startled at the light question then recovered. "Normal family. Normal house. I moved to City Z for job hunting when my parents cut me off. I had the zipper blues but was satisfied with cheap housing. I played video games, failed quizzes and collected manga."

Tatsumaki's body tensed. He told shit she already knew. "Okay. Let's_ try again. _Do you leave the windows open or closed at night? Do you like City Z in the daytime or at night? Do you go to the 24-hour shops? Do you shower in the morning or night? Do you ever vote? Which chocolate do you like? What's your go-to drink?"

He blinked at her, all somnolent and noceur-like. "I can't focus. I'm hungry because you're talking about chocolate and drinks."

"Well okay, do you want a cat or a dog? Did you go to college? What's your favourite season— what's your astrological sign? Do you _like _social media or are you a light sleeper?"

Tatsumaki caught him in another yawn. He didn't apologize. "Baldy! What the heck?"

"I'm a bit tired now," he exclaimed like it was an excuse.

"Oh my god, if you're strong, couldn't you make your _brain cells _focus? I'm trying to get to know you!" she claimed, slamming her hands on the table.

"You're asking too many questions."

"Seriously?! That's how you get to know someone. I need this information." she insisted. "Just. Give. _It. _Submit to the sublime and surrender to it."

"Go to a goukon and find someone else." he offered. "Or participate in a nanpa."

"If the public sees me with someone else, they'll think I'm _cheating._"

He gave her a bland look. "Just lie. I don't want people knowing my information. Do any of them really care about "us" as a couple?

"You hate me. _Fine._ But this is my work! Yeah, its weird and shallow and kind of makes me feel like a host but this," she gestured between them, "this matters to some people. We have relationships with them, through media. It matters. I know it's superficial."

"Mhm. They have too much free time." he sighed.

"Free time? What about you?! If you did jackshit in the city then you know the people's wounded gazes. Steeped in 'I can't handle this'…" Tatsumaki clenched her fist. "Some heroes are shit and they use their powers to fuel their celebrity status, They're all eyesores. I'm a queen of eyesores to you but offering my information like this is infinite kindness."

He leaned forward. "How?"

"Their obsession isn't with us, it's about feeling better. They need a pause. They need someone with useless superiority. They don't think I'm the God of plagues. I am the lucky beacon of hope. Basically, I'm the God of sevens wearing medical green."

"You said you weren't lucky," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah, whatever." Tatsumaki thought back to the umbrella incident, grinding her teeth. "You're like giving a coin a cat."

He perked up. "What does that mean?"

"You give a gift to someone who can't appreciate it. Just like an animal who sees cashmere. They don't care or think it's great. I'm giving my precious time and attention and you're acting like this." she sighed.

_Fine! Fine. I'll just lie, _Tatsumaki resigned herself to that. She didn't like hurling words from high and then lying about it. She likes to do what she says she'll do.

The world was too dumb to refine anyway. Any grace and compassion she sent in other people's ways never worked. This was why she stayed like this, distant because it was difficult to get pulled in or to step in when others don't want it. She didn't think she recognized when she took something too far… even with those who she tolerated.

After all, with all her heart, it seems, "I tolerate you," or "I care about you," doesn't appear on her expression.

"Cats can totally appreciate gifts," he said, the words soft against the hard lines of his mouth. "Anything free is game."

###

Dr. Gray's lips were pursed, eyes half opened as he used a lazy walk to meander her way. For the first time, she's seen him do something active. Well, not really.

With odd _insistence _from him, they walked around the Ghost Town whilst looking for a cat to give a coin to. Her coin, of course, but he had chicken in his fridge. Good chicken that he swore would lure out any cat.

Tatsumaki bought three apples from Beano's store and fireworks from Hatch, the employee. She mindlessly chewed as she watched him run around, smelling like a barbecue. He smelled like _beef _and _chicken, _which she didn't eat or like.

"This is _horrid_. Why'd you bring me out here?" she groaned. "You know that cats are deathly afraid of monsters! Cats'll be afraid of quiet type and the distant reckless type taking on the world. They'll notice the chaos and run away." she shook her head. "This is worthless."

"Why did you buy fireworks, then?" he accused.

Beano's Store employees sell _everything _to the point where it was illegal and sketchy. She thought she'd give them some money. But mostly, "To celebrate that I was right_._" she said.

"We don't know that." he chirped.

"Right."

"There you go, you understand."

Did he think she's one to throw bricks and hide her hands? Whatever, she went big or went home. Why throw bricks when she could throw the city? Her ambition was endless but her ability to acknowledge she was wrong was HEAVEN'S way bigger.

Well, _now. _At least— yeah, when she realized she was kind of off. Not _wrong._

"Just admit you don't care." she rolled her eyes. "Do it. I'll be _right _while you don't care."

He turned away, ignoring her words. "If we get onto a building, we might see more."

It was creepy near this empty park.

The rusty red and copper green made her sad. Parks were meant to be played on. Kids were supposed to be here, not two idiots with no interpersonal skills. She got a lonely, abandoned sense from the creaks of the slight breeze pushing the swing set.

A vague sense of tragedy loomed in the background.

At the top of the side, there sat a huge teddy bear between the iron handles. It was half her size, its faded colour brought on by the weather. The teddy was big and had a dog tag hidden under a camouflage-styled bandana. Its stuffing bursting out of its broken seams. It still shielded a smaller pristinely white bear. That wasn't fair.

These two didn't need to suffer like this. No one needed to be stranded in the rain.

In the distance, Dr. Gray called out, "You ready to go? It's this way."

"I memorized the streets of City Z! You do not need to direct _me."_ Tatsumaki crabbed back. "Why don't _you _read the signs?"

"Ah, you need a footstool to read the signs with directions?" he asked teasingly.

"How about you go and eat your own foot then the footstool, yeah?" Tatsumaki suggested. "Just shut up and wait. You've been waiting for your hair to grow, this is a small thing."

"Tsk." he ground his teeth. "You brat."

Tatsumaki stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid. "Sucks to suck!"

Tatsumaki remembered seeing an umbrella slumping against a tree trunk like an elderly man wanting a rest. It was a dusted pink, a bit oversized but all good. Getting old, thin iron cords, Tatsumaki twisted the filaments so the umbrella shielded the teddy bear, fixed to the metal bars.

Tatsumaki adjusted the umbrella so it was _just perfect. _Tatsumaki got beside the slide, floating to rid the bear of dirt and other compounds. Tatsumaki redid the bow that came undone on the bigger bear while fixing his posture. He nearly fell.

"No matter how much you slouched, you hadn't fallen down, serving until the end." Tatsumaki saluted, smiling lightly. "I'm proud, soldier."

"Soldier?" Something said close to her ear.

Tatsumaki yelped, swinging blindly at the source of the voice. The moment her hand made contact, she nearly whimpered. Dr. Gray! She near jumped out of her skin!

"God. Don't _do _that," Tatsumaki growled, jumping away. He was close enough to breathe her presence. "You tryin' to break my hand?"

Her hand was fine but still, couldn't he have asked? Instead of apologizing, he looked past her. At the slide. How teddy bears were happy under the umbrella.

"Why… Why did you do that?" he questioned. Not judging, mean or rude, just curious.

"I hate the rain," Tatsumaki explained with a shrug. "I'd never leave my house in May but they needed to be saved, yeah? Even these two."

Dr. Gray smiled and she didn't know what to do for _five seconds _this time.

"Your salute was cute, huh," he said, voice like the morning sun.

Like the weeds, like the wildflowers, his voice was like the morning sun. Her face felt like a flare gun.

Tatsumaki spun away. "Let's _g-go _find a building, idiot bean bag." she pointed in a random direction. "That one! There are a lot of rats running by. Stray cats love that."

Out of the corner of her eye, he gave a salute to the teddy bears. She denied her smile.

They got onto the roof of a building with four stories. Rows of monoliths and half-moons of glittering street lights looked like stars falling to earth. The geometric tall urban shadows and taffeta curtains opposed to the stumbling structures and sinking streets made her quite conflicted.

Standing here made her feel like the king of the world and utterly insignificant.

Everything good she used to have, it's like smoke in the air. Toxic, everywhere but not really present. Fubuki, Atlas and Tatsumaki used to talk a lot about the future. Again, the future was here but they're not. Tatsumaki sighed. Does her calm hide a storm, her ambition a mask?

And killing the monsters in City Z was getting harder. They found out about a "green schoolgirl" that killed monsters by spinning them. First off, she wasn't a schoolgirl _and _the rumour mill worked for monsters, too? Second of all, she really wasn't a school girl!

Nothing ever happened. It was pretty sad.

"This Ghost Town gets boring, you bored all the time?" she asked neutrally.

"Yeah. I also get bullied, too," he said, looking at her pointedly.

"Seems tough." she snarled, teeth bared. "Real _tough._"

"It is." he murmured. "I think she's really—" Dr. Gray suddenly sneezed.

Tatsumaki smirked. "Oh, you thinking of me?"

"That's not how it works." he protested. "It's the _weather_."

Dr. Gray thought fools couldn't catch colds? Idiots were lucky and lacked depth. She heard that God watched over idiots and drunks. Dr. Gray couldn't even give satisfactory answers. He averted his eyes. He did look good when smiling— _no, no, no, not good. _Just picturing it made her feel warm, in her face, in her nose—

There was a build-up of itchy tingles in her nostril and they both sneezed. They shared an alarmed, accusing glare.

_Was he thinking of me? _Tatsumaki laughed. They looked away.

Tatsumaki looked up when the clouds in the sky were interrupted by one sole, huge hole. Again? Dr. Gray _was _fucking weird. Yeah, only gods disturb the sky.

"You sure you wanna get to know me? You might wanna know if I've eaten today..." he said with minimal eye contact. "The gameshow doesn't have to know I like seaweed, cabbage and hot pot..."

"Ha. If I skipped out on these public performances, my bosses will kill me. Or my fans would… with affection," she muttered, thinking of how tightly Matsuri — choked and gripped— _hugged her._

"Why are you enjoying your increased lifespan with me?" he joked.

"Hmph. Who said I was enjoying it with _you_?" she scoffed.

Tatsumaki hated funerals and people _always _gave her flowers. What about the cemeteries the people she hadn't saved? Don't they need flora? It was always there. The guilt because she couldn't save them and take them to their house's garden.

"You ever think about those you can't save?" she asked quietly, not looking at him.

"Always. I'll never get used to it." he leaned on the railing. "You pray often?"

Tatsumaki shook her head.

"Yeah, I don't either but some of the people who passed on were. Isn't that more satisfying... to focus on? Praying's all we could do for them." he sighed, full of grief and disenchantment. "We gotta smile more."

"They're dead. Why do _we get _to smile? They're dead!" she demanded.

"They lived, too. I like to leave tomorrow's issues to tomorrow's me but the dead me… I'd like a nationwide 99% off everything sale."

"You think you're gonna haunt all 26 cities after you get cremated and eat all the bananas?" she challenged.

"I wouldn't haunt them. I'd want them to be happy that I made a difference, not that I died."

Hm. Tatsumaki's never seen death like that. She still didn't but it was interesting. When they looked at City Z like this, it resembled City D. All the houses were useless.

"You know... Civilians always say 'thank you' though their houses are broken and their bruises are blue. They'll get blue zippers. Their house is ruined and city collapsed." Tatsumaki said.

"People are selfish. At the end of the day, they care more about their livelihood rather than their ruined house or their collapsed city," he mumbled.

"The Hero Association offers to pay for a new one but... still." she argued.

"Ha. Your pockets eat cheesecake then, hm." he purred, all pleased for some reason. "Cheesecake is _good_ but saving money is even better."

Tatsumaki scowled. "Why do you live like an unemployed, frugal, twentysomething-year-old?"

"I _am _an unemployed, frugal, twentysomething-year-old," he said like it was obvious.

"What are you saving for?" she questioned skeptically. Please don't be weird.

"I'm responsible," he said. "At the end of the day, all the savings, discounts, deals, coupons, birthday money, Christmas money that I save won't go to dumb shit like lawyer fees for a manga I didn't return in third grade." he finished nervously.

A smile curled her lips. "Did you?"

"That's not _important_." he pulled on his collar. She stared at him pointedly. "It's on my shelf," he admitted, breaking.

"Is it a good manga?"

"The best I've ever read." he nodded. "If Izuna-sensei comes looking for it, I'll be ready for the library fee."

She laughed. The saving up thing… That's the first adult thing she's heard him say. The things coming from inside him were usually hopeless. She couldn't treat him with the respect meant for kids.

A book from the third grade? Tatsumaki laughed again, the act splitting her sides. He stressed about random stuff. He would get mad at the lost tax benefits when he got divorced. And his partner would leave him broke, so double loss.

Were childhood and love a coupon on lawyer fees? Now he's got her thinking about marriage. Unwitting and affected. She gasped. No, life that was the coupon!

"What are you thinking about?" he stepped back.

Tatsumaki schooled her expression into flint and stone. "Hopeless, hapless losers everywhere avoid me, all the time. So I don't worry about buying a booth at the bar and splitting the check and movie night and karaoke night. Their loss, really." she snickered. "Losers."

"Huh? You claim something and _latch on._ It's hard to avoid. You put people's names on bullets and chase."

"It's not a coincidence. Don't talk about me like I'm a nasty ass tick." she looked down. "And I save the citizens' asses. Well, 'thank you' is warranted but it doesn't seem like enough, I can't fix their houses. They always thank me."

"Heroes deem nothing traumatic. Big Demon level attacks are slow days. Real_ slow_ days." He shot her an imploring look. "Have you thanked someone for surviving?"

She didn't like being amenable but she answered his question. "I thanked Pig God for saving orphans. I got him _burgers._"

How could Tatsumaki thank anyone?

Tatsumaki's social responsibility was to be _conducive _to humanity's defences against monsters. She would charge in like a war god. She did all the fighting and got all the praise. How did one thank the mundane population for surviving something extreme like monster attacks?

Besides, the real war god last Sunday was _Dr. Gray. _Dr. Gray who saved City D. Had he ever gotten thanked? He was a humble idiot.

Tatsumaki smiled a bit. "You're bald. Younger than me. You make fun of me. You're an unholy pain in the ass. Your 1000 good impressions hasn't _begun_. I want your life's insurance money, too. And you're so plain—"

"Hey! What's with this laundry list of faults?!" he protested.

"Despite your many faults, in the view of a Hero Association professional badass," Tatsumaki looked up, cutting herself off. "I say… you did somewhat well in City D. The people would thank you and give you many bananas even though you're… _you_."

She looked to the left, the colour on her cheeks wild and fluorescent. She was very angry to admit this. She wanted to… She wanted to taste something in her mouth, blood, her lip, anxiety. She's always having a dull time with hero work.

And he kept on eyeing her. She could tell.

"Yo, that a 'thank you'? From _you_?" he questioned, mildly impressed.

"Never, bald kneecap," she snapped but couldn't reciprocate his gaze. "Ever!"

He laid off. "I expect that. For such a small girl, I'm not surprised that you're shy when it comes to compliments," he reasoned.

Tatsumaki twisted to look at him, lifting her bowed head. "Bah— _What? _I'm not f-fucking shy! Listen here, you little shit, _I'm not shy!_"

"Yeah, yeah," Dr. Gray dismissed her with a slothful wave.

_"_I'm gonna cRUSH you the next time you interfere with _my _work again. I love my work, not you. You'll never ever, ever _eat _my food or use my shampoo or be my kotatsu or have half of my wardrobe on your floor— WHY ARE YOU _L-LAUGHING_?"

His gaze zeroed in on her cheeks. "You're getting a sunburn again." he chortled.

Sunburn? _Sunburn._ Shut up! The sun's down! Tatsumaki's smacked his arm, pretending not to feel the sting. Her rage put her in a chokehold.

"I'm not talking big game, I'll send you to space. I'll prove you wrong," she promised. She held up a ryo. "I'll always prove you wrong."

Composing himself, he snatched the coin and dove over the ledge. He landed with the grace of an experienced gymnast. She just forgot how… strong he was.

"OI! I found the cat." he let out a triumphant whoop.

Tatsumaki floated onto the asphalt, now cracked and heated with urgency. Looking at this, she wondered _how _his apartment survived. Mumbling softly, she went past a couple of blocks to meet the sight of Dr. Gray, crouched behind a building corner.

"You gotta get down," he said. "Just wait. Stay here."

Tatsumaki just wanted to eat her apples and watch funny videos online, _not sit here_. "I don't wanna sit here." she stomped a heel.

"Sorry. I forgot your booster seat."

Tatsumaki let out a gasp of indignation. "You asshole. There isn't anything waiting for you here. Cats don't take coins and you smell like a kid's lunchbox. It won't happen."

"There was a cat. I've seen that cat way too many times. It always judged me like cats do."

"There's a lot to judge. I can't believe you didn't have a hair-raising encounter. Do you even have any _hair?_" she questioned.

"That's inappropriate to tell you." he hissed back.

Tatsumaki grimaced. "Don't be gross! My Bearded Worker has a beard that can keep us all safe. I bet you can't even shave." she pondered his face for a moment. "I've never seen you with stubble. Not even the process of the slow-growing hair. Can you even grow a beard like Bearded Worker?"

"My training schedule makes it all fall out," he confessed moodily, rubbing twitching fingers on his empty jaw.

"Bullshit. Your ancestors— no your forefathers must be disappointed." she chuckled.

He rubbed his chin, all wounded and moany. "You're mean and cold."

"Yeah, it'll be even colder when I put you six feet under." she winked. "Stop pouting like a duck. I'm happy. You're wrong, I'm right. It's not twisted like a herbivore's intestines."

"Is that right, sunburn girl Zuzu?" he tilted his head.

Looking up, realizing she's gotten bitten many times by mosquitoes and junebugs hadn't come out. For everything one gives, no one gives back. She's reckless, spiteful and _oh-so _guilty of something she couldn't name.

"Oh yeah, I wasted my time. Don't answer my questions. They matter not." Tatsumaki looked away. "If your intention is for me to leave you alone, do it all the way. And I don't want to be the shit that trails behind a goldfish when it's constipated. You know, a waist bag."

"You…"

"I'll walk you home," Tatsumaki said. "You don't have a beard that could shield you. And I have stuff to pick up at your place. There are better things to taste. I'll leave you be, you're obviously tired being forced."

He gave her a blank look. Dr. Gray suddenly sped off and she had half the mind to close her eyes. It was _too _dusty to play those games. He returned mere minutes later. The bulges in his pockets were gone. The coin, too.

"Was what _that _all about?" she demanded.

"I saw a cat. I left the tomcat beef and chicken. It actually _does_ like coins." he shrugged.

Would he lie about that? Purposely, for her? No one would do anything for her. Not even him. Tatsumaki eyed him. He's too apathetic to work with.

Even though the moment passed her by, she didn't look away. "You probably salted the meat wrong. Shame," she said, tone sour. "You probably pocketed the money."

"I don't need it. Cats get greedy, yeah," he said, passing her by to walk down the melancholy streets.

It was all quiet. Even the shadows listened to him and his words.

_Say I need a booster seat, be annoying, make fun of me. Know you'd make fun of me and make my mood sour, _she thought. Dr. Gray wasn't impressive nor did he look good. At this angle, he was still plain and bothersome. But he kept up and sort of was willing to talk to her after everything she's done.

"Why are you pulling such a dissatisfied face for?" he questioned.

"You're really lame. Did it scratch you? Was it gray?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." he shrugged. "But I ate rice with wakame today," he announced.

Tatsumaki looked in the other direction. "What does that matt—"

"I also ate natto beans, Oyakodon without eggs and I stole some persimmons from a park near a preschool. I also ate miso soup and the ginger wasn't good with it."

"You wanna get to know me, you might wanna know if I've eaten today?" he said. She actually did want to know. Sort of. And he gave the cat the coin (probably not). Was he making an attempt? He was casual with it, too, standing under that streetlight.

So, she ignored her suspicions and gave him a lily-sweet smile. "You are the rice alone with wakame bits. No side dishes? You don't know but I'm secretly judging you. Looking at you stupidly."

"Right back at ya, sunburns take a while to recover from." he winked.

Tch. Loser. She growled.

"C'mon. Hurry up those pegs— I mean legs." he corrected himself.

"Yeah. Genetics led me here. Genetics made you bald _and _stupid." she spat.

"Dr. Gray," Tatsumaki called out. _You're sort of forgiven. _She was about to say it but he looked too dumb and she didn't feel like being honest.

"So now you decide to use my name," he noted.

"Whatever," Tatsumaki hurried over to him so they walked in pace. "Don't ever take me to that persimmon tree. I'm not your partner in crime." she tsked.

"You don't like persimmons? Fresh ones are good. Sometimes I go hunting for stuff I can't find in stores."

"Hunting... like an old man?"

"Yeah but not like an old man. I doubt old men could move, let alone hunt."

"Oh-kay." Tatsumaki blinked. "Huh. That came out of the left field."

"It's in the range of common sense." he countered.

"Genetics really fucked you over, huh," Tatsumaki commented in awe. "Don't go hunting. You don't even have a beard. Plus you hunt when you can't find your preferred groceries. You looking for long lost diseases?"

"I can't get sick. Plus, you'd scare all the animals if you came with me."

"Ha. I scare you so I think that's true." she shrugged.

"Oi! Don't call me an animal!"

"Act a little less perfect and I'll believe it," she told him.

They got quiet, the gravel crunching beneath their feet. She finished her last apple and the whole world was quiet, the stars' light lending a pretty glow. Ghost Town was their room for common ground. The cracked windows, dirty asphalt, rotting boards and doors hanging on threads didn't bother them. Well, her.

The ambience of walking down the street in barely functioning lights and smooth concrete was strange. She felt like drinking Suntory peach-flavoured beer or having the mouth melting Nama chocolate.

"I actually like coins. If I am _that _animal," he said, looking forward.

"Oh." Tatsumaki nodded. "If you are _that _animal, then okay. I have a lot of coins."

"And I am the head of the animal, not the tail," he assured.

"_Sure._" Tatsumaki laughed.

And they bickered half-way towards his house. He just realized _then _that her hair wasn't always curled. Idiot. She went to a hotel after that, too bothered by the mosquitoes and noises he'd make. He didn't even compliment her!

She will continue speaking to him, even if he doesn't like her. She needs to know why she can't lift him.

Yeah, he'd make fun of her and make her mood so sour but sugar melt coated her mouth when she got back to a hotel. It was too late and mosquitoes were everywhere. She needed the rest, yeah. She ended up dreaming about the woods and hunting yellow lemons with a cat.

###

-End Chapter-

**A/N- Ovidae here. Heyo. This is my fav chapter so far, aside from Yugen (You again?). Now we get to the second episode, the Tatsumaki version. I much like this chapter. The misunderstandings are great. -Cue the heaven music. Now I get to fuck shit up! Woohoo! All the mistakes are mine. I will be editing.**

Vocab/Notes 

*Bento boys are men who prepare their own bento and have the cultural connotation of being ready in terms of marriageability.

*Goukon is a small singles get together. 2-3 friends meet up with another 2-3 people and go to have drinks, to meet new people or a potential partner.

*Nanpa is talking to strangers on the street and inviting them for dinner/drinks.

That's why Tatsumaki didn't want to be seen talking to other men at goukon or nanpa. City A would tear her to shreds. Hahaha.


	11. Chapter 11: Bug Me More

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 11-  
Bug Me More

WHEN TATSUMAKI BOOKED A ROOM AT CARAVANSARY HOTEL, SHE WAS SURROUNDED BY PEOPLE.

Tatsumaki realized how annoyed she would be during Hero Appreciation Day with her full powers intact. During events where she competed with weaker folks, she liked sealing away her abilities. She still won and savoured that feeling like nothing else.

How she loved seeing the weak flounder even when she held back. But she wasn't morally repugnant so she helped people win and inspire them.

It felt like High School when she sealed away 90% of her powers. The Norogami High School students came close to a near-death experience when she got angry. Tatsumaki hadn't learned to control her powers but only to seal them away, which didn't help anything.

But _no_. That was last night.

Now, in Tatsumaki's hearts of hearts, she wanted to sleep but no one gave Tatsumaki what she wanted, huh? Over the past couple of minutes, three idiots came to her hotel room to disturb her. It was the morning.

Tatsumaki needed rest, recuperation after the destruction and chaos talking to people put on her psyche. When sealing her powers away, she lost her famous ominous 'green glow' as people called it. Maintaining the seal was a walk in the park but tiring.

"Tornado of Terror-sama!" A loud, invading voice called into Tatsumaki's room, banging on her door. "Tornado of Terror-sama! Oh my god, please be Tornado of Terror-sama!"

"I was clear the last three times, please, I don't want room service this early in the morning." Tatsumaki groaned.

The employee banged even harder. "This is serious! There's been a vampire in City B! I don't know why or how they exist but now they're coming to take revenge on us humble people."

Tatsumaki just woke up. She felt gross. Why was the employee so loud?

Tatsumaki sat up. "Ma'am, vampires don't exist. Please don't bother me so early in the morning about impossibilities."

"I beg your pardon." The employee demanded.

"Then beg."

Gasp!

Tatsumaki sighed. "Or go away or eat tons of garlic or better yet, eat a silver spoon," Tatsumaki suggested, covering her head with the fluffiest pillow known to man.

The employee gasped again. "But this is _serious_! People are dying, here! Can you take this seriously?! You're S-Class, rank 2? Can we depend on you? Are we wrong for this? I saw Buddha's topknot, right then and there!" she panicked through the door. "I'm gonna die! I don't have enough merit to be reborn."

Tatsumaki opened the door. "I'm heeere, I'm here." she sighed, looking at the employee's stupid face. The female employee looked like a piece of meat being thrown to the wolves, smacking her jaw.

Suddenly, the employee stopped as if fear and darkness swallowed her voice. "Oh my god! You're a VAMPIRE!" screamed the employee, voice cutting Tatsumaki's bones.

Tatsumaki recoiled at the volume of the idiotic assumption. She wasn't a _vampire_. Yeah, she was pale and didn't sleep, so her eyes were bloodshot but she wasn't a monster! The employee collapsed to her knees, moaning miserably with tears.

_Okay. That was weird and I'm going to sleep it off, T_atsumaki decided._ I'm going away now… Or not?_

Tatsumaki caught all the eyes staring at her expectantly in this tiny, dry, congested hallway. Everyone was there. Employees, old men, young women with children were huddled together. Most had varying expressions of horror, worry or sobs. Many employees gaped at her like lost lizards in their atrocious green uniforms and brown shoes.

They crowded her room entrance like she was the only light in an abyss. Tatsumaki blinked to get the fatigue from her eyes.

"What happened?" Tatsumaki asked.

A stout woman with a crisp suit and tie pressed forward through the group without much issue. "Tornado of Terror-sama, there's a monster attack outside of our hotel! I'm the head manager. We got everyone from their rooms up to your floor. The entire population of the Canvasary Hotel is here." she said with a grave expression.

Those fucking donkeys heroes hadn't come to help City Z. Those lazy fucks.

"Had none of my hero colleagues come?" Tatsumaki asked through gritted teeth.

"Some S-Class are… unresponsive. The rest… they're all afraid of the apparent mosquito outbreak outside. Opting out because of the mosquito outbreak." the manager explained, scratching her arm concernedly.

"Darling, that's a _seasonal_ issue. Who's afraid of a little mosquito, losing a little blood?" Tatsumaki chuckled.

A small wave of apprehension rolled over the mob.

"All of you?" she guessed. Sad.

"These mosquitoes are… _different_." the manager coughed. "They strip all life of flesh and blood. It's terrifying."

Oh. The smile melted off Tatsumaki's face. So the outbreak was serious?

This hotbed crowd was pretty foolish. If their enemy was a mosquito, people shouldn't crowd together. Mosquitos were attracted to Co2 emissions and can sense body heat. Both of which were very detectible in a condensed area like a damn hallway.

"I broke employee protocol by announcing you were here at our residence but we need your help!" She spoke quickly, her gaze guiltily glued to her open-toed heels. "It's dangerous."

"It's something you'd find in hell, Tornado of Terror!" A teen bowed at Tatsumaki's feet cried. Nods and murmurs of agreement were heard, their eyes blown wide.

"Well, little grasshoppers and citizens, heroes are willing to walk into hell for you on purpose," Tatsumaki smirked.

They cheered. Admittedly, Tatsumaki would go through walls of fire for them. It was worth seeing the stars swirling in their eyes, sweet sighs of relief singing their praises. It warmed Tatsumaki's insides like a hot bowl of soba Atlas used to make.

Citizens, Tatsumaki realized belatedly, were coal, weak and frightened. She didn't want to ridicule the weak, they were as helpless as babies. Maybe she wasn't a god or something but she could help and that was just as good as any diety at the moment.

_"Just saying… All S-Class heroes were C-Class at one point,"_ Mumen Rider's words rang out. Maybe some people were weaker than C-Class and for once, that was okay.

When Tatsumaki got outside, she expected the whole routine of going there, defeating the monster— yadda, yadda, the people are safe, hurray— but no. Something else entirely greeted her. The sky was overcast, gray with silver hues interrupted by graphite tones. It set a gloomy, mysterious mood that didn't chase away concern.

Incessant humming replaced the city's breathing. The sound ran her eardrums ragged. This was the busiest street in CIty Z… no one was here.

What happened to everybody? The city's downtown core was deserted. Normally, everyone hastened someplace, carrying a story, a briefcase or a conversation. People marched about frantically in this metropolitan fort, proudly wearing suits.

Now it was quiet and sombre. Almost like something really bad happened.

The monster Tatsumaki saw was a large, large normal guy with buff arms. The monster had the face of a bucket.

Tatsumaki questioned what the world spat out.

Why was everyone still afraid? This was pretty tame compared to high-level monsters Tatsumaki normally dealt with. These civilians were exaggerating about the monster's strength.

"Hey, bucket head, where the fuck is your mop? Go home, buddy, you're creeping my people out." Tatsumaki called out.

The bucket head man twisted around to face her with an affronted gnarl.

Every movement of his was a lesson in fluidity. His thick muscles strained in his tight jeans and a beige polo shirt. Even his sneakers were tight. He wouldn't look like a monster if it hadn't been for the blood staining his arms. It's like he was dipped in crimson neon paint but the iron she smelled couldn't fool anyone.

There wasn't a speck of blood on his beige shirt. Just his arms were coated in blood.

"I wanna use the rest of you to clean my streets of scum and sumbitches who don't belong. So bucket head, where's your mop?" she asked.

The bucket head opened his mouth to start his monologue. She didn't want to hear it. She had better mysteries to solve. This idiot wasn't mysterious anyway, just weird.

"Listen bucket head, it's MY house and you hurt my house, interrupting my fucking beauty sleep. You didn't get my permission. I will shit fury all over you, yeah." Tatsumaki promised.

His nasty smirk was almost audible. "I forgot about what I did. This comes from mosquitos and people I killed," he answered simply. His tone gleamed with recognition. "Ah. You're the little green school girl. I don't believe in your strength. It gives me questions."

Tatsumaki compressed the window frame of a nearby car. It shattered. She lifted the shards to make a whirlwind of razor-sharp clear blades. They whirled faster than the speed of sound. She loved this part. Everything spun, round and round, while destructive and magnificent.

Tatsumaki will make him regret the day he was born!

"Well, bucket head, you OBVIOUSLY didn't listen to my explicit instructions of getting the fuck out of my house." Tatsumaki roared.

"Such a tiny girl in front of me without inborn fear or an alluring aura. Still confuses me how you could defeat me, Caramon Injury!" he announced theatrically.

"You wanna bleed confusion instead?" Tatsumaki threatened with a cockeyed simper on her face.

"You want a piece of me?" the abnormity challenged, eager for a battle.

"No! I want two pieces of you. I'll shred you in pieces then _make_ you bow—"

Rudely, harkening noises enshrouded her.

Tatsumaki instinctively whirled a tornado of glass around her person, shredding any menace that dared. A damned beehive buzzed in her ear. She couldn't escape the sonic disturbance. The papery sound made her skin crawl and her back arch due to her cringing muscles.

The sound eventually subsided. Between the churning glass and the insect's murmurs, she finally picked up on screaming. While the sound was a nuisance, the sight Tatsumaki saw was worse.

A shadow of black circled Caramon Injury like a cloak of death. It vibrated and pulsed and sighed. It ravaged every part of the monster's fleshy, blood-filled muscled limbs. All this… with the desperation of an actual vampire.

What was City Z? How could it go from the soft ambience with a pink glow to this monstrosity overnight? God! Tatsumaki can't raise kids here. This was insane! Dr. Gray would have to let her move their kids elsewhere—

Then the screaming stopped and the mob of thieves shot away faster than Tatsumaki could pursue.

"Whoever's fucking with the mosquitoes! You goddamned coward! Come out and fight me! I know those bugs aren't smart enough to purposely target humans with blood! Come out, come out and play!" Tatsumaki shouted in all directions.

Tatsumaki just wanted to get the monster who controlled the mob. The source… The mind control should only extend to mosquitoes. She hoped.

Tatsumaki didn't have her phone. Fuck! Bearded Worker had to know something. Tatsumaki needed the news or to investigate on her own. He couldn't keep her in the dark.

Caramon Injury's mummified remains fell lifelessly. He died because of bugs. Tatsumaki chuckled a bit, all nervous. Caramon Injury didn't have any energy or chi… People hummed a certain frequency when they were alive. He didn't.

Wow. Someone died because of a pack of mosquitoes and lost lots of blood.

Caramon Injury looked like a dry, broken cracker. He was sucked dry of all moisture. His leathery skin stretched over his obvious bones. Gross. She shuddered.

All of his blood was gone. It was like a vampire plagued the city. Anything with blood was at risk. That's why no one went outside. Only dumbasses would leave their residence.

Tatsumaki put up an invisible barrier around the hotel. Whatever's sucking all the blood of City Z was good. But no matter, Tatsumaki was better.

Tatsumaki scurried inside, eager to catch the villain terrorizing her territory. Some civilians cheered at the sight of her, recognizing her despite the bed hair and her… plainness. She needed her clothes! She forgot them at Dr. Gray's home.

Anyway, Tatsumaki didn't notice that people weren't looking too hot, breathing hard. At least nine people had bloody noses, fat lips, discoloured skin around their bruises. Tch. C-Class heroes came back to HQ with scars worse than this.

"Did the monster outside do this?" Tatsumaki asked the crowd.

Anyway, none of the injured answered until this sour-faced guy elder coughed under his wisp of silver hair.

"No. The thugs and good for nothing mafia assaulted and mugged us when at our lowest. You heroes did nothing. Stupid, useless money-pinchers." he spat. "In my day, heroes stood for something and meant more. They helped because they wanted to help, not because of the coins. My heroes were tough, always there. You young ones slack off."

Tatsumaki slacked off? Hell no.

"So what if the monster population increased? People steal from their neighbours, crime out of the roof. Probably a smuck stealing from my shop now." he lamented. "You promised you'd take care of City Z. Nothing's changed. You don't care about small things like us. Well us small things need help. You think you're too good for small jobs like social work or thugs. I need help. What are you gonna do about it?" he demanded.

"I just got here," Tatsumaki said softly.

"Pfft. Young ones always have excuses. No solutions—"

"Yeah, wait a minute," Tatsumaki folded her arms. "I'm doing what none of you started. I just got here. Don't decide anything for me. I don't slack off nor lose. You're wasting your breath if you tell people I do. I chose City Z. I don't care if the old folks or young blood burned it to the ground in the past. I'm here to clean it now. And that's what you measure me by. I just got here."

"And you've come for no reason. All heroes have done nothing for me. My house is gone, my city is spoilt and we pay you in our tax dollars for no results."

"The screwed up world has seen an increase in monsters. While you focus on your life, I focus on the lives of everyone across all 26 cities, so wait a minute. I'm gonna be there, everywhere." Tatsumaki clicked her tongue. "I can't give you what you want, but I'll give what everyone needs. I don't lose, so watch me!"

Tatsumaki turned around to charge to the front desk. "Hey, you." she barked.

It was an employee named Eito. Eito had innocently curled hair, braces that never fit his teeth. His early twenties' body was strapping and young. He was surprisingly forward. He had stars in his eyes when she set her fiery determination on him. Just to prove a point.

Tatsumaki saved Eito from a monster attack. He was late and she vouched for him at his workplace; Caravansary Hotel.

During the past month and a half, she rested here whenever she worked in City Z or avoided Fubuki. Which was a lot, based on how familiar Eito acted with Tatsumaki? Ever since Eito's rescue, he's had an infatuation with her. He confused graciousness with affection.

But he was willing to help her, so there was an upside to the many, many downsides— like him proposing all the time.

"Hey, Tornado-chan, marry me," Eito chirped happily despite his black eye.

Tatsumaki had a withering glare which he chuckled at. "I'm getting married! Understand that!" she hissed.

He shrugged, looking like he didn't understand the language.

She cast a look at the injured men. "Understand this, I will defeat this monster but help you all. If your homes are overrun by idiot thieves, stay at this hotel."

Tatsumaki looked back at Eito. "Give them three meals a day. When they get home, I promise I'll get those thieves."

Eito's eyes lit up. "Such financial abandonment. We all love you, Tornado-chan! You're so sympathetic to their situations. Though they were mean." Eito grinned apologetically.

"Ha. I can't relate to injuries but I know the damage of monsters. It isn't pretty nor fun."

"It's rare to see the rich taking care of the poor," he commented. "Caravansary Hotel is famous for homing the heroes who come to City Z."

Tatsumaki nodded, knowing that reality all too well. "I know the pay's awful here and your manager doesn't treat you well. Why do you stay?" she queried, leaning forward. "Did the hotel promise you a future?"

"No. The Hotel promises everyone. We're all a family here. We just… know each other and belong. It's like reading a book," Eito finished sweetly. "I can't read you but, if you want, the pleasure's all mine."

Tatsumaki grimaced. "You'll have crossed a line for good. I'm already getting married. I can't even remember your first name."

"It's Eito. You make me smile," he said, smiling.

"Why do you smile so much?" Tatsumaki asked him.

"You."

Flattered, Tatsumaki smirked back. "Actually, why do you smile? What's your secret?"

"To always have a meaningful smile… it seems like something would happen to me." He looked at her with admiration. "Aside from you, dick cheese heroes always stay in this hotel! I already got a black eye from Blue Fire. Kiss it better."

"You wanna sequel to your black eye? Leave me alone, kid." Tatsumaki sighed. "And get a doctor. I know Blue Fire's lame and gross and stupid but you're lucky to have gotten off with a black eye after venting your spleen out."

"Why do you assume it's my fault?" he squawked.

Tatsumaki shot him a look like, is it not? He surrendered. "Fine. It was but he was looking for you. He looked suspicious. I defended your honour," he stated, a bit sheepish.

Tatsumaki gazed at him for a second. "I'm sorry you got hit for me. It's good that you have a smile. Smiles fade into sneers or worse, nothing at all. Keep your joy. I have a lot of honour, so it's a big job." She leaned over the desk. "You could come to my wedding."

He nearly melted."Wow! I'll shave my head to get in with the theme. Maybe I'll be the groom with a ring."

"Maybe." Tatsumaki smiled, deciding to humour him. "Maybe, Eito-san."

He melted while Tatsumaki looked at the injured men. _I know it's not my fault or problem but why wasn't I there keeps on running through me. Tch,_ Tasumaki thought sullenly.

This was also the second time that heroes abandoned a city just because it was so "hard". Those stupid whores. When she sent in the report about defeating the giant, she didn't know how to chew out her colleagues. She couldn't text fast enough. The buttons hurt the pads of her fingertips.

The S-Class heroes didn't show up though hundreds of people must have died. The Hero Association became one long commercial for money-hungry asshole heroes who care more about public image than saving others.

Maybe Mumen Rider was right. He's a damn lame-ass tricycle but he was getting at something. Something was wrong but she couldn't pinpoint just what was wrong.

Was justice constant? Was Tatsumaki making a change? Would being at the Hero Appreciation Day be appropriate if, in the grand scheme, the heroes have done nothing?

Tatsumaki's suppressed feelings of helplessness came out. Suddenly, she was haunted by her former decisions. Everything was crumbling like pastries and she wasn't even hungry for disaster.

Tatsumaki didn't have her good clothes and she looked like an S-Class mess. Yeah, she brushed her hair but she looked _horrible_. She was happy that nobody could see her. The ones who saw her just assumed she was a lost teenager.

Tatsumaki couldn't levitate and didn't want to, so she took to the streets, calling out the worst things. Walking around the empty neighbourhoods while she searched for her enemy. The big boss. Numero uno. Tatsumaki'll win. It's tradition or fate but every time, the standoff ends the same.

Did the monster want to rumble, go some rounds?

Tatsumaki put ALL of the thugs in their places, too. Many of them were terrified. She gave bruises out like gifts. When she finally got to the ghost town without any luck, she hadn't found the source. Tatsumaki passed skeletons, corpses of animals and birds. There was a dark cloud of fluttering mosquitoes prowling the streets.

On a loop, the disaster announcer woman said, "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY EVACUATION WARNING. THREAT LEVEL: DEMON. NO RESIDENT IS TO GO OUTSIDE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE. I REPEAT, NO CITY Z RESIDENT IS TO GO OUTSIDE…"

None of those rules applied to Tatsumaki. She might as well change at Dr. Gray's house then defeat the monsters.

When she turned up at his apartment building, Dr. Gray didn't answer the door. The knocks got nowhere. She manipulated the locks with telekinesis and invited herself in.

"I'm home," she called out, pretending to expect an answer.

Greeted by the dim emptiness, she couldn't resist it.

"_Welcome back, Zuzu,_" Tatsumaki whispered to herself.

Standing there in his intimate space without speaking to him was odd. She just needed to tell him that she would manage to lie during the game show. That they'd never have to speak ever again.

But no one was _there_. The TV offered some chatter, colours shining onto the table covered with a milk carton, a bowl of finished food and a black bag of trash. His curtain fluttered while everything seemed a bit sad.

Tatsumaki didn't know he had a laptop or why he had this many documents and papers splayed around lazily. She leafed through them, spotting green doodles of people in action.

The drawings were pretty good. A little basic compared to the manga she's starred in. Her heart was warm and touched that he used a green pen. Why? She didn't know. Tatsumaki pressed a finger on the drawings, laughing softly. Cute.

Sometimes kids would get friendly comic book versions of the fights the top ten heroes won. Her comic books were quite colourful and less bloody. Many paragraphs of swears were removed, much to her sadness.

Tatsumaki looked up, attracted by the word "mosquito" heard from the TV. Maybe the news channel had some info. She watched an interview patiently.

_"What could be the cause of the massive mosquito outbreak this year? We ask Mr. Kafetch, a mosquito expert who has written several books on the subject." the anchorman said._

_Mr. Kafect smiled. "Thank you for having me. Well, let me come right to the point. These mosquitos belong to an entirely new species." A pause. "Therefore, I know nothing about it."_

_"Get out!" the anchorman growled._

What an asshole.

_The idiot Mr. Kafetch coughed. "Ah, excuse me. Now let's take a look at the areas most likely to be hit hardest by the outbreak."_

A lulling voice caught her attention. "Man City Z's in their path—"

"Heya, spring bean." Tatsumaki waved happily while he wilted, frowning at her.

_"We interrupt this program for breaking news. A large swarm of mosquitos has been sighted in City Z. Mummified remains of attacked farm animals have also been found. If you encounter a swarm of mosquitos, flee immediately." the anchorman said seriously._

Tatsumaki dropped the papers then looked at him. "We've gotta go kill that thing."

"Nope. Why do you come here?" he asked, standing awkwardly like he hadn't expected her. He hadn't.

Tatsumaki smiled, trying to make something meaningful happen between the two of them. It was… easy to have a smile hanging from ear to ear around him.

"Your home… It's a defensible place, far away from others," she said at last.

"It isn't anymore," he mumbled.

Ignoring his comment, Tatsumaki got a good look at him. He was fully clothed— which was good and bad. He looked bad. His polo shirt was a murky gold paired with brown shorts with no pockets. He could at least do up the top three buttons. What if he gets shirtless again? Did she have to dress him up? She didn't want another accident!

"Come here," Tatsumaki said, making the come hither motion. For once, without smack, he did. "Lean down," she ordered.

He hunkered down, humiliating her a bit when he matched her height. She fixed his buttons. Tatsumaki smoothed out the wrinkles and patted his shoulder.

She moved away, appraising her work. "All better." she nodded.

"Really?"

"Positive. You look decent."

"I'm wearing clothes. I'm already decent." he motioned to his top button, water sloshing in his watering-pot/elephant thing. "Why'd you do that?"

"It's not proper to have your buttons undone," she murmured.

"Hm. If I had a tie, would you do it up?"

"Well, duh, I can't have you looking messy."

He buried a hand in his face. "I don't think I need this drama this early in the morning."

"Hah?" Tatsumaki narrowed her eyes. "Isn't it normal to see the face of your beloved this early in the morning?"

He gestured between the two of them. "You don't have to keep up the guise of _you know..._ this relationship."

"Of course not," Tatsumaki folded her arms. "it's only my reputation, my job and my livelihood that's on the line."

He held his watering elephant can to his chest. "You joking now?"

"Never," Tatsumaki cleared her throat. "I know you care about making ends meet and not living everyday life. You aren't tied down by anything. Your horizons go on forever. And dear me, I leave when I'm asked to stay. It's frustrating. Ha. We have the same habits."

He sucked air through his teeth. "I severely doubt that."

"I know you don't like relationships but if you want to get hotpot dinner and have a long term committed relationship when we die, seventy years of marriage, we'd never have to see each other again." she offered slyly. "Here's the catch, I'm a serial monogamist. You'd have anything except for the pain. I'd probably take on the moon, too."

After saying what she truly felt, with stupidity and honesty, she realized, belatedly_— it sounded like a proposal._

He just stared out of the balcony door for the longest time until he hummed thoughtfully. "No wonder the sky was black this morning and the wind blew from the east," he said seriously.

"Asshole! It was a wonderful day. The sky's gray!"

"Oof. Even worse." he scratched his chin. "70 years? That's a long while."

"Happier times pass much faster than sad times. So you won't even notice."

"So I'll spend centuries, being immortal, if I say yes to that dead proposal?" he reasoned.

"There's a reason I'll always call you Dr. Gray. I'm a catch," Tatsumaki smiled graciously. Then her voice got low and dangerous. "Besides, I don't plan on handing you over to anyone until one condition is fulfilled. Quit being a spoilsport!"

"You should quit!" he called back.

No one believes it but Tatsumaki gives everything until she doesn't have anything left to someone special.

She'd show such a rare, relaxed expression instead of her resting bitch face. She'd have this single-minded gaze directed at them. She'd have their voice consuming her, little by little. She'd try to ease their minds with all her heart. She'd make them amateurish bento and got happy when they're returned empty. It hasn't ever happened but that's okay. Tatsumaki would stop picking fights because her special person would get worried than angry at her for being reckless.

Tatsumaki didn't have to ever get pulled in or pulled forward. She's a little much for everyone. She'll step back and quit overstepping her boundaries.

Tatsumaki paused, fangs sinking into her windpipe. _The one who needs to quit is me, isn't it? None of this is real. I'll go back to being normal…_

"Yeah." she turned away. "I'll be lying during the game show and say you're sick during the damned Hero Appreciation Day appearance. You won't hear from me."

He nodded curtly. "Okay."

Her mouth fell open. "_Just okay?_"

"You are giving me what I want. This is no place for you. Hurry up and go home." he shooed her away.

Tatsumaki knew he was blunt. That's the way he was… but why did that hurt? That's weird. Suddenly, her "normal" had become lonely.

"You could've said that a bit nicer, don't you think?" Tatsumaki said.

"Nicer? I wasn't nice?" he squinted.

"Ha. I was lying. Got it. I'll go home. I'm going to get my stuff. You go on and do whatever you do."

Surprisingly, he brought her clothes inside from the balcony where they were left yesterday. It was sweet.

Dr. Gray gave her a slight smile, one of peace. "Don't return." he nodded.

"Wasn't planning on it," Tatsumaki sneered, hiding the hurt with hostility. "Let me finish this news watching, to defeat the things outside. I need information until the outside world is fixed."

"So… What's wrong outside? Aside from the mosquito outbreak?" he asked.

Tatsumaki smirked. "Nothing big. The big boss is too scared to come to me so it's tiny."

He jerked a thumb behind him, gesturing to the balcony. "I'm going to water my cactus," he said as if he wasn't listening.

Newsflash, he wasn't and he left. When he looked at Tatsumaki, his eyes were like glass beads.

Watching the news helped nothing. Tatsumaki scowled. These idiots knew nothing. She also knew nothing but she wouldn't be _this_ stupid!

Tatsumaki was just annoyed, glaring at his form on the balcony. Did he care about _anything_?

Dr. Gray's acting like Tatsumaki didn't exist. Tatsumaki thought they were doing better. She tasted the sugar coat and the apples burst in her mouth. Why was there an unconditional war between them?

He treated the cactus better than her. He's already so nice to something so unkind.

Tatsumaki hadn't heard from him, which was good for a little until she heard a loud bang. The Ghost Town had always been silent. So hearing action made her antsy.

When she got to the balcony, she inhaled a large cloud of lingering bug spray. No sight of her egghead. Where was he?

Did it matter that he could get sucked dry by a mosquito? Pfft. NO! She studied the gloomy city. Right?

He wasn't on the balcony, she cursed, not anywhere. He could die. She felt responsible. Nothing bad should happen to him unless it's by her hand.

Tatsumaki lifted a suitable chunk of cement, contemplating leaving for him. Well, she hasn't had a good fight, yeah. When she'll defeat the idiot mosquitoes, she'll need a shield from the blood. A definite one. She grabbed Dr. Gray's red umbrella and she hopped onto the cement block.

Tatsumaki was a good height above ground and happily able to move. Ah. She loved her powers. She was flying but in a different way.

Tatsumaki cruised along until she got close enough to the source of chaos.

She recognized the scenario instantly. Fuck, nausea bubbled in her stomach. She needed to vomit. Even the rubble couldn't hide how fucked up this was.

There was a blonde man and this human/mosquito hybrid thing. All at this odd standstill. This bitch looked like a huge bug. Nearly twice the size of Tatsumaki. A psycho beauty with an insane amount of spines and ridges and edges.

This was the humanoid thing commanding the mysterious plague of insects.

Her gross mosquito head was over her dainty human-looking face with bristles poking out at odd places. She had an alabaster white exoskeleton with bands of darkness over the hard-looking armour. Her hooked limbs were bent at odd angles. She had extra legs and lines everywhere. Fuck her antennae and the gross abdomen hanging at the small of her back.

And were those wings?! What fresh hell is this?

A rather voluptuous bitch ruined the day she was spending with Dr. Gray.

Tatsumaki was so inclined to be envious. She looked so young— like a child. School kids rush her onto the school bus. Not to mention she wasn't feminine. She didn't need to wear a bra most days. A monster hit her chest, and she complained that he hit her boob but he said, "No, I didn't. You don't _have_ any!". She's been waiting for humble mountains to grow out.

And some bug bitch had full D-cups?! Why does a bug have bigger boobs than Tatsumaki?!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" she shrieked, her voice echoing. "YOU DON'T NEED TO SUCK THAT MUCH BLOOD FOR YOUR BOOBS, MOSQUITO BITCH! YOU SUCK SO MUCH, LIKE LITERALLY! YOU GODDAMN PARASITE. YOU WON! DIE!"

And this Mosquito Girl didn't even have legs because the bulky, muscular blonde tore then off. He was fast. He nonchalantly tossed her legs to the ground after swivelling to face Tatsumaki.

The two idiots (bug bitch and blonde metal guy) stared at her. It was soundless as they took in her appearance. Surprisingly, none of them got low and worshipped her ass or surrendered. They looked like she was an intruder. Like she interrupted something.

Tatsumaki didn't. She just got the party started. She will defeat scores of these bugs then kick that blonde's ass if he got in the way.

He had locks of beautiful Viking-gold hair, sharp eyes a-fire with passion and a concrete jaw. His olive-toned skin and piercings that made his less than ritzy clothes look okay. Those brown boots, plain jeans and beige shirt with cut-off sleeves didn't impress her.

He seemed like a normal, dishy guy. That's where the normal it ended.

The silver, mechanics of his body became apparent when she swooped in closer to confront him. The bulging biceps were all metal. He had an amputated arm and there was no blood. His supposed veins, venules, arteries were replaced with wires and flashes. And he was a cyborg.

If the cyborg's the only one here and Dr. Gray _still_ hadn't shown yet, that meant he was strong. The explosions she heard earlier came from him.

He was handsome but deathly annoyed. Dangerously irked.

The blonde's eyes twitched, staggeringly gold. "How did you get here, little girl?"

Tatsumaki aura burned lethal cytosine. "Who the hell _are you_? Blowing up the streets in my town! Not to mention, you hadn't killed this bitch! Apologize and leave this to me!" she waved her arms. "Go! Or you'll perish along with busty bug bitch here, too."

He set his concrete jaw. "No. This is my fight." He turned his back on her. "I will eliminate her soon. Please stand by. I will return to you to your mother. Your tantrum helps me recognize the severity of the situation. However, be quiet. She will target you if you draw attention to yourself."

First, he turned his back on her. An ultimate show of disrespect. No one turns their back on worthy opponents. No-one turned their back on Tatsumaki. Second of all, he reckoned her as a child! She wasn't seven years old. And third, he told her to shut her mug!

Her! Tornado of Terror, rank 2 S-Class hero, her! She'll destroy the bug then make him go extinct.

The murder was thinly veiled in Tatsumaki's voice. "Listen here you stifling little shit—"

"Tch. I don't have time for a town's little girl," Mosquito Girl purred, her voice smokey and seductive.

Shit. Tatsumaki forgot about her. LITTLE GIRL?!

Mosquito Girl floated overhead the city's buildings despite Tatsumaki's curses and objections. Wriggling insects collected in the sky's milky gray clouds like a blemish.

Mosquito Girl risked darting away, not to escape but to regroup her numbers. Why did she demand the blood so much? What was the gain?

"Impossible. You cannot escape me," Cyborg declared in his gravelly, low voice.

Unceremoniously, the mosquito colony was blown to shreds by his robust robotic weaponry. The powerful detonations of sparks did nothing to lessen the bitch's numbers.

The bugs were everywhere. So ubiquitous, it made Tatsumaki's head dizzy with wrath.

But he didn't give up.

As if performing an exotic dance, the mosquito twirled, gliding elegantly. The way she moved beckoned Tatsumaki's attention until a massive shroud of dark mosquitos surrounded the bitch.

It resembled a cacoon of death that wouldn't stop growing. It cast an adumbration on them while that horrible noise never faded; only intensifying.

This shell of pests weaved around each other to form a protective ball around Mosquito Girl.

Watching him diagnose the situation, being all serious despite Mosquito Girl's inherent weakness, satisfied Tatsumaki. She wanted to work with him. Be hers.

He was the only robot who didn't freak Tatsumaki out. Metal Knight, Child Emporer's spider legs and Drive Knight made her skin crawl but him,_ be hers._

Tatsumaki had a feeling this wasn't the end of Cyborg and her. Especially if he could move like that. He wasn't S-Class top 5 material but he could hold his own. She'll leave this to him and step in then take him to HQ.

Besides, Dr. Gray didn't want anything to do with Tatsumaki. Fubuki didn't either. Plus, Tatsumaki wanted a student since she was barred from the academy.

The Cyborg needed guidance. A way not to lose an arm. Tatsumaki found Cyborg in City Z, willing to take action— that deserved thanks. She sneakily collected the amputated arm with her telekinesis and settled it on her concrete platform. Metal Knight will need this if she'll get the Cyborg fixed up.

Ignoring Tatsumaki, the Cyborg's hand flared up, a whole rupture of yellow glowing energy.

"Get back here, dammit! You and I aren't done yet!" A familiar dork yelled.

Dr. Gray's sandals slapped against the concrete as his finger was on an aerosol can of… mosquito spray? The agitated fool's eyebrows were twisted together, as his teeth were locked together.

It's the most worked up she's seen him. He looked dumb and unaware. She wanted to scoop up her jogging poker-faced bastard baldy acquaintance and haul him back to safety but she paused, shaking her head. She didn't need to do that.

Dr. Gray halted to a stop and spat. "It's in my mouth! Pft. Pft." he spluttered, trying to get the poison out of his mouth. Too late, it's in his brain. "You little—"

Anyway, why was he here? He was chasing a mosquito. How pathetic!

He stopped, absorbing the situation. "Huh? What's that squirming over there? It's… mosquitoes?" He looked dismayed, making a soft scared noise.

"You over there." The Cyborg's smooth voice called out. "Evacuate now. Take her with you."

The Cyborg pointed to Tatsumaki.

"No, why don't you take him with you and scram!" Tatsumaki yelled. "I don't like either of you. You're lowering my I.Q and pissing me off."

Cyborg stared at her with disbelief and "I don't understand" written all over his stupid pretty boy features. Not to mention the "are you shitting me" twitches of annoyance sprinkled in between.

_Good._

Why'd the Cyborg have to underestimate Tatsumaki? She was a hero and he seriously needed her help. He needed to evacuate. She's fine.

"Oi. Zuzu?" Dr. Gray waved over. "You see those mosquitos? Go to safety."

"Don't tell me where to go. Besides, you seem scared. Leave. I'm recruiting," she informed him.

"Just go home," he said forcefully.

Tatsumaki stuck out her tongue. "The battlefield is my home," she said, all nonchalant. "And any combat is where I belong. If you can't kill one stupid mosquito, how the hell will you kill that bug bitch?"

The "are you shitting me" twitches were on Dr. Gray's face too.

"You know each other?" the Cyborg said, eyes flickering between Tatsumaki and Dr. Gray.

Dr. Gray looked off to the side. "Wish I didn't—"

Cyborg cut Dr. Gray off and focused heavily on the large swarm. "There is no time to talk. Evacuate now. That swarm is conscious. If it senses you, it will immediately attack."

Tatsumaki yawned while Dr. Gray reacted oppositely. His eyebrows jumped up and he turned blue. Weak motherfucker.

"Seriously? That's bad." Dr. Gray whispered, pointing behind him. "Zuzu, we gotta get—"

A loud, hideous laugh assaulted Tatsumaki's ears.

A massive wave of mosquitos stormed the streets. It weighed down on her like an anvil. The mass pulsed, pressing against falling skyscrapers, shattering windows and invading all the buildings.

Tatsumaki unconsciously popped a barrier around herself. Internally stressed that she couldn't sense Dr. Gray or Cyborg in the flurry of movement, noise and sudden blindness. She couldn't even sense him.

Where was the pea brain guy?

The world ignited in a fiery explosion. Red amber and deep orange flames simmered the heat, burning everything with intensity. The black smoke was like ink and floated above Tatsumaki like a bad thunderstorm.

The buildings were charred and blackened. Ashes everywhere. The burnt smell stuck in her lungs.

Oh. God. This Cyborg didn't play around. Maybe there's a reason _why_ Cyborg wanted them both to leave. He'll make a good addition to her squad despite the messes he made. He left the same amount of damage she did in City F. Which was good and bad.

Tatsumaki thought she'd turn to toast in her barrier. Few. Uncurling from under her red umbrella, she checked Cyborg. He was completely unphased, not a hair singed. If metal _had _hair...

"... Since you spoke, I thought you would have at least human-level intelligence. But you were just a bug." The cyborg clenched his steaming fist. "You brought all the mosquitos together into one, easy-to-burn swarm. When I spotted you, I confirmed there were no living beings within 500 metres, so I should have been free to fire away…" Cyborg flinched, eyes widening. "Wait, that guy might have—"

"Man, you saved me, you're amazing." Dr. Gray said with audible amazement. "What was that just now? You totally made them bug out. Ba-dum-dum-tsh."

Her feet were a lot less heavy. The air held hostage in her lungs his out. He's alive. Stuck it out. Tatsumaki flapped her arms to get attention. "Dr. Gray! I'm here, you're here. We're here."

His name came out of Tatsumaki like a gasp, weakness, too.

"I knew you'd still be here." Dr. Gray waved to Tatsumaki. "Couldn't see you in the swarm, though."

_Now I see ALL of you,_ Tatsumaki gulped. His beautiful torso was there once again. Actually, all of him was exposed. In the nude. His basalt skin was marred by streaks of ash but he was otherwise fine.

He didn't have hair anywhere else. He wasn't hairless but… but— wHY DID SHE HAVE TO KNOW THAT? He's naked! His muscles were lacquered and aquiline and— oh so pretty. His sculpted thighs, lean calves, broad chest and dipped collarbone were pretty.

Tatsumaki wanted to avoid this! The buttons! The buttons! Where are his buttons?!

"Oi. Zuzu, why aren't you laughing? Did you not get it?" he tilted his head, jerking forward.

It drew attention to his— Tatsumaki covered her eyes. Oh, GOD! It's printed on her eyelids, too.

"PuT IT AWAY!" she begged. "We're not even married yet!"

The fleshy, long— oh fuck, why does she feel like a teenager again— _Stop thinking about it! Stop thinking about it!_

"My humour? Huh? Oh, I was just trying to make a joke about the mosquitos being bugs and…" he faltered when high-pitched laughter invaded the scene.

Tatsumaki's eyes snapped open. The Mosquito Girl greeted the three.

Now Mosquito Girl was back and redder than ever. Crimson. All the blood she absorbed must have boosted her immune system response or something. She had her legs back. Her white hair was replaced with muted salmon curls that swished around her hairy-ass face.

And her ass and boobs were bigger, too! Oh, the humanity!

Mosquito Girl had fewer bristles and sharper, pointed edges as she grinned maniacally at them.

"Idiot. I no longer need the little ones. I mean," Mosquito Girl lashed her out razor-sharp blades hand.

It was like viewing Atomic Samurai in combat. The concrete building burst into pieces, reflecting the cut she made. Not only was Mosquito Girl uglier but more powerful too. A power increase.

"Look at how strong I've become!" Mosquito Girl boasted, her wide eyes so wide, nearly popping out of her face.

That psychotic smile perturbed Tatsumaki. Should Tatsumaki step in? It wasn't her battle but… Cyborg didn't look too hot. Or in control. Control… That's something Tatsumaki always had in battles; the iron upper hand.

Mosquito Girl's movements were too unpredictable to follow. She sliced Cyborg, tossing him into the air like a ragdoll.

Yeah, Mosquito Girl could rough Cyborg up but Tatsumaki _claimed_ him. Nobody hurts what's hers. Ever!

Cyborg's centre was exposed, all his working parts falling out of place. This build-up of energy seemed like… Something a bomb would do. Was he going to blow up his entire body?!

Tatsumaki got concerned.

Mosquito Girl dove down, following Cyborg in his sad, navy descent.

Dr. Gray stepped forward just as Cyborg and Mosquito Girl collided. Before impact, his open palm smacked Mosquito Girl's face. Tatsumaki barely squeezed her eyes shut as a rush of sediment and air pushed against her face.

"Mosquitos… suck!" Dr. Gray said slowly, insanely pleased by the sound of it.

Mosquito Girl's chatter quit, Cyborg's explosions quit and Dr. Gray hummed peacefully. The fight was over. Yeah.

Assuming it was fine, Tatsumaki cautiously wrenched an eye open and scanned the scene, past the risen dust and annoying boulders.

Well, that's gross.

Mosquito Girl was another grisly, imbrued stain on multiple building walls. The bitch's boobs provided the largest bloodstain Tatsumaki witnessed in a long time.

Only Dr. Gray did this. The sunlight on the gore made her stomach roll. Where did that sunlight come from _anyway_? Oh.

Above her humble head, the sky was split. The clouds parted as they do in Amai Mask's shitty movies and the clear blue revealed that everything was okay. A saviour has appeared.

The berth was split widest over Dr. Gray's head.

He disturbed the sky once again with a simple slap. Just how fast and how hard did he hit her? How much force? Tatsumaki gulped. Who is Dr. Gray? And what has he done to get this strong?

A hand waved in front of her face, snapping her into the present. "Earth to Zuzu, let's leave."

Tatsumaki flinched, backing away. "Don't get close when you're indecent!" she snapped, super flustered.

And his hand was scary. What he was capable of was scary. And naked. Naked and scary. She's never felt so intimidated in her life. Not even when she was tested on in the Alis Association.

Not wanting to face him, Tatsumaki landed beside Cyborg. He didn't look so good. Cyborg laid twisted and helpless. Despite all his injuries and malfunctions and lost part, he held his chin up to look for something. She crouched, about to reach out to pet his hair.

"Hold on!" the Cyborg shouted. "Please tell me your name!" he ordered.

Dr. Gray stopped walking away. "Oh. It's Saitama."

Tatsumaki forgot Dr. Gray's name. Her heart skipped a beat. Which she ignored.

"I'd like to be your disciple." the Cyborg declared staunchly.

"Oh. Okay," Dr. Gray said lightly. Then he stopped. "Huh?"

Tatsumaki cleared her throat. "Cyborg, you want to know _my_ name?"

Cyborg looked at her seriously. "No."

He was so sure and certain, an edge of appalled disgust there too. What a rejection.

Tatsumaki gasped. "Y-You should! I would have finished that bug off in no time then I would pass on my knowledge to you."

"You could do better? You did nothing so taking action is more favourable."

"Why's that a question? I'm a cut above you because I don't have any cuts." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "ANYWAY, why aren't you screaming your head off? You've just lost like 90% of your motor and gross functions. You should be traumatically pleading for my help."

"I do not need your help. I sincerely want to become stronger." Cyborg declared, all serious and shit.

As if Tatsumaki couldn't help this dweeb. No one's ever wanted to be her disciple! Ever! They'd think she was too mean or bratty or whatever the hell but still. Why does he get a disciple, he doesn't even have a hairline?!

Cyborg looked at Dr. Gray. "He is now my master. I want to meet him next Tuesday after my restorations are complete to not hinder my training."

Tatsumaki glared at Dr. Gray, who stared at the building dumbly. "Man. This is why I don't keep paintings in my house." he sighed, picking his ear.

_God, why would you say something like that?_ Tatsumaki shuddered. "You want that bonehead as a master? Instead of me?!" Tatsumaki demanded.

"You have seen what he could do. I will surpass him," he stated confidently.

"I also know what he can't do. He's borderline stupid. And you are sloppy! There was a lot of needless damage! There might be someone squatting in these houses. You burnt my streets. I was gonna make this place a bed town. There could have been a cat or something. Wildlife and they're dead." she sighed, face-palming.

"A vast majority of the wildlife has been exsanguinated due to the monster attacking the animals due to the residents taking shelter," Cyborg informed her.

"Since _when_?"

"Since yesterday in the evening," he confirmed.

Oh, the bastard was lying. So no gray cats wandered around. He lied to her! Dr. Gray whistled, ignoring her bullets for eyes.

"Hey cyborg, is your brain full of bolts and loose screws? You owe us. Is this how you treat the people you nearly murdered?!" Tatsumaki glared. Car Parts flinched. "You're lucky I'm fucking awesome that we survived the blast."

He pointed his chin up, defiant and rude. "I miscalculated," he stated blandly.

Way to minimize the problem, asshole. Whatever. She saved his mechanical arm so it can't be too hard to put him back together.

Tatsumaki sighed. "Even though you're being a brat, if you want me to, I could get one of my guys to fix you up. I'm not too keen on leaving someone alone and broken." Tatsumaki grit her teeth. Even him.

"It's expensive." Cyborg dismissed. Dr. Gray snorted.

"Expensive?" Tatsumaki's eye twitched. "Shut the fuck up, you!" she yelled at Dr. Gray.

"Your concern is cute but I do not want anyone getting ahold of my technological implants. Besides, I could not burden a little girl with such a task." he dismissed.

"Hah?! Who you calling kid? Want me to leave you like this, scattered around, Car Parts? Maybe somewhere in the ass beating you took, you lost your dick too."

"Car Parts? Yo, don't be rude. You're close to falling—" Dr. Gray meandered closer, holding her arm.

She jostled in his grasp, hand hitting his upper thigh. It may as well have been a fricking brick wall with how much that muscle stiffened. She almost touched his—

Tatsumaki jerked backwards. For some reason, her back foot hadn't hit the brunt concrete. She was _falling_ into the deep abyss. But something pulled her out.

It was hard to centre herself as Dr. Gray steadied her body. "Stay sharp. Don't get distracted," Dr. Gray said unconcernedly.

"You're too sneaky like a damn spider." She ripped her hand away. "You know what, I'll get me a disciple. None of you realize my teaching potential. I need some experience teaching since no one thinks I can do it."

Both Dr. Gray and Cyborg shot exasperated looks at her.

"Because you can't." Dr. Gray deadpanned.

Tatsumaki glared at both assholes. "Hah?! Eh, I'm 28! Don't look down on me, Car Parts, stupid baldy needing dr. gray shampoo to get the shit out of your head! You know what Car Parts, _you_ don't deserve help from my colleagues. You're just a little twerp who doesn't know quality from bullshit. I mean, how can I clean up City Z if you bastards make it dirty like this! Fuck!"

"You are 28 years of age and you conduct yourself like this. You never grew up. That gets old. It's better to be alone than in bad company." Cyborg tsked.

Cyborg was so dead. She had a moment or two to inhale before he would get the worst verbal beating of his _life_! Then she was carried away, annoyingly picked up like a child. That was horrible.

After a twenty-minute lecture on both parts, Tatsumaki felt humiliated. She just wasn't good with anyone. Kids, adults, old people. She wanted to help them. No one wanted to see how she could be nicer! She was capable of teaching people. She was good with kids, right?

She could be nice? Car Parts killed her. And she couldn't look at Dr. Gray. However, the umbrella she stole from his apartment covered his nether regions.

"Eh, Zuzu, you have bubbles forming at the sides of your lips." Dr. Gray said. "You're being quiet, now. What's wrong?"

Tatsumaki finally exploded. "I would have fucked him up! You wouldn't be able to find any of his bolts and screws! But literally, he has a screw missing! And he didn't want my people to heal— fix him! That useless vegetable peeler!"

"It's okay. He'll be fine."

"No, you're fine. He wants _you_ as his master."

He raised a shoulder. "I don't think he's serious. Many people offer but don't check-in. I'll never see him again."

Tatsumaki huffed, folding her arms.

Waving away her disgruntled grumbles, he glanced at her legs pointedly. "Why aren't you floating, now? You nearly fell into that chasm."

Tatsumaki laughed. "Pfft. It's not like I would die. I seal away 99% of my powers so I don't have accidents. An earthquake here, an accidental psychic frequency output that fries people's eardrums. The usual nuances that accompany big crowds."

"You've only been using 2% of your… powers? Disturbing fact in a sea full of them." he mumbled. "You're strong."

No, at the moment, Dr. Gray was strong. He should have burned down during that blast. He didn't keep a shirt button. He slapped a bug-woman-thing into the building and she exploded. Tatsumaki wanted to fight him someday without him holding back. At all. She would never forgive him if he held back.

Tatsumaki swallowed. "You're strong." she started with narrowed eyes. "You've always been using a percent of your strength. Don't fucking say I'm the one who's disturbingly strong right now." she snapped. "Don't be a damned cheat, hypocrite."

She shuddered at the bloodstain on the building wall. He killed an S-Class monster with one slap. Creepy.

He watched her face closely from behind the umbrella. "You afraid of me?" he asked impartially.

"Be gentle, you could hurt someone else," she advised. "Don't touch my cheeks. Ever. You could break my cheekbones."

Dr. Gray nodded, oddly nice. His face was kind. Her thoughts were mush because Dr. Gray was alongside her, naked with only an umbrella to shield him. With a great view, his body line was great. He had good muscle to body proportions. His legs were so slender. His pecs are tight and his balance is great.

Despite not seeing anything, Tatsumaki _remembered_ it and her face burned. Everything felt hot. She can't believe he's playing her knight in shining armour and she was a damsel in distress. He saved her… often. She didn't like that.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked curiously.

She snapped out of her staring spiel. "To the ugly person, being stared at is an act of cruelty," she coughed. "It's in second place to Hero Appreciation Day and game shows."

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you go to events?"

"Heroes are… light. The light that floods the world doesn't come from the sun. The light is much brighter when people stand with heroes." she said, quoting what Lady Shibabawa told her.

He watched her, quiet and still. "You know, when the menace clears from your face, it's nice."

"Whatever." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes.

The silence went on, Tatsumaki sighing at the burnt town. She wanted to make this place better. To make her feel better, she peeled ashes off of buildings. The soot danced in creative loops and circles, making it easy for someone to be dazzled. All the patterns were divine and captivating.

Bored on the walk back, suspended cement chunks in the air in a straight path and jumped from chunk to chunk.

"Where'd you learn that?" he asked, spotting her just in case she'd fall. She won't.

"You know you become creative when the neighbourhood kids avoid you alongside your baby sister," Tatsumaki chuckled, jumping from cement step to step. "You know how you talk to yourself in your head 'cause there's no one else? Kinda like that."

When she looked back, he peered back with such startling focus, it was hard to look at him. His eyes were liquid, filled with dark light.

"What?" she glared.

"You talk as if no one's there. Like it's just you. That I'm not here."

"Cause it always is like that. No one is usually here. And you won't be, too." Tatsumaki snorted.

He halted to a stop. Tatsumaki groaned. "Yeah. Keep up. Hmmph. I'm giving you what you want. I won't return."

"I shouldn't have said that—"

"Whatever. You think I'm used to two-sided things?" she shrugged. "Tch. I don't like anybody. I know their body language, so I don't have to read their minds. Isn't it better to be prepared to know what they'll say?" She tapped her temple. "I'm always thinking."

"That isn't a conversation." he pointed out.

"Heh. You're stupid. It's all talking into empty space. No one ever listens," Tatsumaki said.

The slight ache in her side subsided. It's the way she's always been, alone. She shouldn't expect anything. She'd feel existential dread that anyone enjoys her. She will survive. Wherever she went, she left a pile of enemy carcasses. In everyone else's, they leave a bunch of allies. Their ambition is paltry. She liked it like this.

"Hey, I'm useful. Don't talk to an empty space. I'm around." he assured her.

_Yeah, useful enough to be reborn as a heater in a desert, you idiot fuck, _Tatsumaki rolled her eyes.

"I stopped caring who comes and who doesn't." Tatsumaki shrugged. "Conversations aren't much. And you're not around."

"Do you really have no one else around?"

Who'd want to? She wasn't enjoyable. She knows that much. She didn't take care to not ruin the atmosphere. Who could ever stay?

"Who could ever leave me, darling?" she asked with a seductive smile.

He ignored her smile and looked at her seriously. "Have you asked someone to go with you to Hero Appreciation Day?" he asked.

She kicked the dirt. "I tell them to come with me. I don't ask. That's weak." she looked at him accusingly. "You probably don't want to hear my voice."

"I didn't say that." he protested.

"You've said it once. It was enough, you know. I got the message."

Even if she asked or told them, people don't care or come. It'd be nice if someone asked Tatsumaki. It'd be nicer if they didn't ramp up her expectations then bail. Everyone feeds off of one another and no one had substance. But people were relying on her. She had to suck it up.

Tatsumaki sighed then turned away. "Would you like to accompany me to the Hero Appreciation Day event? It's tomorrow."

"No," he said bluntly.

No? Tatsumaki gasped. What the hell?! She walked right into that bullshit.

He patted her shoulder then walked ahead. "Aren't we going to the game show, too?"

She didn't expect that, staring at him stupidly. He said 'yes' twice. Maybe he had substance. She caught up, trying to form words that wouldn't come. At all.

He tapped her forehead as if scolding her. "No more talking to empty spaces."

Tatsumaki ignored her happiness though... it wouldn't leave.

Tatsumaki looked away. "You better not sink yourself in sake when we get there to any of the places, okay? I mean, there will be a flower garden around me and people will say my name countless times. You have to show you're a capable guy but it probably won't be obvious because I'm too outstanding."

"Eh. I think I'll be fine."

"No, my fans see me as some dream to stay away from. They will eat you alive… like baby spiders or _ghosts_. And I have to show Atlas and Kizashi that marriages don't start from lies."

He looked at her, bewildered. "That's what happened with _us_."

Tatsumaki produced a sharp fox's grin. "That's all in the past. Our shadows will overlap and I'll be like air."

"You say that but you never tell the truth."

"Hey! You're the one who doesn't say _anything_ straightforward. Don't lump me in with you." she paused, looking at him through the corner of her eye. "You'll really be there?"

Dr. Gray glanced at her then patted her head. Ruffling it up. "Don't look like that. I'm around."

She felt festive. Was she afraid to be near him, all close and defenceless? No. Not really. His spirit and body was stronger than the ocean. If she collided with him straight on, he'd stay calm and unperturbed.

And he wasn't bad to look at. And to think they met by accident. And it was her choice to remain in contact. Sigh (contently). He wasn't bad.

Tatsumaki nodded, catching him looking at his hand for a little while. "What's wrong?"

"Eh, nothing," He dropped his hand quickly, walking on. "I hate bugs," he said eventually.

"I respect fireflies because I glow like one. Bugs are annoying but eh. My foster father says that snails are the strongest animal. It carries its home." Tatsumaki shrugged. "I like that."

"Me too… I like that."

Snails were self-reliant and kept any assholes away. Plus, they wrecked Fubuki's garden. The garden Fubuki refused to let Tatsumaki into. If Tatsumaki couldn't see the garden then Fubuki couldn't either. It's petty but who cared?

Tatsumaki clapped her hands. "We faced mosquitoes today. You got a disciple, too."

"Involuntarily—"

"You still got one!" she snarled. "Be quiet."

He grumbled about that.

Tatsumaki cleared her throat. "As I was fucking saying, I know bugs are a bother but you… you could bug me more. We'll be spiders who just got married. _Newlywebs_." she cackled at her pun. "I'm hilarious."

"You're too willing to say these things," he said, amused.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be? I am _hilarious_."

"That's not what I meant." he murmured but didn't offer corrections.

"Tch. I am knowledgable and perceiving," Tatsumaki tilted her head, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I know you're my choice in a dark room. I'll know how to find you in that dark room. That's what I meant."

He paused, eyes widening a bit. "Do you say these things to just _anyone_?"

Her eyebrow popped up. "No. Why?" she queried. He's acting weird. Did she say something wrong?

Instead of elaborating, he loosened his shoulders, slightly exasperated, slightly amused. "Well… Zuzu, have you eaten today?"

Then he asked everything necessary.

###

-End Chapter-

**A/N- Hahaha. Ovidae here. I hate school. High school sucks too much. But this chapter marks the start of change. Saitama deadass gets naked a lot. It's impressive and scary. Now Tatsumaki has entered the realm of curiosity and realizing he's kind of attractive. He is. And oh, Genos baby. I love him. :)**

***A bed town is where families settle down to raise kids**


	12. Chapter 12: House

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 12-  
Houses

SATURDAY. IT WAS FINALLY HERO APPRECIATION DAY. Tatsumaki wasn't particularly happy or sad. Just _confused_.

Tatsumaki wasn't sure if she was going to pick Dr. Gray up. What to wear. Who to ask about what to wear. Whether she should pay for everything. Should she sign autographs as Tornado of Terror or wear a disguise to be _normal_?

All she knew was that she was _too_ eager to meet up with him.

Tatsumaki learned about Dr. Gray and got too interested. That feeling bubbled out and sprung forward, captivating her heart; she wanted to know him.

Well, she appreciated him more when they shared karaage and chuhai. She familiarized herself with the mild-mannered, blunt-natured man with the eyes of a former dreamer. He wrote things out. His handwriting was pretty; all clean, organic and powerful. His form, technique and presence were powerful when they beat up other monsters.

Tatsumaki just wanted to show the world, yes, a man could speak to her for more than ten seconds.

This morning, before heading over to bother Dr. Gray, Tatsumaki had been called into HQ because Amai Mask found out Tatsumaki's location in City A. The two needed to "talk". Tatsumaki didn't invade HQ for the talk, she needed a disguise for Dr. Gray that wouldn't break when the fans came at him or if a monster attacked.

The infiltration plan was _simple_. Yes, a real in and out. She'd find out where Amai Mask hid then steal one of the masks from the custom section.

Tatsumaki jogged at high speed, wondering what outfits she should wear. Something sexy— no, did it matter to impress Dr. Gray?

Tatsumaki reached the second floor, where costumes were designed for newbie heroes. Tatsumaki personally hadn't let anyone put spandex or nothing on her. She chose the outfits she wore during saving others. Visiting the second floor was a new thing.

When she zipped through the hallway leading up to the main room, she felt a cold wash of water on her face and body. Someone spilled water on her.

Tatsumaki darted her glare upwards. A bodyguard stared back. "So, you do have breasts—" the booger said with a glass of water— that was _empty_.

Tatsumaki's face flared up. "Hell yeah, I do. I reckon this shouldn't be a damned question!" Tatsumaki telekinetically peeled off all the water, gathered it into a sphere then splashed the bodyguard.

"Arghh! I hope you catch a cold." the bodyguard muttered. But she heard. Oh yes, she did.

"I think you'll catch death instead. FUCK YOU! Don't you ever _spill_ water on me again." Tatsumaki spat venomously.

"Calm down, it was a mistake, Princess. Your hair still looks beautiful." The shining Amai Mask purred.

Lucifer finally showed up in a building full of devils. Amai Mask.

Tatsumaki scowled at him. Imagine if Amai Mask's outfit got ruined. He'd kill everyone ever and cry bloody murder. Whatever. Tatsumak will probably have to wear a new outfit at this rate. Goddamnit.

Amai Mask's golden eyes glowed. He looked flawless with his white blazer and black trousers. A national accident just happened and he acted so cool, so glamourous. VOMIT! Never awkward, Amai Mask had flowers on his back.

He scanned his cuticles. "Besides, you bumped into him. Grow up. Act your age, not your shoe size."

"Grow your own dick first," she groused.

With an exaggerated grumble, she turned away.

"No-uh, princess. Not so fast," Amai Mask called out, much to her eternal chagrin.

Tatsumaki swung a finger to point at his hair. "Wanna see how fast I can—"

Amai Mask held up his hand. "I want you to be there during the Hero Association Exams. You will inspire more people to show up," he explained, his noble features unexpectedly gentle.

The Hero Appreciation Day event was a strategic way to get sorry fools to join the association. Tatsumaki checked out the new blood, the gathering of hot-blooded fools and taught them. Then she held seminars and demonstrations so those fools would be discouraged enough to go home. It was great fun but she got really busy, causing people misery.

This time, her face will be everywhere (posters, TV shows, billboards) but nowhere in Dr. Gray's house. She'd rather mistreat Dr. Gray than random nobodies she didn't care for. Not that she cared for Dr. Gray.

Tatsumaki wanted to find a disciple/student since Dr. Gray refused, Car Parts rejected her and well, Fubuki… was Fubuki. Tatsumaki will get a disciple. She's great, after all.

"No. I don't care if there are more heroes. It's so rare that I ever end up working with them." Tatsumaki folded her arms. "So why don't you piss off?"

Amai Mask sighed, expression light and playful. "Your lack of empathy is staggering. I don't care about the others but I somewhat admire you—"

"Thank you—"

"For making it this far." Amai Mask's unwavering eyes anchored on her under lush eyelashes. "Have dinner with me."

"What? No. You're too flashy, you're blinding."

"Thank you—"

"That wasn't a compliment."

She hated the day she laid eyes on Amai Mask and his abhorrent personality. She was not good with Amai Mask. Then again, she was not good with animals. Yet Amai Mask carded his hand through his hair, beautiful. It hurt.

Anyway, he said, "My company had never gotten such an upsurge in female support and engagement. My male heroes lose an audience when finding a girlfriend. They work less, show up in public less often or hide their partner outright."

Well, they can't hide what doesn't exist. Ha! HA! Most of those S-Class and A-Class idiots can't ever find someone. Tatsumaki included.

"People want a brother to rely on, a boyfriend to imagine, a celebrity crush to date. When engaged, us male heroes lose that title and thus lose influence." Amai Mask sighed as if he were so burdened by this fact.

"You are all weak, undesirable, fame-chasing loser nobodies who will die alone," Tatsumaki said in a matter of fact voice.

"You have so much rage contained in such a tiny, tiny body. Are you just angry all the time because I don't flirt with you?"

"You're not my type." Tatsumaki deadpanned. "_Die_."

"So harsh. I'm everyone's type," he flipped his hair. "Well, Princess, what's your type?"

"I have someone who is completely, head to toe, opposite of you. Take classes on charisma or shut up and die."

"Ha, ha," Amai leaned forward, eyes losing their iridescence. "However, you, the one person I'd expected to die alone with 15 cats got engaged. And the world lost its mind at the announcement of your beloved…"

Tatsumaki's vision cut into the thinnest of slits. "What do you mean? My reputation's never been worse."

"And you're the only one who's the most clueless to the effects of your wedding." he sighed, all defeated. "The princess is getting married. Now the world rejoices." he clapped his hand. "Congratulations. You're the top celebrity of the century. Behind me." he added nonchalantly.

Tatsumaki grimaced. "Do you think I want your congratulations? Why don't you clap your hands when you stick them up your ass. Bye, bye." Tatsumaki weaved around him. "I have somewhere to be. We're both going to Hero Appreciation Day. I hate people who are late. Your fans will, too."

"It doesn't work like that, Princess." Amai Mask mused.

He snapped and his bodyguard fished out a bag of velvet from the lining of his suit. The pouch sat on the bodyguard's barrel-sized palm. The sound of metal clinking alarmed her.

"Open it." Amai Mask said, referring to the pouch the bodyguard displayed like a ruby jewel.

Tatsumaki giggled, eyes fluttering romantically. "Oh, Amai Mask. Let's just peel off one layer of that idiocy. Don't you get tired of being pretty and dumb? Tell me the truth, I wanna laugh." Tatsumaki snickered. "I won't _ever_ accept ANYTHING from you!" she shouted, pouring lava.

Rather dramatically, Amai Mask untied the bag. "Just, these aren't from me."

All the contents rained down.

A stream of diamonds and bright lights fell out with looping gold and silver. Rings. Engagement rings. At heart, she didn't care for shiny rings but to see this many beautiful, precious gems fall in front of her like this… It was heart-stopping. Engagement rings never appealed to her but… wow. All the different cuts, lines, shapes and gleams— _god_, no wonder women wanted pretty engagement rings.

No wonder people gave them to the ones they loved.

Tatsumaki felt nauseous, for some reason. She looked at the rings _anyway_, like someone going on the rollercoaster again even though she felt sick. The strange, sudden urge left her sad.

Why, though? This never bothered her before. Some second voice tried to crawl out and tell her. She silenced it.

"This is probably any woman's dream; to have this many engagement rings from one dreamy, sweet man." Amai Mask cut into her diagnoses and internal protests.

Wait— why did he have all these rings and what's with this scenario? Was he proposing?! Her internal organs shrivelled up as she gagged.

"HELL NO, YOU DUMB PARASITE. I'm _not_ marrying you." Tatsumaki recoiled.

"I'm not proposing to you," he huffed in annoyance then it ironed out into odd regret. "Though… I would have if it meant having this attention."

Tatsumaki gestured the pile of misplaced luxury, face grave and murderous. "Explain. _Now_."

"Jewellery stores want to sponsor you. Just one picture and their exposure and sales would skyrocket. The news outlets have practically planned your wedding. Whispered rumours of your supposed pregnancy impress others and repulse some. Violence is bad for the baby but you get your job done, they say." he rolled his eyes. "Cancelling your missions was appeasement to those who called in, bashing Agoni and I for letting you work."

No way! Tatsumaki covered her stomach. The public thought something's growing in there? Pregnant women could do their job just as well as men could. She didn't need to be benched. Ever.

"That is not your responsibility," she grumbled.

"It is and you don't answer my phone calls. We could have been adults about this but you run away. So, these rumours are true," he said like it was out of his control. "Everyone wants to believe it's true, so it is. In essence, anything that has to do with your wedding brings you and the Hero Association to the front page. So, it is."

Wow. He just sold Tatsumaki out and fed her to the dogs. The public didn't deserve anything! Those intrusive bastards.

Amai Mask looked irked, gracefully scanning the rings. Normally, Tatsumaki would be overjoyed to have severely inconvenienced the idol but both of them were suffering.

"To avoid future headaches, next time, answer me. _Immediately_." he intoned.

"Hmmph." Tatsumaki folded her arms. "I'll do so only because I want to."

"Mixes of companies send rings but fans as well. They pool money to support you in your new stage of life, to cohabitation then possible children. The jewel was the size of your iris," Amai Mask looked at her, all steely. "You've gotten everyone on their knees, Princess."

She didn't want to crack the system. She wanted to be left alone. Yeah, the respect was nice but everything else was just overboard. She couldn't take it.

"You are on top _and_ it's come to the point where people come up to me to ask about you," he sneered.

Ah. So that's what it was. This "talk" was never about her, huh, only his popularity dilemma.

Tatsumaki pinched the bridge of her nose. "Everything you have ever, ever said is _useless_."

"It's true," he maintained.

"So, that's what's gotten you pressed? That you're not on top. So what? I couldn't care less about it. You're just damned lonely."

"I'm never lonely. Not at all. I belong to everyone. You do too," he smiled brilliantly. "I know for a fact that you aren't really engaged. The wedding of the century remains a stupid lie."

Tatsumaki's eye twitched. "I've been proposed to! I just don't care about appearances or you or them." she glowered at the rings.

"I think you do, you just like looking down on others in any way you can. You are neurotic, nonchalant and arrogant. I suppose you are the 46th most boring person on the north side of the world. You are not conducive to dealing with others. No one wants you enough to propose." he said quietly. "If I knew that, I would have dated you sooner. So, go to dinner with me—"

"Fuck you! I'm not marrying you, you narcissistic asshole. Go pick on someone who cares." Tatsumaki bellowed.

His eyes got dark and moody. The familiar blood filling his golden eye unnerved Tatsumaki enough to get defensive. It was intimidating.

"Princess, that wasn't a question—"

The spine-tingling sound of metal scraping against the floor reached Tatsumaki's ears.

_Oh no._

And the hot-headed, pompadour-wearing teen delinquent Metal Bat materialized out of nowhere. He was in his signature black school uniform with a red sleeved shirt that was surprisingly clean of bloodstains. His raging expression didn't falter and his hands were in a perpetual fist, even around his shining, metal bat.

A narcissistic asshole and a juvenile annoyance were _speaking_ to her. Oh, joy.

"The lady said she didn't wanna marry you. Get outta her face before I beat you to a pulp. The conversation is damned finished." Metal Bat spat, waving his indestructible weapon. "Get or you'll kiss a mouthful of teeth."

"Pillbug head," Tatsumaki glared at Metal Bat, "as if that iron straw will help anyone or me. Who told you I needed your help through words?"

Metal Bat ground his teeth. "You—"

Tatsumaki cut her gaze to Amai Mask. "Go back and enjoy the Hero Appreciation Day festival. Go enjoy the fresh air. Stop taking up mine. And you, pillbug head…" Tatsumaki just sighed. "Never mind."

Offended, Metal Bat studied both Tatsumaki and Metal Bat. "You shitty top heroes. Destroying you will be even worthier."

"Metal Bat, you're weaker than both of us, who are the current heads of our A and S classes." Amai Mask chuckled softly.

"Wanna prove it, dirtbag?" Metal Bat hissed.

"Eh, he just did. _Number 15._" Tatsumaki coughed.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll crack your ugly mug. Let me knock you about then maybe you'll cut it out!" Metal Bat got in Amai Mask's face, eyes burning with fury. "My sister looks up to a damn goofy asshole. I'll beat manners into you."

"You're suddenly tolerable! Yay!" Tatsumaki cheered, feeling the thrill of the moment. "Break. His. Face! Now before he gets on stage—"

Metal Bat blinked, standing up straight— his deadly aura simmering. "As soon as the festival is over, I'll look for you both and kill you. Fuck off," he promised, backing away. "I have shit to do."

Amai Mask laughed sweetly, realizing that he was within an inch of his life.

"You're no coward! Finish what you started!" Tatsumaki protested. "Now you wanna leave us alone? You just got a bit cool then you ruined it. You still have your iron pipe too," she face-palmed.

Metal Bat's spoke through his gritted teeth. "Don't talk shit! I can fight with my hands! I only need my willpower. And I'm being considerate, try it sometime!"

Tatsumaki's devil horns came out as she pointed at Amai Mask. "He's an A-Class asshole and you wanna enable him? What the fuck?!"

"Shut your trap! I'll get his ass later on! Stop yelling." he shouted.

"Be considerate now," Tatsumaki yelled even louder. "If he's injured or _god forbid_ unpresentable, the festival would be called off and I could go home. I would have bought you a car if he had a bruise on his much too perfect face. Oooh! It grinds my gears!"

Metal Bat's expression bristled as the temperature hit zero degrees. With the way Amai Mask looked amused and Metal Bat stiffened, she got the feeling she said something wrong. She triggered something old and not at all forgotten.

The silence got cold.

"I don't drive." Metal Bat finally said.

Tatsumaki pursed her lips. Was she _that_ old? "Huh? Isn't that all you kids care about? Getting your licence, graduating with decent marks, losing your v-card and playing a sport? Do you even play baseball? It'd be freaky if you didn't. Have kids long stopped—"

"Why are you talking like you're not a kid? I thought you were in High School." Metal Bat scratched his forehead.

"Do you have a cinderbrain? I'm 28," Tatsumaki smacked Metal Bat's arm. "Now you're definitely not smart enough to drive if you don't notice the simplest things. I should even enroll you in extra lessons. Do you even go to school? You must go to school, if you don't want your pompadour to be filled with nothingness!"

Metal Bat leaned back, grimacing deeply. "What the fuck! You got the nerve to— to lecture me—"

"Well yeah! I'm your senior, buster. Go to school. I'll kill ALL the monsters since I know you can't manage. If you pass _anything_, I bet I could get you a Lamborgini then trash it because you can't keep anything nice." Tatsumaki sighed.

Metal Bat's face was the picture of misery.

"If I am not mistaken, Metal Bat's parents got into a car crash. Actually, a monster crashed into their vehicle." Amai Mask said with an airy, scolding voice. "He has to redo a grade due to him failing junior year. He cannot have a car, ever. If only he were stronger."

Metal Bat's aura of hatred and fierce rage nearly baked the atmosphere. Tatsumaki's eyes widened into saucers. This delinquent was parent-less? No wonder he was such a troubling brat. And he failed grade 11?

And Amai Mask aired his dirty laundry? Amai Mask can't bully an orphan. She won't stand here and take it! He's young. Amai Mask should leave him be and not say those things. Metal Bat's infinite rage was pointed at Amai Mask but she felt the ire and resentment.

Tatsumaki caught Amai Mask's eyes. "You're evil." Tatsumaki spat.

Amai Mask's eyes glowed prettily. "No need to praise me."

"Say that again, I'll upheave your entire block then send you to mars. You'll be moondust. I'll tear this building down." Tatsumaki announced, her powers fired up. It swirled all around her. Lifting her curls and the flaps of her dress. "I _promise_."

"Stay outta this, shorty. He's my problem." Metal Bat called out, his eyes never leaving Amai Mask.

"He's both of ours." Tatsumaki declared. "Shut up and let me handle it."

Metal Bat glowered at her now. "Tornado of Terror, what do you know? You've got a perfect life and you're getting married. You're a nail or two away from the white picket fence life. Stay outta this!"

"I have many, _many_ inconveniences." Tatsumaki gave a mean eye to Amai Mask. "One big one— I was an orphan, too, then I got foster parents."

Metal Bat started at her, eyes bigger than the moon. Amai Mask whistled lowly. "That explains a lot."

"You, busako, shut the fuck up," Tatsumaki shouted. "If you ever say anything like that again, I will never, ever communicate with this company ever again. I'll quit today. Right now and kill monsters by myself."

The statement hung in the air like a guillotine's blade. She didn't care that it started a fire nor that it would shock Amai Mask.

Amai Mask dismissed it, of course. "That's impossible. Your bank accounts will dry up. Your social status will crash as your fans abandon you." Amai Mask laughed.

_You think I do it for the money or popularity. Fuck off, _Tatsumaki shouted internally.

"Say one more word like that to him and I will never do another commercial, take another photo or show up in ANYTHING that has to do with your company or ego," Tatsumaki said in an off-handed, dull voice. "I'll be a damned ghost. Don't fuck with him. If I hear one word like that, I'll make you and this company go extinct. The next concert you have will be in the gallows."

"You're not lying." Amai Mask narrowed his eyes, studying her like an enigmatic puzzle.

"Pfft. Why would I waste my words?" Tatsumaki met his gaze with equal intensity.

After more painstaking moments of eternity and more studying, Amai Mask sighed. "You're lucky, when it comes to my employees, I'm forgiving."

"You're so full of it. The day I bow and scrape is the day _you're_ the victim." Tatsumaki sneered.

"Understood." Amai Mask leaned down, smiling. "I came to say I will see you during the Hero Association Exams. Don't disappoint me and bail."

Tatsumaki glared. She hated those exams. All of them sucked, most of them were awful and she didn't care. "Fine. I'll be there. No one will pass." Tatsumaki huffed, folding her arms. "Hmmph."

"Don't be spiteful." Amai Mask chided. He flicked his gaze to Metal Bat. "Ah. Metal Bat, no one's defending City C at the moment. Watch over it all day. We need good patrolling."

"But my sister's looking forward to—" Metal Bat exploded, pointing his bat at Amai Mask's face.

"It's your responsibility to protect civilians. You're new to S-Class. Maybe you haven't adjusted properly," Amai Mask sneered impassively. "Besides, you need practice. You haven't been very active lately."

"I ain't the way you found me. Someone else could handle those problems—"

"Me. I will help Metal Bat," Tatsumaki interjected, her cold stare levelling with Amai Mask's. "It's your job to defend society, Metal Bat. But it's also a fellow senior hero to aid. I will willingly offer myself up just so he'll learn something new."

Metal Bat shook his head after a series of indignant noises. Amai Mask's stare had drilled into her temple for long enough. She snapped, "Can I help you with something?!"

"You're _different_. Acting differently. I don't know how but you are." Amai Mask announced.

"Mind your business," Tatsumaki growled.

"Lovely Princess, did you swallow explosives?"

Tatsumaki glared.

"Hmm. Maybe you are the explosives." Amai Mask's lips pushed into a smile. "Change is attractive. Plum flowers blossom after especially hard winters." he winked. "You're trying, yes. There are no ugly women in the world, just lazy ones."

"I hate plums!" Tatsumaki whirled away, spiritually kicking her head.

The two heroes were shocked to hear her proposal or sacrifice. And then Amai Mask had to insinuate she was being kind. Different, he said.

_I am desperate to kill monsters, too, you know? And I don't like the idea of bosses bullying little kids,_ Tatsumaki told herself._ I'm not different. That's why I offered. First, I embodied the natural law of the world then I make people go extinct. I'm not going soft. I'm great. I'm not a fucking fat-ass plum! Bitch Amai Mask._

Why was she justifying defending Metal Bat? Wait— why'd she even do it in the first place?

"Alright, alright," Amai Mask hummed dismissively before setting off. "As an apology, you can have those rings, Metal Bat. Sell them well."

Metal Bat glared at the floor. "I don't take handouts." he looked at her accusingly like she did. She didn't.

Amai Mask stopped turns before looking over his shoulder and saying, "I expect a sizeable amount of evil being distinguished. Justice will prevail despite denied hospitalities. Godspeed, Princess." he chuckled. "I have a concert."

Amai Mask's bodyguard shuffled after his boss.

Tatsumaki sighed. She will miss out on the Hero Appreciation Day event. Well, it's not like Dr. Gray wanted to accompany her anyway. So, she didn't need to call. He wouldn't answer.

Sigh. A lot of pain went into not being a host, convincing Dr. Gray and slowly learning that _everyone_ kind of hated her. And now she gave it up for Metal Bat, someone she so-called hated back. Tatsumaki sighed, knowing she would take the kid's place in a thousand different points of her life or universes.

However, Metal Bat was shouting, throwing insults and accusations— just blase, blase, blah, blah.

Metal Bat's fists were balled, face a furious red as he yelled. "You just ruined my day, you won't let me enjoy my party. Now I can't give what my sister wants because you can't keep your trap shut for two seconds. I had to come here to defend your crummy chops just so you could avoid getting lumps from Amai Mask! You're the worst ever!" he barked with a grimaced.

"Oh shut up! Don't get cheeky. Amai Mask's the one who screwed us over." Tatsumaki sighed. "I'll comb over City C. You go enjoy the festival."

Metal Bat halted, surprise clear on his face. "You meant that?"

"Yeah. He ruined your special day and he's a manipulative, asshole who happens to be our boss." Tatsumaki grumbled. "If you're still _annoying_, I'll even get you… what is it that kids like— _curry_! I'll get your curry so you stop crying about it." she snapped.

"I'm not crying! Quit yer whining." he barked.

Because Tatsumaki was the one who overreacted. Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "You don't have to come—"_ please don't, in fact._

Metal Bat surprised her. "I'm hungry. I won't be able to fight if I'm hungry."

Now she was obligated. "Whatever."

###

Tatsumaki found a nice restaurant. Very homey. The cushions were comfy beside the low traditional tables. Metal Bat had three cups of tea and tossed his wet towel beside her tall glass of water. Rude. Like a twitchy kid —that he was— he played with the chopsticks and menu with large illustrations.

Tatsumaki asked for the chef's choice meal. It was adventurous and not at all cheap. It tasted good. The server expected them to share their meal but Metal Bat said Tatsumaki could go choke on her expensive foods. And so, Metal Bat ordered and blamed her for _his_ order.

"This is no curry, you blind two-faced bitch." Metal Bat growled.

Tatsumaki hissed at him. "Metal Bat, you shouldn't complain. I gave you a good set. It's near 4500 yen, aren't you satisfied? Why didn't you choose the Chicken Tatsuta meal with the katsu curry? It was an option."

"I like Renkon Hasamiage. Hikkoshi soba. They dance," Metal Bat said angrily. "Where the fuck is that waiter with my taiyaki?!"

Tatsumaki glared at him. "Don't be rude to waiters! They're giving you the food. Plus, your food might be a little thick since someone might spit in them!"

Clambering to his feet, Metal Bat pointed his chopsticks at her. "Listen here—"

"Don't point your damned chopsticks. It's rude! Has no one taught you manners?" Tatsumaki growled. "Sit down. You're drawing attention to us."

He got quiet, looking at her owlishly. "Why the fuck would I show my manners to you? You barely got 'em."

"I do. You're just too hot-headed to be kind to." Tatsumaki fired back.

The kid ordered self-moving buckwheat noodles with hot mentsuyu, a soy sauce-based broth with long onions and a raw egg. He got fish cakes and deep-fried lotus root. He already had fries and a hamburger on the way here. She paid.

It's strange that he was so hungry. Had he not been eating? Well, teenage boys have their hormones and such. He ate like a mad dog, inhaling his meal. His commoner ass won't fly well at this ritzy place.

Tatsumaki was used to Fubuki's extravagant meal choices when eating out. Metal Bat was different. Strange. Why didn't Metal Bat spoil himself more? Indulge himself.

And his choice of food was strange. Hikkoshi soba was usually given by neighbours as a gift, for a long and pleasant relationship, like the noodles. Tatsumaki can't remember the taste.

Tatsumaki has never been given those noodles in a friendly, well-meaning gesture. She wasn't sure if she'd survive in the city when she realized no one welcomed her. She survived just to spite them. Tatsumaki grinned. She spited them so hard.

Anyway, Metal Bat was quiet and mature when eating. He didn't sound like a pig at a trough. So, Tatsumaki asked a question, just to make this less strange. "You mentioned you got a sister, is she doing well in school?"

"Why does it matter to you? Don't pry personal information outta people."

"It matters 'cause I'm a good person, duh. Besides, you haven't been taking on good jobs. Zombieman mentioned you and him were in an alliance but you skipped school to fight monsters." she mentioned casually.

"Oh, that freak. He's aight. He clues me in on important stuff. Nice guy but the dingbat can't do anything right, that clod." Metal Bat downed more noodles.

"He's nice to kids because he's born on Children's Day but you can't call him unworthy because he doesn't have fightin' spirit. That's egregious." Tatsumaki scolded him.

Metal Bat aggressively ate more of his fried lotus root. "I have to pass in order to get a good job after school but it takes away time from working on the streets with monsters."

"Don't you get paid?"

Metal Bat nodded. "I can't leave my sister at home. Sometimes, those bastards attack my place. And the Association usually calls you, you freeloading adults."

So he had classes that he has to pass, a sister to care for, a job that he couldn't do because it endangers the other two priorities. Not to mention he doesn't seem to have an adult present.

"I wanted to kill Mysterious Beings and be home enough to hear my sister playing her piano. But even the world messed that up," he said regretfully.

Tatsumaki gave him a mildly concerned look. "Is she okay?"

"I was there, so hell yeah. The other day, some Tiger Level attacked my block since I put a bat to his buddy's damn skull. It was revenge. Her priceless piano was ruined. Our shit valuables too." he lamented. "I'll kill _him_ and his family and all his friends. Everyone he's ever met."

"Enough of that homicidal shit. You're homeless?" Tatsumaki deadpanned.

"Hell no! I'm better than that! My sister won't ever be like me. She's so good at everything, cute too. You shouldn't miss her soul. Even that cold-hearted bastard Amai Mask said I could bring her to HQ for a personal tour. That's how much better she is than you are." he grinned, his teeth like knives.

Tatsumaki wondered if she bragged like this when speaking about Fubuki. It was obnoxious, uptight and filled with pride. Maybe Metal Bat wasn't a little piece of shit. They both loved their younger siblings, that's where they found common ground.

"Don't tell anyone I gave you food. The other losers will come a-running. But Puri-Puri Prisoner is in jail. So not everyone." Tatsumaki shuddered, thinking of his idiotic nude ass.

"You're social?" Metal Bat peered at her expectantly. "Are you going to that drinking party next Wednesday?"

Tatsumaki dropped her chopstick. There was a drinking party next Wednesday? She wasn't even invited. Wow. She wouldn't go but she would've liked the privilege of saying 'no'.

"Your S-Class idiots will only be drinking. I can't go because I have standards." Metal Bat said, despite Tatsumaki's mounting rage. "It's weekly, so I wanna know what you assholes do. D'you get into fights?

"You're too young to hear the secrets about bars, little boy." Tatsumaki declared with a touch of finality, so he would shut up.

The conversation slowed down while Tatsumaki glared at the table. Metal Bat looked out the window, seeing cars pass by, people holding their kids and dress up like the S-Class heroes. It was cute. A wake-up call. Tatsumaki despised everyone the public adored but she wasn't fickle enough to ignore her co-worker's successes.

Metal Bat swirled the last of his noodles, staring into the broth as if it held the secrets of life. "Don't you have to be at the Hero Appreciation Day festival? You got fans, people you can't disappoint."

"Eh. My fiance needed a mask, so I tried to find one at HQ. He'll look dumb." Tatsumaki laughed.

"Oh. Yeah. You're getting hitched. All the more reason to leave me out to dry though it was your fault." Metal Bat glared.

Tatsumaki's laugh died off. She smacked the table. "Oh don't pout. Saving someone is more important than my reputation. I'd rather look for a fight than sit through vomit commercials I've filmed. If something picks a fight, I bite hard."

_And Dr. Gray wasn't waiting,_ Tatsumaki added in her mind.

Tatsumaki sat taller. "Besides, even if it's a little bit, I'll grant you happiness. Amai Mask was being unfair. I hate parasites who are unfair. Little bastard."

"You almost got fired because of me." Metal Bat said.

"I knew Amai Mask was an asshole since like a hundred thousand years ago." Tatsumaki shrugged. "You think this is the first time he's threatened to kick his princess out of her castle?"

"Why does he call you Princess?"

"Desperation." Tatsumaki waved away his concerned. "I get "fired" almost every day. I'm the princess of Agoni's association. Like they could screw over humanity by firing me or save their ego." Tatsumaki tittered, all smug at her well-led life. "I'm the only one the Association needs."

"Oi! Us S-Class aren't helpless." Metal Bat fussed.

"Yeah, but you're not me." Tatsumaki transferred her leftover dumplings onto his plate. "Your taiyaki is coming. Just chew on those for a little."

Metal Bat looked back at his bowl and at the dumplings. "I thought if you didn't do everything by yourself, you weren't satisfied. You don't trust people. Even if you're being considerate. Your "I hate you" aura is in full throttle. We all have a low evaluation of you at work. You're two-faced."

Tatsumaki grimaced. "I'm not two-faced. I treat weaklings like weaklings and the worthy ones get respect."

"How do you get to judge that?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't. I'm not doin' it anymore. It's not like I like talking to annoying, thundering twits. You're not so innocent, yourself, you problem child." Tatsumaki hissed.

"People annoy me! End of story."

"Grow out of it or your world will be small and narrow and no one will like you. Change your ways when you're young," Tatsumaki snapped.

He opened his mouth then closed it, averting her eyes.

"You're just an annoying brat who escapes from the second floor when grounded. You remind me of me when I was young." she hissed.

He scanned her appearance, jaw set with dissatisfaction. "And this is how you turned out?" he grimaced.

"Sucessful, gorgeous and strong?"

"No. You're rude. I thought you had a sense of superiority when looking out for the dull ones. I thought you were a shallow, poker-faced meanie." he sighed. "But then you drop near 5,000 yen on my damned food and patrol City C with no complaints."

Tatsumaki shrugged. Metal Bat was exactly like her at his age, if not worse. Besides, she would have liked if an adult actually treated her to good food without strings attached. She probably won't interact with Metal Bat for a solid year or so. Besides, he had a good bond with his sister. One Tatsumaki was jealous of but acknowledging him as strong for having it.

He did something she wasn't capable of; having a sister who loved him. And the strong get rewarded.

Eh. He should and take her whole life if he wanted to. He's been giving up too much. Hero work. Time with his sister. His pompadour seemed less fluffy than usual.

The waitress came by with two bowls, one for Metal Bat and one for his sister.

Tatsumaki pushed the packages to Metal Bat. "Bring this to your sister. Eat with her. All the time. You wanted more. It's okay… to be honest and get spoiled. Take advantage of the sore loser who offered the gift to you," Tatsumaki advised, wishing she could tell her past self.

"I can't take two. They're expensive." he winced.

He sniffed the air. "Chicken katsu. My sister likes this flavour. I don't. She's picky because I don't give her food she doesn't like." he sighed.

"Simple." Tatsumaki blinked. "Then order two bowls of your favourite flavours. Whatever you like. I am treating you. On one condition."

He coughed out half of his meal, dry heaving for the next minute until he could settle down. "Huh? I have to pay you back?! I knew you were joking when you said this was your treat. You're really the worst."

"With such a big forehead, I thought you'd think more, Metal Bat." Tatsumaki facepalmed. "The condition is that you just focus more on your studies."

"But the monster attacks—"

"I'll defeat them. You take the credit and monetary gain. You are a hero and human lives are important but you're a kid. You should go to school, like a normal child." Tatsumaki shrugged. "The semesters go from April to the end of July, study hard. The class divides into who studies and who doesn't. You can't have the talent of avoiding all the right answers."

"Oh shut up. You're just an old hag with a shield of density where no criticism or insults gets through." he threw back.

"Order and shut up. I'll wait." Tatsumaki hissed.

Tatsumaki reminisced about Fubuki. Her funny smile, how they'd chase each other around the house. The thrill whenever she'd ask a clever question. What cool things they'd find in boutiques. Metal Bat was younger but better than her. She liked that.

Later on, Metal Bat ordered and regarded her weirdly when the waitress skittered away.

"Oi. The curry cost more than 3,000 yen. I'm waiting for a tantrum." he looked at her expectantly.

Tatsumaki cocked her head. "Whatever."

He set the menu down. "Eh. Is this why people are swept up with you? Don't you normally yell? You're stricter. You criticize them. Never praise them. You give too much feedback. You agitate them. Force 'em out of your space."

Tatsumaki nodded. "Proudly. Now I'm learning to do it less. Those idiots still need my genius." she beamed.

"Tch. You're arrogant. How do you have so many people around you? City A is packed with people."

Even if Tatsumaki was loved by a lot of people, it didn't mean anything if the one she loved avoided her. City A was packed but if she returned to City A, Tatsumaki would be alone.

Tatsumaki grunted. "My sister and I don't talk. You should spend time with your sister because you've done everything right if she loves you. You let her in. Almost as if you've forgotten how to refuse her. You should treasure her and school."

Metal Bat's gentle expression turned into one of absolute hostility. "That place isn't worth chicken-shit! They kicked me out due to the increase of monsters attacking the place."

"But that's not _right_. Why couldn't your guardians defend you?" she asked.

"It's hard for me to defend myself in front of those assholes."

"You don't have a guardian? Or a school?"

He chuckled. "Who else do you think was in the car in that crash? My sister and I practically have been shunned in City C since so many random attacks occur because of me." he lamented. "Our hotel's been targeted."

Despite his low rank, he got attacked a lot. "Does your sister's school get attacked?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Yesterday, when all the kiddies were outside. This was the third time. They blamed it on her." Metal Bat growled every second letter.

Tatsumaki glared then chewed on her lettuce. _Crack_.

Metal Bat snapped his chopstick. Splinters were everywhere. Sighing, she removed them from his soup, pants and hair. Some were dyed red. Metal Bat was just an angry, misunderstood kid with problems. And extremely strong hands.

So that's why he asked for an unbreakable, metal bat. This probably has happened to his plastic and wooden baseball bats. He's actually pretty dim.

With the look of a blood-thirsty lion, Metal Bat glared at Tatsumaki. "Shut up and don't look at me like that! I don't have any problems," he snarled.

"Or really? If you don't know you have a problem, you don't look for a solution." She fished her keys out of her pocket. "Take it."

Metal Bat caught the keys, nearly crushing them in his grasp. "What the fuck are these? Why were you getting on my case about driving if you don't know how to drive yourself?!"

Tatsumaki psychically launched three renkon slices into his mouth. To not risk choking, he furiously chewed.

"Those aren't for my car. I don't own a car. I can fly, dumbass. Think sometimes," Tatsumaki told the delinquent.

Now he looked like a red-hot demon. "I'm thinkin' of hurtin' ya, old hag."

"Try it. I'll make you go extinct." Tatsumaki cleared her throat. "Anywho, there's the Psychic Academy in City A. My house is about what, ten minutes away from HQ and the academy is a 15-minute walk away from my house. It's not a 2DLK apartment. It has three bedrooms. One for you, your sister and whatever the fuck else you want. Maybe there's more. I totally don't remember."

Tatsumaki tried picturing it. Eh. Still can't remember.

"I'm really never home. There's plenty of storage in the house and it's big. There's a sofa made for two people. Each glass has a pair. " Tatsumaki yawned. "When you get into the house, tell Fubuki, Blizzard of Hell. My sister."

"She's your sister? But she's a babe—"

Tatsumaki glared at him. "Finish that sentence, little terror." she threatened, slamming a hand down onto the table. "I _dare_ you!"

Metal Bat shut up until asking, "What does your sister have to do with the rich kid Psychic Academy in downtown City A?"

"Fubuki owns it. I funded it but she's the headmistress. You'll have to deal with her mother hen mentality. Have fun in my home. Now, leave me be, pillbug head."

"But won't you be living in the house? I don't want to disturb you and your fiance. And my sister's piano—"

"My fiance and I don't live together. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me," Tatsumaki deadpanned. "Anywho, your sister has piano recitals in City A?"

"Stop saying 'anywho'." he grimaced. "Art and music are way more important here. All the competitions are based here. Wait— how do you know that?"

"One of my siblings is a total classical music savant. Sae. A total snob." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "I barely go back to my apartment. It's worthless. Fubuki doesn't talk to me. Nothing fun in there. I want to move to City Z _anyway_."

"W-Worthless? You're moving _out_ because your sister doesn't speak to you anymore?"

"Are you deaf? I'm giving the house to you," Tatsumaki thought about it. "The trains are nearby, so you won't drive. Move into the house, tell Fubuki the news then pass your classes. Without interacting with me again. It's safe and you get first access to monsters at your level since you'll be close to HQ. They'll reward you for your availability."

"Isn't City A dangerous?"

"No. As immoral as Amai Mask is, he is better at his job of sending out heroes," she said. "The security systems in my city are there to help little kids and troublemaker teens. Your sister should be able to enroll in the Academy, you too. You are peculiar enough and they serve seniors or juniors. I got Metal Knight to design the school and all our S-Class friends would love to protect the school should the threat arise. They're right there."

"Wait— there's no way I can pay the rent on one of those houses!" he protested.

"I bought it in cash. All the other fees, I'll pay for." Tatsumaki sighed. "It's large, spacious and Fubuki will take care of you. She's better at this babysitting stuff."

Metal Bat looked mildly shocked. "I thought all you adults were heartless creatures."

"I'm not counting myself in on the good kind but even heroes need help sometimes. Unless you're me," she snorted.

"I don't think you were invited to any of the parties. I thought it was because you denied them but I think it's because you weren't invited."

"On the battlefield." Tatsumaki's eye twitched. "Do you think I need validation from those idiot dipshits! Those kooks couldn't help fix a stubbed toe—"

"I would invite you to my parties." he grinned scarily. "You'd have to pay for everything and shut the hell up."

"Like I'd want to go somewhere you are." Tatsumaki frowned.

"You know hag, someone's going to play baseball with your head, it's that small and I won't stop 'em. In fact, I'll join in." he chuckled.

Little bastard. This brat had a loud, fog-horn laugh. It was so loud, and he didn't care. Tatsumaki frowned even harder. Little cheeky bastard.

"Oh yeah. My name's Badd," he said casually.

"Ah. It's Tatsumaki-sama." Tatsumaki announced. "Better call me that, Baddo."

"Pfft. Like I'd ever call you that." he scratched his ear with his chopstick.

Gross! "You brat! I'll never see you again after this but don't scratch your hair with your chopsticks! Gross! Never point with your chopsticks. Never suck on your chopsticks! Never take the last piece of food from your plate. Don't you _know _that?!"

"Oh, quit runnin' your trap!"

###

Tatsumaki was a bit upset about coming back to her neighbourhood. After being called the worst things and realizing her life was quite miserable, she wanted to come back a week later and have peace. But no, the little terror accompanied her.

Each home on her block was like a hotel the queen would lounge in. The white painted walls, the shiny windows that had intricate designs and details to exaggerate the luxury these people possess. It even had a balcony. Man. She hated her neighbours, especially those with luxury dream houses. Their lawns were bigger than her old school's parking lot. The argent designs, the beautiful layout was a miracle that they didn't host celebrities. They raked in so much money while the broke Tatsumaki stayed in shacks for a couple of years.

On her block, buildings were the same. Nothing's new. Nothing changed. Except, she had a companion; a wild seventeen-year-old who was too confident. Badd bragged, constantly. He drank Slurpees aggressively, terrified everyone (who rushed home to gossip and eat caviar at an elegant dinner party) and annoyed Tatsumaki.

"I think people build these tall-ass buildings like this. Build 'em so tall that if these rich people fall, they wouldn't even hit the ground." Badd commented absently, chewing on his straw.

Tatsumaki tsked. "Don't embarrass yourself in front of these upper socialites."

Badd made an offended sound. "I thought you didn't care about your neighbours."

"I won't be here _but_ you will. Come winter, people get depressed during January. It's the saddest month of the year. People get petty. If you don't shovel and they see a snowflake on the sidewalk, they will call the neighbourhood patrol crew who will chew you a new ass. Don't be loud. Don't let them be seen." Tatsumaki hissed. "They ALL suck!"

Metal Bat looked at the extra-large houses with deep dissatisfaction. "Oh."

"Actually," Tatsumaki paused. "Actually, go crazy. If anyone has anything to say to you, I'll pluck their orchards clean off. If you're born with a silver spoon in your mouth, you're bound to chip a tooth. Those snooty assholes deserve to be inconvenienced."

He scowled. "It's not like I'd ask you for help." He cocked his head to the side. "Why's January the saddest month of the year?"

"Taxes."

"Oh." Metal Bat had another loud, obnoxious laugh. "Adults are sad. You have it rough."

"I'm supreme, everything's easy, kid." Tatsumaki sent him a stony glance. "My sister won't like a slouching, cursing, delinquent. Don't do this," she gestured to all of him, "_ever_. You need to impress her."

"Hey! Ya pointed to all of me."

"My statement still stands, bud. Don't get run out of the property because of this." Tatsumaki pointed to his head. "I hope that all that hairspray your quiff used sticks all your brain cells together."

"It's a damned pompadour! Get it right! If you know what a quiff is, you know what the hell a pompadour is."

"Eh. Details." she waved him away. He wouldn't move.

"See, you ruined it. You used to have my confused sympathy but in the end, you're the worst. How does a babe live with such a witch?"

"I'm not a witch. I'm homing you!" Tatsumaki brought up. Metal Bat glared. Tatsumaki glared back. "Don't sass me, kid. You're 100 years too young. Tch."

Badd never listened, he just went inside of the double french doors and into the foyer. He tossed put his Slurpee on the table near the door. When Tatsumaki got inside, she called out. It was still empty and stale air greeted her. Everything was the same: boring, wealthy, cold. However, he was impressed.

The foyer and the tatami floors were… eh. There were touches of Asian art, everywhere. And massage machines from the Fubuki Fools group. The walls were lined with hutches, artifacts and modern paintings. Tatsumaki didn't understand large paintings but Fubuki liked it.

"Fuck, _you_ aren't low on luxury. This foyer could fit a damn rhino. My sister could have a spa day." He nodded, looking around appraisingly.

Tatsumaki was ready to drop off Badd, show him the works of the apartment (like the bathroom bathtub handles and their weirdness) but also what not to break just in case Atlas visited randomly.

But as soon as she called out, the famous Fubuki was nowhere to be found. It was hard to introduce someone to a missing person. Where was she?! Fubuki wasn't upstairs and she wasn't in the living room. In fact, the house missed traces of _human activity._

And Fubuki's stack of magazines and fresh flowers in the vases were missing. Even Fubuki's henchmen would take care of chores for Fubuki but a dish or two would reside in the sink.

Eh. Where was Fubuki?! Even with Tatsumaki's small panicking, she couldn't help but wonder why Bad was ecstatic. He jumped around, looking at everything like it was his.

"Your house is like a damn mansion! Not an apartment! Shit. I didn't know you lived comfortably. Why the hell d'you act so fucking bitter? I'd never be bitter if this were my humble abode!" With that declaration, he dove onto the couch. He snuggled his face into a pillow, nuzzling his face against it like clean silk sheets.

If Fubuki was here, Tatsumaki would trust the Badd siblings but no. She can't handle all of the comforts he got. What was he going to do in her house?

"Yeah no," Tatsumaki announced. "Let's get Fubuki here before you move in."

The mask of tolerance came off. Badd's cross, crinkled, and tight expression reminded Tatsumaki of aluminum foil. His arrogant eyes roamed Tatsumaki's face for a moment. Tatsumaki has never seen that look on someone else. He looked like a mad dog ready to bite someone. A silver, gleaming mad dog.

_You probably have no friends at all,_ Tatsumaki thought determinedly. _And you're airheaded. And you rely on a metal twig, which is a sign of weakness. You're completely defenceless with cursed blood. My kind's your kind._

Tatsumaki suddenly slowly accepted that maybe he wasn't the worst. Rude, upset, and aggressive. He didn't take the ring. He gave shit to Amai Mask, all resilient and mean. Not to mention, he had thick skin.

"Eh. You can't stay here until—"_ Fubuki comes back and makes you people good. Then you'll be my disciple, _Tatsumaki decided.

"Uh. No. Fuck off. What do you mean we can't stay here?! If you're lying about everything, I'm gonna bash your head in." he growled.

The uneasiness of realizing a fight was about to break out was right. He was mad but he wasn't listening.

Tatsumaki growled back. "My sister isn't here. I can't trust you to be civilized in my humble abode. I feel like you'd use your bat to attack a small spider. Guess what that bat could do, ruin my house. You aren't staying here without parental supervision."

Badd still didn't understand. "Hell no you aren't backing out now— can't you become a parental supervisor? My sister _needs_ this—"

"Okay, I understand but you cannot seriously think that I'll let you stay here without my sister. She's the maternal one. The one who can make you better. I don't have a calming demeanour or a soft laugh. I can't settle things cleanly and peacefully. I know you appreciate family things but I don't. I really don't." Tatsumaki admitted. "So just fucking wait for her to come here."

"You can fuck off and go where you can enjoy solitary pursuits. I'm the one who raises my sister. We both don't need you. You could oooh-ooh run."

"Whatever. I know that. I'm a _bad, bad_ choice. I'm aware. I'm never right." Tatsumaki turned away. "Hmmph. Learn that quick."

"You search for the ones who make you right. My sister, Zenko, is the best shade of everyone. She's right. At least give a damn for a kid you can protect. Sacrifice a piece of yourself and maybe, maybe someone won't want to bust your kneecaps."

Tatsumaki was being scolded by an irate 17-year-old. Eh. She sprinted through something weirder than fiction. Maybe she shouldn't have been gracious in the first place.

"Pillbug head, what's your point?!"

"If you don't lean on someone more, both of you will fall together. Just trust me that I won't mess this up for my sister. I can't. I fucking won't."

"Your sister will have the time and toys. Whatever but Fubuki has to know you're here—" Tatsumaki sighed. "When I get back, to pick my stuff up. Get your sister here. I'll get mine here. You'll have a nice life with an adult present after she signs you up for school."

"What if Fubuki doesn't come back?"

Well, tough butterscotch. "You'll have to find another adult who cares." Tatsumaki shrugged with nonchalance.

"No one else but me fucking gives a shit. Maybe yer house and your fancy food is gold and you deserve it. But it's better to be rich with something else, you know _human company. _You could be so rich with good shit but you fucked it up so bad."

"What do you know?" Tatsumaki demanded.

"I know you're just too arrogant. Someone who cares about no one but yourself. I don't know why you're a damn hero." he muttered. "You don't care about _anything_ but your damn pride. It gets on my damn nerves."

The usual childish defiance when she met a barrage of criticism wasn't there. Tatsumaki knew all this. She knew everything about all of this. Someone strange and younger. Someone normal and older. It didn't matter who told her this, she understood that no one thought she was fit to be a hero.

Tatsumaki looked away. "I'll be in City C. Call Fubuki, she'll answer. She's obviously the hero. The one who cares. In fact, she has the same view as you. You'll get along swimmingly."

Tatsumaki left, wondering why people did nice things. She didn't regret being nice.

Tatsumaki had a longing for everything to be nice and simple. She also had the despair of not being able to change anything. A wizard loner, tough delinquent like herself shouldn't go out of her way to be this different. No one will recognize her. She just wondered… if she were another person, would they accept her gestures of kindness? This was why this unnerved her, she didn't know if she'd accept them herself.

###

-End Chapter-

A/N— This was honestly all sorts of sad, to be honest. Poor Tatsumaki was trying to be nicer. But all shall be rectified in the next chapters~. She was tryna get a disciple, y'know! Metal Bat is literally a young, 50s version of Tatsumaki with a metal bat, of course. AnYWAy. Hope you don't mind me adding some backstory to him- i liked the flow sooooo. Here we are in Tatsumaki's gonna be better person. She was only 50% as mean and hostile as she was in the first chapters. Lol.

Vocab

Karaage and chuhai, fried chicken is marinated in soy sauce and sake before frying. Chuhai is an alcoholic drink originating from Japan. An abbreviation of "shōchū highball".

2DLK apartments, an apartment has two rooms in addition to a living, dining and kitchen area. A two-bedroom apartment if you will.


	13. Chapter 13: Run Away

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 13-  
Run Away

TATSUMAKI REGRETTED HELPING THAT PILLBUG HEAD.

City C was slow, nothing ever attacked. Paparazzi found her then news of Tornado of Terror in City C got everywhere.

The narrative that, "TORNADO OF TERROR-SAMA IS NOBLE ENOUGH TO SACRIFICE TIME WITH HER FIANCE AT HERO APPRECIATION EVENT SO THAT INHABITANTS IN CITY C ARE SAFE!" was spun by Amai Mask, who said that she wanted to protect the unseen cities.

If no one knew she was in City C, she could have gotten her date with Dr. Gray but nooo, everyone lauded her. The attention on Tatsumaki drew monsters to the calm city, which was _bad. _She snuffed out malicious Mysterious Beings left and right without any reprieve.

Usually, Tatsumaki's psychokinesis was such a sweet, exalting power to have but now it was irritating. Infuriating.

Tatsumaki couldn't see Dr. Gray after begging him. Tatsumaki wanted to see Dr. Gray on their first… er, _date_ but her feelings don't move accordingly to her expectations. Instead of kisses, Tatsumaki was covered in gore and guts.

Here Tatsumaki was, disgusting and alone. For the first time, Tatsumaki didn't _want _to work—

"_Wait. _I am a hero, saving sorry butts for a living. I am married to my job and getting the weak out of tight spots. I won't quit like Atlas. I want to work! I WANT IT!" Tatsumaki shouted so that the gods could hear.

Compliments were wasted words. Caring was creepy. Love was just a trick. A lie people told themselves. But Tatsumaki loved her work. She built walls instead of bridges. She liked killing monsters, proving who was strong and who wasn't. Human interaction was the worst part of humanity. Working and being with others was a huge waste of time.

Tatsumaki _hated_ lying.

Tatsumaki genuinely wanted to prove _everyone _wrong that yes, she isn't horrible _all _the time. She could make someone happy by… being herself. She wanted someone to believe in her until she was gone then wanted her back for more.

Work was boring and life was boring, lost in the mundane. Tatsumaki met Dr. Gray while _looking_ for work. Each of her reasons to work alone has been broken BY … DR. GRAY—

_What was that sound?!_ Shit.

Nobody evacuated downtown because Tatsumaki killed all the monsters.

Tatsumaki missed one.

In this calm avenue lined with trees, a huge monster disrupted the atmosphere. There was a mess of rubble and concrete where a building used to be.

The child hostage was _silent. _The girl was happy in a frilly pink dress with shiny shoes. Her Showa era hairstyle gleamed as the Mysterious Being held her over its mouth.

The mysterious being had a sinister laugh, charred laughter and a burning essence. The air stunk of lighter fluid and burnt matches. The potency stung Tatsumaki's eyes and made the back of her throat sour.

The Mysterious Being cackled at Tatsumaki. "Another school girl. Tasty human girls. Wonder if you'll taste the same in a pancake."

He picked up a table-sized boulder and hurled it at Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki dodged it easily.

"_Throwing a boulder means you're prepared to have it thrown back at you, yes?! Let the girl go. Hands off. Make the right choice. I'm curious about what your brain's made up of_!" was what she'd normally say but this guy had a hostage.

Provocations made the Mysterious Beings take their anger out on humans. So, Tatsumaki sighed. "Don't look down on me."

"Oh, ho, ho, I like playing with amateurs."

"You find death to be a game? Put on a better show. I'm _yawning._" Tatsumaki crossed her arms. "You're the mouse, I'll be the lioness."

The Mysterious Being roared. "Why're you the lion? Are you scared, are you going to cry? You need a hug?"

"I don't care for hugs but if you wanna cry, tell me. Hands-off or I will make you go extinct. Let her go. You'll get a short ride to the grave _anyway_. I'll hold your hand _all _the way, honey."

Tatsymaki smashed a nearby boulder in half. One half hurtled into the monster's stomach then crushed his elbow. With a curdling scream of pain, he tossed the hostage aside.

Tatsumaki caught the girl on the flat part of the other boulder. The girl landed with surprising agility.

Instead of screaming, the girl's eyes lit up. Her face brightened up like the sun, back turned onto the monster.

"Hey! Hey!" The girl waved enthusiastically with both hands. "You're _her! _I found you!"

This happiness _wasn't _healthy. People fainted, vomited or froze in shock in front of monsters. This girl smiled as if she saw the ice cream truck roll by.

Tatsumaki needed 15 seconds until the Mysterious Being died. The girl jumped like a bouncy ball _on the moving boulder_.

The boulder zoomed away from the Mysterious Being while Tatsumaki tried to stop her from _moving._ The Mysterious Being tried to knock the girl out of the air when he wasn't screaming.

The Mysterious Being squirmed with agonizing pain, the boulder using its body like a punch card.

"Hey kid, stay _real _still. I'm bringing you to _my _side," Tatsumaki said gently, ignoring the beating the monster got. "I'm going to save you and I'll kill him—"

"No!" The girl stomped her foot, a stubborn edge to her voice. "Don't expose me to violence! I haven't seen anything horrible. You can't start to ruin that. Settle this somewhere else, we have to go home."

Then the girl stared Tatsumaki down with the intimidation a kid shouldn't have. It didn't work.

No violence? What did she mean _we? _Tatsumaki was at a loss. The girl could run away or _close her eyes. _Even so, the Mysterious Being started dodging Tatsumaki's attacks. Intelligent motherfucker.

The girl grinned. "Anyway, I'm excited to see your game show in City A this Tuesday! It'll be so cool—" she faltered and _stumbled_.

The girl stoically dropped twenty feet in the air without a peep. She didn't beg or cry out, she simply reached in Tatsumaki's direction with open arms. The trusting expression directed towards Tatsumaki threw the esper off.

Tatsumaki's body felt the weight in her arms before her brain made the decision. With how this girl was latched on, Tatsumaki couldn't catch up as the chortling Mysterious Being escaped.

Tatsumaki followed the monster's every movement, an unspoken threat in her steady gaze. _Next fucking time._

Why didn't Tatsumaki just catch the girl with telekinesis and squash the monster?

Tatsumaki chose the girl. It was instinct, to pummel this monster and win, win, win. But saving a life was more important than winning a battle.

Tatsumaki attempted to set the girl down but the girl held on, patting Tatsumaki's back.

"You were scared." the girl concluded, watching Tatsumaki's angry expression.

"No. I was _worried_. Very different. Don't put legs on a snake." Tatsumaki tsked.

"Then they'd be a lizard, lady." she laughed, the sound like wind chimes. "I like my cat better."

"Me too. I like cats way better. They're my choice." Tatsumaki smiled.

Dr. Gray's face flashed in front of her eyes.

The girl trilled on about her cat, not loud and awful. The girl cuddled up to Tatsumaki's arms _didn't _treat Tatsumaki like a child. Usually, adults and kids assumed Tatsumaki was an overgrown toddler.

They were near an old railway and the gigantic lake near office buildings. People in the shopping district watched Tatsumaki comfort a small, fearless girl who didn't ask for help.

Tatsumaki set the girl down. "Helping people is high on my agenda but don't stay quiet." Tatsumaki poked the girl's forehead. "Use your brain under your pretty hair."

The girl's thin eyebrows wiggled a bit. "I knew I'd be okay. My brother could protect me." She puffed out her chest. "He saves everyone."

Ah. The girl had a sibling. When talking about her brother, the girl's eyes shone like diamonds, her voice prideful and affectionate. Kind of haughty.

"That's what big brothers do. They're the greatest heroes." Tatsumaki winked.

"I agree. He's a stubborn oaf but he does his best not to expose me to violence," she nodded boastfully then ducked a bit, showing _a little _caution. "And there was a giant monster around here."

"You really don't like violence, huh?"

"It's gross and I see too much of it." The girl shuddered.

"It wears me out." Tatsumaki amended, thinking of all the arguments she's gotten into.

"Right. I'd rather just play music so everyone could listen together. It's my favourite thing. I go to the mall too, just to shop, just to get new dresses and get ice cream."

"I like ice cream. We might be able to share dresses one day." Tatsumaki shrugged.

"Share away!" The kid clapped.

Tatsumaki leaned in. "Can I share advice with you? I'll get you ice cream after this with _three_ scoops. It was illegal while I grew up. Consider this your lucky day outta the slammer, kid."

The girl shrugged for a moment, so downtrodden, reminiscent of a drowned kitten. "My brother lets me get two. He says three will make it fall over and then he yells at the ice cream _or _the storeowner for having bad ice cream."

"Ah. He's lame." Tatsumaki said to herself.

"My brother's not lame! Don't say that!"

"I meant the store-owner. Calm yourself. The scoops don't stick, huh. I've got a solution." Tatsumaki announced with a conspiring look in her eye.

"What is it?"

"_Me."_ Tatsumaki danced green energy in her palm, balancing three pebbles onto one another. Swirls and curls fascinated the girl.

"You're amazing." The girl squealed loudly, clapping her hands.

"Ah. There it is. Your voice is too small. Have a volume of 8 million gods."

"There are 8 million gods?"

"Yeah, kami represent infinity in an old way. We'd all tell you, _don't _be quiet when you're in danger—" the girl protested but Tatsumaki smirked. "Or if you don't think you're in danger. Okay?"

The girl watched Tatsumaki skeptically.

"You get that in your head. You got your brother but trust me. I got a slow-burn wonderfulness. As a top hero, I work too much and come home after dark but trust me. I face those demons every day, don't stay quiet." Tatsumaki patted the girl's hair.

The girl observed her carefully, eyes wide and young. "Is it cold after work?"

"At home after work…" Tatsumaki opened her mouth with a big inhale, like her words needed the extra support, and darted her gaze up. "The coldest."

The girl frowned. "Put up the heat."

"It's an adult type of coldness." Tatsumaki smiled wistfully. "Kid… If you can't fight back, run away with every you have. If you can't throw a punch or move your body, raise your voice. I'll be listening for it."

The girl noticed Tatsumaki's slight tiredness and shortness of breath. "Did you come running to save me?"

Tatsumaki nodded. "Always."

"I really like that. Can we get hot chocolate, too?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh, the devil's water? Are you cold? Ice cream is totally counter-intuitive."

"Pfft. No. I want _both_!"

Tatsumaki gaped at the girl. "We'd have to go to two stores. You still want your teeth to rot like that?"

"Yep. I'll show you around. Also, I wanna spend time with you. You said you were cold after work, I think after cleaning up the streets, you'd want hot chocolate. Or hot milk."

That's _so _sweet and thoughtful. Her heart crooned. When acknowledging Tatsumaki didn't like fish, beef, chicken, plums or most fruits— she was rather out of prospects when eating food. Hm. Maybe she'll fix that. Probably never.

"I don't eat a lot of stuff," Tatsumaki shrugged.

"You're nothing like my brother!" The girl laughed. "You could have coffee but you grown-ups should drink hot chocolate more. Can my brother come? He's gonna eat so many pancakes, he eats _a lot. _He's like a huge, cool vacuum."

"Eh. Can we tell your brother where we are?"

"Oh. He knows." The girl giggled at Tatsumaki's disbelieving expression. "He knows everything. I want ice cream as a reward for holding my own against that jerk."

So this guy is irresponsible, too.

"You were very brave. I was small and weak at your age. I got better, do you trust me to save you next time and ask for help from my colleagues, too?" Tatsumaki asked.

"I want you to help me." the girl said loudly.

Tatsumaki patted her head. "Oh alright. I'll save you."

The girl frowned, eyes suspiciously roving over Tatsumaki's face. "You promise, no matter what?"

That 'no matter what' part got Tatsumaki internally flinching. Eh, Tatsumaki will never see this kid _ever, again _so a promise didn't matter. And it'll kickstart the kid's self-preservation skills.

"Yeah. Even your brother. I promise. No one will ever hurt you. They'd be a volunteer for today's butt-kicking." Tatsumaki smiled mischievously, punching the air as a demonstration.

The girl looked relieved and happy. Tatsumaki's arms were noodles but she did have her telekinesis, so _there. _It didn't matter if she had noodle arms.

"You'd promise, huh?" A deep, male voice rumbled, cutting through the air like a cracking glacier. "What the hell is this?"

Tatsumaki looked up to Badd with his furious gaze, wide black pants and aggressive stance. He was in City A, what was he doing here?

"Ah, little brat. You caught me at a bad time, huh. Well, I've gotta get back to getting this girl back to her family." Tatsumaki stood, ready for another screaming match.

The girl _vanished _from Tatsumaki's side, throwing herself into Badd's stiff arms. "Onii-chan!" she cried out happily.

Tatsumaki made a choked sound. _ONII-CHAN?! _They both had irritated eyes, shiny black hair clipped away from their faces _and _the same stubborn stare. How did she not realize this _before?!_

"Zenko." Badd breathed her name like a silent prayer. "You're alright. You toughed it all out. That's my girl."

Fretting, Badd set _Zenko_ down. Badd shrugged off his leather jack and draped across Zenko's shoulders, swallowing her in fabric. Zenko looked all too annoyed to be coddled by her older brother. However, Zenko leaned on his bat with the familiarity a general had with a gun.

Badd glared at Tatsumaki with the evil eye. "And now you, Tornado of Terror, if I see _one _scratch I'll come after ya—"

Zenko swatted Badd's leg. "Don't come after this nice lady. She's the one who saved me. She's even getting me ice cream _then _hot chocolate."

"Yeah, Badd." Tatsumaki chirped petulantly, folding her arms.

"Don't accept _nothing _from strangers." Badd tsked. "Zenko, why'd you _run _off? I told you to stay in the house. Even Tama's stressed out! You know she's not in the right state. You cannot leave my side like that. I didn't _think _you'd get on the train back home _from City A._"

Zenko hunted Tatsumaki down from City A? Zenko was just a random thing that happened to Tatsumaki. Not that Zenko ditched Badd, hopped on a train from City A to City C then got attacked by a Mysterious Being without being _scared. _Damn.

Zenko tugged on Badd's arm with a grin. "She promised no matter what, she'd save me _and _you. And guess what, I like her. SO, we'll ALL go back to _her_ house and we'll have more fun and dinner."

Hell no. That rash promise wasn't meant to be taken seriously. Tatsumaki didn't want the obligation and half-worries. Zenko wasn't supposed to trust Tatsumaki. No one should put purpose in Tatsumaki's stupid words.

"Huh?" Tatsumaki stared at Badd. "What did you tell her? Wrecking my rep, huh, imp?"

"Imp?! Shut up!" Badd got a touch defensive. "What the hell does it matter what I say? My sister's the one who was in danger because of _you_. She came to hunt you, did so, and succeeded because she's intelligent. Still, _I'm_ the one who protects her to the teeth because of your bad decision."

He was blaming the wrong person but Tatsumaki was happy she met Zenko.

Tatsumaki waved her hand. "Okay. _Whatever. _Just know that you guys aren't staying in my home because there isn't an adult, right? I'll get going and find that monster—"

"What about my ice cream?" Zenko piped up, disappointed.

Tatsumaki paused. "You could get ice cream at the Hero Appreciation Festival. You'll see all your favourite stars and everything. Amai Mask's there. He's… He's _a good _musician. I've seen better but he'll be there." Tatsumaki declared without gagging.

Zenko pouted, setting Badd off into loud curses and insults. "Oi! Don't make this seem that light. Zenko's so precious that she skipped the Hero Appreciation Day event just to see your sorry ass." Badd pointed at Tatsumaki accusingly.

Zenko didn't look unhappy about it. "I wanted to m-meet you but onii-chan lied to me about what you were like," Zenko explained.

Badd jumped back. "Hah?! I would never, ever lie to you. She's just being weird now." Badd eyed Tatsumaki. "I don't know what she's pulling, throwin' a damn curve-ball like this."

"You're just rude!" Tatsumaki squawked. "I'm great. If you want me to leave you alone, actually take care of yourself! Or her. Either one will do you good."

"Hey, no. Do you have the right to stop me? You're just an outsider hag." Badd shouted. "Shut the hell up."

"I just got told to shut the hell up. How refreshing." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "You know what, I'll go back to killing monsters. You both will meet Fubuki at _your _house with _your _rules. I'll go on with my life and you know, prosper. _Loudly_." Tatsumaki said pointedly to Badd.

Tatsumaki paused. "Take her out for ice cream, will you? Three scoops. If you don't _I'll _hunt you down and break your bat."

"Like that's possible. I'll break every bone of yours." Badd countered with a serious expression. "Call the hospital."

"You think that ambulance will be for _me_?" Tatsumaki scoffed.

Zenko cuffed her brother's bicep, squirming in his arms. "Don't fight! All this anger will melt my ice cream!" she pouted.

It was _nice… _meeting that girl but this was none of her business. She itched to take a shower and hunt down that monster. Tatsumaki took off but before she got far, she heard loud footsteps.

"Wait! I didn't think you'd wanna be alone." Zenko cried.

Tatsumaki turned around. _What?_

Zenko obviously spoke but Badd scooped her up. "But onii-chan! She has to see it." Zenko insisted, struggling against him.

Zenko had puppy-dog eyes, staring at Badd who shook his head. Zenko was asking for permission to do something.

"Fubuki left a note. I don't want to wait around for her," Zenko said earnestly, fighting to get out of her brother's grasp.

After a chop to Badd's collarbone and a couple of choice words, Zenko landed on her feet.

Zenko waved a square piece of paper in her hand like a flag. Tatsumaki pulled the note into her hand with her powers. And the note read;

_ **Hey, Tornado of Terror…** _

_ **I know you love me, truly, but your love is a total pain. It's toxic and controlling. I know you have a stubborn, strong personality. You act on your own convenience so no one follows you. I moved out to become successful on my own, to not depend on you.** _

_ **Don't bother coming to Daruma's birthday party if you do not change your behaviour. We'll go shopping again when that happens. You have a different, changing fashion sense. Please change, I want to have a sister again. Please, please, just try.** _

_**-Fubuki **_❄

Tatsumaki crumpled the note in one hand. Fubuki can be a stone-cold bitch.

Fine! Tatsumaki won't intrude on Atlas and Kizashi's family time anyway. Tatsumaki had the hope for a brief, cleansing fight rather than a long, excruciating conflict. But now… Fubuki's a stranger.

Kizashi was the one who wanted Tatsumaki's presence. Did it matter if Tatsumaki was there?! Frankly, Tatsumaki expected this disdain. Why break this circle that's been placed around her?

Tatsumaki envied Fubuki's natural glamour and adored her style. Fubuki was the one who styled Tatsumaki's hero outfit. They had matching collars when they joined the Hero Association together. They felt closer, looked closer— like sisters.

This hurt. A lot. She wanted her sister back. She watched Fubuki becoming a small dot then disappearing.

Zenko's voice interrupted Tatsumaki's unproductive self-reflection time.

"You don't need new clothes," Zenko said certainly, running up to Tatsumaki. "I like you and you are stylish."

This kid was unnaturally fresh and gentle. She cheered Tatsumaki up even if both Zenko and Badd read the note.

Badd growled, "Don't look so happy, it's not that hard."

Ignoring the neanderthal, Tatsumaki gestured to the crumpled letter. "You read it, yeah. Why aren't you running away?" Tatsumaki asked Zenko. "I'm mean, selfish and arrogant. Go back to Metal Bat. Don't hesitate. Bye, bye. My kindness is just _fake._"

"No thanks." Zenko grinned.

Tatsumaki's good advice was thrown to the winds. "Why not?" she demanded.

"You're like my brother," Zenko leaned in, checking over her shoulder then whispering, "not everyone knows how nice you are. You were being nice to me and that wasn't fake. You're not being something you aren't, aren't you just being yourself?"

Tatsumaki narrowed her eyes. How could a brat be better than Tatsumaki at surmounting a life-crisis? Zenko said exactly what Tatsumaki wanted to hear, so happily sure.

How could someone with no clue be so confident?

"I just do what I want, that's the problem." Tatsumaki shrugged.

"Do whatever you want. I think you'll do nice things from now on. Even if you are mean, I'll knock you straight and narrow. I'm strong." Zenko smiled and held up her small fist.

"You are. Aren't you? For making it this far, you've gone through a lot." Tatsumaki said gently.

Getting a compliment from Zenko was kind of a breath of fresh air.

Tatsumaki had head-shaking amusement at Zenko's needless trust in Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki had blazing wrath, prideful attitudes, walls and such but this girl still complimented her.

Zenko wasn't saying it outright but they needed help. It wasn't about Tatsumaki, it was about Badd and Zenko, kids who could benefit from her.

God, Tatsumaki had a fight about this with Fubuki. How could Tatsumaki be a _hypocrite_?

Fubuki wasn't coming back, Tatsumaki didn't need the house and they were defenceless kids who didn't have a place to stay. Even if there's something small that needed help, Tatsumaki couldn't ignore it.

Even before, Tatsumaki was the clumsy, tiny underdog but that never stopped her from _doing something._

People lingered in the past. Tatsumaki didn't need to. Tatsumaki's obsessive need to be needed… and to save people was still a quirk. A good quirk.

Was this how crazy Atlas was for adopting Tatsumaki? Tatsumaki wiped a hand against her face, slightly appalled. _I'm just like Atlas, taking in damaged, violent orphans who rebel without care, _she groaned_._

There was sentimentality and embarrassment when recognizing Atlas in her quirks. For years, Tatsumaki shamed Atlas for being big-hearted and fostering others… Guess what she's doing. SIGH!

"I don't have a remote at home. Well, not really," Tatsumaki admitted. "I change my channels psychically, so I lose the remote. You'll be able to find it somewhere. I wake up early, 5 am and I check my emails. I say I don't cook but I do. Lady Shibabawa will invite you to dinner at least once a month. I can whip up a mean miso soup with yuzukoshō. Every breakfast in my home has an apple or a cool fruit or a vegetable. You don't have to wear slippers if you're sitting on the couch watching TV. Oh yeah, no Amai Mask movies. Unless I get to make fun of them. I still get invited to every premiere, so you will be, too."

"What do you mean?" Badd gnarled.

Tatsumaki tipped her chin up. "If you live in my home, you have to get high grades. I care about the elite and they gather in my presence." she clicked her tongue. "No slacking off."

"Hey! He's failing ALL of his classes and I'm small and 9," Zenko complained.

"That isn't what I said. The weak are those who don't care. You have to try your best, do everything to achieve your goals. Self-respect and confidence are a must."

"Oh," Zenko beamed. "That's fine."

"Run away. I'm awaiting it. Shoo." Tatsumaki looked at Zenko and Badd expectantly. "You both sure you're up for it? It's a laundry list of reasons to say _no._ Tell me I'm not making sounds formed in a vacuum."

Badd and Zenko were planted in place, Badd with a stupid expression. Zenko smiled a lot.

"You're different." Zenko giggled. "You talk all rough but you care more than anyone else in the world. That's all I need to know."

Tatsumaki leaned down. "I'm overbearing. I'll peel your grapes. I'll call you in the morning then once in the evening. Wake you up and force you to floss, brush your teeth _and _shower. I'll probably fold all your clothes and make you tell me about your day. Then we'll all have matching slippers, cups and apple-decorated mugs. If someone I know coughs, I'll get medicine and a cold compress. I'll give you water or jelly or congee— something good to eat all the meanwhile chasing you with the thermometer. I'm annoying." she warned. "_Seriously_."

Badd looked away. "I don't expect you to care but _Zenko _is my responsibility. Not yours. I don't want your "my house, my rules" attitude."

"I'm a tyrant and a slave driver when it comes to _everything _else but if you live under my roof, it should be what works for everyone instead of what works for me. If you want to bounce, then bounce and I'll never say anything ever again." Tatsumaki bit her lip. "Most of all, I'll keep you safe. In the meantime."

Surprisingly, they didn't run. Tatsumaki did all those things for Fubuki and Fubuki left. Tatsumaki did something wrong, clung on too hard. Maybe Tatsumaki should be distant or find the right balance.

"Come on brats. You guys haven't _probably _moved in properly. You need me for that." Tatsumaki huffed in indignation. Secretly, happy.

"Yeah, right," Badd said. "What about me? I'm better at moving things. A building is no feat."

"I could move the whole sea without a sweat. I'll take care of moving everything," Tatsumaki assured. "Stay out of it."

Tatsumaki snapped, lifting every car, boulder and large chunks of debris in the street. Her famous green glow engulfed the scene. Badd growled as Zenko giggled. Tatsumaki moved and blood flakes peeled off of her arms. She felt gross.

They all had to clean up, Tatsumaki realized. "We're all gross. Take a shower after we go to Nitori, where you'll choose your mattresses and whatever else then we'll eat with ice cream and hot chocolate. You'll settle in."

That child-like defensiveness of taking a bath came out. "Badd stinks _more _than I do." Zenko protested.

Badd looked personality attacked. "Oi. I was out runnin' after your slippery self. Don't you ever run away from me _or _being clean."

Zenko looked at her dirt-stained dress with distress. "I don't like showers. I want a bath."

Tatsumaki looked at Badd. "You need to freshen up, too. You disgust me when you're dirty. Never track in mud at my house, imp."

"Tch. You're worse off than me, hag." Badd barked.

"I was killing monsters. You think that is _clean_? I'd like to see your pompadour messy, yeah!"

Zenko tugged on Tatsumaki's dress. "Can I have some yuzu flowers for my bath?" Zenko asked loudly, avoiding Tatsumaki's gaze. "My friend's mom put it in her baths. She says her skin's nice and fair."

Tatsumaki cooed. Zenko's precious when shy.

"You're too pretty to worry about that stuff. We have some yuzu trees in the backyard." Tatsumaki smiled. "Fubuki took care of the garden."

Badd eyed Tatsumaki suspiciously, flexing his muscles. "You better not be making yuzukomachi, I'll kill you, hag."

Yuzukomachi was a liquor made from yuzu. Such an asshole child who'd mention that. And accuse Tatsumaki of making alcohol. Damn.

Tatsumaki glared at him. "Have some manners. Don't mention that in front of your sister."

Zenko was just overjoyed at the prospect of hot chocolate, ice cream then shopping then eating at home. It was now only 6, the sky was sun-drenched.

Tatsumaki was happy she wasn't alone despite being a total pain.

For the next couple of hours, Tatsumaki learned about the two siblings and how they were _entirely _different.

Zenko was diplomatic, expressive and refined, compared to her brother. Badd hadn't completely corrupted her with curse words and delinquent-like attitudes. Zenko was forceful, stubborn and not afraid to use physical punches when either of them went out of line. She constantly yelled, all aggressive while being cute and sweet.

Tatsumaki was happy Zenko fussed and kicked, she was Badd's sister after all. Zenko was treated like a crown princess; she had people wrapped around her little fingers. Maybe not Tatsumaki but _soon. _Cue the horror.

Badd was in a bad mood all the time, earnest and tall compared to Tatsumaki's 4'11. Badd was loyal, fiercely protective and strangely gallant. He opened doors, trying to pay (though he had no funds) and was attentive to his sister. He was deathly afraid of _displeasing _Zenko and he never said 'no'.

Badd was quick to anger at everything else but never flared up at Zenko. He had the affectionate sense of knowing exactly what's going on in Zenko's mind.

But damn, Badd was an arrogant problem child just like Tatsumaki. Their personalities clashed. Tatsumaki didn't provoke him— well, not _all the time_ but still. They hardly gave each other room to breathe between insults and threats.

While shopping for beds and stuff, the siblings were surprised at how accommodating Tatsumaki was. She had rather solitary confidence that she had enough money. They could get what they wanted. No, it wasn't too much. Yes, Tatsumaki could carry it all.

Her house was near the shopping district. It wasn't weird for a huge bunch of purchases following her in a green forcefield as they walked back home.

The strange, cool, crisp evening was sweet while she cleaned out the rooms for them to stay in. Zenko was classy and perfectly pink, wanting a fairytale to explode in Fubuki's old room. She loved how big the house was. Badd was a teenager, so everything was decorated in black, had to do with motorcycles in the room. He stayed in the bigger storage room.

Tatsumaki took a shower, getting all the gunk off of her. She wore a flowy black dress with straps, surprised at how the atmosphere was different. It was always so cold and quiet in the house... like it was dead.

Tatsumaki's room no longer felt _cold _but her apple tree was missing. Did Fubuki trash it purposely? What the hell? That was a gift! Where was it? Tatsumaki glared out of the window that overlooked her backyard.

Surprisingly, amongst the ugliness of spring, she saw her apple tree standing in the garden. Out of its container, bathing in the last remnants of dusk streaking the air. It was pretty, deciduous and an apology.

Tatsumaki didn't care for the plant properly, so Fubuki was more thoughtful than her. Again. Tatsumaki forgot to water it for a while.

Tatsumaki made a horrible decision.

Tatsumaki zoomed downstairs into the garden to her plant. The soil around her plant had pokes of peeking grass. Fubuki planted it so it would be taken care of because Tatsumaki wasn't able to.

Tatsumaki glared at the wins and the losses of the garden. At the chewed up flower petals killed by wanton beetles and insects. The gnarled, thin branches arching over everything. And the dank, musty smell of algae. Stupid birds and their dumb songs.

Tatsumaki usually focused on the losses, how Fubuki got dirt inside of the house despite being telekinetic and _able _to clean. The flower vases had no variety, only white flowers, none of the green Tatsumaki wanted.

Fubuki never invited Tatsumaki into the garden, so Tatsumaki avoided it. She was an intruder after all. Zombieman brought a garden to Tatsumaki's room. Zombieman cared. He was annoying but he cared.

_Holy shit._

Tatsumaki couldn't take care of _anything _and those kids will depend on her_. _They were her apple trees, which took six to ten years to harvest. Tatsumaki already failed her first plant, how will she mess up two human children?

She wasn't going to mother them but she will condition them not to destroy her home when she was busy. With her phone in hand, Tatsumaki crouched in the dirt, the train of her dress in the grass. Impulsive and out of options, Tatsumaki called Zombieman.

"Zombieman… Shut up. Let me talk." Tatsumaki snapped, ignoring his shocked breath. "Just _please _be quiet. You like kids, right? I have this problem and you were the last person I chose to contact."

"The last?" he asked smoothly.

Tatsumaki nodded, hoping this fib would follow through. "Uh-huh. Be grateful I called. I'm still contemplating scraping your brains off the ground. Not that I'd be _easy _to find anyway."

Zombieman chuckled. "I'm filled with gratitude at this worldly pleasure. Don't get sad or worried by yourself where I can't see."

"Seriously? _Good Morning City A _doesn't deserve me. You might be right about my transgressions and shortcomings—"

"I think you're fine," Zombieman cut in, certain and apologetic. "I learn so much from you. I'm sorry I made you think anything else. I wanted to monopolize your time more. Jealousy is a bitch. You have a desirable, tolerable personality."

Any anger melted like snow in the winter. Tatsumaki looked at her apple tree. There was dismay when she got accused of coldheartedness. She suddenly wondered if there was something to it… Not really when Zombieman sung praises into her ears.

"Hmph. I k-knew you thought that all along. You're… you're forgiven."

"Thank you. I'm sorry," he probably smiled, the action colouring his voice.

"Who says you're not?" Tatsumaki snapped. "You're annoying, okay. Whatever."

"About the kids… does… Are you expecting—"

"I'm not pregnant." Tatsumaki interrupted with a snap. "Be smart like I know you are. It's just false shit circling on the news."

Zombieman sounded relieved. "I had this unsettling sense that I'd just turned invisible then… then you called… Green Eyes, why didn't you come to the event? We were going to host together—"

"I said to be quiet, not be a chatty asshole. Don't let your voice impose on my ears." Tatsumaki sighed, refocused. "You like kids, right?"

"They're cute. Oddly clingy but they have a lot of trust in me."

"Right. _Right_. I only have poise in strength. I don't concern myself with even _smaller beings; _kids. Two are in my home. Fubuki moved out after our fight, said I'm too much." Tatsumaki recounted.

Zombieman quietly absorbed the information. "You're siblings. Nothing really hits the skids in a family. You'll be able to make up."

"Did she love you?"

"No." he said casually, no residing bitterness or hurt in his voice.

"I don't think she loved me either," Tatsumaki admitted. "I think she's embarrassed of me. When we were kids, she'd insist on playing indoors because the neighbourhood was terrified of me."

"She was trying to keep your company. Be thankful she was selfish with you."

"No. She didn't want to ruin her reputation and be seen with me." Tatsumaki huffed. "Anyway, if my sister didn't like me when I was a kid and she doesn't like me as an adult… how am I supposed to make kids like me now?"

"Be yourself."

"That didn't help, never helps," Tatsumaki stated grimly. She felt annoyed about having to assert herself on that. "Tell me something I don't know."

"You're smart, Green Eyes. Impossible. Have you spoken to your fiance?" Zombieman inquired.

"No. How do I know I'm doing the right thing?" Tatsumaki sighed. "Stop me in this endeavour or assist me in not making mistakes for these broken kids. I'm not asking for help though," she added quickly.

"You aren't." Zombieman chuckled. "Enthusiastically, I offer help. You're strong. I know that. With kids, you embrace them till you have no strength left. You are there to remind them that they are safe, they are valued, and they are loved. Cook. All the time. They'll like your food and your room and your detergent. Make it so comfortable that they'll never leave. Get them presents they can brag about."

Tatsumaki nodded. "What else? I got a hobby of wounding people. They're sensitive."

"Make your humble abode an infirmary and apologize. Act differently. Learn from your mistakes," Zombieman said softly. "During these three years, I'm sure you've made mistakes."

"I've reacted fairly." Tatsumaki snapped.

"Maybe a little bit in excess. You are particularly… possessive." Zombieman paused, juggling his words carefully. "Even though you complained about us working together, you don't allow me to partner up with other S-Class heroes. It's cute for me but also hurtful to others who I needed to train."

Tatsumaki frowned. "They didn't need you."

"Technically, you didn't either," Zombieman interjected. "You like to champion your victories, everything you did right. It's important to highlight your successes but your losses need more attention. You have to claim them too."

Tatsumaki was surprised at his usefulness. Maybe he knew her a _bit._ Maybe she's clingy to the wrong things and the wrong people. Maybe she knew fuck all.

Zombieman continued, "You have a strong desire to monopolize everything. Own them entirely. You're the type to not be satisfied until that happens. Be selfish until death. I wanna spoil you." Zombieman assured. "It's not awful. It shows you care. But to Fubuki, you ever considered that it might be controlling?"

"What do you mean?" Tatsumaki asked, a spike of trepidation in her heart.

"You were controlling her in various ways. During fights, you'd take up too much of her burdens. You'd also make all of her choices. "Protecting her" as you called it."

"I was." Tatsumaki protested.

"A bit too much," Zombieman revealed. "She felt inferior since you're so great. It's like you punish her for that and stunt her growth. You made her seem like she would never catch up."

"I know that. I tried to tell her it was okay. She's the one who misinterpreted me." Tatsumaki glared at the phone.

"You don't see it?" Zombieman hummed. "You're bad at math, right?"

"I can do _some _calculus."

"Really?"

"No."

He laughed. "Don't worry. Say that I'm excellent at maths. Everything is too easy in higher-level calculus. I win school awards, scholarships, programs in prestigious schools. I solve the most difficult equations, helping the loudmouths and blowhards who needed me. I'm arrogant, skilled and better than everyone else and I try to tutor you. How could you react?"

"Gross. No." Tatsumaki spat.

"Exactly. It's pompous and you naturally hate people who are better than you or you admire them. Like I do."

Tatsumaki was surprised she didn't feel the pain then she felt it a second later. He explained something she had struggled with. She waited for the 'just kidding' but he didn't say it. There was a certain degree of mystification; why didn't Fubuki tell Tatsumaki thinks earlier?

Tatsumaki offended Fubuki unconsciously with thoughtless actions and her personality. Did Tatsumaki purposefully keep Fubuki hostage because deep down, Tatsumaki knew the truth? She's unsteady on the seas of what she feared.

It's not like Fubuki wanted solitude, she made the Fubuki group with more than ten people. Fubuki didn't want to be around Tatsumaki.

Tatsumaki's throat is filled with sand but she forced the words, "I'm astonished that people say 'hi' to me despite everything."

"I'll say 'hi'. Answer my calls and come to HQ." Zombieman said.

"You'll be busy." she protested.

"Pfft. I'll find ways to visit you." insisted the zombie.

Oh really. There's a comfort, Tatsumaki mused, when he talks too much but it's okay when he does it.

"You talk too much," Tatsumaki said unconcernedly, her heart so much lighter. "You… You always get what you want. And I know you helped Fubuki's garden."

Tatsumaki looked around. The more time she spent here, the prettier Fubuki's garden seemed. She missed Fubuki.

"There are certain people who don't like strength. Nonetheless, it's good to be humble and apologize. Even better, have the self-awareness that you're the bad guy." he said.

Tatsumaki groaned. "I'm usually a bad guy."

"You can be shitty and mean and egotistical. A handful." Zombieman blew air out of his mouth.

"Hey—"

"But that's why I have two hands." Zombieman laughed. "Don't worry. They'll admire you, Green Eyes. It's hard to tell the difference between blood and water these days."

Everything that was tangled up loosened slightly. Maybe Zombieman was something to wonder about.

"The two kids, one loud-mouthed teenage brat and a young princess type remind me of two different apple types; Fuji and Mutsu." Tatsumaki caressed the leaves.

"What's up with your suspicious nicknames?"

"They're endearing! Fuji apples are very sweet with pure, crisp white flesh. Sweet and mellow. Mutsu's are big with a bold taste. Its sweet-tart flavour is interesting. They remind me of apple types. One sweet and one not so obviously sweet." Tatsumaki explained.

Zombieman was quiet. "Those are endearing nicknames. There's Famous Fubuki. Fuji. Mutsu. Ligament Mountain for TankTop Master. Romeo for Amai Mask. Daycare for Child Emperor. Copper Toaster for Metal Knight and too many to count for everything else…"

"I forgot about Ligament Mountain," Tatsumaki snorted.

"Laugh it up. Ha. I don't have anyone's snobby nose to impress but I nickname people because of you but… you, you don't have a nickname for me."

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "You're Zombieman to me. Simply. You don't need embellishment. Except for Fubuki and those kids, I make fun of people with nicknames. I'm not embarrassed to be associated with you. I'm usually highlighting you when talking about you."

"You talk about me?"

"Not negatively," Tatsumaki informed him. "And you don't need a nickname. You're unique. It's a privilege I care this much to remember your name. You're wholly Zombieman, I don't wanna single anything out or miss anything."

"You…" Zombieman said lowly, all emotional. "Your fiance's a lucky man."

"Isn't he? Even when I am less than perfect. I sacrifice my image a teensy bit." she joked.

All Zombieman could do was laugh. "Us mortals thank you for your sacrifice."

Zombieman was serious about his trench coat, his rifle and his sunglasses. He wore sunglasses at night like a dumbass. Does Dr. Gray like steaks? It would be okay to ask Zombieman.

"Do you like steak more than your sunglasses?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Yeah. I'd take our sunglasses off to see steaks and your beautiful thing. To see them better."

"Oh shut up," Tatsumaki huffed. Giving in to his flirty words has been so much easier than fighting it. "You're actually sorry?"

"Always."

Tatsumaki was relieved. Eventually Dr. Gray would have to agree to her hotpot/steak dinner. Zombieman was the only one who survived her with a smile and flirted. Dr. Gray did say to thank those who survived.

She vented her spleen. Zombieman listened while she ran her mouth off. He made Tatsumaki's problems feel cleaner. He gave her advice, not some cheap imitation. He relaxed her, made her laugh without the edge of weariness.

"Thank you," she said softly, blush on her cheeks. "You're not bad. No more grade C miscommunications, got it, loser? I don't know why you aren't afraid of me."

"You can't ever convince me," Zombieman promised. "I'm glad you called me. It's… unexpected. At least I didn't."

"Yeah," Tatsumaki said. "Me too…"

"Green Eyes—… Can I call you Tatsumaki?" he asked after a lengthy, hopeful pause.

There was a lot of weight in his words, for some reason.

"Positive. I guess I know why I'm called a tornado of terror. Destruction and fear are sorta key to my actions. A tornado." she snorted.

"You aren't a tornado. You're a fresh breeze that blows happiness into my life."

Tatsumaki's heart swelled. That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to Tatsumaki _while _meaning it. It was great. Even if they did meet because they worked together, it wasn't such a bad thing. He's not a bad choice, either.

And Tatsumaki had to know something. "Did Fubuki bring the universe into your chest… Ever?"

"No. You are—"

A loud crash and yelp interrupted her. "I have to go," she said.

Tatsumaki hung up.

Tatsumaki turned around to see Zenko throwing herself at Tatsumaki. She barely caught the girl. Zenko's skinny arms locked around her middle, despite Tatsumaki's _many, many _protests.

The siblings were arguing. Atlas's kids were vicious during fights. Siblings were ruthless. Tatsumaki had never been one to placate a fight, either.

"Why?" Tatsumaki asked Badd's red hot scowl.

Zenko buried her face into Tatsumaki's stomach with a concerning death grip.

"He's trying to make me do my science work. I'm not going back to that school! It doesn't matter. And I don't wanna." Zenko spat petulantly.

"C'mon, leave her be. Don't bully her." Tatsumaki said to Badd.

"I thought you were diligent against slackers," Badd groaned. "Besides, we need to get her mind in shape for that genius-people Psychic Academy."

Oh yeah.

Badd tugged on Zenko's skinny arm. "C'mon. You have to finish your dinner to get into your bath."

The agitated Badd somehow understood Zenko's muffled insults into Tatsumaki's clothes. Zenko spun around Tatsumaki, to avoid Badd's quick hands. They were like wild animals, unpredictable to the point of surprise when clawing at each other.

Tatsumaki was caught in the middle.

Okay. THAT'S IT!

Tatsumaki ripped them apart telekinetically. They kicked and gasped in the air. Frustrated, suspended, they both looked at her with shock. Badd threatened her like a wild dog and Zenko was swinging to escape Tatsumaki's grasp.

"Both of you, calm down. I made sure kids with disadvantages got help at that school. I wasn't good at school and I was often abandoned by teachers. You'll be taken care of. I swear it. Or I'll tear down the institution and make a new one."

Both of them watched her intensely, eyes digging into her skin.

Badd cleared his throat. "So we're going to that new school?"

"Yes. I said it so I mean it. A high-level school that only rich kids can afford? I wouldn't lie." Tatsumaki pursed her lips. "Don't _ruin _my garden. It's a nice, boring garden."

The unlit lanterns that dotted the backyard swayed with the gentle breeze. The tall maple and yuzu trees were in full bloom. The verdant smell of life just highlighted all the shapes and cascades. The stones anchoring the tumbles and ponds, the plants reaching for petals and light… made Tatsumaki sigh. It was peaceful, beautiful and still.

Of course, the beautiful Fubuki could make something so beautiful. Fubuki must have tried so hard and all for naught. She abandoned the garden like it was nothing. The garden only looked pretty whenever Tatsumaki watched it with others.

Was Fubuki lonely in this garden?

"It's pretty. Would you rather notice how pretty it is than fight over meaningless idiocies?" Tatsumaki asked.

Zenko nodded. "It looks like a lot of work."

Fubuki's idiots must have done all the work.

Tatsumaki will have to read up on children, flowers and things to do with a spiky teenager, a cheerful 9-year-old. The day-to-day slog of life will return. Tatsumaki will eventually have to speak to Fubuki again.

"You're a pain when you sound like Amai Mask," Badd said at last to Tatsumaki.

She scowled at him. _Jerk. _

He looked at his sister, decidedly neutral. "Zenko, I was bored so I figured I'd talk to someone cuter than me."

"You think so?" Zenko asked, looking at her dress.

"Do I have to say it every time?"

Zenko's lip quivered. "You won't?"

"You bet I will," Badd said. "We're still going to go see the sakura blossoms."

"I'm waiting. I'm excited." Zenko cheered.

Badd pointed to his smooth cheeks. "Look at all these wrinkles I got from waiting for long. I can't even laugh."

Zenko shook her head. "You have _no _wrinkles. What are you talking about?"

Zenko's musical laugh brought a smile to both Tatsumaki's and Badd's faces. The vagaries of taking care of children seemed like nothing when they laughed. She finally put them down.

"Why see it?" Tatsumaki asked. "The sakura?"

Atlas and Kizashi took the kids to see the flowers but Tatsumaki cursed them out and called them lame. Tatsumaki hasn't gone to a hanami. Why do families go see the cherry blossoms?

"Sakura means transience of life, idiot hag. You are born and live for a brief moment, then fade away. Why not spend it with someone who makes you feel alive?" Badd grunted.

Someone who makes Tatsumaki feel alive?

"We've always gone to see 'em in City C in April. It's the start of life, school starts in April. Spring starts in April. Jobs transfers, the end of marriages all happen this month. Plus, sakura represents bushido or warrior spirit. Fightin' spirit. Ain't that cool?"

Tatsumaki sighed. Badd likes sakura because of the fighting spirit.

"We could all go together," Zenko suggested. "_Right, oni-chan!_" she growled.

Tatsumaki can't _intrude, _right?

A sudden, loud and smokey boomed across the sky.

With sudden bursts of light and sound, the fireworks went off. Ah. A fantastical way to end the night and celebrate the heroes. Agoni loved them. They usually put up green fireworks for her.

They watched the fireworks with damp grass between her toes. The blazing spirals, flitter shoot straight up before exploding, shattering into thousands of sparks and raining down in a red, blue, yellow, white shimmering shower.

They were enthralled by the most ephemeral bursts of entertainment. The light bounced off their chubby cheeks as they "ooohed" and "ahhed". Badd looked free of wrinkles, free of curses, free of scowls— like Tatsumaki did around 17 when Atlas was being nice.

Zenko reached a hand out to the inky sky. "Can you guys get me a star or a firework?" Zenko asked.

"I can get you a meteor." Tatsumaki offered, shrugging.

"That's too crude." Badd ruffled Zenko's hair. "Oh, you're the only star that's around at your next upcoming recital, yeah? Little fallen angel."

"Up," Zenko said, well, more like demanded. "I wanna be closer to the stars. They're pretty."

Badd picked Zenko up. "You're wrong. The stars wanna be closer to you," he grumbled. "They don't deserve it."

"You're being silly," Zenko said, slinging her arms around Badd's neck. "Everything in City A is so bright and big."

"Yeah. Ain't it?" Badd agreed.

City A might seem big for children. Very big. She forgot how lost she was when young and alone. Kids' futures were undiscovered, wide-open and bare like the night sky.

With diffidence, Tatsumaki knew that she couldn't shine bright like the universe but she could be the light between stars and guide them. And she had no idea _why._

It hit Tatsumaki. Maybe she did a good thing. She has almost deprived herself of the right to be helpful and understanding to Badd. She wanted to apologize. There was something to be made with them… though she didn't know what. She almost didn't regret seeing Dr. Gray.

They _needed_ her more.

"I'll show you around. Make it, er, less _big._" Tatsumaki cleared her throat. "After this, how about we put artificial stars in Fuji's room?"

"Who's Fuji?" Zenko asked. "Do I have another friend? I didn't know you had a kid."

Tatsumaki laughed. "With these hips? I could never."

"Huh?"

"Darling, it doesn't matter. I don't have any other kids. No. You remind me of a sweet apple type, Fuji. And you," Tatsumaki looked at Badd. "you remind me of a sour but golden Mutsu apple. So, Fuji and Mutsu."

Badd and Tatsumaki both argued about the names but Tatsumaki wouldn't budge. Not when the lights were so pretty and Zenko didn't like the violence. Zenko grabbed Tatsumaki's hand and that was fun. Though it was hard to ignore the way Badd glared at Tatsumaki.

They agreed to start school next week. It was nice. Very nice. That gave time for Tatsumaki to procrastinate seeing Fubuki _and _her family.

Soon enough, every inch of the house had the kids' presence.

It was dirty, they argued a lot and they ate so much candy Tatsumaki bought many, many toothbrushes. They broke stuff and Tatsumaki subscribed to sports channels.

Even though they were annoying and loud and she did mundane tasks, it was _different._

The house became a gentle place with colours despite the darkness in the walls. She completely denied smiling like a new world has been found. Something Tatsumaki thought very boring (child-rearing and babysitting) was the most mundane, clean fun she's had in a while. Maybe being mundane _isn't _boring.

###

-End Chapter-


	14. Chapter 14: Uncool

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 14-  
Uncool

TATSUMAKI DECIDED, "YOU'RE LAME, BEARDED WORKER. LAME. I WON'T _WORK_ BY YOUR SIDE."

Bearded Worker's tired eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Tornado of Terror-sama…" he groaned. "Don't be difficult. Our bosses are here— let's do this later."

"There won't be a later. It's _all _settled now. I don't want you, bub." Tatsumaki hissed, crossing her arms. "Got it?!"

Bearded Worker sighed despairingly.

Everyone in suits and ties also sighed at Tatsumaki. She didn't like their soft, squidgy expressions either. Their sprigs of white and gray hair highlighted their age spots and wrinkles. However, they were lively enough to suck their next promotions out of Agoni _or _Sitch.

Sitch was a good boss. She barely saw him but he was decent enough to never get too bothered by her spitfire responses.

The room was dark as holographic projections of graphs, charts and images flashed in the air. The briefings were so boring! People were seated at the table as the branches compared and studied the recent monster kills and sightings.

Tatsumaki was there because she needed information about the next Hero Examination Amai Mask scheduled her for. Tatsumaki, King and Metal Knight were all bamboozled into this meeting. Well, King was needed to investigate City A. Metal Knight killed too many civilians in this one smackdown, which he obviously didn't care for. _Psychopath_.

Tatsumaki kind of loved these meetings, where she was triumphant and everyone _sucked _cherries but overall, she'd rather come back to Zenko and Badd.

Bearded Worker and Tatsumaki have had a tense relationship since their last phone call. People didn't like her, so what, but they didn't work as closely as Tatsumaki and Bearded Worker did. He didn't like her _at all. _She didn't want to bother him anymore but he had a problem with it.

"Is it possible that you both had an altercation?" Sitch asked, his impossibly big nose super annoying. Can he smell the future?

"It's Tornado of Terror-sama, what do you expect?" Some bodyguard in a corner muttered under his breath.

Tatsumaki slammed him into the wall as the lights flicked on. He was pretty and hung up, like sad wall art.

Tatsumaki marched up to him. "Huh? Tell me, windbag, what do you expect?" she leaned closer. "Hey, don't you ever feel like a fly on the wall?"

He shook his head, every movement causing flinches of pain to tear up in his eyes.

"Tornado of Terror— if you're mad at me, don't take it out on Moose." Bearded Worker protested.

Moose or the _bodyguard _made a whimpered noise of agreement. "Yeah, I feel like I'm being lightly bullied by her."

She knocked him into the wall again. "Shut up."

He moaned miserably. It's a surprise Moose hadn't passed out because of the pain. Well, _good, _she wanted him conscious while she beat his ass. No KO until she's finished.

"Let's work this out." Bearded Worker said.

"_Let's work this out? _Che. Go to the gym. You think I'd defend or protect your ass anymore." Tatsumaki scowled. "You don't even like me."

Bearded Worker had a pained expression then glued his gaze to the table.

"Hmph. That's what I damn near thought." she rolled her eyes. "Sitch, can you remind me _why _I'm the only one being put on rounds of media promotion and stupid campaigns? I want to kill monsters not be a celebrity but you higher-ups demand _my _time in front of a camera rather than a carcass?! I don't want to be in the public eye."

Sitch sighed. "There's no need for casual threats of violence. We do want to keep you safe—"

"Me?! You want to keep _me _safe?!" Tatsumaki chortled. "That's the lie of the century. I don't need protection. You people do. Especially in a time when monsters are crawling out the recesses of hell! We have the stats right here! Put me on the floor. Work with me. Let me do my damn job." Tatsumaki growled.

Sitch closed his eyes, as did all the other suits. They were all irritated and didn't like inviting Tatsumaki to meetings because of Tatsumaki's… personality_._ They stare at her as if she stomps on puppies in her free time while vandalizing the Hero Association's logo.

Moose snivelled laboured breaths. "As if we want to work with you."

"You have to or people _die, _simple as that." Tatsumaki glared. "Besides, _you _asked for this. You asked for a fight. You either shut up or square up. I want you to get your feet wet, dealing with a pro."

Tatsumaki wanted to take it too far.

Then she heard it. That infamous, rumbling King Engine. The ear-splitting drum counted the moments till death. It was like a roll of thunder, so tragic to all those who heard it. He was _ready _to fight. People heard it before they died. It put Tatsumaki on edge and she sweat nitroglycerin. Though King did jackshit… he sounded like a wrathful God.

His engine sound started a frenzy and intimidated opponents, rendering someone unable to fight. Ah, Tatsumaki could fight. She got more and more fired up the higher the hurdle.

His thin lips were in a grim line as his ice-blue eyes focused on her. His firm, fixed gaze was nothing. It didn't dissuade her from exacting justice.

"You think _you'll _stop my fun?" Tatsumaki asked teasingly. "You _can't. _You're lucky you're in S-Class. We are the best of the best. You're bringing us down. Do more and _maybe _I won't make your asshole a new turtleneck."

"Tornado of Terror-sama," King said, voice nothing less than imperious and stern. "Calm down."

"Drive away with your King Engine. It doesn't scare me!" Tatsumaki scoffed. "You barely kill monsters anyway— I'm taking up your part. I'm doing all of your work. I don't hear a 'thank you'."

"Are you really married, huh? You want to go home to him tonight. _Calm down._" King threatened.

"Oh. Do you want to threaten me, King? The Princess of the association and the King. I've never heard of that line-up." Tatsumaki barked her laughter despite the engine getting louder. "Your scars look lovely. Let's add another one. The more the merrier."

King stood, body taut and ready to _rev. _Finally! Conflict. A way to relieve stress. A way to find out if King's really worth his S-Class position. Adrenaline surged through her body, her fighting spirit did a happy dance.

"She's engaged to the strongest man in the world and they fell in love. She has to be pretty for the wedding." Lady Shibabawa said, bursting in the room like a damn whirlwind.

Everyone bowed as Lady Shibabawa's entourage took up all the free space.

Damn it. Why'd _she _come here?! Lady Shibabawa watched King, the man plastered to the wall and Tatsumaki's fighting stance, sighing a bit. Why's _everyone _sighing at her?!

"I see you're behaving. " Lady Shibabawa said, bemused.

Tatsumaki was embarrassed at Lady Shibabawa's words. She started all of this nonsense with Dr. Gray and kickstarted Tatsumaki's morbid curiosity.

And oh god, everyone knew that Lady Shibabawa preferred Tatsumaki over any other hero. In the first years of Tatsumaki's hero work, Lady Shibabawa predicted where monsters would be and revealed their locations to Tatsumaki alone. She wanted to see Tatsumaki rise in the ranks.

But true to her shrewd nature, Lady Shibabawa's ridiculing was harsh. She couldn't escape.

Now Lady Shibabawa walked over to Tatsumaki and embraced her. She smelled like knit upholstery and hibiscus perfume. She squeezed any intimidation out of Tatsumaki. Lady Shibabawa rocked back and forth, cooing and inviting her to dinner with her son in City G.

Lady Shibabawa pulled back. "Greetings my little monk." Lady Shibabawa simpered broadly.

"Monk?" Sitch asked, intrigued by the title.

"Ah, it's a lovely story, beautiful word for word—" Lady Shibabawa started.

"Why do you remember it?" Tatsumaki squawked, face heated. "Don't tell people!"

"I may be older but my memory is as good as yours," Lady Shibabawa sniffed.

The histrionic woman got emotional and defensive when people mentioned her age. It was cute and sad… Lady Shibabawa's painted lips distracted Tatsumaki. She flapped her long eyelashes like a pigeon taking flight.

"Your memory is dependent on how many times you can embarrass someone…" Tatsumaki muttered.

"I heard that." Lady Shibabawa hissed. "It's stifling in here. Tornado of Terror, let's go and get fresh air and eat caramels."

Tatsumaki's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Caramels are delicious and home-made. What—"

"Not to the caramels. I mean I'd rather beat King! _King_ owes me a damn fight." Tatsumaki shot daggers at the so-called strongest man on earth.

Sitch looked about ready to jump out of the window or call security. As if that would _do _anything.

Sitch said, "You are not to return to HQ until the exams. Take a vacation. You've been working hard. Plan for your wedding, relieve the stress."

Tatsumaki burned with anger. "You're suspending me?!"

"That's different," Sitch said placatingly. "If you find issues with this paid vacation, HR is always open. Please don't break anything on the way out."

"Don't worry, I'll babysit." Lady Shibabawa smiled.

_Babysitting?! What the fuck?! _Tatsumaki wasn't a child! Everyone seemed relieved. Magically. Parasites.

Tatsumaki glared, shooting a withering scowl at everyone who laughed. They quickly hid their lips behind hands or teeth. Fuckers.

Banished to the damn parking lot, Tatsumaki couldn't refuse Lady Shibabawa. They got fresh air outside, on a bench near the parking lot. The park was rain-washed but everything was pleasant and mild.

Lady Shibabawa's men stood at attention behind the bench as Lady Shibabawa and Tatsumaki sat abreast, a huge bag of caramel sweets between them. Tatsumaki's purse sat at her feet.

"Tatsumaki-chan, a caramel?" Lady Shibabawa offered, her knobby fingers trembling a bit.

"I'd rather gurgle wood chips," Tatsumaki said shortly.

"Caramels are the few joys in life. Eat more candy." Lady Shibabawa said, sucking on the sweetness.

"That's for children." Tatsumaki glared at Lady Shibabawa's shoulder— the ridiculous designs swirling in Tatsumaki's eyes. "Babysitting, really?"

Lady Shibabawa chuckled heartily. "Everyone's a child to me."

Tatsumaki huffed. _No shit. _Lady Shibabawa was an old dinosaur who embarrassed her at work. God. She was _getting _somewhere before Agoni banned her. Now she had to spend the evening with Lady Shibabawa. Lady Shibabawa had the insight to solve Tatsumaki's problems but Tatsumaki didn't want to say anything.

"You could be young at heart at any age. Besides, candy is _amazing_." Lady Shibabawa raved. A pucker formed in her eyebrows as she watched Tatsumaki sigh. "What's been bothering you, young one?"

Tatsumaki dug into Lady Shibabawa's caramels and popped two in her mouth. The sweets were good, not that she'd mention it. Lady Shibabawa's small smile was embarrassing enough.

"Aren't you having a hard time with love? Ask me about it." Lady Shibabawa stated in a kind yet forceful way old people did.

Tatsumaki chewed a bit more. "There aren't questions."

"Concerns?" she pressed.

Tatsumaki played with the candy wrapper. "You know everything. You're a seer. You saw how my fiance and I were… _nothing._ There won't be a wedding. If you knew it was all fake, why do you think we'll fall in love?" Tatsumaki asked with a puzzled note in her voice. "Nothing will happen between us."

Lady Shibabawa's eyes twinkled knowingly. "Do you want more than what you currently have?"

Tatsumaki stiffened. "Tell me yourself. You'll see it eventually, right?"

The teasing glint dulled into something sombre. "I don't see everything, I assure you. I do see the good and bad of life but mostly report on the misfortunes. It is morbid but I saw when my late husband would pass." Lady Shibabawa's voice got distant. "It's the single time I cursed my gift. I do not regret what I came to be. You shouldn't either."

Tatsumaki narrowed her eyes. "I do have a sorry personality. Why haven't you bought into what everyone says? I can't even get a disciple to follow me."

"Why not become a student of yourself?" Lady Shibabawa said quietly. "You're good at hiding your emotions and I can say that you're bad at recognizing them in the same breath."

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "I know everything about myself. It's all bad. I like it that way! Keeps the idiots away."

"My heart is warm because there are good things in there. Your heart is probably warm, too." Lady Shibabawa disregarded Tatsumaki's shrewd words again. "You stick your nose in things because you get lonely. You like looking after people who are kind, too. I heard that you're fostering Metal Bat and his sister."

Tatsumaki gasped. "Is it in the media?"

"No." Lady Shibabawa laughed softly. "That's something too special for them to know."

Tatsumaki felt stupid for asking a seer how she knew. "You only see misfortunes." Tatsumaki joked.

"They needed you and you took in strangers. Does someone with a sorry personality do something as kind as that?" Lady Shibabawa asked.

Tatsumaki looked away. "I don't know."

When Tatsumaki looked at the old woman, Lady Shibabawa silently offered Tatsumaki another caramel. Tatsumaki accepted it easily, talking around the treat.

"All I know is that I think I'd be fine, all old and alone. It won't feel different." Tatsumaki decided.

If Lady Shibabawa found the remark disturbing, she didn't comment. Instead, she hummed thoughtfully. "The downtimes that affect humanity… It's strange. We all experience loneliness as a species but everyone is separate in it. I have those months when I feel lonely but I seek inwards instead of outwards."

"Inwards?" Tatsumaki asked skeptically. "What'd you mean?"

Lady Shibabawa looked at the clouds. "You should get to know yourself, you are your own universe. You do not need someone else's stars and suns. I think your own would be much prettier, much greater and brighter. Do not make yourself feel small. You're never really alone when you're by yourself."

Lady Shibabawa grabbed Tatsumaki's free hand, a visual juxtaposition in front of Tatsumaki's eyes. All the wrinkles and spots made Tatsumaki feel a bit more alive. It made her feel like listening to Lady Shibabawa's wisdom.

Lady Shibabawa's lips quirked up. "But… But I know that you feel something for that Saitama, isn't it? It follows you around."

"I don't follow him around!" Tatsumaki protested loudly, scaring some birds.

"I didn't say that." Lady Shibabawa chuckled, squeezing Tatsumaki's hand. "Though I know you feel strongly for him."

"Whatever."

"With my husband, I was a lovesick puppy picked up from the streets and waited impatiently for a pet from his hand. I know when it feels nice to be beside a person, so I become helplessly drawn to them."

That's what she felt.

Tatsumaki erupted into flames, face hot and words stuttered. "Whatever. I'd like to be a team with him. He's got me and I got us. At least… I want to."

_I like knowing his troubles, his finances and how he colours over some pages in a really good manga. He likes bargains so much he can't even describe it. And not to mention how he over brews tea just to get the best out of his deals. I want him to enjoy his bananas even though apples are superior, _Tatsumaki mused internally.

Lady Shibabawa unwrapped another caramel, listening quietly.

Tatsumaki sighed, folding her hands in her lap. "To others, he's plain-looking and forgettable and doesn't speak in full sentences. He's funny but not gut-bustlingly hilarious but some people… they just stand out and never stop."

Thin eyebrows arched. "How? Does he lead a boring life?"

"I'd say. He sits around and drinks tea and wakes up early. We watch the same sunrise, every day. Not together. Stop smiling like that!"

"Okay. _Okay._" Lady Shibabawa raised her hands in surrender. "I'm just happy you're happy. I've known you for three years and I haven't seen you smile in a real way. It's such a shame." Lady Shibabawa said quietly.

Tatsumaki hesitated, voice getting low and secretive. "He uses _one _punch to decimate his enemies. He's insanely _strong._"

Lady Shibabawa had less of a reaction than Tatsumaki. Lady Shibabawa lived a long life and witnessed unimaginable strength because she worked with Blast before he disappeared. Maybe Tatsumaki was way too impressed by Dr. Gray.

"One punch? That's interesting." Lady Shibabawa said eventually.

"He doesn't think so! We're not so different. He's on my level… He needs food to sustain that massive strength," Tatsumaki admitted. "He _doesn't_ let me feed him. I wanna give him smoothies."

"Men like nikujaga better. At least my husband did. It's the way to a man's heart. Not that _you _need it."

"I don't!" A beat passed as Tatsumaki feigned nonchalance, picking at her nails. "But what's the recipe?"

Lady Shibabawa gasped. "You claimed you didn't like to cook with or for other people. You've rejected my offers many times."

"I d-don't! I just… Curiosity isn't bad to have, is it?"

"Anything for my son-in-law." Lady Shibabawa quipped.

"It's not for _him_!"

"You didn't deny that he will be my son-in-law." Lady Shibabawa sang blithely.

Tatsumaki devolved into flustered blushes and loud protests.

Lady Shibabawa laughed. "Okay, child, on my show we'll feature Nikujaga. A special with famous chefs who will teach those… who dabble with curiosity in the culinary arts. If everything is going so well… What's holding you back? Marry him. I didn't know things were so pleasant."

"They aren't!" Tatsumaki sagged like a melted tire on the hard bench. "I don't think he cares about _me._"

"Hmm? Doesn't care?"

Tatsumaki picked at imaginary lint. "I get it. Romance happens to other people and I'm, er, _special _and "annoying"_._ People are sensitive and apparently "I'm a bully". I make too much money… I mean, compliments are given when they _actually _hop off their below-average rumps."

"Ah. How heroes inspire and encourage others," Lady Shibabawa remarked sarcastically.

"ANYWAY, I know he doesn't care about me or anyone. Even if I try to get somewhere with him... I mean, I just don't… _feel_ like I'm really a part of his life," Tatsumaki confessed.

"I wish someone told people this… Force it. Impose yourself in their life. Show them that life won't be the same without you. Make them see it. The sky and the sea must be connected somewhere." Lady Shibabawa said calmly. "By the way, I find you lovely."

Tatsumaki dropped her shoulders and smiled. "Thank you. If you didn't, there would be hell to pay."

"Oh really? Consider me blessed." Lady Shibabawa cackled.

Lady Shibabawa had so many wrinkles, a humpback and few teeth. She took the time to care for Tatsumaki and feed her caramels. Tatsumaki felt overwhelming thankfulness at the unexpected solace.

Tatsumaki's stomach curled in guilt. Lady Shibabawa just wanted to have dinner with Tatsumaki. Lady Shibabawa was old and wanted for something. Old people shouldn't beg. They should be treated like convalescent gods. She's been shitty to Lady Shibabawa. To any adult. God.

"Uh," Tatsumaki cleared her throat. "Since you beg and I'm _nice… _I… wouldn't mind having dinner with you. I'll bring the kids."

Lady Shibabawa hid her shock elegantly, making Tatsumaki less uncomfortable. She hummed a blase "of course," as if Tatsumaki told her the sky was blue. The casual acceptance felt good… as they sat there. Tatsumaki watched the horizon. The sky was a shining azure. The wind was comforting. Her sorrow seemed insignificant.

Then the woman laughed like a squeaky dog toy. It got annoying. "Why are you laughing?" Tatsumaki snapped.

The woman was unperturbed by her tone and squeezed Tatsumaki's hand. "It's nice to see the one who locks others out knocking back."

Was Tatsumaki doing that? _Knocking back? _She knocked people out, none of that soft shit. The way Lady Shibabawa said it… didn't feel like an insult. She sounded at ease and reassured.

"Knock, knock, Lady Shibabawa," Tatsumaki said.

"Okay? Who's there?"

"Me." Tatsumaki grinned.

Lady Shibabawa laughed. They enjoyed the afternoon, chatting, laughing when Bearded Worker fell in the parking lot.

When she got home, she dropped her keys into the bowl. When was that episode of Love Fortune coming out? She _needed _it—

Suddenly, a small figure flung itself towards Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki once again had an arm full of Zenko. Zenko had pale skin, bright eyes overflowing with the energy of life and bulldozed Tatsumaki in hugs. Tatsumaki wasn't a touchy person but Zenko was.

Tatsumaki nearly fell over as she tensed. Without boundaries, without asking Zenko held on. Her hip, ribs, and heart whined. No thanks.

"Tatsumaki— did I scare you?" Zenko asked with a bar of laughter.

_Hell yeah! _"P-Pfft, Fuji. I am not used to people _greeting_ me."

"Seriously? It's settled, I'll greet you like this _more._"

"More?!"

"More!" Zenko confirmed, proud of her self-imposed task. "Every time."

"Every time? I didn't mean… That's… concerning." Tatsumaki laughed tensely.

Zenko's grin vanished, untangling herself from Tatsumaki. "Uhm, I can stop. If that makes _you sad. _Please don't kick me out."

"No. You scared me." Tatsumaki said carefully. "You didn't do anything wrong. No, no. I'm just… _no_."

Zenko eyed her skeptically. "You sure, Tatsumaki? I shouldn't have… I mean we just started living here and I thought—"

"It was fun. Don't worry. Yeah. _Don't. _You're allowed to because you're cool."

"You think so?" Zenko rocked on her heels. "Everyone thinks Badd's cool. They forget about me. Not that I don't think he's cool. I love him but… I don't know. I've never been called cool." Zenko smiled pleasantly.

Tatsumaki frowned. Same. Tatsumaki was known as "Fubuki's weird, mad sister" rather than Tatsumaki. It was weird to have no identity outside of being related to the popular girl.

"You know… it sucked when everyone loved _Fubuki_ more than me… She's awesome! I know— yeah, but we both stayed away from the leeches who didn't appreciate our personal strengths. We both… learned to s-shine, differently and we're both known. You know? You'll do great things, kid, just like Badd but more like… yourself…?" Tatsumaki assured, quite awkwardly with ill-timed pauses.

Zenko still took it.

"Yeah! I'll do something great." Zenko beamed, convinced by Tatsumaki's bad speech. The happiness faded. "Badd's in his room. He keeps Tama in there, too."

Tatsumaki scowled. Ah, the _pet_.

Tatsumaki had a bad history with pets. Cats scratched her. Dogs avoided her or smelled her crotch which was bad for pictures and bad in general. Animals fucked up her garden. Birds sang too loudly and damn, she hated her younger brother Daruma's pet snake. She got bitten once but everyone laughed. Someone snarked, "I thought snakes got along."

Ha, ha, ha. _Fuck off._

Anyway, Tama was a pregnant cat, a nonchalant furball who pranced around in Tatsumaki's luxuriant home. Tama was a fierce lethal killer and Zenko was _fooled._

When Tatsumaki told Zenko she liked cats, she meant she liked Dr. Gray —_she will not acknowledge that yet— _not Tama with white and golden fur.

Tama _hated _Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki wasn't evil enough to abandon a bunch of unborn kittens but like— _Tama was mean_. Tatsumaki didn't want to get bullied by a light-footed overgrown rodent but a lot of weird things happened to her.

Tatsumaki wanted to get to know Badd better but it seemed _Metal Bat_ still hated Tatsumaki along with Tama. They teamed up.

Badd has taken to either yelling _or _shutting himself away. It astounded her just how angry someone could be. He often lashed out at Tatsumaki. Since he avoided Tatsumaki, Zenko often got left behind as collateral damage.

Zenko now spent hours with Tatsumaki, doing "girly things" which Badd hated. Tatsumaki aggrieved Badd while suffering the war zone. Zenko had it the worst. Zenko missed her brother, the little shit.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat." Tatsumaki suggested.

"Me too," Zenko whined, patting her stomach.

Alarms went off. Tatsumaki squinted. "The fridge is yours, why didn't you make something? I left at 6 a.m, you were awake. Have you eaten?"

"No…" Zenko looked guilty. "I didn't know if I was allowed to. Your fridge is very… _particular._"

Tatsumaki sucked on her teeth. That isn't good. Zenko had to eat! She was afraid to touch stuff outside of her room. Did Tatsumaki make her feel unwelcome? Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck! _This was supposed to work. Tatsumaki didn't mean to leave that impression.

Tatsumaki got on her knees and made her voice delicate and unthreatening. Her purse got on the floor but that didn't matter. "I know that you and I don't know each other. That'll take a while. I'm honestly not sure about kids. Anything in the fridge isn't particular to me. I went grocery shopping with you and Mutsu in mind. Half of those things I'd never look at. You know, this place is stable. No monsters will ruin this or attack or come here. It's a safe place even if your brother and I get on each other's… nerves."

Zenko sighed. "I wished you guys got along. You think he'll come out soon?"

Tatsumaki shrugged. "We have cake on this side. He better."

Zenko got _more _crestfallen, if possible.

Connecting with a kid was harder than she remembered. How did Kizashi and Atlas figure this out?! URGH. Atlas spoke to Tatsumaki with patience and humour, flexibility and understanding despite Tatsumaki being a stuck-up lump of coal. Was this how awkward and unsure it was on his part?

He was _tactile. _Affectionate. Kids fed off of affection.

Tatsumaki hesitated then reached for Zenko's small hand. Zenko was startled but not unwilling. "You know what, how about we eat together and we'll give Badd more time?" she suggested. "We'll make him loads of stuff. He can't deny us or the good sweets."

Zenko brightened. "Yeah!"

"Let's eat together, one meal a day and you tell me about yourself. Anything. Anything in this house is yours now, my food, my money and fridge. I'll be here. Don't be afraid of asking _anything. _Even food." Tatsumaki squeezed her hand. "We could eat pizza all week if you want it."

Zenko was charmed. "Would you?"

"Just tell me or get into the fridge, okay? Is that a deal?"

Zenko nodded with that smile Tatsumaki wanted to protect. A new ache in her chest made Tatsumaki want to give the girl everything she had missed in life. Tatsumaki led her to the kitchen and dumped her purse on the table.

"So, kid, what's new?" Tatsumaki asked as she sat Zenko on the marble island.

Zenko swung her feet. "I organized my room. Now my closet has specific places and my toys now have new homes. I'm excited for school. I'll be number one."

"We'll celebrate even if you're last," Tatsumaki said. "But do try getting number one. Impress those fools."

Rummaging through her purse, Tatsumaki pulled out a doll in its box. She saw this on the rack when passing a cheesy kid's store in downtown. Little girls Zenko's age sobbed when opening it. Tatsumaki felt bad for leaving both Badd and Zenko in the apartment so she got gifts.

Zenko gasped. "It's the new limited edition Karel Doll from the beach episode! I can't believe you got this!" she held the doll up to the light, dancing around the oversized kitchen. "Everyone has this. I can brag to my friends. I felt so left out. They'll get _so _jealous."

It was quite ironic as the small, bright girl twirled around the dark kitchen. She sang promises to her doll and its waxy jet black hair and long legs and unrealistic curves. Argh. Why was Tatsumaki jealous over a stupid _Karel _doll?!

Tatsumaki had some celery sticks with a block of low-fat cheese and ranch. Tatsumaki would normally pull out a bottle of wine but considering her company, it felt _wrong. _Drinking before perfecting Nikujaga recipes was a bad idea too. She had to stash away her alcohol. She hoped Badd wouldn't get in it.

Tatsumaki didn't find the gift special _whatsoever _but the girl looked near tears. Zenko was an angel. Confirmed. How could a kid look so soft while admiring a plastic doll?

"Why'd you get me this?" Zenko asked tearfully.

"A shooting star carried your wish to me," Tatsumaki winked.

"But— It costs so much! I'll pay you back." Zenko's lower lip wobbled.

"Ha! No thanks."

Zenko's lower lip trembled. "B-But—"

"Darling Fuji," Tatsumaki laughed, her voice getting harder. "Relax. You're 9-years-old. Don't think about money. If you want something, I'll give it. If it's reasonable."

Zenko's eyes lit up. "What about a bath of a million jelly beans and Qoo?"

Tatsumaki got mischevious, feeling young. "_Maybe_. If it's grape-flavoured."

Zenko laughed. "That's silly! And I would take a stupid shower. No thanks."

Tatsumaki shrugged. "As a school prank, all the boys made ramen in the locker room sinks. It clogged up the sinks for months." Tatsumaki sighed. "I _wish _I'd put more ramen in the sinks."

Zenko laughed. "I thought you were strict and totally not fun."

"Tell your teachers that," Tatsumaki quipped, bringing the snack to the table. "C'mon eat. You must be healthy. Grow. Surpass me, little grasshopper."

"How tall are you?" Zenko asked.

Tatsumaki laughed ruefully. "I'm not."

Zenko sat beside her, nibbling on the rabbit-shaped apples. "I see these in people's bento's but… I didn't think they existed outside of a screen. Cool!" she poked at the snack. "Badd's hands are HUGE and he can't do delicate stuff!"

Tatsumaki grinned. "I love apples. Making different carvings and designs. Apple sandwiches, lattice pies, turtles, heart apples, swans." she pulled out her phone and showed some photos. "These are my latest creations."

Zenko marvelled at the different photos, jaw on the table. "Can we make all of them?"

Tatsumaki grimaced, reminded of her _vacation_. "I got time, Fuji," she assured.

Zenko's eyes lit up. "Really?! Can I play on your phone?"

Tatsumaki shrugged. "Yeah, but not too long. You're too young to fry your brain. Eat up, kid."

Zenko ate, commenting on things as Tatsumaki cleared the kitchen. Tatsumaki hummed absently, responding to questions Zenko had about life. She was so funny and smart and naive. Like a bunny.

"You know, you're good with kids. A teacher like you would make even me come to school happily." Zenko said casually, preening her doll.

A kid said Tatsumaki would be a good teacher. Take that, Fubuki! Ha!

"You're sure as death?" Tatsumaki said in delight.

"Maybe not _that. _But I'm sure." Zenko continued stuffing her face and it was messy but Tatsumaki didn't mind.

Tatsumaki laughed instead. Later on, it still bothered Tatsumaki that Badd wouldn't accept the new shirt she bought him. She felt like shit, standing at the door and not being let in. Looking back, being a moody teenager didn't feel as _cool._

It was _so uncool._

###

A couple of days later, Tatsumaki knocked on Dr. Gray's balcony door. There were brown bags of groceries filled with ingredients, dumplings and expensive matcha tea under her arms, floating behind her.

Tatsumaki hoped he took her offer of nikujaga. She was an expert on _Love Fortune and _nikujaga. Gross.

With hundreds of thrown out speeches, Tatsumaki was nervous and sorry. She didn't like feeling this way, it was heavy. After all that hustle and hassle, Tatsumaki didn't show up during Hero Appreciation Day but she was here now. So, she knocked again.

The balcony door slid open, revealing a very apathetic, muscle-bound Dr. Gray. He wore a distasteful purple t-shirt and blue track pants, also unhappy to be disturbed.

Why did her heart beat fast when seeing his stupid expression? She was just guilty_. Just_ guilty_._

"Oh. It's you." he frowned.

"I wanted to see the face of a l-loser." she mumbled.

Silence ensued. An awkward silence wherein he stared down at her. Awkwardly.

"Eh. My neck's starting to ache. When are you going to apologize?" he asked with a flare of dull impatience.

So bold, straight to the point just like Dr. Gray. He was irritating but she didn't want to fight, just talk. He… perhaps didn't want to talk in the next hundred years or so, judging from his expression.

"Just let me inside," Tatsumaki said sternly. "Apologizing… I'll do it… right now… in a minute… An hour… A _day_. For sure."

He winced. "Why didn't you just say the next life?"

Tatsumaki's face scrunched up. "Well so-rry that my life is much too chaotic to cater to you and your presence. I couldn't tell you anyway. Emails go unchecked, calling is a total bust because you won't answer either. Remember the 196 calls you ignored? Oooh, that angers me. and mind you, you didn't want to go _like at all_—"

"Hey—"

"I saved you from an event you don't like, with people you don't like. You're free. I saved you." Tatsumaki insisted. "Literally—"

Two fingers poked her forehead. "There you go making choices without me." he sighed. "Talking like I'm not there."

"I know you weren't, so shut up," Tatsumaki jutted her hands out. Two bubble tea drinks she bought were presented like presents. "Just take this and shut up. Maybe choke. Maybe don't."

He didn't budge, disappointment seared onto his features. Maybe. Not really.

Tatsumaki smiled positively. "C'mon. Don't be chaffed. I turned your possibly boring Hero Appreciation Day into an interesting one."

"I thought I'd get a lot of free stuff. I wanted handouts."

_That_ was the reason he was upset with her. Ruuude! She shouldn't have expected more or less, really.

"I-I see. If you want a good meal, care to pitch in some money? We could go shop again and then I'll make you dinner." she asked hopefully.

"I don't make risky investments." he deadpanned. He eyed the grocery bags floating behind her. "You're feeding me?"

"I have extra." she shrugged.

"You're making _me_ a homemade meal?"

"What else? I'm good at cooking. I've been chained to the stove for the past couple of days." Tatsumaki declared proudly.

"What's up with you?"

Was he mocking her? "Pfft. Do you care? Don't make me waste your time." she snapped.

He looked _confused. _"It's your day. Why's it a waste of time? How was your day?"

Tatsumaki blinked at him. Was he tricking her? She can't remember being asked for the longest time. Why was she getting flustered?

"My day… My day was good? I think. How was your day?" Tatsumaki spluttered awkwardly.

"Good." he nodded. "Killed some monsters. Read a manga. Had fun. Now a particular Zuzu's feeding me."

"There isn't more than one." Tatsumaki narrowed her eyes. "Right."

"I don't think I could manage more than one."

"No one else would give you this much food! Like _ever._" Tatsumaki said loudly. "Why would they? Besides, I've never run into ANYONE else in this neighbourhood. Maybe that cyborg killed all of them." she shuddered.

"He wouldn't do that." Dr. Gray told her.

"Huh?! He nearly murdered both of us!" Tatsumaki shrieked.

"He wouldn't do that to anyone else." Dr. Gray corrected himself blandly. "Do you have the habit of winning people over with _food_?"

Tatsumaki stared straight into his soul. "That's how I poison 'em."

"You're _serious_?"

Tatsumaki snorted. "No. Espers just crush people's hearts in their chests. Squeeze, squeeze." Tatsumaki flexed her fingers around the cups, amused. "Don't worry. Drink these while I cook. It'll take 45 minutes due to your shitty stove."

"Oi. Don't insult me if you want to come in."

"I ate breakfast alone. Eat lunch with me." Tatsumaki avoided his gaze. "Don't shirk out on my apology to you. I'm… _wrong_, let me make it up."

When they met eyes, he was the faintest of amused. "When you do something _really _awful, will you make my drink out of gold?" he teased.

Tatsumaki grinned. "Positive. I'd even add it to your food. Everything."

He leaned forward, face really close to hers. Those overly-intense eyes were suddenly a few inches from her own. It wasn't good for her heart— he froze her heartbeat still. Something irrational flashed through her mind but she quashed it. Stop thinking! Stop!

"Your hair looks… _different,_" he said eventually.

Oh. He noticed. That was nice but he was so close. It stressed her out. And he was making her nervous. God. Damnit. Why?!

"Look at me all you want _inside._" Tatsumaki hissed. "My hands are cold so can I just come in now?!"

"I haven't said yes." he pulled back.

"Do you have to? I pulled a fast one and got some of the beef on sale. It was a bargaining day and you know… I did as you do. And you know, I liked it. Can I tell you more about it inside?"

Silence ensued. This time, a nice one that allowed her to leer _without _being a creep. He nodded approvingly and led her inside. That's really all she wanted; an invitation for once instead of forcing herself in.

###

Later on, she set up her workspace after washing all of his dishes. Setting up the ingredients in all the pots and pans was easy. He had everything she needed, which was surprising. She's usually the only prepared one in the room, let alone the city.

Tatsumaki was _fine _yet he lingered near the kitchen door, watching her flit around. It was weird. Was he waiting for her to do something?

"You could go," Tatsumaki said loudly, getting her precious carrots onto the cutting board. "Leave. I don't need anything from you as of the moment."

He cocked his head to the side. "You're using my kitchen in my house with my pot, dude."

"Fuck off, smartass. Do _you_ need anything?" Tatsumaki eyed him.

"Nah. You, though—"

"I knew it! You're so clumsy on your own turf." Tatsumaki blew a kiss. "You _need_ me."

"I don't need not-so-surprising horrible guests. You need help?" Dr. Gray stretched his arm casually. "At all?"

Tatsumaki scowled. "I'd rather get a footstool than ask you for help. Don't invade this paradise." Tatsumaki made the 'shoo, shoo' gesture.

And he stayed.

Tatsumaki got concerned. He was straightforward, just like her. He said what needed to be said. Tatsumaki hovered, not him. She was unnerved and giddy. Some of the unlikely possibilities jumped around her mind… Was he watching her for the sake of watching her?

She smiled internally then scolded herself. Her carrots got minced a bit too much but this weirdness gave her energy to burn. She felt like she got charged by lithium.

The leering wasn't horrible.

At last, he cleared his throat. "It's kinda off to have someone cooking for me again," he commented.

"What, you possessive over your kitchen? Get over it! I'm here."

"No. Not _that,_" he assured vaguely. "It's been a while since a girl's done this for me."

"Next time, you cook. Next week. Problem solved. Go crazy and pretend you're a damned chef. Don't fuck up our meal." Tatsumaki huffed. "I could print off recipes and drop them here. Boom. It won't feel off."

"You'd do that for me?

"Yeah."

"Hm."

Tatsumaki sighed as she felt him staring at her after a while. The flattery moulded into this unease. "I will goat tie you with your own guts if you don't fucking quit it."

"No, you use words of expectation," he said consideringly. "Subtle."

"That's what you do when you want to see someone, duh." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "Ironically, get out of my sight, I'm cooking."

Wait. Tatsumaki looked up suddenly. A woman cooked for him? This hermit of society didn't look like someone to have a girl to do domestics with him— _shit_. She wasn't jealous. No. No— but _who_ was that woman?

This woman wasn't his mom. He said that his mother didn't cook during their chats. Anyway… Just… how many girls made it to his balcony?

"You sure you don't need help?" he asked after ten minutes of lingering.

Tatsumaki stabbed the knife into the cutting board— plastic of course. "I don't. If I have to repeat myself, I'm gonna drown you in a pool." Tatsumaki hissed.

"Pools have a height limit, you know. You sure you could get in?"

"I can! Hmph." Tatsumaki glared at him. "I'm gonna prove you wrong. We'll go to the pool!"

"Taking you to the pool? What kind of punishment game is that?"

Tatsumaki's strong front crumbled a bit as she shifted from side to side. "I would feel lucky. Like I just won the lottery. Waves. B-Beaches. Sun. Yaay…"

"Yo. You okay?"

Tatsumaki stiffened. "Positive. So leave me alone." Tatsumaki cut the last of the carrots, dumping them into the pot with other garnishes.

"Uh, if you want to have fun while at the pool, invite your friends. You seem… unsettled." he said carefully.

She grimaced. "Do you think I'm crazy? That I'm a psycho. That I'm mad. _No way._ Besides, I don't need them but— _but _I don't have many friends," Tatsumaki huffed into the potato she sliced.

"You're _lying_."

"Why would I tell a lonely lie?" Tatsumaki looked up. He was being sarcastic and his face showed it. "Oh, be quiet."

He chuckled.

"Shut up!"

Tatsumaki boiled the konnyaku to remove the fishy smell on one burner. In another pot, she added onions. The potatoes were in uneven slices and the green beans added pops of colour. Maybe she'll leave some left-over as a garnish for later.

"You actually look like you know what you're doing," he commented casually.

"Be quiet. Shut up. _DIE!"_ Tatsumaki pointed the knife at him. "I can make that happen quickly. Careful, you'll be another ingredient in the pot."

He leaned on the counter, arms crossed like he was bolted to that spot. "Sounds charming when you threaten people while making their lunch," he said, unafraid.

"It sounds even better when I swear. Wanna hear it?" she smiled sweetly. "Come on, I have the best inventory in my dictionary."

Dr. Gray pursed his lips, peering at the pot of boiling noodles and meat. "I like nikujaga with more meat."

"Huh? I added the appeal of letting you devour two animals at once. Can your carnivorous heart shut up? You don't deserve more meat," she said with a stormy scowl as he went off to read manga and fuck off.

Usually, she didn't care about other people's opinions but… sigh— it _was _his meal, Tatsumaki reasoned. Guilt settled in her gut. _Fine_.

Begrudgingly, Tatsumaki added the rest of the meat, angry after washing her hands thoroughly. Tatsumaki wanted to have a more vegetarian-style meal. He needs some minerals and vitamins from veggies. Did he even eat veggies?

Mumbling into a wooden cutting board, Tatsumaki chopped up more crisp green onions.

He needed to be healthy. Maybe his hair would grow back if he had foods like the sweet potato she used. He needed vitamin A to speed up hair growth and prevent hair follicles from regressing. If he had any. Ha, ha, HA.

She didn't hear him enter but sensed him when his hand braced her lower back. He steadied himself as he reached for the stove knobs. Light, unintentional and meaningless but she was half-obsessed with it.

Leaning over her, he hissed at the temperature. "Don't put the temperature on too high." he turned the knob quickly. "You'll get a burn or an injury."

He's _close. _It never bothered her before but damn— it was hard to focus. Tatsumaki pointedly chopped green onions in a jittering pattern.

"You don't know what type of injuries I can handle!" Tatsumaki barked.

"You shouldn't have any injuries." he pulled back to check the pots. "Ah! You put _more_ meat in. Good choice. This meal is complete." he smiled, radiating gratitude and happiness.

He just stole her with his eyes. She wanted him to spend the rest of his life laughing. He hasn't made a single kind expression but being beside him is comforting.

_Never show that face to anyone else. When you make that face, I don't care if you glare at me the rest of the time, _Tatsumaki decided.

Smiles were ordinary, common and dull works. Something she's already seen too much. But his smile… Dr. Gray looks handsome doing something so mundane.

_Caring is creepy. Smiling is for the weak. Happiness comes with the smell of blood. _Tatsumaki _always _said that to herself. Repeating the words until she believed it.

However, it smelled like home-cooked food and she cared. No blood was here. Maybe smiling was for the weak but also for the handsome, too. She cared too much. She accepted that he didn't smile.

He looked decorative when seen up close.

He shifted away and her gaze snapped to her tingling fingers. Was this a side-effect of _him_; tingling fingers? With a harsh momentary throb, her unnaturally pale skin had a reddish tint. Blood.

The cut, oh. It's ugly, red, throbbing on her finger. She cut herself with a knife on his green beans. Oh god. His food— her apology was _ruined_.

What type of cliche bullshit was this! Cliches didn't happen in real life. What the hell?! Her gasp made Dr. Gray whip his neck to look at her. When the situation registered, he looked at her with shock.

"I didn't get any blood in your nikujaga," Tatsumaki exclaimed, arms up in surrender.

That shock morphed into confusion. "I'm more concerned about your hand right now."

"It's nothing big."

"Zuzu, it's not small either," he countered. "You're just delicate. Very small. If you lose one drop of blood, that's it."

Tatsumaki scoffed. "Get real."

He ignored her protests, looking around the kitchen. "Arghh. I gotta have bandages somewhere here. Where, though?" he pondered.

Dr. Gray bustled to open a cupboard. He was relieved when he found a dusty box of ban-aids. Tatsumaki grimaced. "Why's it like that?"

"The last time I used band-aids was a year and a half ago," he admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"I will die if you give me those band-aids. I don't need them."

Even so, Tatsumaki snatched the box from his grasp, looking inside. The band-aids were _fine._ What kind of lucky star was he born under?

Mumbling, he took the knife by the tip and the handle. "I didn't think it was sharp. Hasn't ever cut me— oh. Shit."

He split the iron knife in half. Dr. Gray had a completely different universe than she did. He left fingerprints on the iron tip.

With their personalities, it was impossible to be friends. It was too late to avoid each other. She'll keep him around. She wanted to. It _terrified her_.

Why did she swoon over him? Fuck that. He was a punk who smiled— nothing big. Amai Mask smiled. But… not like Dr. Gray. This will bite her in the ass. She doesn't even know _how._

Soon after, he took over the cooking scene. It was quite rude since she was ushered to sit down at the low table.

"Don't pout, kid." Dr. Gray handed her another puzzle to complete. "Here."

It looked new. Easy, packaged, bright and new. Tatsumaki sat up taller. "Wait, what about your other puzzle? I want to finish it—"

"I'm not into puzzles," he told her. "Just finish that one. I'll get the plates."

Why did he have a new, lower difficulty puzzle? Tatsumaki set up the table, eyeing him as he joined her. Making conversation felt harder, somehow.

"I-I did something outrageously nice because of you the other day. My identity died in my backyard. That's your fault. You killed me." she stated, setting his chopsticks just right. "I think I'm changed."

"Probably not." he whistled.

Tatsumaki was going to admit he was right. Nevermind! He's so weird and uninterested. "Y-You! I'm not speaking to you." Tatsumaki sat, puffing her cheeks.

"You don't speak to poor people?" he teased. "Let's eat now."

Tatsumaki ignored him. Dr. Gray took everything so lightly. He returned with the drinks and side dishes after a couple of trips. Then he came back with the pot of nikujaga. Normal people needed oven mittens but he held the bottom bare-handedly without flinching.

Yep. A different universe. Tatsumaki was pissed but apprehensive as he filled his bowl and tested it out.

"Wow." he deadpanned. "I'm not dead."

"This is how you show your gratitude?!"

"It's not as if I begged you to cook." he chewed a bit more.

"Do you _want_ to die?"

Dr. Gray didn't answer since he kept on chewing. It was pleasing to watch him eat. Did she really hate his mouth? She wrestled with the puzzle while eating dumplings. He casually told her where the pieces went while he ate too much.

"The kids I have now…" Tatsumaki said loudly. "They eat a lot. Like watching an animal about to hibernate. _Gross_."

"Whaa— k-kids?" Then he coughed like a million times.

"You want some new lungs or can I continue?"

_Cough! Cough! _"Excuse me." Dr. Gray kept on cawing like a crow, choking on his meat and rice. "You're their… guardian? A mom now? What happened?"

"I'm like an empathetic, carefree, older friend. Not a _parent_. I'll be who I needed when I was younger... Monsters attacked and now there are two brats in my mansion."

"They're alive, right?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes! They're _alive. _They're _loud._"

"No. You're loud."

"Fuck off!" Tatsumaki looked into his eyes, challenging him. "You think I'm not capable?"

"I think you can care about other people. Too much. You did make a rude entrance into my life and you stay now," Dr. Gray shrugged, "and feed me."

Tatsumaki sighed. "I didn't think it would turn out this way. I even got proposed to by Amai Mask. 30 engagement rings on the floor. Like diamonds. _Everywhere._"

"Marry him."

"Amai Mask is a bad hero, boyfriend and guy. Opposed to—" _you_, Tatsumaki coughed. "I wouldn't cook for him or ask him to go to Hero Appreciation Day. I wouldn't take him to a cemetery unless I kill him."

"Don't marry him."

"I have you. There's a reason I don't bother him at his table." Tatsumaki huffed.

There was an odd beat of silence as he looked up from his plate.

She continued. "Amai's a person opposite of us. He only cares about money, singing songs and being a celebrity. He wants to be beautiful while killing and being stabby— all evil. He doesn't care about _anyone._"

He looked annoyed. "Don't be around him."

"I'm way ahead of you. Amai Mask forced a kid, Badd, to patrol City C when he didn't want to lick Amai Mask's shoes. Amai Mask made a fool of me then the brat had to sacrifice a whole day of fun with his brattier sister. I volunteered to look after City C for him after curry and soba. I offered him my home, a spot at Psychic Academy on the condition of if Fubuki's there to make them productive members of society."

"Your sister?" he asked.

"Yes. Famous Fubuki. I've told you about this. Why am I even telling you about this since you don't listen?" Tatsumaki groaned, clamming up.

"I was listening. Did your sister agree to raise those kids in your huge house?"

Something went ice cold in her. She heard it. Nothing will be the same. She ruined it all. Forever.

"No. She moved out to never see me again. Made nasty remarks. Won't ever see me again." Tatsumaki said, poking around her food. "She's giving up on me."

"Before she gives up, she'll think of the reason she held on so long. Don't worry." Dr. Gray said mildly.

"Really?"

"C'mon, eat. You're thin," he said. "Can't see your sister again all thin and short, yeah?"

Tatsumaki meekly swallowed a carrot, the back of her eyes throbbing with emotion. He believed she would see her sister again. How sweet even if he was a dick about it. Sweet. She didn't think Dr. Gray would take her side. It's usually ALL Tatsumaki's fault. A mysterious deadlock of blame on her, some raging idiot.

Tatsumaki looked mean and acted mean with a skull too thick to notice someone else's pain but… Something that had been lifeless within Tatsumaki had started to melt away.

Anyway, Tatsumaki sighed. "Long story short, Zenko, Badd's sister, hunted me down all the way from my house in City A to City C just to see me. Badd joined us. The kids saw the letter. Chose me _despite _everything said in the letter and burned holes into my pockets. Now they live in my home."

"Are you having fun?"

"I'm not. They are." Tatsumaki shrugged. "Zenko and Badd are living the life of orphans who hadn't had fun. Arcade. Good restaurants. Shopping sprees."

The kids should try their best to strive. The more difficult one's situation, the bigger one should dream. Tatsumaki will protect their dreams. She let them set foot in a much bigger world than hers when she was young.

Tatsumaki wasn't used to the idiotic music Badd blasted. Zenko broke her stuff. Glass was so much more dangerous. The paperwork Badd did was now hers. She couldn't lose _anything_. She wanted to call Atlas and ask about healthcare and the family registry. She couldn't. _Ever._

It seemed tempting.

Tatsumaki had to focus on them and their wants and needs. Badd was an asshole and Zenko was so curious. Questions and questions all day. Tatsumaki also felt more guilt when not at "home". Like what would they eat, did someone attack her home or did they need something. She wanted to get the phones, too, but will they get addicted. So much to think about.

Dr. Gray was a bit put off. "Don't just buy them stuff. Just be there for them."

"My gift's there for them, that's what matters."

"That's not… Nevermind."

Tatsumaki ignored how put off he seemed by her last answer. "We hang out in the garden now. I'll take it up as a hobby."

He was pleased. "Gardens are more than just plants."

"You're just a dude with a cactus. The most low maintenance of low maintenance plants." Tatsumaki snickered.

"This isn't a competition."

Tatsumaki frowned thoughtfully. "I think I've killed so many ecosystems because of my hero rescues," Tatsumaki cocked her head to the side. "I'm guessing... You've left worse. It's going to bite you. Repent."

He brushed the warning off like dust on his shoulder. "I saved them, that's all that matters."

"But think of what Car Parts did to City Z's ghost town. Can we check if the wildlife is dead before the game show?"

"Sure."

Tatsumaki thought there'd be more push-back or a snide comment about her skipping Hero Appreciation Day. She wanted to make it up to him.

"But Car Parts is a mess." Tatsumaki smacked the table. "Car Parts needs to be _my _disciple. He's obviously just disillusioned. Do robots feel pain?"

"I don't know, _do you_?" he asked.

Tatsumaki stuck her tongue out. "Don't you guys meet tomorrow?"

"I'm going to turn him down. I think he's actually serious about becoming my "student". Too many weirdos have been coming to my house." he said bitterly.

"I wanna meet him!" Tatsumaki declared. "You won't stop me."

"Nah, you'll bother him—" He looked up suddenly, a gleam in his eyes. "Come over."

"I'm not weird." Tatsumaki snapped.

He begged to differ. "Eh. You drew a smiley face on the last unused onion."

"You could regrow onions! And garlic gloves, romaine lettuce, leeks too." Tatsumaki protested. "Be mindful!"

"Your hair reminds me of upside-down leeks," he commented. "Leeks are pretty—"

"Pretty ugly." Tatsumaki interrupted, yelling. "You don't even have hair. What place do you have to insult people's hair?! People in high school always had a stick in their ass because of my hair colour. I got suspended at least five times before the administration realized this is my natural hair colour. It was insults galore all the time. My hair doesn't look like onions or smell like them! God! I'm not an onion head girl or post it or ghost. So fuck off and don't say shit like that! Fuck!"

Dr. Gray watched her impassively. "I'm not a jerk from high school."

Tatsumaki shoved the puzzle pieces into its box. "Whatever you say."

"I'm saying I wasn't insulting you," he emphasized after heavy moments of silence.

Tatsumaki got up and he sprung to his feet then darted to the kitchen. After some jostling and curses, the idiot baldy returned with a new hairstyle. The man tied upside down leeks around his bald head with a string. He had _grass _hair like her, ridiculous. Ridiculous.

"See, it doesn't look bad. All braided and stuff." he attested, looking _bad. _"We look good."

His head has never been shinier. Leeks no longer belonged in salads, classic soups, stews, sushi, ramen and pizza. It belonged on his head. What the fuck was she doing, being all sentimental about the past? He had this contained, stoic energy with the undercurrent of sadness.

"Oi. What are you thinking about now?" he prodded after the silence went on.

"How many years it'd shave off my life if someone came in and saw us together," Tatsumaki disclosed, a hand muffling her small chortles.

"Hey!"

"What, it's _funny_!"

Tatsumaki couldn't stop laughing and it nearly cost her ribs. Her chest hurt. Her knees were tapioca pudding. She was high on her giggles. He carried away all of her rationality. And Tatsumaki wanted him now. She really wanted him. Mmm, nothing more than that.

She approached him carefully. "You," she poked his chest three times, "aren't so lame anymore."

His expression twitched in confusion. "What? You didn't know?"

"My eyes only saw an idiot till now." Tatsumaki reached up then made a plaited braid in her hair. "There. Now we match, don't we?"

"We look damn good." he nodded.

"Outstanding." she played with the braid.

Getting sombre, he watched her curiously. "If you want to, we won't cook with onions." he offered.

Ha. That offer tickled her brain a bit. People should stop eating onions. Their texture is weird, they looked slimy and they irritated her eyes. Tatsumaki detested them. The pained way he watched her told she couldn't stop him from eating onions.

Tatsumaki pretended to mull over his words. "You like them. I don't. You don't have to give them up. It's okay. I'll put them in your meals when we eat."

He looked relieved. "Good. 'Cause onion soup is sacred. Dodged a bullet there."

It's the thought that counts. He _would _stop eating onions for her. Tatsumaki couldn't forbid others from enjoying them.

"Do you talk to anyone from High School?" he asked casually.

"Do you?" she threw back.

"Not anymore. We lost touch," he said quietly.

Tatsumaki cleared her throat. "You, know, if you care, just force it. Make them see that their life won't be the same without you." Tatsumaki recited sagely.

He nodded. "Do you, talk to anyone from back then?"

Tatsumaki gagged. "Hell no! Those losers are working 9 to 5 jobs with miserable marriages and miserable lives. I think…" Tatsumaki shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I didn't talk to them in high school _nor _after it. The reunion is a couple of months away. July."

"The school year ends in March, though." he pointed out.

Tatsumaki laughed, weirdly emotional. "The bastards who doubt me do interviews about me. It's ironic they ruined my high school life but now they depend on me to save their lives and cities."

"That's one way to see it." he shrugged.

"Like what if I wasn't _here_ anymore because of them?" Tatsumaki wondered idly.

"Alive?" he questioned, suddenly serious.

"No. I mean in the hero business, a public servant." Her eyebrows knit together. "What do _you_ mean alive?"

He shrugged again. "The best way to get revenge is to outlive your enemies."

Tatsumaki scowled. "I'm not going to that reunion. They'll never know just how hard I work. I won't let them."

Dr. Gray watched her for a long time like something suddenly made sense. "You've worked hard."

Tatsumaki let out an offended squawk. "You haven't noticed?

"If any of those jerks call you onion girl or post it or ghost, we'll have a little chat," he said in a non-threatening way.

Amusement tugged at the corners of her lips. "A chat?" she mused.

"A small one."

"I love little talks."

Tatsumaki wanted to talk to him like this on Hero Appreciation Day. There were almost painful amounts of butterflies while she settled down. They didn't leave, even while standing across from him like this.

Tatsumaki wanted a leek to take home, a memento of this dinner. "Give me one," she called out, refusing to jump for him.

Dr. Gray held the leeks above her head. "Wha— I need them. How am I gonna start growing them if I have none left?"

"I'm only taking one. Don't be shitty. Let me have one! Nevermind, you bald money-pincher." Tatsumaki hissed.

"I missed out. I could've had my own empire of plants instead of buying them."

"I don't think you'd have space in here. Plant them on the roof." Tatsumaki suggested.

"There're no stairs." he shook his head. "Pass."

"Pass?" Tatsumaki's jaw fell open. "You are so lazy! You can jump millions of feet in the air and you want to take the stairs? That's what's preventing you from seeing the roof?"

"It just doesn't seem like I'm allowed."

"Your motto in life should be, do what you want, live on the edge and keep on looking like a hard-boiled egg." Tatsumaki frowned at him. "Now the food's cold. I'll go warm it up and take the leftovers."

"No. Sit. It's no matter. It'll still taste… okay." he hesitated before the last word.

"Okay? Don't force yourself to eat it. The noodles are soggy— If you want… to… _maybe _we could go see the sakura trees. They're at full bloom next week and—"

He held up a hand. "I don't go see sakura blooms. _Ever_," he emphasized the last word.

"Me neither but—"

"No. I don't want to go with you."

Tatsumaki grappled for words, a way to convince him. "But isn't… Don't you like plants? And— I feel like I haven't gotten my apology through to you." Tatsumaki ducked. "It's a simple matter of seeing pretty things. It has a fighting spirit and— and they represent the transience of life."

"No thanks," he deadpanned.

Tatsumaki felt awkward and sad that she wasn't a nikujaga expert. "Why did you eat the nikujaga? If it was bad, why didn't you tell me?"

He dismissed her concern. "I would've eaten it anyway. Can't waste quality meat."

Ah. Being economical. Got it. "I just could've bought you dinner at a fancy restaurant. Would that have been better?"

"You know, you can't buy me with money," he said.

It's not like she was trying to buy him. She shared what she had and that happened to be gifts. They're meaningful and carefully chosen!

"Can I ask you a dumb question?"

"Better than anyone I know."

Tatsumaki frowned a bit. "What do you think of me?"

"Isn't it obvious," he said blandly. "We're not actually a couple, so you don't got responsibility towards me."

Tatsumaki felt _dumped. _Again. For some reason. Anything he said tonight felt soured and stupid. Ruined. He was a ruiner. Tatsumaki shouldn't let her imagination run wild. He probably just said whatever came to mind. Those words were meaningless. Attaching meaning to them was stupid.

Tatsumaki nodded. "I guess we don't… but I want—"

"We're on the same page. You know a lot about me but let's not get familiar. The public will be satisfied if we meet once a month." he nodded.

But Tatsumaki wouldn't be satisfied. Hell no was she settling like that. As if! She wasn't a quitter. She couldn't step away now.

###

-End Chapter-

A/N— Hello people. I've been sitting on this chapter for three months but couldn't get the nerve to post. Idk why. Got nervous and lazy and stressed since I have diploma exams. But now my baby Tats is different and we get ready for the next phase— operation Tatsmaki luuuves Saitama.

Vocab

*Qoo, a popular drink in japan owned by CocaCola and is similar to fruit juice. Kids love it. It's available as a fountain drink in Japan.

*Nikujaga is a wintertime dish that is seen as comfort food. Most often served with beef, it's a very popular dish that families make together. I saw this article survey where it was ranked in the top ten foods Japanese men would like their girlfriends to make them.


	15. Chapter 15: Aimi

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 15-

Aimi

THE NEXT DAY DR. GRAY ACTED WEIRD. WELL, _WEIRDER_.

Ever since Tatsumaki brought up sakura viewing, he acted distant and formal. He was super subservient. She thought she would like that but _didn't._

Tatsumaki toured City Z's parks with him, to check if all the wild animals were really dead. She was sort of devastated by that. Being in nature and killing time sort of made up for not seeing the sakura… Deep down, it didn't but she'll take what she could get.

Whilst slinking around, Tatsumaki was pleasantly greeted by birds, small woodland creatures, sprouting plants and their cloud-reaching.

Something changed when she was around him. Tatsumaki got perplexed by the vivid blueness of the sky. How she could breathe a bit more. It got harder to get back to the old colours and leave whatever Dr. Gray gave her.

So, Tatsumaki spoke like someone in a conversation. "Uh, Zombieman will _also _be on set. You'll be meeting him. Zombieman's kind to children because he was born on Children's Day. He wears green camo pieces and carries six guns. He's a pushover in every way and I'm his genesis. He wears so much leather but has a lot of floral shirts. He likes to take me to coffee places but the instant coffee he makes is the best in the world." Tatsumaki considered it, speaking quickly. "He's also _terrified _of me."

A curt nod.

Tatsumaki just remembered. "Oh yeah! My clothes are still at your house. I'll pick it up when you meet with your disciple. I won't stay long. It's not like I'll move in or something. What type of apartments do you like?"

He shrugged again.

Passing on Saga street, Tatsumaki watched a mangy, "white" carpet get washed. The oddly mesmerizing, water-wasting process of cleanliness caught her attention. All the brown water ran away, under the fence and past Tatsumaki's feet.

"I feel like my water bill had gone up just by watching this," Tatsumaki commented, hoping for a response.

He nodded blandly.

Tatsumaki felt ignored, more so than usual.

He watched everything with the interest of a newborn absorbing the world. His bald head and blank expression didn't help with that image. Protesting his silence, she wanted to coax him out of this weirdness. If anything, his aloof nature added to the fiery determination in her bones.

She pointed at the carpet's shaggy loops. "A dog must have done quite a bit. I mean, you think you'd be home enough to take care of a pet? I'd help you one some—"

He averted his gaze. "We're never going to be in that position."

Oh yeah.

Tatsumaki rocked on her heels. "I do adore the occasional alpine swallow. An alpine swallow in an apple tree would be darling." Tatsumaki swooned. "They work hard, flying six months straight. They're on the job. Every day is a labour day. A real workaholic in the animal kingdom. I really respect them—…" And her words were only listened to by the wind.

She'll try again. "I want to get tea and chicken," Tatsumaki announced.

"I needed this update because?" Dr. Gray asked.

"Fine. _Be like that._"

Tatsumaki played with the braid she had. She straightened her hair for the game show. Every time she touched the braid, it reminded her of that dinner. Even if he was a distant asshole, she remembered the good things about him.

It was a hot day. The sun was bright, the world looked dazzling as they encountered a lake with sparkling water. The shiny quality of everything made Tatsumaki felt good and ready. Even though they were going on national television and lying about their love.

Eh. Child's play.

What annoyed her were the couples, sultry glances and close bodies. Their hearts walked side by side, following each other. The couples held hands, their rings fitting in between the grooves of their fingers. Maybe holding hands was as sweet as a romance novel.

If Tatsumaki reached out and held Dr. Gray's hand, would it truly seem like they were an engaged couple? Tatsumaki never held hands with anyone important… She never bothered with romantics and didn't notice the couples before now. What changed?

For there to be someone to take her miserable hand was nice. Even asking for something stupid like _affection _made her heart pulse, trouble and flutter over the smallest actions he did.

Tatsumaki _didn't _want to hold hands—she wanted the media to have a field day. Her bosses would praise her. She would work better and anything that helped work was _best._

Secretly, subconsciously, Tatsumaki wanted to get closer to him because he felt far today but her conscious mind wouldn't accept that.

They reached the sidewalk at the edge of the park, back in the concrete jungle. She still hadn't asked to hold hands because it felt… forbidden or wrong. He drew borders and lines. She had a picture of how far she could go. She just didn't care.

Maybe his hands would be a hot as the height of summer. Just that idea pushed her forward with a deep breath.

"Dr. Gray! Stop! Hold my hand. Now."

He walked ahead. "No."

Tatsumaki halted. "Everyone else is. People are taking pics. We'll seem like a copacetic couple."

He grimaced and his strides got longer. She's never bothered with romantics and never noticed the couples before now. What changed?

"Hey, asshole! You can't _ignore _me! You know I hate being ignored!" she yelled. And she was ignored. "We still have to get to City A! We're going to the talk show! Why can't you be helpful? We won't hold hands, I promise. Not really, I _will _make you hold my hand—"

A cold hand grasped her arm. So cold!

Tatsumaki shrieked. "What the airborne fuck—"

Suddenly, smoking blue chunks of metal and wire fell from the sky like apocalyptic rain, scattered at her feet. It smelled like burnt copper and iron. The rips in the concrete terrified her. Tatsumaki blinked. What just happened?

Somehow, Dr. Gray's back blocked her view.

He stood in front of her like a shield, a structure. People usually hid behind her. Tatsumaki liked having a bad mouth, bad personality and being full of herself because she was able to protect others. It felt weird to be protected.

She was a damsel again. Damn it.

Anyway, something got punched— just _what_? How did he get in front of her— he was like 10 metres away from her _and _pieces of metal and bolt are at her feet.

Noting her silence, he glanced at her. "You good?"

Nothing hurt, her arm felt fine but the audacity of Dr. Gray to ask her questions while he ignored her for the past two hours pissed her off.

"You need this update because?" Tatsumaki snarled.

"Are you alright, dude?" he asked.

"Tch. As if you _actually _care about how I feel." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes, shifting away from him. "You know what, you go to City A's studio by yourself. I'll go my way. It's obvious you want to be alone. There's your wish _granted._"

Turning away, she swallowed a groan of agony. Oh _no. _She recognized this stupid bitch ass car parked at the curb beside them.

The passenger seat window rolled down. A holographic image of Amai Mask glimmered.

Tatsumaki forgot that Amai Mask had bought a robot with an artificial intelligence named Tian Mask. It went on errands for him, became a local celebrity and served Amai Mask.

Only Amai Mask would _use _an android bot butler that looked like him. And Dr. Gray just broke Tian Mask. Ha. Ha. _Ha. _But also, Amai Mask'll complain.

"Greetings Princess." Amai Mask said casually, tipping his head.

"It's bad to see you in movies and shit but 3D is a whole new problem." Tatsumaki smiled sweetly. "Hello, boss."

"Hey, fan." Amai Mask smiled.

And he broke her. She wasn't a _fan. _All of Amai Mask's "acting" got to his head, huh? It mixed up reality with fantasies. Tatsumaki groaned.

"Princess, there's a beautiful lake nearby—"

"_Awesome_. Can you go jump in it? It's full of geese shit." Tatsumaki suggested.

"Act as fluid, graceful and easygoing as the water. Reflect it." Amai Mask finished with an aggravated sigh.

"Don't want to." Tatsumaki huffed, folding her arms. "Why did you send a car to pick me up alongside that bozo that's dead?"

"Although your fiance murdered Tian Mask, I am not bothered, please be respectful." Amai Mask flinched. "Just so you wouldn't escape the game show, I got an escort. You were not at Hero Appreciation Day which saddened the people. They want to see you shine. Besides, I wanted to see your fiance."

Tatsumaki dressed to the nines. She wore a casual black maxi dress. It was flowy, easy and light— comfortable. The denim jacket and strappy sandals combination were perfect. With her hair down, Tatsumaki looked ready for date night.

Dr. Gray didn't.

Amai Mask's eyes were as fast as the wind as he scrutinized Dr. Gray. As shallow as Amai Mask was, he cared about appearances. He had a pinched expression, itching to nitpick and the like. Tatsumaki hated the way he assessed Dr. Gray.

Tatsumaki _didn't _dress him. Dr. Gray wouldn't let her. He wore his classic "oppai" sweater with the yellow breast and red sleeves and denim jeans. God she fucking hated that sweater but he chose it.

Tatsumaki grimaced. "Do you have something to say?"

Amai Mask looked at Tatsumaki the way one does a child. "Someone like us should not settle for… those who don't shine like the sun. I'm afraid people like him will be… _melted_."

"Pfft. He's mine. Maybe you're the one who sleeps too late to see his sunrise." Tatsumak squared her shoulders. "Anything bad you say about him, you say about me. Do you really want to insult me, Romeo?" she purred.

"Are you suggesting I offend you, Princess?"

Dr. Gray watched Amai Mask carefully. "Zuzu, let's just walk," Dr. Gray said.

Amai Mask looked at Dr. Gray with disdain. "You are the opposite of me. You don't have enough presence to speak to me, something I have absolutely no time for. Being more successful than most is extremely busy but you see, I would give anything for my beloved employees," Amai Mask said politely as if he were doing _them _a big favour by staying.

He was always smooth with his words, whether they were offensive or not. Dr. Gray said nothing.

Amai Mask's gentle, practiced laughing fooled no one. "Oh, you do not like me. That wounds me."

"You want to have some real ones?" Tatsumaki growled. "You're a little spineless, aren't you? Pretty boy, stop worrying about your hair and _look _at me. Don't _talk_ to him like that."

"Oh, smile more, Princess, you are a hero. You save others, you get celebrity status. The galaxy looms around you. Everyone you meet is talking about you. Being a hero should mean a smile." A bright smile graced pretty boy's face.

"Don't fucking _talk _to him that way! If you die, you can't get the medicine that cures stupidity. You'll be the same in your next life." Tatsumaki shrieked. "It's your grave if you don't treat him with respect."

Amai Mask's amused expression screamed arrogance. "I'm hurt. I'm not the type to torture myself and be where I am not welcomed. I will leave you privacy." Amai Mask beamed. "I cannot wait until the show. I may or may not make a cameo."

He flickered out of existence before Tatsumaki could protest. Fuck. Of course, he'd hijack the fucking interview. Argh!_ It will be easier to get straight to Amai Mask and kill him. I wanna wreck his car, _Tatsumaki concluded. _I will wreck his precious baby with a smile._

Dr. Gray just stared at the passenger's seat, face listless.

"I'm getting in the car. See you, walk fast, darling." Tatsumaki blew a kiss and ducked inside.

It smelled like Amai Mask— gag.

Dr. Gray protested with a silent look. "You're not _serious_."

"Do I need your fucking permission?!" Tatsumaki demanded.

Dr. Gray just stared at her harder. She knew what he was leery— maybe not concerned or leery, to be perfectly honest… but curious about it.

"Amai Mask can't hurt me. He's an asshole but not _that _type of asshole." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "If you're so _bothered_, get in—" _or fuck off._

And then he got in before she could tell him off. Damn it.

Tatsumaki stared for a couple of seconds. Mixed signals, much?! Was he fucking kidding her? Why'd he get in the limo?!

Tatsumaki didn't _mean_ to invite him, the awkward and silent fellow. She was fine with _being alone. _And she hasn't recovered from him rejecting hand-holding.

She tried to hold his hand and he ignored her. She tried to talk to him and he ignored her. She didn't like being ignored then being protected. Stupid fuck. She just wanted to make a point and make him walk. He made it clear that he didn't want to talk _or _anything.

But he's bothered enough to save her from Tian Mask and walk her to City A because he didn't like Amai Mask. Maybe he cared, she told herself but she knew he probably didn't.

Yet he sat beside her in the back seat as the driver drove away. They were surrounded by leather and luxury as he sulked, staring moodily out the window.

Cruising along was easy enough though Tatsumaki was agitated. The tinted windows, private space and dim lights created a weird mood. She kept on glaring at him but he looked too preoccupied to care, not that he cared about anything really.

The whole world will have their eyes on him and his reactions were dry.

Tatsumaki's voice was thick with disapproval as she spoke. "You can't be like this on television. You'll fuck up the interview _and _the gameshow and the world will hate you. I won't forgive you, either. I'd normally split my energy and give half to you if you weren't being an asshole but you are, so fix it by yourself when you get on camera." Tatsumaki grimaced.

Tatsumaki hated people. Men. They never gave her what she wanted. No wonder she's never been intimate with anyone. And she's never been kissed, either. Opening up opens some wounds. Fuck.

Love and marriage— as if they're the same things. Marriage isn't real. Stupid world.

"Love and marriage are the same real things. They never end." he protested lightly, using his throat for the first time.

Oh, _now _he decides to talk. And she said that out loud?! If he wants a conversation, he'll get one.

"_Yeah right_. They end. Love and marriage are separate things. Take Atlas and his wife—"

"Who's Atlas?" he frowned.

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "My foster father. He raised me. That's Atlas."

"So your _father_." he corrected.

Eh. Some people might say so. She didn't respect Atlas _or _fear him like people did their fathers. She didn't want to.

"He was a hero before the Hero Association existed. He's strong, popular, and whimsical. He's rich off old money but also from donations. The public named him Atlas because he was everywhere when someone needed him. A freak sense of direction. Any place in the 26 cities, he tells you exactly how to get there." Tatsumaki said quietly.

Dr. Gray gazed at her, astonishment radiating off of him. "You've never bought a map on road trips? Awesome."

"I had _Atlas. _Really helpful during yearly family road trips. He's actually the one who taught me _why _heroes mattered since he was so decorated, respected and strong. He was married to work. Work above everything. Being a hero was _everything _until it wasn't." Tatsumaki's voice got cold. "He was my age when he gave up status, fame and anything beneficial when he adopted 2 kids and a wife named Tsumugi. Good for nothings like me and Fubuki were adopted. Crazy."

"Not so crazy. Lots of people do that for their kids," Dr. Gray claimed. "Didn't you?"

"Fuck no. I'm on top of my shit. Atlas got weak and _lost_. Even if I am saddled with you, Zenko and Badd, I'm still going. I won't give _anything _up." Tatsumaki scowled. "When you're not working, don't you think you're going to sink into the mud?"

"Nah. Take a break sometimes."

"I don't slumber. I don't want to be like Atlas. I have priorities that I am _faithful_ to." Tatsumaki hissed.

"Yo, Atlas got a wife and a happy family. That's admirable. He got a lot."

"Happy family, huh," Tatsumaki giggled without humour. "Atlas cheated on Tsumugi — a real parent— for my now step-monster Kizashi. No, fidelity and working ethic aren't real. Love doesn't last. I learned it in my home, Fubuki doesn't care about me. The Aihara bunch doesn't either. This is a fake marriage, too. So I know it."

"That explains _so _much."

"Right, so, Atlas isn't my father," Tatsumaki said.

"Eh. Not that," Dr. Gray winced.

"He's annoying. He tries so hard. It's _so _embarrassing."

"Wouldn't it be worse if he didn't try at all?" Dr. Gray said.

"Atlas is annoying. Fubuki told me my love is a total pain but it's not like I can change the way I love people." Tatsumaki shrugged.

He seemed confused. "You can, totally in your control. How'd that one go over your head?"

"Oh shut up." Tatsumaki spat, getting defensive. "It's not like you're better off. You don't have a personality that you show to others. You don't talk like there's something to say. I barely have material to talk about during the game show. That's on you. You don't share."

"You share too much."

"That's the way I am." Tatsumaki tsked.

"Me too. You can't change me."

"You should change yourself. You don't invest in the right things. Stupid house, stupid disciple and not to mention that 10-word rule. How fucked up is it?"

"It's effective. It's only in place 'cause of you."

Her jaw fell. "Me?! It's because of _me?! _Oh _GOD, _you are a snob and a half. People cry to have conversations with me. People wish to be me." Tatsumaki hissed.

"Eh, I'd pass," he deadpanned.

"Whatever. At least I have emotions. I'm not sure if you're up to lying or acting on television. Sharing your spleen, guts and heart. Guess what, you can't share your heart if you don't feel it!"

He seemed troubled, sitting up taller. "What about you? You're _plain angry. _Don't you get tired? Offending people for fun isn't cool."

Atlas asked, "_Aren't you tired of working?". _Gross! Why was he like Atlas?! Tatsumaki was not tired. Her success blew her damned fatigue away.

"At least I say something. You're damn quiet. I don't like quiet people." Tatsumaki said harshly. "Speak up!"

"I prefer quiet people." he sneered.

Tatsumaki stiffened. That's _the opposite _of Tatsumaki. Clear, blatant anger set her jaw. Tatsumaki sucked on her teeth. "Sorry, not sorry. You're stuck with me. Giving up isn't in my dictionary."

"Damn. Buy a new dictionary."

"WHY DON'T YOU DIE!" Tatsumaki shouted.

"Nice," Dr. Gray gazed out the window, "you're good at defending your flaws rather than fixing it."

Tatsumaki opened her mouth then closed it. "You annoy me," she said eventually.

His eyes dug under her skin and settled there. "If I'm so annoying, why annoy me like this?" he questioned.

A good question that came at her like knives. Even if he kicked her out, she'd make excuses and come back anyway to feel his presence. She wanted to stay until he felt bad about parting ways. When by her side, she doesn't even want an insect near him.

There used to be a right sense of distance between them, now something's changed. And she didn't like it as much. She didn't want him to ask good questions.

Tatsumaki puffed her cheeks. "Hmph. You're damage control for my career. Most people get killed when they look me in the eye. Y'know, taking a break is useless if you're there to wait for me." she snapped.

"Nope. I wouldn't wait."

"Right. I won't let _anyone_ sabotage my work and it certainly won't be you," Tatsumaki confessed through gritted teeth. "I'm all in. Even if I lost my memory, you'd be the first person to come to mind, asshole."

And then silence.

He wasn't angry and she didn't attempt to make conversation. It felt wrong.

Tatsumaki wanted to kill the person she was two months ago. She wouldn't have _spoken _to him. She's a tornado of terror and now she's losing control and authority.

Before, acting like they were engaged would have been easy. However, when they reached the studio, smiling in front of the crowd and getting the flashes was difficult. She was pissed!

Trying to figure out where to go, having the makeup brushes poke her skin was a nuisance. There was a very warm welcome, followed by a team of people ushering them around. She got an email from Bearded Worker.

Dr. Gray looked out of his element, drinking a cup of matcha tea he ordered. He looked overwhelmed as they sat in her dressing room. The furniture was comfortable, the rooms bright but everything was tense.

"So the gameshow is highly scripted. It'll just be a run of the mill interview. Some friendly banter. Some current topics about the celebrity world, what are the heroes doing, an interesting video, questions. Then the host, who I think is named Hoezaki Tamami. She's a great person. I've never seen or watched _Good Morning City A— _so I guess it will be okay." Tatsumaki said, rolling her eyes.

All of her words were clipped and venomous. She knew she pissed him off but she's trying to make up for it. It _was _pretty shitty to force someone else into the shimmering world of fame since Tatsumaki herself didn't like it. But he agreed to help.

"I… I," Tatsumaki started, voice strong and loud, "shouldn't have said some of those things."

One eyebrow shot up. "Some?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up."

"That's one more thing."

"Yeah." Tatsumaki clenched her fist. "You are a snob and a half. I was some lame-ass loser talking to myself ALL day. Who's the lying asshole who told me "I'm around." Lies! What the fuck, dude? Was it something I said?"

He frowned. "I'm not too happy about the show. Is all."

"I'm not either but guess what, I could be out there chatting up the crowd but I wanted to stay in here and fix whatever happened." she glared at her fingers. "I take back what I say. All of it. Just talk to me. I'll stop being a bitch— if you just act like _yourself_. I do like that person best. Not this wet blanket."

Their eyes met. Dr. Gray opened his mouth. "My mom emailed me this morning."

Tatsumaki narrowed her eyes. "Is that bad?"

"No, but it will be."

Tatsumaki nodded, accepting that he was going to reveal that much. "Dr. Gray, I'm sorr—"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Tatsumaki jumped out of her chair and flew over to Dr. Gray's side. She needed to be touching him. Their arms brushed.

The door flung open, a handsome, pale guy with darkness hanging around his trench coat entered. He smelled of coffee and steel. He looked cleaned up for today. However, Zombieman just intruded on them as if it meant nothing.

Tatsumaki folded her arms. "Knock much?" Tatsumaki tsked.

"Wanted to see you," Zombieman explained gruffly.

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "You're the definition of impatient. But this time…" she observed him dourly, thinking of being alone with Dr. Doctor. Anything but that. "I'll allow it. Why aren't you standing on stage, serenading the crowd?"

Zombieman flashed a romantic smile. "I went around asking if they needed anything. I remembered I was a hero. I wanted to help them but they served me instead. Ironic, huh?" Zombieman chuckled.

"You're so _caring_ to other people," Tatsumaki noted teasingly.

Zombieman brightened. "The reason I'm so caring is because of you."

"Oh really? I momentarily helped you kill a few monsters for you and now you're here all the time. You piss off a lot of people. I heard you called out Agoni the other day. You just used up all the luck you'll ever have in life." she grinned devilishly.

"Guess I'll just have to rely on you then, won't I?"

Tatsumaki was caught in that romantic, affectionate line. It felt suggestive and scripted, the way it does in bad films. He wasn't embarrassed and it was sweet. Recovered, Tatsumaki simply huffed, feigning nonchalance.

Dr. Gray sniffed the air exaggeratedly. "You smoke, dude?"

Zombieman's romantic smile fell off of his face. "Yeah. It calms me. She doesn't mind. The colour of the silken line was red when I met her."

"My heart swoons," Tatsumaki said sarcastically.

"Now you know how mine feels. All the time."

Tatsumaki laughed. "Sweetheart, I'm blushing."

Dr. Gray looked unimpressed. "Zuzu, who is he?" he asked, not looking at Tatsumaki.

"Zombieman. Fellow hero, S-Class rank 8." Zombieman said following an expectant pause.

The blank face of Dr. Gray remained. A bit of pride and anticipation was on Zombieman's face. Tatsumaki forgot Dr. Gray knew nothing about anything related to heroes. Of course, he isn't respectful _at all._

Zombieman's expression morphed into a grim irritation when Dr. Gray said nothing for a solid 15 seconds.

"You're bathwater dude." Dr. Gray said eventually. "Try matcha instead, man."

Zombieman had murder on his face. It was entertaining. Musical joy bubbled from deep within her as Zombieman's cool guy facade broke.

Tatsumaki chortled, holding her stomach. "Oh, I did say that. I'm surprised you put the puzzle pieces together. You barely remember anything_, dumbo._"

"I remember your sunburns pretty clearly," he mentioned casually.

Did he _want _to embarrass her? What's with this sudden conversation?! He's been ignoring her. Until now.

Tatsumaki whipped around, averting her gaze. "They're not sunburns! You know I'd recognize your bald head and laugh anywhere." Tatsumaki glared at her shoes. "Give me coffee _and _leave. I'm tired of your shenanigans, Zombieman. You make it best."

"I got it." Dr. Gray called out, ignoring Zombieman's guffaw.

And he did get her coffee at the confectionary table in her dressing room. He got a knife and sliced apple wedges for Tatsumaki. He probably held back immensely when he dropped an apple slice into her coffee mug. Her heart got funny.

Walking towards her, he offered her the cozy mug, blanketed in a napkin. "Your coffee."

Tatsumaki scowled, to hide her funny heart. "Why a napkin? I won't spill it. _God_." she hissed, not accepting the cup. "I'm _not_ you."

"It's hot. Careful," he warned.

"Whatever." Tatsumaki's voice got weak like she suddenly became sick with a cold.

Honestly, Tatsumaki reached for him, to snatch the cup from him despite the consequences. Just to spite him. Halfway through the act, Dr. Gray caught her hand and wrapped her fingers around the cup. The mug was hot, not as hot as his hand cradling her much smaller one.

"Careful."

Tatsumaki glared. "But—"

"Shh. The mug might get scared of you." he joked. She stared at him. "_What_? The napkins are a security blanket. For support."

_He's being weird, _Tatsumaki thought and moved away.

Him getting the coffee… That was weirdly sweet. The napkin was a thoughtful touch. He had 998 good impressions now. She was still angry and he was an asshole but he wasn't a complete asshole.

"Another good impression," Tatsumaki whispered.

"Not on me," Zombieman mumbled.

She fidgeted with her fingers, bringing attention to the bandaid he put on her yesterday. And he tried to take care of her— despite how annoying they both were.

"Why do you have that band-aid?" Zombieman turned to Dr. Gray, eyes fixed on him. "Did _you_ do that?"

"No! Do you have holes for eyes?!" Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "I was cooking for him and got careless. It wasn't a big cut. As if a knife could catch me off guard."

"Dude, it _did_ though." Dr. Gray intoned lowly.

"Hah? I'm sensible." Tatsumaki growled. "Positively _sensible._"

"Oh yeah?"

Tatsumaki broke. "Fine! I don't! So what if I have the sensibility of a thirty car pile-up?! I wouldn't trade one stupid decision for another five years of life. Tch. I can see _all _of my tiny, miniature mistakes reflected in your bald head." she murmured.

Dr. Gray hummed thoughtfully. "You're a bit too short to look. Just don't cut yourself next time," he warned.

"Whatever. I'll cut myself into smaller pieces for you to take me home." Tatsumaki growled.

He sized her up. "You're less than 5 feet. Totally manageable."

"Fine! I'll make mincemeat of your damn home." Tatsumaki offered with a snark.

"Not gonna happen. It'd probably fall on its own." he idly scratched his arm.

"With your help?" Tatsumaki asked snidely.

"And yours." he scoffed.

Tatsumaki laughed, her head feeling like tapioca pudding again. She angrily clapped a hand over her mouth. _I'm STILL mad at you! _Tatsumaki growled at herself. Stupid. Stupid.

Zombieman cleared his throat. Loudly. She forgot he was here. She liked being a nation of two with Dr. Gray.

"I dislike gathering. People in crowds. Tatsumaki attests to this; teamwork is a wash unless it's her and I. We're partners in this bleak, cheerless macrocosm. Does that bother you?" Zombieman asked Dr. Gray, walking up to him.

Dr. Gray shook his head while Zombieman casually lit a cigarette, prolonging the silence.

"Good… Here's some things about me… I'm S-rank. It takes me 3 minutes to recover from 200 fatal injuries and 15 minutes to recover an amputated arm. I forget to count. I don't like freaks or change. Why are you here?"

Dr. Gray didn't react when Zombieman's long drag blew smoke into his face.

"I'm just weak when it comes to straightforward, strong people. When they're at their lowest, that's when they want someone to rely on. Will you be there for her?" Zombieman asked.

"Yup."

"Like I'll need you Zombieman." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "Diamonds shouldn't hang out with dumb rock brains like you _both. _Let's jump."

Zombieman didn't answer her. Instead, he stared Dr. Gray down. None of them acknowledged her. They had this weird tension she didn't know how to dissolve it. She liked egging on fights but this felt _dangerous. _She had the sense it was about her!

"Piss _off. _I wanna go to the roof so we could jump off. Let's _leave._" Tatsumaki ordered, tugging on Dr. Gray's hand. A zap went climbed through her arms. She almost touched his hand! Aw!

ANYWAY, Zombieman's smile was sharp and lethal. "A valuable person ought to be with someone who understands their value. Some say dogs are easier to control than kids. Some only date others because of this. Are you really up to the task of taking care of her? She could keep going as far as she'd like. I will stick by her every time. I'm confident in my patience but I don't think I'm confident in you. I don't like you."

"Okay." Dr. Gray said, he checked Tatsumaki's face. "You ready to go, Zuzu?"

Zombieman coughed on smoke. "O-Okay? Who the fuck's 'Zuzu'?"

Tatsumaki grabbed Dr. Gray's arm and pulled. He didn't budge. Tatsumaki literally couldn't _move _him. He was so _heavy _and solid. Manhandling him was futile.

"It's nothing." Dr. Gray lifted a shoulder. "I'll keep doing what I need. You do you. I know everything I need."

Zombieman winced. "What do you tell him about me?" he asked Tatsumaki.

"Anyways," Tatsumaki said to Dr. Gray, "let's go. Zombieman, stop being a problem."

"Me?" Zombieman demanded and whirled back to Dr. Gray. "You're no good for her. She never got injured until you."

"Dude—" Dr. Gray started.

"YO! Stop being polite cavemen and listen to me, damn it! I don't know why you're both fighting! I find it _extremely _odd that I'm telling you guys to cut it out and shut the fuck up! You're supposed to get along!" Tatsumaki said loudly.

After her little speech finished, Zombieman and Dr. Gray both gazed at her, confused.

Tatsumaki _snapped. _She couldn't handle being spoken about this way. She was present. Jesus!

She stomped her foot. "This is supposed to be a good day and you're ruining it! Both of you! Fuck."

Zombieman's face crumpled in recognition. "Tatsumaki— I'm sorry— I just wanted to make sure that he was a good guy," he said quickly, deeply apologetic.

"Trust my fucking intuition, after all, I'm the one who's _marrying _him! You're making this about you and it's literally not. Not to suck my own dick or anything but it's about _me. _My interview." Tatsumaki spat, waving her arms. All around her, green glowed and items floated, reacting to her emotions.

Tatsumaki stared at Dr. Gray pointedly then strode away. "I expect you in the hallway, ruiner."

The crash of bowls and foods scattered sounded like music. Tatsumaki waited in the hallway after her dramatic exit. Two minutes passed and Dr. Gray hadn't made an exit. She didn't want to embarrass herself by _going back. _But what did they talk about? She leaned against the wall, ignoring the producers who stared and tried to usher her off to the stage, to meet the host. She didn't want to.

The male assistant watched her with clear impatience. He could burn a hole in the ground with how fast he tapped his left show, watching her under his overly gelled haircut.

He tapped on his watch. "Tornado of Terror-sama, we go live in ten minutes. Tanami wants to meet you. To rehearse the script."

"I memorized it," Tatsumaki said curtly. "I know all the cues, all the games and all the names."

"Yeah. That's outstanding." The assistant sighed. "It could get awkward on television, you know, she just wants to make sure that you're comfortable?"

"I met her online, we exchanged emails. She's a stranger but so what? I've got enough charm. You think I don't?" Tatsumaki asked sharply, on edge.

The assistant withered and he finally stopped tapping his foot, looking personally attacked. Ugh. That was rude. He was just trying to do his job and those two bozos were throwing the program off-kilter. Tatsumaki, too since she wasted time like this.

"That was uncalled for." Tatsumaki sighed, holding the assistant's terrified gaze. "I'll love her. Just… I want to walk on stage with the support of my fiance. I'm… waiting for him. I'm not as cool and collected as you see. Anything anxious that's supposed to be anxious _isn't _because he's there."

The assistant's red-hot impatience melted. "Alright. But I want to see you on stage soon."

When Dr. Gray walked out, Tatsumaki scanned his body. No bruises. Nothing. He watched her for a while, Tatsumaki doing the same. She couldn't believe she waited for him.

She pushed herself off of the wall, glaring at him. "Get along with my co-workers, will you? I don't like late people or people who make me _wait._"

"Yeah. Sorry."

He didn't mean it. Probably not. "Ruiner." she hissed.

"I'm sorry. That's Zombieman," he stated lowly. "Weird dude. You close to him?"

"Nope but doesn't he adore me?" Tatsumaki watched him reproachfully. "He treats me like I'm special, doesn't get disappointed in my hobbies and never laughs at me."

"So, you like him?"

"He says he gets pulled in by my bright character. That I purify the dark matter inside of him." Tatsumaki hummed. "He's my co-worker. He comes into my territory and shows sincerity. I like that. He saw me for the first time and decided to take care of me, apparently."

"I feel like I've taken his place." he murmured.

"Pfft. He's in S-Class and you're…" Tatsumaki faltered. "Nevermind. He's like my younger brother despite his immortality.

Dr. Gray's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. That's how you see him?"

Tatsumaki blinked. "How else would I?"

Dr. Gray shrugged. "He seems close to you… Even if you aren't close to him," he told her. "You're very important to him. Take stock in that."

Tatsumaki kept quiet, eyeing him suspiciously. Where were those words coming from? She didn't care for Zombieman that much.

Tatsumaki narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"I got the feel someone will be hurt by all this," he said vaguely.

"Ha! The only one who got hurt was me." Tatsumaki held up her injured finger.

He patted her head. "Take care of yourself more."

She swatted his hand away. "Hmph." Tatsumaki turned away, cheeks warming. "Your advice doesn't make my ears rot, ruiner."

"Do you need a change of bandages?" he asked.

"Negative. Your bandaid stayed on. It's cheap and horrible but still here." Tatsumaki showed him the band-aid as proof.

"Nice. I knew it was a good product."

"It's mediocre. I want to take it on tour around the 26 cities. I won't get hurt but I do need bandaids. For you, of course." she added belatedly. "Take responsibility."

He thought for a moment. "Why not?"

Tatsumaki grinned triumphantly. "I would force you to anyway." she snorted.

"I'm sure. 'S fine."

Tatsumaki hesitated and grabbed his arm to slow their walking to a stop. "What… What did you guys talk about in there? Better yet, why are you suddenly talking to me?"

_Flash. _With a flash and some clapping in the distance, Tatsumaki perked up. Someone took a photo of her. With _him._ Together.

Tatsumaki ripped away from her arm as Dr. Gray tilted his head at the two invading their intimate space. "You took a picture?"

Two gaping producers with earpieces and all-black outfits stood there. They were a bit misplaced and nosy. They loved watching her. People loved watching her. One producer valiantly clapped and the other was frozen, hand still taking photos.

The producer who clapped grinned. "Mr. Tornado of Terror and Mrs. Tornado of Terror— you guys are adorable! You have a cute smile!"

Her cheeks _hurt _because Tatsumaki was unconsciously smiling. What the hell?!

Tatsumaki schooled her features into stone. She hadn't even realized she was smiling. Her cheeks hurt. Tatsumaki was still freaked out that someone needed to take candid photos of them when she wasn't prepared. Especially since they caught her in such an honest, raw state.

Radioactivity invaded her chest. The butterflies disappeared as she felt _embarrassed_. Why did Tatsumaki feel _angry_ at their conversation being cut? Grr.

"Who's Mr. Tornado of Terror?" Dr. Gray asked casually, reading Tatsumaki's mind.

Was that what the media refers to him as?

"You." The clapping producer stated. "You don't seem like a showy playboy or an attractive guy with high morals. Even though people come around Tornado of Terror unconditionally, I approve of you. Stay forever!"

"Noted." He nodded. "The name's Saitama." Dr. Gray said casually.

Pfft. He's never tried to get her to say it. If he did, she'd _actually _kill herself and erupt into metaphorical flames. Dr. Gray's nickname was normal and belonged to Tatsumaki. Saying his real name would put her on the level of Cyborg, these producers and whoever he introduced himself to.

Tatsumaki had one-upped those fools because she wasn't, in fact, a stranger. Besides, it would be _embarrassing _to say it.

A shit-eating grin tainted his tone. "Our Zuzu knows it well. Why don't you give a demonstration?"

"Huh?!" Tatsumaki glared, cheeks burning, smacking his arm. "Don't make me say it so familiarly. Not in front of people!"

"I don't like 'Dr. Gray' though," he deadpanned.

Tatsumaki stiffened. This was the first time he's protested her asinine nickname. Well, the first time she cared. Was... Was he pulling away again?

"Oh, Tornado of Terror, your fiance doesn't bite." Mischievous joy glimmered in the producer's eye. "Unless _you want _him to."

Tatsumaki groaned. "I'm going to go… to start the show. I think the interview portion of the show will start— with me, of course. The game show will be the second portion. Apparently, it won't _all _be live." she made eye-contact with him. "I… I will see you around. No more empty spaces."

He nodded. "Yep. Kill it out there."

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "When do I not?" she paused, knowing she should just go, people were going to escort her in a little while. "I… I think it'll be okay. Right?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "You should be. If anything goes wrong, I'll have a chat with them."

Her eyes glinted. "Unless I get them first."

"Go. It'll be okay."

With a parting laugh, Tatsumaki ventured into the world of television with resounding applauds vibrating her chest.

This interview could be a blessing _or _a plague on the landscape of her career. It was important to smile, act natural and be personal. There will be random chit chat with nothing but an air of fabrication.

But when Tatsumaki walked on stage, she was back in senior year of high school, a small, terrified girl. She saw Fubuki's best friend, Mira— _the mortal enemy of Aihara Tatsumaki._

Tatsumaki was suddenly seventeen again, in the hallway surrounded by laughing snot rags and horrible uniforms. The popular girls (Fubuki, Laura and Mira's friends) laughed the loudest. Excluding Fubuki.

_What fresh hell is this?!_ _How much are you going to corner me, Mira?! _Tatsumaki growled internally.

Hoezaki Tanami's real name was Yamada Mira. Mira probably changed it, got famous and a show in City A. She was probably still a passive-aggressive _bitch. _She still had the curves, zinc gray eyes and pale skin.

Mira shifted in her fancy pumps. She looked ecstatic as the crowd came to life. She must have walked out of a magazine in her pretty jewelry, white shift dress. _Bitch, bitch, bitch!_

Long, soft arms and an aura of perfume enveloped the much smaller Tatsumaki. Oh god, a hug.

"Oh my god, it's _you! _Give me a hug." Mira squealed.

Mira didn't ask. They were _already_ hugging.

Tatsumaki couldn't wait to get home and burn her skin off. Tatsumaki laughed sweetly as Mira dislodged her microphone and whispered into Tatsumaki's ear.

"Anything that happened in High School _doesn't _exist. My job's on the line. Be civil." Mira begged with a note of panic.

"Oh? I'm nothing but sweet, honey." Tatsumaki said with a tender sigh.

Tatsumaki loved the panic, the guilt and the power dynamic switch. Tatsumaki could ruin Mira's life right now.

Tatsumaki would've never done this interview if she knew Mira's true identity. Mira _knew _Tatsumaki, everyone did.

Mira found a way to get more press, ratings and fans. Mira was using Tatsumaki! Everyone's going to watch this interview/game show since it's the first one Tatsumaki's doing on her wedding. The wedding of the century and Mira got the scoop._ The little tramp._

Tatsumaki wanted to be sweet like sugar venom but she liked her job. Starting a feud with the biggest talk show host in the world wasn't a good idea. Amai Mask chewing Tatsumaki a new ass would be _so annoying. _She nearly totalled City F, nearly killed that scientist and also _neglected _her hero duties. Tatsumaki didn't need _more _problems.

But she wanted _revenge_.

"I'll get _you _back later," Tatsumaki smirked.

Mira laughed airily. "Later, yes? We play nice. Agreed?"

Mira squeezed Tatsumaki's shoulders, pretending to cherish her.

Tatsumaki squeezed back. "Agreed."

Tatsumaki _never _played nice but she played smart.

So in a loud, girlish voice that Tatsumaki adopted in front of cameras, Tatsumaki squealed, _"_Oh my god, I love it. I can't believe we meet again. Such a coincidence. I want to cry."

"I'm so touched. I've never seen you cry."

They sat across from each other on a faux living-room set up. The seats were tilted towards the crowd and a mug with Mira's face sat on the table in front of them. Classless, huh.

Mira spoke clearly as she introduced Tatsumaki. "This is the S-Class hero with the most Demon level kills in the year. She's the Princess of the Hero Association, terrifying and lovely, Tornado of Terror." Mira clapped. "We have an exclusive interview from our favourite Esper about her work/life and love balance, what does it mean to get married and the meaning of being a hero for the people."

Everyone burst out in loud cheers. Tatsumaki smiled at the cameras, noticing the cues and the screens directing her—_ as if she forgot._

Mira settled down, hands folded in her lap as she stared at Tatsumaki. "I'm just shocked that you're here. You should talk to me this time around since you won't get the chance ever again. You don't like interviews." Mira added after an extended pause.

Tatsumaki yawned exaggeratedly. "I just get tired of socializing. _Some _people really take it out of me." Tatsumaki smiled. "You do have my posters and billboards to converse with."

"I totally forgot. You're everywhere."

"Maybe you'll be missing out." Tatsumaki shrugged. "You haven't changed at all. You're worse—"

"Hey—"

"At listening." Tatsumaki corrected. "That's what I was going to say. Did you think I was going to say something else?"

"No. No." Mira pinched her thin lips together. "You've changed. You speak a lot more."

"Ah._ Do I_?"

"You do. And you've gone from a small breed teacup puppy to a great dane. This whole persona's growing on me. Ha, ha. Well, some things don't grow." Mira laughed regretfully but didn't feel that way. "Has Blizzard of Hell met your fiance?"

"Blizzard of Hell moved out and hasn't met him. You don't know anything about her? That's such a surprise." Tatsumaki turned to the crowd. "This is Blizzard of Hell's best high-school friend. They used to do so many things together and tell each other everything. Like gossip."

"And someone moved in." Mira changed the subject swiftly, a bit apprehensive. "Metal Bat and his younger sister. Metal Bat's home recently was demolished and they moved from City C to City A, with Tornado of Terror. How are you handling them?"

"They're good, strong kids." Tatsumaki shrugged. "Things have changed because of them. It's the usual feeling that goes away though it's the usual morning. The usual work. The usual me. I never knew that kids, those with the least knowledge, could teach you a lot. They _make _so many messes. I change often. I forgot what kids were like."

Mira giggled. "Is it karma from when you were young?"

"I bet! I was a little gremlin!" Tatsumaki face-palmed as the crowd laughed. "They're honest, unlike adults. Adults are rigid and dreamless. Impure. Honestly, I can't take care of other people. I believed kids were needy, clingy and expensive. But they were in trouble. They needed someone. I'm a hero, S-Class rank 2. I'm a sucker for those in need even when I don't understand them myself. I understand… no, I know I can do something for them."

Mira smiled. "Any advice for new parents?"

"New parents? Oh, they're in a league of their own. I'm just babysitting. I can't tell them anything but… my advice for people, don't be _scared. _As a hero, when you face death and pain so much, you get to the point where you say what you mean when you want. It's a huge time-saver."

Mira nodded. "It's difficult to be truthful. You are fearless. Isn't she fearless? Guys, she's fighting monsters _every day. _I can't imagine putting myself in that type of danger."

"In the end, you should be honest with yourself if you really like something. Stop worrying about what others say about you. Be honest about the things you love." Tatsumaki said with a shrug. "It takes _so _much to lie. I hate lying, you guys. It's tiring. It's better to preserve your time. You never know when you're gone."

Mira nodded. "What about your fiance? We hardly know anything about him! Spill the details. We _need _to know. We're all so curious."

The crowd whooped and cheered encouragingly.

Mira looked at the screen covering the wall behind them. "If no one has any idea of _who _the mystery Mr. Tornado of Terror— these are Good Morning City A's exclusive photos. Just a reminder to everyone who isn't Tornado of Terror."

A montage of images between them showed on the screen behind them. A supercut of their moments together. Leaning against the store windows, eating sandwiches. Standing on the train in City Z, beaming on the train. Seeing Tatsumaki with groceries and Dr. Gray upset. One photo of Tatsumaki smiling at him made her uncomfortable.

That's how long her hair's gotten?! Gross! Tatsumaki's bangs swung in her face like unwelcome jungle vines. Not to mention how they were curled. She's embarrassed.

Anyway, in the pictures, Tatsumaki's mean face wasn't angrily scrunched up. Tatsumaki looked happy because of him. She didn't know she smiled with her teeth. She used to hate her teeth.

"You look bright and envious," Mira said loudly.

"I do," Tatsumaki agreed. "It's come to the point where I don't know how this happiness is mine."

"How about we bring your happiness out here, huh?" Mira asked. "Welcome Mr. Tornado of Terror on screen!"

The crowd went wild, roaring as Dr. Gray walked out on the stage. Tatsumaki's insides smiled as her anxiety melted into this extreme relief. Tatsumaki urged him to sit beside her.

This interview could be salvaged, Tatsumaki knew it. Instead of sitting beside her, Dr. Gray got intercepted by Mira.

Mira popped up on her feet like a jack in the box from hell. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." she shook his hand.

"Yo," he said, shaking her hand once then let go.

Dr. Gray's eyes didn't linger on Mira's curves, mature looks or her gorgeous black hair that hung in waves. Mira's locks were slightly curled, so gentle and teasing to the eye. His _loyalty _gave Tatsumaki a bit more confident for some reason.

Mira was competition but in another category.

Tatsumaki didn't really listen as he spoke to the crowd. He fascinated them here and there. There were the odd moments of silence where the crowd watched Tatsumaki expectantly.

Mira shuffled around some cards. "Who said I love you first?" Mira asked impatiently.

"I did." Tatsumaki looked at him as a hush fell over the crowd. "I'm happy I did."

Mira's smile split her face. "How long into the relationship?"

Tatsumaki laughed. "I wanted to say it on the first day. I couldn't believe I found someone who didn't know who I was… so it interested me. And to the sunset and to the stars, I said 'I'm with you.' then sought him out the next day. The last thing you do before you go to sleep should be something positive. I knew I would find him again. He couldn't argue about it. I went to every grocery store in City Z that next day and then… argued. We did not ease into friendship. Ha."

Mira cooed, features soft and gentle. "What was your first argument about?" Mira asked, amused.

"_Groceries_."

Tatsumaki and Dr. Gray both said it together. They stared at each other for a few moments, shocked at their synchronicity. The crowd chuckled.

Mira smirked at the next card she read from. "What is your partner's pet peeve about you?"

Tatsumaki clapped. "Guys! I have a list of things that grind my gears." Tatsumaki announced loudly.

Dr. Gray was clearly unimpressed. "In alphabetical order?"

"How else would I be able to tell them? I got two volumes of encyclopedias on you. I organized them with footnotes too, for you." she teased.

"For me? What did I ever do without you?" he deadpanned.

Tatsumaki reached up and patted his cheek. "I shudder to think."

Despite his annoyance, a glimmer of amusement was there and she lived for it. It was soft. Despite how hard-headed, bald and blunt he was— his skin was soft. Especially his cheek. She's never had her hand linger until now.

Her face was close, his face as close as she swiped a thumb over his cheekbone. Soft. Guys' faces are supposed to be manly and made of marble. His eyes had a sort of suspicious squint and Tatsumaki hurried to unglue her hand.

"Anyway," Tatsumaki looked at Mira as if she hadn't been creepy while feeling up Dr. Gray. "How aggressive I am with people is his pet peeve with me. How I should have a list of things to apologize for. That's his list. My list has a list of people I'd say, "kiss my butt."... I'm used to being told I'm trouble. I'm actually working on that. Thanking those who survive, dealing with everyone as if they're gold."

"How I don't communicate." Dr. Gray said briefly.

"That's all?" Tatsumaki asked, sounding strained.

Dr. Gray nodded. His deep and steady voice was already so emotionless and uncommunicative. Tatsumaki smacked a hand on her face. He was doing so well!

Mira hummed, "What is your partner's greatest fear for themselves?"

Tatsumaki hummed. "Not making that bargain sale on Saturdays and missing out on his purpose. Like he'll be waiting in line. Forever." Tatsumaki paused a bit, looking at him.

She wanted to prove to the cameras but just show a physical act of allegiance.

Tatsumaki had some courage and prophecy tingling in her fingers. Everyone was hushed as she reached over and grabbed his hand. It was warm, heavy. There was a certain exchange of energy she felt. A shift. The cameras acknowledged the promises and possibilities of what might happen between them.

His hand stilled but didn't flinch away. That kind of made her act of bravery bittersweet. Now they looked like one unit with support and pure connections.

Tatsumaki continued as if the act had been natural. "He's got so much on his mind with no easy answers. I won't let that pile-up. I won't ask him to change his ways, I'll just ask where we're going. When we're together, everything will be fine. If not, I'm with you in that line, giving you apples and a bento."

Tatsumaki smiled as the interview went smoothly.

They were ready to shoot the second part of her show, the stupid games no one liked. The game show where they found out shit about Mira, Amai Mask, Dr. Gray and Tatsumaki. A horrible foursome she was not excited for.

His ambiguous presence and air didn't attract people's gazes were off-beat but the crowd liked him. Tatsumaki did too.

Tatsumaki and Dr. Gray answered questions during a commercial. Dr. Gray and Tatsumaki both had mics. Everyone laughed, got autographs and hugged Tatsumaki or simply stared at Dr. Gray. It was going great.

The commercial _was_ running too long. There was some sort of delay. Tatsumaki got curious. Where was Amai Mask and Mira? It didn't take this long to touch up makeup.

Nevertheless, Tatsumaki smiled into the microphone. "I find it easy to balance my work life from my love life because it's easy to place my… priorities at the top. Things that are important deserve attention and care. Anything good you could give them."

Dr. Gray's warm body got close beside her. He leaned down to murmur in her ear. She expected praise and gratitude. She saved the interview and his entire life. He should be grateful. It's a statistical miracle that they aren't hated.

"Dude, you shouldn't hold my hand like that again," he whispered.

Fuck. He hated it.

Tatsumaki's heart sunk like a pebble. She wanted to do it again, that was the problem. It wasn't _horrible _to hold her hand. She wanted to treasure the warmth of his skin. Her heart flew so high then bricks broke her fall. Whatever. Romance sucks!

She didn't _need _to hold his hand anyway. She just wanted to.

"It's not like I wanted to." Tatsumaki snapped harshly.

"Oh. Cool."

"Yeah." Tatsumaki sighed. "Cool."

Tatsumaki covered her disappointment (there's no disappointment AT ALL!) with a smile. "Does anyone else have any questions?" Tatsumaki asked the crowd, a bit less animated.

One pale, dainty hand shot up.

The producers passed a microphone to a beautiful woman. The genteel-looking woman was willowy with a tapered waist and simple clothing. She had coils of leaf-brown hair and puffy, heart-shaped lips. Her pretty face highlighted her constellation-blue eyes. She had halo-white teeth that shone when she smiled at Tatsumaki.

"Yeah, me too." Dr. Gray said. "I have a question for someone."

Tatsumaki's face burned. _That's not how this works. _"What are you doing?" she whispered, away from the mic.

Dr. Gray studied Tatsumaki. "I'll impose myself and make a change." Dr. Gray said lowly, voice rich with determination.

Tatsumaki had never seen a fire in his eyes. His default blankness vanished into something more attractive and sharper. She didn't notice his eyes were an arresting shade of brown… A liquid amber. What's got him fired up?

He looked over into the crowd of hot bodies and flushed faces. A mic pressed to his lips.

He said, "Hi. Aimi."

And the woman with the mic laughed sweetly. "Hey. I didn't know if it was you."

Aimi?! Who the fuck was Aimi? Everyone was just as confused as Tatsumaki. She's Aimi and Dr. Gray had just— _whatever_ this was. So annoying.

"I'm happy you're getting married," Aimi said.

"Me too," he said without much emotion.

Tatsumaki smiled. When it comes down to it, Tatsumaki had him _rather _than this tall, leggy freak Aimi. Still, Tatsumaki didn't like this woman _at all. _Tatsumaki was committed to keeping them apart. A whole life mission was made, right then, right there.

Tatsumaki cleared her throat. "Hi, you. Yes, _you_," Tatsumaki leaned forward. "How do you know my fiance, the one _I'm_ marrying?"

Aimi tore her eyes away from Dr. Gray and smiled broadly at Tatsumaki. "Hiya! Hi, Tornado of Terror-san. I just wanted to know that my good friend was a childhood friend was fine. Please take care of him."

_Childhood friends. _Give Tatsumaki a break. Kids that age were barely people with thoughts.

Tatsumaki cut her gaze to Dr. Gray… _smiling. _The upturn at the lips was warm, full of meaning and sincerity. Why was he smiling at Aimi? It was different from how he's ever looked at Tatsumaki.

Everything became white noise as she realized something earth-shattering. Horror rushed through her. _Oh dear god. _This parasite Aimi was nowhere near Tatsumaki's level yet she's got Dr. Gray high. Spellbound.

Tatsumaki was _slightly uncaring _as a Mysterious Being knocked down the west wall.

And Tatsumaki screamed. _Not for the same reasons._

###

-End Chapter-

A/N- Heyo! This is going to be the intro of the secret life of Dr. Gray and his past. I wanted to include OCs because realistically, Tatsumaki needs to meet Saitama's family and not to mention that there are going to be people he cared for in the past- those he smiled for before becoming lifeless. And whenever we have my baby Tats, trouble will be abrewing. I haven't written the next chapters since Uncool and Aimi took SOO LONG TO write but I'm excited for the pick up in pace. Lol. We'll get to episode 5-6 in the next three-ish chapters then the real shit storm starts. I wanted to thank you guys for the favourites and follows! Thanks! I love it when people read OPM fanfic. It makes my heart swell. Thank you, readers!


	16. Chapter 16: In Kindness

**Tornadoes For Sighs**

-Chapter 16-  
In Kindness

CHAOS SURROUNDED THEM BUT TATSUMAKI DIDN'T CARE.

Tatsumaki was annoyed with herself, Aimi and Dr. Gray. Why did he care about Aimi? He needed quality control. Grrr! Fuck Aimi and all that she stood for.

God, Tatsumaki never got jealous! She had everything she wanted but him…

Meanwhile, screams rose to the ceiling, people scattered like mice while the world imploded. Tatsumaki stood still. None of this external chaos compared to the one toiling in her chest.

How could she deal with this monster? It was on fire. The heat wasn't unbearable but the citizens were in danger. The monster struggled against the telekinetic boundary Tatsumaki put up but she had trouble with the fire! She wasn't a firefighter. Fires never happened during her fights. Tatsumaki was an expert hero! S-Class! Chaos never got this extreme during her scrimmages.

Blowing out the fire would cause dust to fly everywhere, essentially creating a bomb. More oxygen would feed the flames because fire only needs oxygen to grow. There's a reason the world hasn't blown up yet, not enough oxygen in the atmosphere.

Beyond the screams, there was laughter she recognized along with the lighter fluid smell. Why did she know this sinister laughter?

What the hell? The Mysterious Being was the bitch who got away because Tatsumaki chose to save little Zenko. This monster attacked because of Tatsumaki. How did he know that Tatsumaki was _here_?

And Dr. Gray was probably going to save Aimi. Grrr! Whatever. She'll just save everyone and kick him to the curb because that bitch was— Dr. Gray casually strolled up to her, hands dug into his pockets.

Why wasn't he beside Aimi? Why was he beside Tatsumaki, at odds of what to do?

Flames painted yellow and red on his bald head. "Yo. Everything's on fire."

Tatsumaki tore her eyes away, blinking away her shock. "Your super sniffer told you that?"

"What are you planning—"

"Why didn't you help Aimi?" Tatsumaki blurted then winced.

Okay, okay, Tatsumaki knew it was wrong but she needed to know, even if they had to save people. It'll clear her mind and she'll focus.

"She's helping civilians escape."

"Oh. Cute. And you want to bother me instead?" Tatsumaki stood taller, feeling marginally better. "I'm trying to help people here."

"If I punch, there won't be a studio anymore. 'S not a good option."

True. If he killed the monster then this studio and half the block will be wiped. She didn't want to see his face right now. Something cold and achy built in her chest and looking at him didn't help very much.

"Go watch Aimi and the people," Tatsumaki pranced past him, turning to look at him. "You need to worry about Aimi—"

Heat zoomed by her side, scorching on half and freezing the other side cold. When the dizziness subsided, Dr. Gray held her arms to steady her.

The Mysterious Being threw a flaming ball of _studio infrastructure _in Tatsumaki's direction… from behind her. She didn't even see it. He's stressing Tatsumaki out because he saved her again.

Tatsumaki held her battering heart. She's gonna die, being this startled will _kill her_. He interposed himself between Tatsumaki and the danger.

"Hey, you're fine," he said, trying to reassure her.

"_I'm_ fine?"

"Uh, when aren't you?" he joked.

Tatsumaki stuck her tongue out instead of thanking him. "Grab me like that and you're gonna feel really bad when I get a heart attack."

She was fine. Thanks to Dr. Gray. She _hated _that. She didn't need people saving her.

Tatsumaki shoved him away, his fingerprints were starting to burn. "Whatever."

"Watch out for yourself for me, 'kay?"

"Yeah whatever," she said flatly. "It's getting hot."

"Don't sweat it—"

"I glow. Fuck off," She glared and ran off. He had a way of drawing her in and making her stay. It was _pathetic _and weak.

Destroying the Mysterious Being was the only thing she wanted to do. Executing that plan was harder than she thought.

It was a blur, killing the Mysterious Being. There was a beautiful tornado of pain and red… but it wasn't interesting. She was more focused on people getting _out _without a ceiling caving in. Also, hoping Aimi didn't save too many people compared to her.

Going all out was fun but not appropriate here. She wanted to go all out for once…

Later on, the fires were out. Everyone survived. People had minor injuries but were more concerned about items left behind in the studio. The staff and the host were upset over the expensive tech equipment that was a pile of hot plastic.

Zombieman and Amai Mask were _gone. _The monster teamed up and a partner attacked another part of the city. They were taking care of it.

Outside, people gripped over the damages the Mysterious Being left behind. Reporters, ambulances with security blankets and fire trucks crawled in the streets, weaving around crowds and cameras.

Tatsumaki had to write a report and Dr. Gray stood beside her for no reason. He looked… completely _numb _and she was afraid she had the same dull expression.

This wasn't _dangerous. _She felt like shit, belittling all of these people who were so, so scared. She had years of nonchalance under her belt. Tatsumaki felt no immediate danger, _ever. _

Maybe a shrink visit will help. Sort of. Not that she'd trust them with her trauma. They would run to the media for a quick buck. It happened to Superalloy Darkshine. Poor dude.

"You sensitive about your eternal hair loss?" she asked Dr. Gray. "Sensitive enough to cry?"

"Sensitive?" he repeated. "What brought this up?"

"People are willing to cry over the weirdest stuff." Tatsumaki pointed at the crowd that they watched.

People called their loved ones. People slobbered over the microphones pushed into their faces to retell the daunting experience.

Outside, show-goers stood away from the soggy studio, floundering to hold each other. That's what was on her mind, not the praises… just how strangers were comforting each other. It just flustered her sometimes.

She felt nothing about it but they didn't. She shouldn't give people more to worry about… She preyed on insecurities. People could get attacked for no reason. Tatsumaki shouldn't take her life for granted. She couldn't take people for granted.

_Do I have pachinko balls for eyes? People are all we've got as humans, _Tatsumaki told herself.

Tatsumaki cleared her throat. "We're never in danger but we're… _human. _We should be… kind and feel get sensitive, right?"

"You asking _me_ if I'm human?" he asked sardonically.

Tatsumaki crossed her arms. He's such a thud yet Tatsumaki didn't want to hurt… him or make him more sensitive. No more mean names… like baldy. It was a pretty horrible insult to hang on someone with a bald head. His name was… _Saitama, _not egghead, not Dr. Gray— just _Saitama. _She could disappear one day without saying that name out loud. Saitama is _always _safe.

"No…" Tatsumaki said. "They don't know each other. At all. And they're all helping each other. And _touching_ each other."

"Y'know Zuzu, sometimes… people just want to be held," Saitama said ambiently.

Something warm twists in her stomach and she watched him, entranced.

"What… What else do you think… people want… me to know?" Tatsumaki's voice was barely a breath.

Saitama met her eyes. She expects a violent verbal beat down, something intense because she's intense about everything. That never comes.

"Protect others because they're important, not because they're weak," he said with a small chuckle and she actually understood.

Yeah… _Yeah. _Tatsumaki felt something give. How was it that the thoughtless Saitama made _her _think more? She… was glad she found him even if they couldn't hold hands.

"Woah. You're pretty… noble…" Her voice wobbled. "S-Sait—"

"You just said something that wasn't a self-compliment, an insult or just mean. Congrats." he clapped heartily.

Tatsumaki had a sour look. He just interrupted her… _saying _his name? "Do not talk when I'm talking. I'll extend you the same courtesy," she snapped. He just inadvertently saved her.

"You would?" asked Saitama dubiously.

Tatsumaki thought about it and a laugh bubbled out of her. "No. I _really_ wouldn't, dweeb."

"You're _hopeless_—"

"I know!" she laughed again.

He seemed slightly amused. Their shoulders brush and it was so hot on her face, they're standing so close and the heat won't stop. Her dress was all airy and rippled like flower petals. Why did she have to heat up?

Tatsumaki knows what the true feeling dwelling inside has been. It's close to pleasant. She liked feeling pleasant. She didn't want him to go and see Cyborg. Saitama probably forgot, too. She didn't want him to remember. Stay, here, with Tatsumaki.

Tatsumaki wanted to eat ice cream, in a dimly lit restaurant, watching his eyes sparkle in the dappled light. She knew a place with neon lights that burned with nostalgia and comfortable chairs with torn velvet. He'd like it.

"I want a Garigari popsicle. You owe me one." Tatsumaki grabbed his sweater sleeve and tugged. Hard. "Let's go."

"Zuzu, I won't do that— Stop _tugging_. You'll kill my sweater," he warned, trying to shake her off.

"It needs a good resurrection." she shrugged. "If you take me out to ice cream, today's transgressions will all be forgotten. You were a dick. Short and simple. I need retribution."

Saitama's expression softened. "Yeah. _Yeah._"

Tatsumaki smiled. "You are back in my good graces." she cheered.

"I was in the first place?" He winced.

"Of course." Tatsumaki stared at him for a little, doubt on her mind but blankness on her face. "You know… you can't forget about me because of her…" she told him.

_I don't think I can deal with that sort of pain,_ Tatsumaki sighed. _I don't want to feel that on the way home today. _

"Oh?" His slender brows raised, eyes searching hers.

"Positive. I'm leaving your name in the annals of history and… I believe in it… loyalty." Tatsumaki couldn't make an excuse. "Just don't. We'll be fine."

Saitama swallowed, the bold request hanging like notes in the air around them. She knows she shouldn't have asked or cared but she just wanted that. She never liked holding back when she wanted something.

"Sure," he said at last. "It's hot."

"Of course, you'd come alone! It's a deal." Tatsumaki brightened, ease uncurling her organs. "Let's get the ice cream, you owe me—"

"Hey! Sai, I was trying to find you. I looked everywhere. Thank god I caught you! You're _safe!_" A mellifluous voice of the lovely Aimi said.

Aimi crowded them and all but threw herself at Saitama. She looked less than perfect. She was dirty, streaks of charcoal on her face. She looked like she helped someone.

Tatsumaki's clothes were pristine. Not a smudge anywhere. It's not like she could saddle up to Saitama and grab both of his arms and hug him. Aimi was checking if he was alright, not committing bodily assault.

It still felt the same.

"I thought something happened to you! I don't know why you were so close to the danger scene. I get Tornado of Terror but you could get hurt. What were you thinking?" demanded Aimi.

Aimi hugged him again. Tatsumaki struggled to not whack Aimi over the head and dump the contents of Aimi's bag on the floor.

Strange enough, the joy on Saitama's face dimmed as Aimi ranted about how unsafe he'd be. Something bitter and longstanding morphed onto his affable expression. He… looked _offended. _The only reason she knew this was because she offended him plenty.

This time, _it wasn't Tatsumaki's fault. _Aimi was the aggressor.

"Kindly halt." Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "Hey, hey, he doesn't need a _physical checkup. _You shouldn't be so worried. He's _totally _defenceless," Tatsumaki drawled sarcastically.

Aimi patted his shoulder, eyes big and concerned. "Yeah."

Saitama wasn't… a thing Aimi could rub upon. He wasn't a dildo. He wasn't her dildo… unless they've slept together and— _God. Stop thinking of that, Tatsumaki! _She kept her angry thoughts away from her face.

"Right. He likes to play "hero". It's cute but dangerous," Aimi rushed out. "I mean, he's even marrying a hero. Silly guy. It's not like this back home."

"Yeah, you remember, _we're _engaged," Tatsumaki said harshly, pulling Saitama to her side forcefully.

Surprisingly, he went behind Tatsumaki, using her as a shield. Tatsumaki was petite, not small, but he kinda slouched behind her.

"I don't know. I really like you heroes keeping non-heroes safe." Aimi smiled graciously. "Besides Saitama," she added.

"You don't think he's a hero?" Tatsumaki asked incredulously.

"No way, he's not. As far as I know, he bounces between Beanos or his mom's restaurant."

Indignantly, Tatsumaki stared at Aimi. So was Aimi a total bonehead or was Tatsumaki missing something?

Aimi acted like Saitama _wasn't _strong… like Saitama wasn't a hero. If Aimi didn't know he was a struggling, poor hero and freaking indestructible… what else did he hide from Aimi?

A sharp triumph built in her chest. Tatsumaki _knew. _Aimi didn't.

_Tatsumaki: one _

_Aimi: zero_

"Interesting." Tatsumaki swung her gaze to Saitama. "Very interesting."

He shook his head, pleading with his eyes. Aimi genuinely knew nothing. Saitama _wanted_ it like that.

She was about to sing praises but he didn't tell his family or whatever Aimi was. Tatsumaki thought he grew up in a normal house where they had a movie night and most of the familial arguments were over movie selections. Guess not. He had his problems too.

Tatsumaki was a whole different story. Everyone and their mother knew she was a hero; she lived in the news and magazines.

Why didn't he just tell his family? People loved to brag about taking the hero exams. It was a badge of honour to attempt. Did his family not agree—

"Sai-kun— hey, can you help me move some of the water bottle boxes? It's a lot of lifting. People still want to meet you and your help would be phenomenal. I know you like helping people _after _monster attacks." Aimi beamed.

He was silent for a few moments, a pensive expression on his face. "Zuzu could help." he turned to Tatsumaki. "Right?"

_Wrong. _What's this delegating stunt he's pulling? But his eyes insisted.

Aimi smiled, clapping her hands together, minding the bag that hung at her side. "Great! It's so nice to talk to a celebrity outside of the television box. We'll stick close, learn a bit more about each other! You'll be a part of the family, we'll be like sisters."

Learn about Aimi? _Pass. _Become sisters with someone other than Fubuki? Double pass. Observe "Sai-kun" getting all hot and bothered? Triple fucking pass!

Was he trying to show Aimi off to Tatsumaki? Fuck that. Why would he volunteer her? What a load of shit!

"Y'know, I just checked my schedule," Saitama sounded apologetic. "We've got some ice cream to get. Don't tell _them_ I saw you."

Aimi waved that suggestion away. "Aw, don't be silly. Maybe I should call aunty and uncle, tell them we're here. They'll want to see you and—"

He sucked in a breath of air. "They don't."

"They want to." Aimi insisted. "If you just called then you'd know—"

"I don't have a phone."

"That's fine. Email. They read them more than the bible."

"I don't type." he shrugged. What a fucking lame excuse.

"Sai-kun," Aimi got frustrated, a little plea creeping in her tone. "We _all_ want to see you. Not just aunty and uncle."

Unexpectedly, Tatsumaki felt _bad _for Aimi. Tatsumaki forgot just how obstinate and intransigent Saitama could be. He was a real ass about it. If he wanted to be a mountain, he could do so. Huh. Good to know. He could be a tool to other people as well.

Looks like Saitama would rather slice his hand open rather than see his parents. Tatsumaki's head spun with questions and jealousy. Since when did Saitama like being touched?

"Aunty and uncle?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Sai's parents." Aimi supplied easily.

"So you're related to him?"

"No, no. I'm a neighbour." Aimi laughed. "We're all really close."

"I can see that," Tatsumaki said flatly.

Aimi perked up and turned to Saitama. "Oh yeah, they knew that I was coming, so aunty sent over some of her famous okonomiyaki and omurice. I made the cabbage salad. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to give you some but it's from home and—"

"It's fresh?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes," Aimi grinned.

He leapt for the bag she held.

Damn this. They looked like a couple. His eyes lit up and he was… open. Tatsumaki wanted to bottle him up more than ever but… she couldn't.

"Hey guys," Tatsumaki piped up, waving her hands. "You guys do all the lifting. I… My knees don't have enough cartilage."

Aimi and Saitama (surprisingly) looked ready to protest. She beat them to it.

"You guys need to talk and catch up. I don't want to intervene. I'm… I'm sure people need me to do interviews and... Yeah." She ran.

_Tatsumaki: one _

_Aimi: Infinity _

###

Tatsumaki didn't _like _running but she also didn't like herself around Aimi or… Saitama… Tatsumaki latched on to someone and stayed there until it was impossible to hold on. But she ran away from the scene and got herself a Garigari-kun ice popsicle. These were her childhood treats. It's crunchy and a reasonable refreshment for this heat.

Tatsumaki sucked hard. The world of Tatsumaki had two speeds: melodramatic and slow. She laid down on this building ledge, in the shadier part of City A with lots of alleyways and trash.

Tatsumaki didn't get Garigari-kun ice popsicles unless she was emotional. Tatsumaki heard the sound of nostalgia today; Saitama saying Aimi's name.

Saitama confused Tatsumaki. One minute he's all distant and upset the next he's begging her to get close to Aimi. Was he in love with Aimi? Was Saitama… Aimi's dildo for life?

Does Saitama remind Aimi she was beautiful? Aimi was so tall, beautiful, genuinely caring. Beautiful people had everything. Argh.

Atlas used to say tracing the kanji for 'person' in her hand would abate any fears and her nerves will go away. She closed her eyes. _Person. Person. Perso— _

"Leave me alone! You can't take me! We have _eyes _everywhere. We'll get you and you'll never abort our work. It's too important!" A high, mousy voice insisted.

"Shut up. I'm being kind. I'm only kidnapping you." A familiar voice groused.

Tatsumaki perked up, peered over the ledge and grimaced. Seriously? It was Flashy Flash and some scientist, who shrunk into himself, snivelling and begging.

Flashy Flash's cape flapped and his silver sword glinted with lethal intent. The scientist was cornered. Why the hell is Flashy Flash targeting a random person? Tatsumaki wouldn't do that… _anymore_.

Flashy Flash grimaced. "Life is strung together by secrets. Eventually, they unravel. I could cut you open. I wonder, will Raegan's guts untangle the same way?"

Tatsumaki's hand opened. Why were they talking about the Alis Association? Her popsicle landed beside Flashy Flash who cursed. Startled, the scientist howled as if he were burned.

Her Garigari-kun! Damn it. She didn't mean to drop it. Shit!

Flashy Flash glared after he instantly located Tatsumaki. "Of all places, you need to come here? I tolerated your presence but you wouldn't shut up long enough."

"Aren't you interrupting me living my life? Why are you targeting randos _and _saying _His _name?" Tatsumaki hissed, freaked out that _he_ knew _she_ was there.

Flashy Flash's smile sharpened and his eyes brightened with mischief. "He's our enemy."

Cold grasped her heart. The mousy scientists were in the Alis Association, the organization that tortured Tatsumaki.

"Ah, he is," Tatsumaki steeled herself. "Am I invited?"

The scientist's lower lip wobbled. "I-Invited? _What's _wrong with you people?! You're both insane! You'll never find your partner!" The scientist shrieked and made a break for it.

Tatsumaki dragged the garbage bin in front of the guy's exit and jumped down, to her fallen popsicle. The slush pile was already melting. She could fry an egg in this alley.

Flashy Flash stepped in front of the scientist. His hand smacked across the scientist's temple. The scientist crumpled onto the hard concrete.

Flashy Flash didn't catch him. Rude. If Flashy Flash wanted a hostage, he needed a live one. Tatsumaki crouched and watched the slumbering scientist in an unflattering position. The scientist's bruise was already huge.

Tatsumaki frowned. "I can't even grieve in peace."

Flashy Flash shot her an impassive look. "Go away. _Now._"

"What! Shove off!" Tatsumaki growled. "You killed my popsicle! Do you know how long it took to get it? People kept on asking for signatures and pictures and one girl wanted me to sign her tits. I couldn't help but notice _how I could never get a signature there_! Devastation."

Flashy Flash's eyes wandered to the scientist. He rolled the unconscious fiend over with a violent kick.

"_Thrilling_." he hummed, completely disinterested.

"And you're in my turf, making trouble for me. What's _up_ with you?"

"Hm." Flashy Flash drew his sword, breath even and eyes fixed on the scientist's pulse…

This was the first time he didn't have enough spitting fire to chastise Tatsumaki.

Flashy Flash didn't answer.

Tatsumaki knew that look. She had it when encountering her next kill. Despite only feeling alive when she spills monster guts, she didn't like killing people. Too many people were killed in captivity. She had fierce albeit hidden respect for preserving human life. Tatsumaki wasn't a monster.

Tatsumaki slid in front of the scientist, threats on the tip of her tongue. "You can't kill him. He's human _and _human trash but _human_. Let the police _or _our association deal with him. Don't kill him. Snap out of it. _Now._"

"Don't trust the Hero Association this much. They're much more involved with our enemy than you think," Flashy Flash told her.

Tatsumaki's green glow flared. "_Don't kill him._ He needs to talk."

"What makes you think _he'll_ talk?" Flashy Flash scoffed.

"Yeah it would've been difficult, but you knocked him out like a genius _and _his face is swollen. Now he's probably swallowing his teeth and you thought he'd answer you?! You just kidnapped him, after that gross misconduct, young fucking —"

"I get it! Stop rambling, I understand." he droned.

"Unprofessional _fuck_! You could make enemies talk, I make them sing. Without _death._" Tatsumaki repeated. "I don't want to fight you on this but I will. We're not God. We don't decide who dies."

Flashy Flash grimaced but stepped back and the electricity in the air fell away. Tatsumaki cleared her throat and looked away. She can't believe she stood up for this garbage bag's life. She shook her head. She did the right thing… Right?

Flashy Flash's arms were wires, he breathed rapidly and his body was tense.

"This idiot doesn't seem to be the first one who's been body checked. What are you up to?" Tatsumaki asked. "I wouldn't believe you if you said this wasn't personal. What the hell was this idiot saying about _you_ finding someone?"

Flashy Flash stiffened. "You wouldn't understand," he said dismissively.

"Tell that crap to someone who'd eat it. You said Fubuki's _school _wasn't safe. What do you know, this scientist was a freaking kilometre away from her Academy. _Spill._" she growled.

Flashy Flash's eyes darkened and his guard lowered. "Someone important to me…" he started, "is missing. The Alis Association had her once and now they won't return her to me."

Tatsumaki hesitated. "I know what it's like to look for a lost person and be… cooped up. It sucks."

He tsked. "It does. I'm not going to allow more people to get taken off the streets. We'll notice. Children with peculiarities are being stalked or kidnapped by Alis. It's been happening forever but they stole the wrong person. There's a problem."

Tatsumaki couldn't help but imagine Zenko's face, terrified because some bastard grabbing at the kid. Badd and Zenko shouldn't have to worry about being special. They should embrace it, not hide it. That's one of the reasons Tatsumaki and Fubuki made the academy. She didn't want kids to be… _unsafe _like she was.

Tatsumaki doesn't want _anything _to do with her nightmares but… Alis Association is still a problem, 20 years after she got captured. There is a problem and she wants to be a part of the solution.

Fuck Sitch for benching her for two weeks. If they won't give her work, she'll make up her own missions.

"I'll help you," Tatsumaki declared.

"What?"

"What, your ears plugged? I'll _help_ you. I can't have people going missing in my city and they're creeping on my sister's academy. I don't want someone to go through what happened to me. Let's get this son of a bitch." she clapped her hands together. "Complaining isn't enough in heroism."

Flashy Flash was surprised. "Tornado of Terror—"

"Buy me a Garigari-kun popsicle at the nearest convenience store, sparkie," Tatsumaki smirked, a warmth spreading in her chest.

He growled at her. "Don't call me that!"

Twenty minutes later, Flashy Flash returned with two popsicles. One for him and her. She stayed with the scientist, who woke up after Flashy Flash left. She suspected that the scientist was awake for the entire conversation. Flashy Flash tied him up when he returned with rope.

Anyhow, Tatsumaki laughed into the popsicle wrapper. She never expected to devour a treat with Flashy Flash glaring at her.

"Your ever-so highly regarded _husband_ should do this for you." Flashy Flash glared, gesturing to their popsicles.

"He's busy." Tatsumaki smacked her lips. "My popsicle dropped on the floor because of you." she laughed. "Pay up, boy."

His mouth formed a line. "You are a fucking demanding child."

"You're just mad you can't meet my demands." Tatsumaki blew a playful kiss. "Get over it."

"Are you sure you compensate for your height with aggression yet regress with your child-like personality and whims?" he suggested.

Tatsumaki shoved his arm. "I will beat the shit out of you and your city and cut your hair."

"I'm right."

The silence went on as the unhappy scientist watched them snacking. Tatsumaki wondered if she could take Zenko and Badd to a popular sakura-viewing place. They could have a lot of fun. Saitama doesn't have to be there. She would like it… but she doesn't like what he does to her chest.

What would his chest feel like? He's built— like even more than TankTop Master. She didn't think anyone could beat him. She just wanted to watch him do push-ups and carry stuff.

Why doesn't he wear tank tops?

"I'm shocked that Zombieman's face isn't splashed across the magazines. You're his dream girl." Flashy Flash said, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"The hell?" she scowled, nearly deepthroating her popsicle from shock.

Flashy Flash clicked his tongue. "He doesn't say that… however, we all assumed it would be him."

"Think more," Tatsumaki shrugged, wondering who the 'we' was in this setting. "You ever getting married? Lecturing me about my marriage and my life, you should have some premise to torture me."

Flashy Flash stood taller, puffing his chest. "I'm married but we are at odds."

"You? _Married,_" Tatsumaki's eyes widened. "What are they like?"

"We try to kill each other. Actively."

"Totally domestic, huh." Tatsumaki snorted. "And you're _still_ married?"

He nodded stiffly, unforthcoming with the info. Tatsumaki didn't want to hear it and he didn't offer to. The sweetness dripping off her tongue was so cool it burned her tongue.

She held up her popsicle higher, waving it. "My husband is supposed to be getting me popsicles too but look who isn't here."

"Ah," he said.

Flashy Flash understood that _both _of them had problems with their significant others. Tatsumaki wouldn't shame him on that because she knows how shitty it is. Chasing sparks and being denied.

Tatsumaki pulled her phone from her bra and suspended the popsicle in the air.

Tatsumaki held her hand out. "Give me your phone."

He recoiled. "Why?"

"I need to send reports to you. Give me your phone so I could put my number in it. Do you think we're going to take this association down by _not _communicating? You and I have to exchange numbers. _Now._" she decreed. "Give it."

Flashy Flash was bewildered. "You work alone. I work alone. We do not have to converse very often. I contact _you._"

"Hold on, Bobby Pins, no one tells me how to work my job. Give in." Tatsumaki tapped away on her phone, seeing where her schedule opened to give him space.

"Well?" Tatsumaki asked.

"My phone doesn't go with my outfit." Flashy Flash said, completely convinced.

"How…?" Tatsumaki's mouth fell open. "God, you are so fucking dumb. You're a hero! Take your phone EVERYWHERE," Tatsumaki barked. "You're on call, why wouldn't you have your _telephone_? SO unprofessional! Do you even care about being a hero?"

"I care more about retrieving what's mine," he told her coldly. "Being a hero is a vehicle to advance my goals. Who cares for the others? I don't… They speak of being in captivity. That's none of our business. We _don't_ need to exchange phone numbers."

Tatsumaki pursed her lips. "I mean, one of these days— I'm going to kill Raegan but I'm more into this to free all the people than— than whatever the hell you're doing!"

"Do they matter?" Flashy Flash chuckled lightly. "You waste time joking."

She wasn't joking. What was he high on, lithium?!

_Tatsumaki peered at Bearded Worker. "Why was Flashy Flashy allowed to be a hero?" she asked, a sick feeling in her stomach._

_"What made you become a hero," he answered mysteriously. _

So this was why Flashy Flash got a 5 out of 10 on the justice scale. He _seriously _didn't care what happened to the people he's supposed to save. Self-important dicks shouldn't be heroes if they… are selfish. Tatsumaki _boiled. _Tatsumaki might be a bitch but she was a bitch who cared. A lot. _Too _much.

"M-MaTTER? _What do you mean "do they matter?". _Hairpin, they matter. What made you become a hero?"

"Revenge." he acted as if Tatsumaki should've known this.

"Being a hero is not about revenge! You don't quit this city, you don't quit the people and you don't quit helping them. You don't let them fall. That's what bonds you because you sure as hell didn't let them get HURT!"

"Heroism is revenge. They're the same things. You've _changed_," he said accusingly.

"I'm not _different! _Why do people keep on saying that?"

"You've gotten worse. I'm just working the same way _you _used to." Flashy Flash glared, his chinned tipped up as he scoffed. "Bye, Tornado of Terror. I'll contact you, maybe."

Flashy Flash, her popsicle and the scientist were _gone. _He was fast enough to whip her hair across her face.

"_MotherfuckER! YOU'LL PAY!" _Tatsumaki screamed, spitting out green strands.

She fucked up. Who knows what he'll do next?! Fuck.

She came home with a box of Garigari-kun popsicles. She bought it in bulk, looking crazy. First Aimi, then the Alis Association and now she's all mad. She snarled at the poor cashier for no reason.

Tatsumaki sighed as she noticed all the shoes laying around. They never put them on the rack, just piled them in front of the door like animals. Tatsumaki only had a couple of hundred pairs because modelling and Fubuki tended to hoard. Tatsumaki liked matching with Fubuki too. It all accumulated shit to trip on.

"Fuji! I brought Garigari-kun treats. Get one before they melt!" Tatsumaki called into the house.

Zenko didn't run up to hug her. Hm. Tatsumaki felt empty. She entered the kitchen, with the fridge door open. Zenko hid behind the door when an unassuming Tatsumaki would pop in for a snack. Then she'd scare the living shit out of Tatsumaki.

My, look at how the tables turn. She was about to scare Zenko but decided to be more adult about it and let it go.

"Someone needs to help me sort out the Garigari-kun. Fuuuji," Tatsumaki sang, "Wanna sort them by colour or…" she closed the fridge door using psychokinesis, revealing Badd.

His arms were full of food (chips, soda, celery, garlic bread, chicken strips in bags and candy). He didn't have his pompadour. He was angry, with a certain hardness in his eyes. She hadn't seen him in _days. _

Tatsumaki nearly dropped the box but recovered. "Is that Badd? Or am I dreaming standing up? The teenager resurfaces for _food and air _and oooh, what's this?" Tatsumaki heard applause, a sports reporter and baseball lingo from the TV. "A baseball game is playing."

"I thought you'd be out all day. I guessed _wrong,_" he grumbled.

"You're eating _all _that… grease?" Tatsumaki smirked. "It'll seep into your pores and you'll never hold a baseball properly with all that fat leaking out."

"I'll risk it," He walked past her, making a b-line for the couch.

"You should eat veggies, y'know, green things that the dinosaurs liked. Also, it's not healthy to watch so much television—"

"Yeah, yeah," Badd collapsed on the couch.

Badd actually came _outside _of his room! He was a withdrawn, momentarily engaged teen who came downstairs!

Tatsumaki could _talk _to him. Ask him about going to a sport's store, or to talk to the baseball stars he sees on TV (she knows all of them, they're horrible at flirting) or, or she could even watch an old horror film.

She didn't want to miss this.

With her immature problem-solving skills, she dumped all her stuff on the island counter and hastened to the couch.

Tatsumaki opened her mouth and he pointedly turned up the volume but she could get _louder. _Much louder.

"Oh shit, don't rub it. That was a bad hop," he said to the TV.

Tatsumaki's tongue felt rotten in her mouth. She scrambled for safe topics that wouldn't lead to an argument. The TV was ten times more interesting than her but Tatsumaki won't back down. Never.

"Hey, Mutsu!" Tatsumaki hollered, "Where's your sister?"

"Upstairs," Badd said simply. "ZENKO, THE WITCH NEEDS YOU!"

Witch? Her eye twitched and he chuckled at her expression.

Zenko clamoured down the many stairs. Zenko tripped clumsily but Badd moved quickly and caught her. He picked her up, seating her on his shoulder.

"Angel, I'm gonna get you a walker if you keep twisting your ankles. Be careful." he groused lightly.

She giggled.

Badd set her onto the couch softly and shoved celery in her face despite chewing on the garbage.

Badd put down the volume as Zenko trilled on about what teams were duking it out. Even the 9-year-old knew and Tatsumaki _didn't. _

Tatsumaki will print off sports team names and learn all the stats and facts. She'll make flashcards. Yeah. That'll work. And Zenko would gladly help decorate them with sequins and glitter. Flashy Flash was _an idiot _because he didn't want to protect kids like Zenko.

Zenko laughed. "Stop looking at me like that, Tats! I'm _fine._"

"It's scary to watch a graceful little princess tumble," Tatsumaki shrugged.

"Wait! You're _here!_" Zenko stands on the couch, her tutu bouncing. "You're okay! I watched the live show of you and Mr. Tornado of Terror and— and the same Mysterious Being came to hurt you because you let him go and I just… I didn't think he'd do that." Zenko lowered her gaze.

"Neither. The monster lost his chops." Tatsumaki smiled brightly. "He's gone. It's over. I'm sorry you had to worry, kid, but I'm me. S-Class, rank 2, I'm always okay and well protected. It's not your fault."

Zenko nodded, obviously bothered. "I know. Just… Be careful."

_Me? I don't need anything. Ha!_ Tatsumaki snorted but said, "Yes. Always. I'll be safe." Tatsumaki said with a straight face.

Zenko let out a huge sigh of relief and slumped against Badd, who immediately made space for her in his fortress. They were definitely siblings, Zenko only ate things that Badd ate and played with his fingers.

Tatsumaki cleared her throat. "You two watch the Disaster Channel, right?" asked Tatsumaki conversationally.

"Yeah, it's gross but Badd needs to keep on top of the monster attacks," Zenko grimaced.

"Oh?" Tatsumaki gulped nervously. "Did you see him? My fiance?"

Tatsumaki asked lightly without a pinch of interest. There was a lot of weight in the question for some reason. If these brats didn't like Saitama, she would probably drown herself in the bathtub.

Zenko nodded a hundred times. "Yup! He's kinda plain but he means well!" Zenko's face glittered with interest, she leaned in, vying for details. "Do you love him?"

Uh, no. That's _terrifying. _"We're _good… _He doesn't have hair and I don't mind. Is that good enough?" she joked.

"Yup! I could _never._" Zenko sniggered. "I didn't think he'd be so… bald. I thought you'd marry Amai Mask! Or someone like him! All my friends used to say you would make a great drama together. Your commercials are good! And Nii-chan's too but you have talent."

"Amai Mask _will _never, ever be allowed in my house. We _used _to make short films together and then he became annoying. I don't like _annoying _people."

"But Amai Mask has hair! And you have pretty hair! It'd be a perfect movie."

That wasn't how adult dating worked.

"Fuji, there is no perfect movie," Tatsumaki grimaced and leaned closer, dropping her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Lemme tell you this, he always bites the top of his script before a rehearsal for good luck."

Zenko gasped. "Really!"

"Yep. It's crazy. It's like he eats paper for lunch, munch, munch, _munch_," Tatsumaki shrugged. "But my guy, even though his hair _fell out _prematurely, he's honestly still handsome." Tatsumaki gushed. "You should see him helping people. He cares about that! A lot!"

Zenko looked around. "Why don't you guys live together? You have _a loooot _of space. Sometimes I get lost."

"He lives in City Z and he protects everyone. I think it's his dream."

Zenko's brows pulled together and she hummed thoughtfully. "If he's nice to you, then he could come here. Mr. Tornado of Terror is also familiar!"

Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "Pfft, yeah, you've seen him on TV. You guys are kids. I'm not bringing anyone over. Oh yeah, his name is Saitama— he's really strong."

Both Zenko and Badd exchanged glances. "What?" Badd demanded, sitting up like a jack in the box.

"Is that a common name? What's the deal? You look like you've seen a ghost!" she scanned the room. "There aren't any, right? Right?!"

Badd grumbled, "Stop being lame, ghosts don't exist."

"They _so_ do, I'll take you to the museum of supernatural artifacts. They have pictures."

"I know how to use photoshop too," Badd muttered. "Get a life."

"Rude." Tatsumaki huffed hair out of her face. "I want to know why you guys got all weird about Saitama. He's not any lesser because he's bald."

"None of us thought that." Zenko giggled.

Oh. Tatsumaki laughed.

"You said Mr. Tornado of Terror was _really _strong?" Zenko squeaked.

"I don't like to hang around weak ones. He can protect this city, the world if he just stopped talking to a litany of _idiots._" Tatsumaki crossed her arms violently, seething. Idiots Like Aimi.

Badd and Zenko were awestruck. They were both hungry for information they way fans were when seeking facts about their favourite hero.

Zenko jumped to her feet, bouncing on her toes and Badd shut the TV off. "How strong would you say he is?" Zenko urged.

"Y'know… _strong._"

"Is he… stronger than the S-Class top ten combined? Even _you_?" Badd speculated. Zenko clasped her hands together, ready for her response.

She lifted a brow. "Why?"

"Saitama's strong, right, strong enough to _decimate _nasty Mysterious Being with one punch?"

They_ knew _him. They _wanted_ to meet him again. Saitama probably helped and touched way more people's lives than she did.

Badd smirked sharply. "He's got _true _fighting spirit. Not more than me but he's a hero."

Badd turned to Tatsumaki. "Do you remember when animal experimentation was a big thing in the summer, last year, year and a half? Maybe more? The animals hurt every city, even mine."

"The Hero Association was dealing with it," Tatsumaki said nonchalantly.

"Che, not as good as Saitama. He's worth a hundred of our institution."

Tatsumaki stiffened. "Yeah. I know. Tell me about it."

Badd started slow and wistful. "I didn't have a clue about how to be a hero until I met him. It was a normal day, I was broke, my grandma thought belts worked and I snuck out, sun everywhere. I finished filling the pen with idiots who picked on middle schoolers. I picked Zenko up from school and walked her home.

"I can't leave my little angel to fend for herself around these small-time prowling criminals. They couldn't hold a candle to me with my bat. They ran away from nothing. I respect that but I beat them and tossed them in piles. They were all knocked on, bruises and exhaustion on their ugly mugs. They couldn't move. At all. They were reminded having kneecaps was a privilege, not a right.

"Anyway, Zenko had just won a medal. I'm all proud. I notice nothing except for this guy in a pathetic tracksuit, all yellow, with groceries. He muttered about getting potatoes to make fries at home. Dude had dark hair and the cash he counted. Forgettable, ridiculous, a real bonehead who looked useless. He walked towards the massacre of idiots and I'm going in the other direction.

"Then comes the loud thumping noises and screams of horror. 99% of the idiots I've defeated _are running _for their lives like cowards. They even tell _me _and Zenko to get outta there. Nobody screaming "Run," doesn't have horrible things happening right behind them. They're gone but the noises get louder.

"I turn around and Saitama's standing still, a fire in his eyes, Zenko's begging us to go but I shove her in one of the neighbours' houses. I couldn't hide with her because I'm a hero. I needed to get the bonehead away from the danger."

"You didn't!" Tatsumaki gasped. "Be careful!"

"Oh cmon, what else was I s'posed to do? I thought he choked when he saw these hippo-sized rats with whiskers as long as my arms and eyes as big as my head. They were massive. He stood in the middle of the wide street as these abominations stampede. In front of the heard was a cat, booking it for its life. The predator became the prey. Ironic shit, right?" Badd chuckled.

"Saitama tells me to get behind him but I was trying to save 'im. However, he's not afraid of the huge sewer rats and just picks up the cat, hands it to me, turns back around and falcon punches the nearest rat. It was like blowing away a _snowflake _the size of a car to him. He seriously wipes out the rat population, they lose their skin, bones and all that's left are their teeth stabbed into buildings like toothpicks."

Tatsumaki's jaw dropped. "That was Saitama?"

Badd nodded furiously. "100% him. My eyes are outta my head. He used them for batting practice. He saved City C but all he cared about was the cat I'm holding. The cat has a broken leg and a couple of bites. The cat was innocent and a baby, like Zenko. I didn't wanna let her go so he hands me 20 000 yen, tells me to find the nearest vet. I felt bad. I heard him mutter 'bout rent and avoiding his parents. I knew that 20 000 yen was _all _the guy had. He gave it to me without hesitation."

"That sounds like him," Tatsumaki sighed.

It sucks that no one knew about him. And all that shit she said to him about him not being a hero. God. She facepalmed.

"He was strong. Stronger than anyone I've ever seen. I would've ashed my cigarette bud on him. But ultimately, he saved the city and I was some kid. I asked how to be like him. He said I needed some motivation to fight. I said "fighting spirit?" and he shrugged. He started makin' his way to City Z, said he had a show to watch. As if strolling from City Z from City C was a two-minute jog.

"Before he got away, Zenko snuck out and promised him she'd take care of the pet the way Saitama takes care of City C. I asked for his name. He said, "Saitama. I do it for fun,"... He was better than any of the S-Class heroes who got paid. I don't care about rank, Demon or Dragon-level— bring it on! He taught me that death is a man who is afraid to do what is right." Badd jumped to his feet. "Now, I don't need no reason to be awesome, I just needed fightin' spirit."

Saitama… was a force to be reckoned with. He was. It's a shame no one (including Tatsumaki) knew. She had… she had to reward him. He was so fucking great. Sacrificing, noble and good-natured. Regret coursed through her veins. She had to apologize. She had no idea how.

"Wait…" Tatsumaki paused. "So that's why you guys brought in the rodent Tama…"

"She's not a rodent! She's a cat. I love her!" Zenko protested.

"She chews on Fubuki's house plants and tipped over my fake plant in my room!"

Badd clicked her tongue. "Why d'you have them? Eventually, Tama's gonna have kids and you wanna ruin their lives like that?"

Tatsumaki was flabbergasted. "I-I wouldn't _do _that—"

"We wanna meet Saitama! I thought he'd be in your company but he's _not_! He should be!" Zenko pouted.

Badd squeezed her shoulder. "Aish. He's nowhere. I dunno if you have the same Saitama. They have the same face but not the same eyes. We don't get our hopes up." Badd shrugged, slumping on the couch. "I never got to thank him… but I don't think he's the type that needs it." Badd said thoughtfully.

He's one of the good people, even if he was annoying. People should know his name and the colour of his eyes. Everyone.

But Tatsumaki felt torn and vain. If the public knew him, Saitama would definitely shoot up to S-Class rank 1, replace Blast (who deserved to be number one) and basically take her crown. She didn't want to lose her job or alter the number of missions she currently had because of him. Despite how much fun she doesn't have, she still wanted to fight monsters at the frequency she normally did.

Saitama would overshadow everyone on everything because of one punch. He's too strong. Should she tell him about the Hero Association and where to sign up?

He's worked so hard and his family doesn't know. If she introduced him to the company, would people think he did it on his own or got the Princess to pass his exams? She _wanted_ him to be recognized. The strong should get celebrated when they do awesome things.

Tatsumaki's ego _and _her status would affect him… God. Was it even her responsibility to help his career blossom?!

Zenko waved a small hand in her face. "Hey, Tatsumaki, can we meet him? I have to update him on Tama! He doesn't know we named her after him! Please! Oh please, can we see him again?"

Tatsumaki couldn't deny those adorable puppy dog eyes and Badd watched her intently. It's what she wanted, them asking her for stuff.

But this was Saitama! This was like asking for humiliation!

It's harder to act like a couple around kids. She didn't really want to see him at the moment because of this morning. She also had to find out what Flashy Flash did with the scientist.

Besides, they would get disappointed by today's Saitama. Saitama's eyes were ashes, cold and burnt out. There were no flames of passion. He was numb and his eyes were different. They thought of him as that strong, shining hero and he… couldn't care less.

Zenko tugged on her arm. "C'mon, let's see him, Taachan!"

Awww. That was a nickname! A nickname! For her! Awww! They were desperate for her to say 'yes' and fulfill their dreams. Badd sat taller and held his breath. He wanted this. That was progress. Something so cool, she melted.

"How about we go to a sakura viewing? Together?" Tatsumaki clapped her hands together. "Why not? It's a deal."

They rejoiced.

"It's just. You guys can't misbehave or get cheeky. He'll set the date. He's a busy man. We can't bother him." Tatsumaki rambled.

"How could we, we're _awesome._" Badd snapped, thrumming with excitement.

Zenko sprung into her arms, trusting Tatsumaki to catch her. Zenko said 'thank you' a million times. Zenko turned Badd discussed what she'd say and Badd planned out a speech of all his greatest accomplishments. They smiled like they ate the sun, their voices like the blue sky, full of hope.

They were happy. She couldn't intrude. Tatsumaki suddenly felt like she didn't belong. There was a squatting mini TV on the dining room table she didn't use. And they needed dinner. She felt like making donburi with yakitori dipped in tare sauce. Stadium foods for these sports fans will do.

"Why're you still standing there?" Zenko demanded. "Cmon, sit down."

Tatsumaki eyed Badd. Badd was hell-bent on keeping her away. She respected his distance. She'll poke at his shell later on. And they needed to eat.

"But dinner—"

"We could all make it together! You're missing the best parts." Zenko ordered firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Zenko pulled her down, almost dislocating her shoulder with how _hard _the girl tugged. The popcorn and chips crunched underneath her dress.

Badd didn't look at her but he also didn't yell, grab the bowl and stomp upstairs. He just sat there and let her be there. They almost had a conversation. She's slowly winning. Child-rearing, mundane days on the couch didn't seem so bad. She could understand Atlas, a little bit.

Tatsumaki had to call Fubuki and apologize to Saitama. Tatsumaki prepped for dinner, (Badd's favourite foods because his team lost and that sucked).

Instead of solving problems, she opted to make dinner— for days. If she did nothing, she couldn't fuck things up. She did something by doing nothing. She was way too smart for this century.

Tatsumaki was on suspension, so she watched monster attacks from home. Badd came out of his room with Tama. Tatsumaki denied spoiling Tama because Tama was — in ways — Saitama. So what if she brought tuna flakes and let Tama play with black and green olives?

Badd tolerated Tatsumaki more, eventually asking her about the Disaster Channel's attacks. She caught him slipping, being his relaxed and affectionate else. He caught himself, though, and his shell snapped back into place.

Tatsumaki purposely invited him on patrols when monsters weren't prowling. They sometimes spoke during sarcastic swipes and heated insults.

They all had dinner with Lady Shibabawa.

Tatsumaki chucked the fake plants. She tried to compensate for the lack of life but it was different now. Tatsumaki had a garden to weed, pit and repot and snails to kill with eggshells. Sometimes, she felt bad about the snails.

It rained a lot.

Digging through the dirt, wearing yellow rain boots like a child somehow reminded her of Saitama. He's really special. She plotted ways to write his monster kills down and determine their threat levels. She wanted to tell the world, somehow, some way.

The days weren't all peaceful like she hoped. Flashy Flash ruined it by being an asshole. Flashy Flash didn't call. He frequented many cities and killed monsters. He left the digits of his phone number on the corpses when he figured out Tatsumaki was stalking him and his kills.

Then Tatsumaki found the body of the kidnapped scientist. By contacting Tatsumaki, he meant getting her in contact with _ghosts. _Now she might be haunted. She panicked and called Bearded Worker and she had to explain _why _there was a body with her name stapled to his chest.

A couple of hours later, Bearded Worker told her they got the time of death for the scientist Flashy Flash killed. But this felt like an interrogation on Tatsumaki. They were in his office. Tatsumaki leaned heavily against the wall and Bearded Worker paced around. He wouldn't stay still. He sat before but shot up like a fire was lit under his ass.

"If you pace anymore, you'll burn holes through your shoe soles," Tatsumaki hissed.

Bearded Worker let out a disgruntled noise. "The last thing I'm worried about is shoes. Take this seriously." He watched her skeptically. "Did you put him up to this?"

"Do I look like an idiot?" Tatsumaki pushed off the wall. "I was supposed to be at home meeting my kids but I find some dead body with a handwritten note from Flashy Flash directed at me. Why would I put him up to this stupidity?! I didn't. I didn't think he'd go this far!"

Bearded Worker was livid. "Why didn't you report this to me?"

"I didn't want to."

"Why not? You used to call me the moment things like this showed up."

"The guy's dead. I didn't kill him. What does it matter to me?"

Why should she take the fall for Hairpin and the prick who tested on Espers? They wanted a bad guy and it wasn't her.

Bearded Worker's shoulders dropped. "This guy had a family. People he loved. Maybe he even had a wife. Who knows?" Bearded Worker scrubbed a hand across his face. "Who knows…"

"This isn't my fault." Tatsumaki reemphasized. She didn't know Flashy Flash would get desperate.

"But you knew."

"Well, I know what this is about. You're not concerned about the guy, just how your ass will be fried." she spat. "Don't lie."

They held each other gazes, breathing hard and being angry. He broke it off and cursed.

"Tornado of Terror… He's…" Bearded Worker hung his head. "I know we're having difficulties. Fine, we're both difficult, stubborn people with jobs to do. Don't forget that I'm here for you. You can call me. This isn't your fault. I am concerned for you as well. Flashy Flash has his own… dealings. You shouldn't get caught in the cross-hairs."

Tatsumaki blinked. He was concerned about her? Her heart melted a bit.

"Why'd you suits keep him?" Tatsumaki scowled.

Bearded Worker sighed. "He's an asset to the company. His speed, his expertise at covert operations is valuable. We didn't anticipate his off-beat morality."

"He's a freaking liability." Tatsumaki blew the hair out of her mouth. "Fix it."

"What happened?" he tried again.

"Flashy Flash kidnapped the guy in front of me. I planned to catch them both but he ran away. I wasn't fast enough. I would've brought the scientist to the cops or maybe I would've called you. I didn't think he'd kill him. He avoided me. He fucking knew I would bust his head open if he tried this."

Tatsumaki face-palmed. Why would Flashy Flash fuck things up for both of them?

"Have you gotten in contact with him?" Tatsumaki asked. "I couldn't."

"No. He's been radio silent."

Tatsumaki scoffed. Now she's got a headache because she didn't stop Flashy Flash. Bearded Worker was stressed out, like everyone else who knew about the situation. Flashy Flash will be a pancake when she's done with him.

Maybe Bearded Worker will get fired. Her stomach rolled. She didn't want to see him pack his bag and go. No one should lose their jobs because of idiots.

Tatsumaki's been sensitive about Bearded Worker disliking her but they were partners. They needed to depend on each other so they both don't get screwed over by Flashy Flash.

"Will you get fired for this?"

"No," he said. "It looks worse for you."

"Why _me_?"

"It seems to be a message directed towards you." Bearded Worker sighed. "Flashy Flash has a prolific killing method he adheres to. Furthermore, Flashy Flash is intelligent about risks. He cares about his reputation. Would he do this?"

"He's a jackass." Tatsumaki snarled.

"He's an intelligent jackass. If he wanted to, he would've discarded the body with nobody's knowledge… He is trained in the art of assassination. And he has an alibi. Our people know he was killed at 10 p.m on Tuesday. Flashy Flash was at a red carpet event. The victim didn't—"

"Don't tell me." Tatsumaki sighed. "So, it's like I'm being _targeted,_" she said jokingly. All this stupidity.

"Yeah. Watch out." Bearded Worker said seriously, sliding into his chair.

Tatsumak held her phone tightly, cursing everyone she's ever known and spoken to. God. What the fuck was her life?!

She liked her life. She will crush all her opposers. She'll make them go extinct. She had to show them she was at her peak. There might be hundreds of dudes like Saitama out there, waiting to join the Hero Association anyway. She had to show off.

She's been targeted before. This was no different. She was almost at the door but she paused. Tatsumaki sighed and swung around, "Bearded Worker."

Bearded Worker straightened, eyes wide and shocked. "Yes, Tornado of Terror?"

"I— I think. I'll call you. When I want to, if I want to when everything makes sense, I'll give you a heads up, got it?" she said harshly.

Bearded Worker's tense shoulders loosened and his smile made his face gentle. "Okay," he said. "That's good."

"Wait… Bearded Worker. I need a favour. Can you set up a photoshoot for me?" she asked when the door opened again.

"You need me? A favour?"

"What about it?!" Tatsumaki snapped.

Bearded Worker grinned. "Nothing. What can I do for you? Do you want to tell everyone how strong and healthy you are?"

"You read my mind." Tatsumaki laughed, all of her anger leaking out of her. She ran up to him. "You, _my bearded worker, _are the first person I'll turn to in sticky situations from now on. Your beard must've missed me! You cannot tell _anyone _ever about what I'll disclose in three seconds. I'm not repeating it."

"Okay, what do you need?"

Tatsumaki told him.

###

-End Chapter-

A/N- Ahahahha. Heyo. I'm sorry for not posting. Coronavirus hit. Breakups were dealt. My sister got pneumonia and my mom got fired from her job- alllll the while dealing with grade 12 classes being shifted. Awkward. My birthday passed, finally 18 yay. But yeah. Vocab

Vocab

Donburi- Japanese "rice bowl dish" consisting of fish, meat, vegetables or other ingredients simmered together and served over rice. Donburi meals are served in oversized rice bowls also called donburi.

Yakitori- a type of skewered chicken.

Tare sauce- the sauce is best described as sweetened, thickened soy sauce for grilling and flavoured soy sauce with dashi, vinegar... etc

I just wanted to thank those who are reading this story as it is the first draft and I'm going to edit the story at the end and repost everything because that's just the way I work, lol. I just post chapters one by one because it forces an audience and for me to finish the story. I apologize for all the delays brought on since June or August, as this story was started as a summer project and I usually finish during the summer. School got hard, lol. Grade 11 doesn't demand as much as grade 12. Haha. I'm happy people got this far and Mr. War, you fucking rockstar checking up on me. love you guys.

Ayo, shout out to the community that added me. Chaotic Disorder. :)


End file.
